


Musa.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Ballet Dancer Lee Felix, Ballet Dancer Lee Minho, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Funny, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Minho is a Idiot, Lee Minho is disciplined, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Panic Attacks, Seo Changbin & Bang Chan are Siblings, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, heavy narrative
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 108,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Disciplina, orden y perfección.Ésas eran las palabras que marcaron por completo la vida de Minho y Felix después de que la tía Charlotte se hiciera cargo de ellos.Disciplina, orden y perfección.Esas eran las palabras que regían la vida de Minho hasta que se estrella con la personificación del desastre.Musa: Inspiración que siente el artista y que estimula o favorece la creación, o composición, de obras de arte; esta inspiración suele representarse personificada....Donde la perfecta disciplina de Minho se ve doblegada por el ruidoso y atolondrado chico de clase que le hace ver que bailar no es sólo ejecutar pasos aprendidos de memoria.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Kim Doyeon, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> No debería estar escribiendo esto después de todas las historias que tengo en curso pero aquí está y aquí estamos y mi beta me va a matar ;-;
> 
> Amable recordatorio de que separar la idea del artista por completo de mi idea del fanfic, nada de lo que está escrito es mi forma de ver al artista así que respeto (la verdad nunca me vi en necesidad de hacer estas declaraciones cuando escribía fanfics para BTR así que no sé que se pone sólo que ES FICCIÓN).
> 
> Tal vez nombre cada cap como una canción como lo hago en mi fic Destiel "Bad Bitch", aún no lo sé, veremos en un rato jsjs
> 
> Si se me ocurren algunas notas las iré agregando al principio de los caps para advertir o algo así, además de que ya está todo en las etiquetas pero por si acaso, los tqm, bienvenidos a la nueva aventura.
> 
> ¡La aventura nos aguarda!

Si a Minho le preguntarán qué recuerdo de su infancia consideraba como el más relevante, él seguramente diría que el 14 de julio del 2003 cuando sus padres salieron de la casa y no volvieron.

Estaba próximo a cumplir los 5 años y su hermano menor tendría 3 pronto, estaba enfermo para ese entonces, el resfriado del verano con todas las alergias flotando a su alrededor, así que sus padres no podían llevarlos con ellos, especialmente con Felix siendo tan pequeño, así que iban a quedarse con su tía Charlotte.

Su mamá era bailarina y su papá músico; ambos hacían presentaciones juntos en teatros de todo el mundo. Su padre siempre se sentaba en el piano y comenzaba a tocar mientras su madre parecía una muñeca de cajita musical y comenzaba a bailar a su alrededor al ritmo establecido. Viajaban mucho, es una de las pocas cosas que Minho recuerda de ellos, por todo Corea o por Europa, a veces iba con ellos y a veces se quedaba con la tía Charlotte.

 _Broadway_ , esa era una palabra que rescataba de aquel día por lo emocionada que había estado su madre al decirla. Era hacia donde se dirigían, tendrían un par de presentaciones en Estados Unidos y volverían antes de que se terminara el verano para que, juntos, pudieran ir al parque de diversiones y al zoológico como prometieron.

 _Broadway_ , parecía significar nada en aquel entonces pero, si le preguntan a Minho, era una de las cosas que marcaron su vida mucho antes de siquiera ser consciente de su importancia.

— _Volveremos pronto_ —recordaba a su madre besando a Felix mientras su padre mantenía a Minho en brazos— _Sean buenos niños y cuídense mucho, la tía Charlotte los cuidará bien._

Verlos partir nunca era doloroso, Minho estaba totalmente acostumbrado a eso, verlos cruzar la puerta era algo enteramente normal en su joven vida así que no hubo lágrimas, sólo Felix lloriqueando como el bebé que era desde brazos de la tía Charlotte pero Minho decidió que estaba bien, aún estaba pequeño y sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse.

No, verlos partir nunca fue el problema. Eso vino después, cuando ellos no volvieron.

La tía Charlotte los llevó al parque de diversiones y al zoológico, les permitió ser desordenados y les compró lo que quisieron; comieron tantos dulces como les permitió pero, antes de volver a casa, la tía Charlotte los llevó al parque Olympic y, sentándose en una banca con ellos en su regazo, les explicó lo que sucedió.

— _Hubo una falla en el motor del avión donde viajaban sus padres…me temo que no había forma de hacer algo al estar en medio del Atlántico…mis niños, lo siento mucho._

Minho era pequeño, recordaba que fue difícil comprender lo que su tía Charlotte estaba diciendo hasta que Felix se echó a llorar, como si él comprendiera mejor que su hermano las circunstancias que enfrentaban, como si allá en su cabeza de bebé entendiera a la perfección que mamá y papá no iban a volver.

No recuerda mucho después de eso, y en realidad lo agradecía; no quería recordar el duelo que sufrió por la pérdida de sus padres, los llantos de Felix, la sensación de vacío y pesar demasiado grandes como para pertenecerle a un niño de cuatro años. No, esa etapa de su vida permaneció en un borrón que prefería no aclarar.

Después todo era más nítido en sus recuerdos y, si le preguntan, Minho dirá que el segundo recuerdo más significativo de su infancia es la tía Charlotte.

Charlotte Plisetsky, nacida en Rusia de padres rusos, bailarina desde que aprendió a sostenerse sobre sus pies. Había sido la instructora de la madre de Minho cuando tenía 15 y la adoptó como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Minho recuerda que la mujer tenía 40años cuando los acogió, siempre la llamó su tía porque así les había pedido aunque la mitad del tiempo estaba aterrado de ella.

La tía Charlotte era una mujer muy alta, tan alta como un edificio y tan delgada como un palillo; a diferencia de lo que parecían ser todos ahí tenía grandes ojos color hielo, de un azul tan claro que daba escalofríos y su cabello era oscuro como el ébano, aunque ahora estaba salpicado de algunas canas. Tenía un porte digno de una bailarina, Minho no recordaba haberla visto encorvada como si cargara el peso del mundo en su espalda a pesar de haberse hecho cargo de dos niños, ni siquiera recordaba que su rostro expresara algo más allá de la seriedad.

_Disciplina, orden y perfección._

Ésas eran las palabras que marcaron por completo la vida de Minho y Felix después de que la tía Charlotte se hiciera cargo de ellos, específicamente cuando Minho expresó interés en la danza a la edad de 8 años y Felix le siguió con gusto; Charlotte les enseñó ella misma, decretando que no gastarían el tiempo yendo a clases donde quizá no les enseñarían lo suficiente teniendo ella aún la capacidad de educarlos.

Y cuando Minho y Felix decidieron que también querían aprender a tocar un instrumento les contrató un profesor particular; Minho aprendió a tocar el chelo y Felix el piano.

Cualquiera que los mirara diría que eran personas privilegiadas a pesar de que Minho y Felix nunca se sintieron así, independientemente de la pérdida de sus padres; la tía Charlotte les hacía trabajar duro, si no es que más, cuando ellos querían conseguir algo decretando que la recompensa sólo era para aquellos que se esmeraban en alcanzarla; les exigió ser los primeros de la clase sin oportunidad de usar la danza como excusa de bajas calificaciones; les puso la meta de ser los mejores bailarines de todo Seúl y, si seguían queriendo tocar el piano y el chelo, entonces tendrían que ser los mejores.

La tía Charlotte nunca aceptó segundos lugares, no aceptaba simplones que sólo hacían lo justo así que Felix y Minho tenían que ser siempre los mejores, tenían que esforzarse el doble, tenían que hacer las cosas para que salieran perfectas no sólo bien y, si lo lograban, entonces tendrían la recompensa.

_¿No se equivocaron en ninguna presentación? Bien, pueden elegir a donde ir en verano; ¿Son los primeros en la lista de honor de la escuela? ¡Brillante! Pueden tener el nuevo celular que quieren y la computadora; ¿Lograron llegar a armonía con sus instrumentos? Estoy orgullosa, remodelemos las habitaciones._

¿Aquel tipo de vida los tenían llenos de ansiedad? No, al menos Minho creía que no.

La tía Charlotte siempre se aseguró de tenerles un horario dentro de lo saludable para que no se sintieran saturados; iban a la escuela por las mañanas y hacían su tarea después de llegar a casa; si tenían un compromiso con algún amigo entonces podrían ir, sino se quedarían a hacer nada en la casa hasta las 7 de la noche, donde subían al ático a practicar dos horas completas sin descanso.

Minho no sentía que tener la vida que tenía requiriera sacrificio alguno, si bien sus padres ya no estaban, tanto Felix como él se esmeraban en hacer que, donde sea que estén, se sientan orgullosos de ellos asegurándoles que la tía Charlotte los había cuidado a la perfección y los había hecho chicos de bien, chicos que tienen orden, disciplina, chicos cuyos rostros aparecerían si buscas _perfección_ en el diccionario.

Tan perfectos, negados a cometer un solo error que cualquiera externo a ellos decretaba que parecían más un par de robots tan sólo ejecutando las cosas de manera correcta haciendo sentir mal a los demás; Minho no podía recordar el haberse caído o tropezado desde que tiene ocho, Felix no recordaba haberse sentado encorvado antes en su vida. No recordaban ser infelices debido a la presión de ser perfectos, en realidad ellos sintieron que fueron muy felices a pesar de su perdida.

— _Siempre aprende de tus errores_ —solía decirles Charlotte cuando uno de ellos se equivocaba.

Minho y Felix lo hicieron, aprendieron de sus errores y no volvieron a cometerlos, tanto que pronto tuvieron el mínimo margen de error, casi nulo, haciendo de ellos bailarines disciplinados, estudiantes excelentes y personas brillantes.

_Disciplina, orden y perfección._

Esas eran las palabras que regían la vida de Minho hasta que se estrella con la personificación del desastre.


	2. Skater Boy.

> "Él era un punk, ella hacía ballet, ¿qué más puedo decir?"-Avril Lavigne.

...

Charlotte Plisetsky vivía en una casa cercana a los terrenos de la Universidad de Seúl rodeada de un inmenso jardín, árboles y un camino de tierra que dirigía hacia el asfalto de la calle; tenía la apariencia de una casa de muñecas con techos altos y a dos aguas, ventanales del tamaño de puertas, un porche de madera con macetas colgando en un intento de darle color, puertas artísticamente labradas, pisos de madera y azulejo, candelabros y escaleras en forma de caracol.

Constaba con dos pisos, el ático, que Charlotte había remodelado hasta convertirlo en un estudio de baile, y el sótano, que era otro estudio de baile mucho más pequeño que el de arriba; cuatro habitaciones en el piso superior, un baño completo en el pasillo y otro en la habitación de Charlotte; en el primer piso estaban la sala, la cocina y el comedor, también la pequeña biblioteca que Charlotte usaba como estudio o donde les dejaba estudiar para sus examenes.

Era una casa amplia, se sentía demasiado grande para tres personas pero les gustaba, así no se sentían con falta de espacio, especialmente cuando había tres bailarines en ella que a veces bailoteaban por todos lados; si le preguntaran a Minho, diría que su habitación favorita era la sala por la luz que entraba y lo brillante que parecía, a Felix la gustaba el comedor por lo amplio que era y ese estilo victoriano que le hacía sentir en _Juego de Tronos._

Aquella casa parecía llenarse de vida mucho antes de que las luces del exterior terminaran de apagarse; pasos correteando por el pasillo, música clásica resonando por los altavoces, quejas sobre quién agarró el qué de quién, pequeñas discusiones por el espejo del baño antes de que uno se rindiera y se fuera al de su habitación, observaciones sobre lo ruidosos que eran y que no podían irse hasta haber desayunado algo.

Pasos correteando por las escaleras sonando rítmicamente, ligeros, agiles, dos chicos persiguiéndose hasta llegar a la cocina donde había una ensalada de frutas, yogurt y granola esperándolos para empezar su día y, en medio de todo eso, la intimidante y hermosa mujer que era su tía Charlotte con el cabello recogido en la cima de su cabeza en una coleta apretada que se balanceaba de un lado a otro ante cada movimiento que hacía, mirándolos con brillantes ojos como el hielo y señalando los puestos vacíos en la barra de desayunos.

—Minho, primero debes alimentar a los gatos—habló de manera distraída y con un marcado acento que hacía que las palabras sonaran extrañas.

Cuando era pequeño, a Minho le gustaba mucho ir con la tía Charlotte porque ella tenía gatos; en aquel tiempo había tenido a dos siameses que Minho amaba. Claro que, con el tiempo, los gatos se hicieron viejos y murieron haciendo que su tía estuviera un poco triste hasta que hace unos años Minho llegó con _Soonie_ , una gata anaranjada que adoptó en una veterinaria en la que intentó ser voluntario.

Después de unos meses le siguió _Doongie_ , otro gato anaranjado que un amigo de la escuela le regaló porque no podía hacerse cargo de él y al que Minho no pudo decirle que no.

Hasta hace poco trajo a _Dori_ , una pequeña gata gris que encontró en sitio web de animales abandonados a la que adoptó apenas vio su fotografía, era demasiado juguetona y Felix la amaba al ser el bebé de su pequeño grupo de gatos.

Cuando la tía Charlotte lo veía llegar con un nuevo gato sólo sacudía la cabeza y estaba esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre les brindaba, esa que les hacía sentir pequeños y contentos cuando le mostraban sus logros haciendo que Minho exhibiera cada gato que tenía como uno de sus tantos reconocimientos.

Pero como Minho los había traído, Minho tenía que hacerse responsable de ellos.

—Probablemente sigan durmiendo—declaró el mayor de los hermanos mientras acomodaba los tres platos en el suelo y servía la comida de sus gatos.

—Creo que los envidio un poco—murmuró Felix, vertiendo con pereza el yogurt sobre su plato con fruta—Dormir suena mejor que asistir a clases.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que tener clases a primera hora de la mañana—corrigió Minho terminando de llenar los platos.

— ¿Hoy es la mañana en la que se quejan de asistir a la escuela como niños?—cuestionó Charlotte enarcando artísticamente una ceja.

—Es miércoles—fue la simple respuesta de ambos.

Charlotte asintió, comprendiendo por qué odiaban el horario de los miércoles, y los dejó quejarse un momento más mientras desayunaban juntos como venía siendo desde lo que casi parecía siempre.

Ahora estaban en la universidad, ambos estudiando danza; Minho dos años delante de Felix con la esperanza de estudiar la maestría en _Julliard_ el siguiente año.

Charlotte daba clases en la licenciatura de danza en la universidad pero sólo a los últimos años así que era profesora de Minho mientras que Felix tomaba clases con el profesor Park y, en ocasiones, practicaba con Minho y el que sentía su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Hwang Hyunjin.

—Hoy tengo junta de profesores así que quizá llegue tarde—aclaró Charlotte mirando que los chicos comieran todo lo que había en su plato—No se olviden de practicar.

Aquello era una constante en su vida que a veces sentían innecesario que se los mencionaran. Sin falta todas las noches tenían que practicar dos horas antes de irse a dormir, si habían salido y llegaron tarde a casa entonces sólo tenían que practicar una hora y al día siguiente madrugar y practicar otra hora antes de iniciar el día porque _“sólo practicando se alcanza la perfección.”_

El par de chicos asintieron en silencio ganándose un suspiro de satisfacción de parte de Charlotte, que los miraba con ojo de halcón antes de caer en el rostro de Felix.

—Felix, cariño, recuerda tus pecas.

Minho miró a su hermano, arrugando la nariz cuando vio las pecas de Felix sin cubrir, y dirigió la atención a su plato de fruta, negando ligeramente con la cabeza mientras el menor se disculpaba y alcanzaba su mochila sacando el maquillaje de ésta.

Quizá había un defecto en ser los chicos perfectos y era que la apariencia también debía ser perfecta; el acné, las pecas y los puntos negros eran considerados imperfecciones antiestéticas, al menos según los libros y artículos de internet, así que ellos no podían tener nada de eso porque eran bailarines, se presentaban en pequeñas obras y eso daba una muy mala imagen de ellos.

Cuando las pecas de Felix comenzaron a ser demasiado notorias allá por su pubertad, la tía Charlotte se vio en la necesidad de comprarle maquillaje para que las cubriera, especialmente cuando le negaron tres papeles a Felix en las obras porque “el personaje no tiene pecas” y Charlotte no iba a permitir que el talento del chico sea desperdiciado de esa manera.

Felix tenía que cubrir sus pecas antes de salir de la casa, Minho siempre arrugaba la nariz al ver los cientos de puntos que decoraban los pómulos de su hermano preguntándose por qué las tenía pero agradeciendo no ser él quién las hubiera heredado. Cuando su hermano se ponía triste por tener que cubrirlas la tía Charlotte le mencionaba que su madre también las tuvo y ella aprendió a esconderlas para seguir bailando, consolando un poco a Felix.

—Saldré antes que ustedes—aclaró la mujer llevando su plato vacío al fregadero—No se les olviden sus llaves, ¿van a llevarse el auto o quieren que los lleve?

Felix terminaba de poner la base en su rostro mientras Minho miró con la boca llena a su tía, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano para masticar y hablar.

—Nos llevaremos el auto.

El auto de Minho era una de sus tantas recompensas, esa especial cuando se graduó con honores de la escuela secundaria y fue aceptado en la universidad de Seúl; era un Mercedes de carrocería negra y vidrios tintados con asientos de cuero del que se había enamorado profundamente cuando Charlotte lo llevó a comprarlo porque se lo había ganado después de su arduo trabajo, y como Felix no sabía conducir…al menos no un auto, entonces Minho era como el conductor oficial.

Felix también había conseguido un regalo cuando se graduó y entró a la universidad pero Charlotte lo odiaba y le pedía que lo usara lo mínimo posible ya que era ruidoso, imprudente y un desastre. Felix tenía una motocicleta que se le permitía usar los fines de semana y sólo, ¡sólo! Si iba tarde a algún lado.

—Me voy—Charlotte se inclinó sobre ellos y colocó distraídamente un beso sobre sus cabezas—Hay probabilidades de que llueva así que lleven abrigo y un paraguas, conduzcan con cuidado y cierren bien al irse. Los quiero.

—Y nosotros a ti—exclamaron los hermanos al verla partir.

Cuando su tía salió de la casa, la música de los altavoces se detuvo en señal que no era un demo como hacían cuando practicaban sino la música de su celular.

Minho y Felix no recordaban escuchar otra cosa que no fuera música clásica; desde la sinfonía completa de _Beethoven_ hasta los actos completos que _Tchaikovski_ compuso para el _Lago de los Cisnes_ y _El Cascanueces._ Siempre fueron melodías de orquesta, vaya que lo más “desordenado” que habían escuchado fue la banda sonora de la saga _Piratas del Caribe_ por _Hans Zimmer._

La demás música se sentía ajena, la tía Charlotte les decía que era desordenada, ruidosa, un desastre como para que ellos desperdiciaran su talento y tiempo en escucharla así que los chicos sólo asintieron y lo dejaron estar, tampoco sentían que se perdían de mucho.

—Tengo que ir por un abrigo a mi habitación—murmuró Felix terminando su desayuno y yendo a dejar su plato al fregadero.

—Iré sacando el auto—respondió Minho imitando las acciones de su hermano— ¿No se te olvida nada? No quiero que vengas corriendo entre clases como a veces haces.

—No, no se me olvida nada—gruñó Felix poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Que corriente—fue el comentario de Minho arrugando la nariz.

Felix se hubiera reído si no supiera que su hermano lo decía completamente en serio así que se resignó por suspirar y correr a su habitación por un abrigo.

Si tuvieran que elegir entre un hermano más perfecto que el otro, entonces elegirían a Minho.

Felix era lo más parecido a desastre dentro de sus vidas; a pesar de que su margen de error era mínimo, siempre estaba dando saltos de un lado a otro, reía de forma escandalosa, a veces hacía que su voz grave se volviera tan aguda sólo para molestar a su hermano; se había decolorado el cabello con la excusa de hacer un personaje en una obra pero después sólo lo siguió manteniendo rubio hasta que Charlotte olvidó que ése no era su color; tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que se consideraba “presentable” pero procuraba tenerlo peinado para que no fuera obvio. Constantemente se le olvidaban las cosas y tenía que andar corriendo de un lado a otro.

Tenía esa horrible motocicleta que amaba tanto como Minho a su auto y, si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía pecas.

Pero Charlotte nunca le reprochó nada, celebraba sus logros tanto como los de Minho, procuraba que si uno tenía algo, el otro debía tener algo también siempre y cuando se lo ganaran, intentaba que no hubiera diferencia entre ellos a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Minho consideraba molestas las fallas de su hermano; para el mayor de los Lee no había nada más estúpido, molesto y desagradable que una persona que tropieza con sus pies, que se traba al hablar, que resulta demasiado ruidosa cuando ríe, que nunca se asegura de tener todo lo que necesita antes de salir, que siempre llega tarde. Simplemente, a alguien sin disciplina y orden.

Claro que para cada regla hay una excepción y, tanto para Charlotte como para Minho, esa excepción era Felix.

Lo esperó en el auto apenas un par de minutos antes de que apareciera revoloteando por la puerta, haciendo malabares con su bolso, su portafolio y el abrigo de su elección para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas ganándose un bufido de parte del mayor, comenzando a tamborilear con los pulgares sobre el volante cuando su hermano al fin se dignó a entrar al auto.

—Deja tu cara de perra y conduce—gruñó Felix colocando el bolso en el suelo del auto y la mochila en sus piernas—Tengo que ver a Jinnie antes de ir a clase.

—Si te molesta mi cara de perra ¿por qué no conduces tu propio vehículo?

—Porque te prefiero de conductor de uber.

Minho lo miró con cara de pocos amigos pero Felix sólo se rió sonando como campanitas de cristal, una risita que aligeraba el humor de quien la escuchaba. Minho negó con la cabeza y siguió conduciendo, comenzando a discutir con Felix sobre qué sinfónica poner.

…

Han Jisung era la definición de _Calamidad_ , o eso suelen decir sus amigos más cercanos ya que todo le pasa al chico.

Si le llegasen a preguntar cuál considera el momento definitivo en el que recibió la desgracia de ser una calamidad, Jisung diría que fue exactamente el 23 de octubre del 2016 a las 10:45am donde por correr para llegar a su clase se tropezó con sus agujetas y se fue de bruces intentando agarrarse a lo primero que alcanzara siendo eso la falda de la subdirectora, bajándola en el proceso y dejándola en ropa interior frente a todo el alumnado.

Una experiencia traumática para Jisung, algo realmente hilarante para sus amigos, mortificante para sus padres que, para su desgracia, no mejoró con el tiempo. Había vivido en Malasia durante un tiempo antes de mudarse a Corea y desde entonces ya era seguro que, allá a donde Jisung fuera, el desastre arrasaría con todo.

Sus padres eran amorosos y al ser hijo único lo adoraban por completo haciendo de Jisung una persona cariñosa y afectuosa con quien le rodea, casi un rayo de sol aunque en ocasiones era comparado con un osito Teddy, o con una ardilla por sus mejillas rellenas.

Era muy ruidoso sin importar la hora del día, no había forma que la _discreción_ formara parte del diccionario del chico; constantemente llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar y la mitad del tiempo no era su culpa, a veces sentía que el universo conspiraba en su contra cuando iba con buen tiempo y algo pasaba para hacerlo llegar tarde; su mejor amigo, Changbin, solía decir que pasaba más tiempo encontrándose con el suelo que manteniéndose de pie de la cantidad de veces que se tropezaba con literalmente nada; debido a las prisas su apariencia siempre parecía un desastre pero nunca le tomaba importancia.

En pocas palabras, Jisung era indisciplinado, desordenado e imperfecto, y eso estaba bien para él porque era feliz con su vida, con su forma de ser, con sus mejores amigos. Era feliz riendo de manera ruidosa, escuchando música sin orden específico, cantando hasta destrozar la letra de las canciones, tropezando con sus propios pies porque siempre va con prisas.

Así que esa mañana no fue una sorpresa que se levantara demasiado tarde porque no escuchó el despertador; tampoco fue una sorpresa que el agua saliera helada cuando tomó una ducha ni mucho menos cuando no encontró ropa limpia en el montón, sólo tomó lo primero que encontró, se echó desodorante y tomó su mochila sin revisar si tenía todo lo que necesitaba antes de echarse a correr en dirección al campus.

Debido a que sus padres vivían en Bussan y pedir residencia en los dormitorios era un poco costoso, Jisung vivía con Changbin y el hermano mayor de éste, Bang Chan, en un apartamento cerca del centro universitario, tenía un trabajo de medio turno en una cafetería que no sabía cómo mantenía debido a los constantes retrasos y sólo se valía de sus propios pies para ir de un lado a otro.

Afortunadamente su horario escolar no era tan pesado en ese entonces; tenía clases de 10am a 3pm de corrida todos los días, incluso los sábados, lo que le ayudaba a llegar al trabajo a las 4 donde su turno terminaba hasta las 9 y volvía a casa a hacer tarea…o al menos lo intentaba.

Verlo correr por el campus ya no era una sorpresa, verlo tropezarse tampoco, algunos ya lo consideraban entretenido y otros habían aprendido a la mala a no atravesarse en su camino cuando lo veían como un bólido por los pasillos.

Corriendo por las jardineras para cortar camino hacia su edificio, cosa que por cierto no debe hacerse, sus pies se enredaron entre ellos haciéndolo tropezar, cayendo de bruces justo al lado de un pequeño grupo de amigos que hacían tiempo para su próxima clase.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron; unos con vergüenza, otros con burla y un par más con desagrado, desgraciadamente para Jisung, fueron los ojos que miraban con desagrado su posición los que le hicieron ruborizarse, deseando que la tierra se abriera en ese instante y lo tragara; incluso sopesó la idea de quedarse ahí acostado, fingiendo que sólo estaba disfrutando el frío y fresco pasto bajo las palmas de su mano.

Pero quedarse ahí bajo la mirada de desagrado de aquel par de ojos oscuros era demasiado incluso para su corazón, incluso para alguien como Jisung, así que se levantó deshaciéndose en disculpas maldiciendo entre dientes su torpeza y echándose a correr de nuevo, ya no tan seguro de si corría para llegar a su clase o para escapar de aquel grupo, de aquel chico.

—Qué desagradable—murmuró Minho arrugando la nariz cuando el chico desapareció.

—Sólo se tropezó, Hyung—murmuró Felix volviendo a revisar su teléfono.

—La superficie es lo suficiente plana como para encontrar algo con lo cual tropezarte—señaló Minho rodando los ojos, imitando a su hermano y revisando su propio teléfono.

—Quizá sólo es torpe—se burló Hyunjin junto a ellos con la cabeza en el regazo de Felix—Fue divertido.

—La torpeza de otros puede ser motivo de diversión en ocasiones pero sólo lo encuentro desagradable—declaró el mayor del grupo con aburrimiento—Es estúpido que tropieces con tus propios pies si eres tú el que les ordena caminar, ¿eso significa que ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerlo bien? _Ugh_.

Felix suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Hyunjin parecía pensar las palabras del mayor.

Hwang Hyunjin era el mejor amigo de Felix desde prácticamente siempre; se conocieron en la educación básica y desde entonces han estado pegados a la cadera, tanto que incluso Minho consideraba en ocasiones a Hyunjin como otro hermano. Jinnie y Felix hacían juntos casi todo, y digo casi porque Hyunjin tenía menos reglas que Felix así que había cosas a las que el pecoso no podía seguirlo porque era inapropiado.

En la perfecta, ordenada y disciplinada vida de Felix, Hyunjin era el desastre dramáticamente exagerado, ruidoso hasta decir basta, ridículamente apuesto y un bailarín que, desde la perspectiva de Charlotte, le faltaba disciplina.

Hyunjin no hacía ballet como Felix y Minho, al menos no estrictamente, sino que hacía baile contemporáneo amando el hip hop y eso era inaceptable para alguien como Charlotte porque consideraba desordenados otros tipos de bailes fuera del ballet clásico. Sin embargo, la presencia de Hyunjin ante Charlotte siempre era impecable así que ella no veía problema con que Felix pasara el rato con él siempre y cuando siguiera las reglas.

Minho tenía la sospecha de que fue Hyunjin quien convenció a Felix de decolorarse y dejarse crecer el cabello pues ahora ambos eran rubios de cabello largo, pareciendo más gemelos que amigos.

— ¿Tú nunca te has tropezado cuando bailas?—cuestionó Hyunjin con interés.

Felix se soltó riendo ante lo ridículo que era la sola idea de Minho Hyung tropezándose cuando baila.

—Sólo cuando aprendía—murmuró Minho sin interés alguno—Si siguiera tropezándome entonces algo estoy haciendo mal.

—Yo todavía me tropiezo—declaró Hyunjin como si no fuera la gran cosa—Especialmente cuando estoy aprendiendo un nuevo paso.

—La tía Charlotte ya te habría comido vivo por seguir tropezándote—señaló Felix palmeándole la frente a su amigo—No estás aprendiendo de tus errores.

—Ustedes son muy aburridos—fue la sencilla respuesta del rubio alto antes de bostezar— ¿Aún tenemos que esperar para ir a clase? ¿Quieren ir por algo a la cafetería?

Ambos hermanos miraron su teléfono antes de responder, yendo hacia la aplicación que tenían con su dieta detallada brindada por la nutrióloga de la tía Charlotte; al ser bailarines tenían que seguir una dieta rigurosa, no sólo se trataba de verse lindo y mantener el equilibrio sino de mantenerse fuertes y saludables sobre todas las cosas, no querías desmayarte en medio de una presentación o no ser lo suficiente fuerte como para sostener a tu compañera de baile en la obra.

Mientras veían lo que podían comer, Felix hizo un pequeño mohín cuando recordó que la mínima azúcar que pudiera consumir; a veces se las ingeniaba para comer chocolates en los descansos y otras Hyunjin le daba golosinas cuando Minho no estaba con ellos pero no podía abusar de eso si no quería meterse en problemas.

—Tenemos tiempo de ir por un café y volver—declaró el menor de los hermanos mirando a Hyunjin— ¿No sigues una dieta también?

—No la siento como una obligación sino más bien como una sugerencia—aclaró agitando la mano como si espantara una mosca— ¡Oigan! ¿Ya les hablé de lo que hizo mi compañero de cuarto? ¡Es realmente insoportable!

Los tres chicos se levantaron de su lugar y prestaron atención a la charla de Hyunjin sobre su adorable y realmente fastidioso compañero de cuarto que estaba volviéndolo loco.

Minho se levantó con elegancia y agilidad del suelo, estirando los brazos al cielo y relajando su postura antes de inclinarse por su mochila y colgándola sobre su hombro mientras, allá en el edificio de Artes, Han Jisung se tropezaba con sus propios pies y caminaba ligeramente encorvado hacia el pizarrón a resolver un ejercicio por llegar tarde.


	3. Colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh si, como un detalle así equis que elegí de último minuto después de haberle dado demasiadas vueltas...Jisung bb tiene el cabello azul porque pude y porque quise y así.
> 
> Y también...ignoro por completo como funciona el sistema educativo universitario en Corea, sólo sé cosas muy vagas, así que la universidad la manejo desde mi propia experiencia en mi rancho.
> 
> Ya es todo, los tqm c:

> _"Y ahora le falta tanto color que no sabe lo que significa. Y él es azul"._ - **Halsey**.

...

En la universidad las clases se dividían en materias Obligatorias, Optativas y Especializantes.

Las Obligatorias eran precisamente clases requeridas de manera, valga la redundancia, obligatoria para poder graduarte, con cierta cantidad de créditos que ayudaban mucho si los conseguías todos; las Optativas son materias que no precisamente tienen que ver o ser necesarias en tu carrera pero puedes tomar por los créditos, son más opcionales, no pasa nada si no eliges alguna en particular pero también tienes que ponerlas en tu horario para tener la cuota de los créditos por año; las Especializantes, en cambio, estaban ligadas a la carrera que elegiste sólo que es tomar una rama mucho más específica de ésta y estudiarla.

En la universidad de Seúl, la danza no era una carrera tal cual sino una rama de Artes Escénicas, más como unas cuantas clases especializantes en las cuales podrías centrarte para decir que estudias danza y no sólo una rama de las artes; aquel hecho era algo que molestaba un poco al profesorado de baile, sentenciando que por sí misma la danza ya tenía suficiente ramas y era indignante que sólo la tomaran como una especialidad así que por eso alentaban a sus alumnos a seguir los estudios en otras escuelas más centradas en la danza.

En las universidades llegas a ése punto donde en algunas clases se juntan alumnos de años superiores y de nuevo ingreso, alumnos de carreras que sentías que no tenían nada que ver con lo que tú estudiabas; alumnos en clases que para ti eran opcionales y para ellos obligatorias haciendo que tu circulo social se extienda un poco más allá de tus compañeros de carrera.

La clase de _Introducción a la Antropología del Arte_ era, precisamente, ese punto para los estudiantes de Artes en la Universidad de Seúl donde era obligatoria para casi todos los estudiantes de dicha carrera sin importar su especialidad.

Otro punto a mencionar es que las clases obligatorias puedes tomarlas en cualquier punto de tu carrera, ya sea en el primer año o en el último, siempre y cuando te asegures de tenerlas todas antes de graduarte, sino te quedarás retenido hasta que hayas tenido todos los créditos de las clases obligatorias.

Minho había considerado posponer esa clase todo lo que pudo pero si quería tener la posibilidad de ir a _Julliard_ el siguiente año debía sacar todas sus materias obligatorias, por eso se encontraba ahí sentado a la 1 de la tarde con Hyunjin y Felix, esperando a que su profesor, un norteamericano que no era muy puntual para fastidio de Minho, apareciera por la puerta.

Había alrededor de cincuenta estudiantes en el aula, todos variando desde estudiantes de música de primer año a estudiantes de teatro de último, rostros que Minho conocía por ser miércoles y viernes los únicos días en verlos pero sin la intención de memorizarlos porque estaba más ocupado atendiendo la clase.

Llevaban desde agosto con la clase y sólo habían avanzado dos temas en todo el parcial y estaba molesto por sentirse tan atrasado, ¿dos temas en tres meses? ¿Y el profesor esperaba que al menos vieran quince en el año? ¡Si al menos llegara temprano!

—Realmente es una pérdida de tiempo—gruñó Minho tamborileando con su bolígrafo sobre su escritorio— ¿Por qué tiene que ser obligatoria? Además que sólo es una introducción.

—Supongo que es para que tengamos las bases históricas en caso de necesitarlas—fue la respuesta de un aburrido Felix mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno lo que parecía ser un conejo.

—No aprendes a bailar detrás de un escritorio—siguió insistiendo el mayor—Y, definitivamente, no aprendes a bailar estudiando historia.

—Para ser una persona realmente seria te quejas demasiado—masculló Hyunjin haciendo que Minho lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados—Okay, lo siento, Hyung, pero sí te estás quejando.

—Él tiene un punto—asintió el pecoso—Sólo es una clase éste año, quizá te vayas al siguiente.

En realidad no era un secreto que Minho quería irse a _Julliard_ y como que todos lo esperaban, era uno de los mejores bailarines así que no sería sorpresa si era aceptado, además que la disciplina que tenía respecto al ballet era envidiable, Charlotte les había enseñado con mano firme.

—Espero que no den clases como esta en _Julliard_ —murmuró Minho, notando como la puerta se abría haciéndolo suspirar—Al fin.

Todos se incorporaron en sus asientos guardando silencio cuando apareció el enorme profesor Samuel, el norteamericano que les enseñaba aquella clase con tanta pasión que quizá podría ser contagiosa; el profesor Samuel enseñaba todas las introducciones de Antropología y era la razón por las que siempre llegaba tarde, a veces sus clases se alargaban más de lo previsto y tenía que organizar bien los papeles para no terminar enseñando antropología biológica a los de artes.

—Lamento la tardanza; buenas tardes, jóvenes, saquen sus ensayos y la lectura de hoy con las dudas que tuvieron.

Si había algo que Minho odiaba casi tanto como la indisciplina, entonces eso era escribir ensayos con el maldito formato _APA_ ; no es que fuera flojo en hacer su tarea, él siempre hacía su tarea con tiempo sin dejar nada al último, pero escribir un ensayo era tan molesto, había escrito cientos de ensayos a lo largo de su vida y los había odiado a cada uno.

Quizá sólo era más de práctica que de teoría.

—Vayan pasando sus ensayos hacia el frente, con esto tomaré asistencia—aclaró el profesor viendo como sus estudiantes obedecían—Empezaremos con las dudas sobre la lectura y después…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente interrumpiendo lo que el profesor Sam fuera a decir; todas las miradas se centraron en el recién llegado, Minho especialmente arrugando la nariz al verlo desaliñado, con el cabello revuelto y el rostro sudoroso a pesar de estar en pleno otoño. Jadeaba de manera ruidosa, como si no tuviera la condición física para una carrera, y su rostro estaba tan enrojecido que se asemejaba a una fresa.

Había de ser el colmo llegar aún más tarde que el profesor.

—Jisung, ¿tan tarde?—exclamó el profesor al ver al recién llegado—Pasa, anda, antes de que colapses.

—Lamento…la…demora, profesor—expresó entre jadeos el recién llegado arrastrándose con poca gracia a un asiento libre.

—No tengo cara para reprocharte nada, sólo toma asiento y saca tu ensayo.

Minho vio como el recién llegado se dirigió al asiento frente a él y arrugó aún más la nariz al verlo tropezar con sus propios pies y tambalearse de manera atolondrada antes de dejarse caer sin gracia en el asiento; a sus lados, Felix y Hyunjin se cubrieron la boca con una mano para ocultar sus risitas sabiendo lo que el chico estaba provocando en Minho.

Total y completo desagrado, cualquiera que viera su expresión en ese instante seguramente pensaría que Minho tenía mierda bajo la nariz y no dejaba de olerla. Acomodó los ensayos de Felix, Hyunjin y el suyo en un montón y miró al chico frente a él que parecía estar a punto de vaciar el contenido de su mochila sobre el escritorio intentando buscar, lo que Minho quería suponer, la tarea.

Ugh, era realmente desagradable lo desordenado que podía ser alguien, ¿por qué no revisó sus cosas antes de salir de casa? ¿Por qué no calcula bien su tiempo para no ir con prisas? ¿Por qué tiene que sentarse frente a él?

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes pasar nuestros ensayos?—preguntó amablemente mientras golpeteaba con un dedo la espalda del chico.

A pesar que su desagrado era notorio para cualquiera que lo conociera, Minho no era grosero con él porque sencillamente el chico no le había hecho nada, no directamente al menos, tan sólo molestaba lo quisquilloso que era Minho con la puntualidad y el orden.

El recién llegado se dio la vuelta, sobresaltándose cuando Minho atrajo su atención antes de mirarlo con lo que parecían enormes ojos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Minho era consciente de su apariencia y no era modesto con ella porque ¿qué necesidad había de negar lo obvio? Era guapo, fin del asunto, no tenía por qué cohibirse cuando alguien se lo decía ni pretender que estaban exagerando cuando no lo hacían.

Tenía un bonito perfil, ojos oscuros que Felix insistían que eran un tanto felinos y labios medianamente gruesos y definidos, quizá no tanto como los de Hyunjin pero tampoco le tomaba importancia. Su cabello color chocolate siempre estaba con la raya en medio y dejaba que mechones cayeran de manera desordenada por su frente en los días de escuela, a veces sólo se ponía una banda para el cabello cuando practicaba para apartárselo del rostro.

Ciertamente, Minho no era ajeno a las reacciones que provocaba en las personas así que fue un poco más de lo mismo cuando aquel chico lo miró con una total expresión de haber sido deslumbrado por él mientras se quedaba ahí congelado sin tomar los ensayos que Minho le estaba ofreciendo, para fastidio de éste.

Tenía el cabello azul, ¡¿por qué diablos alguien tendría el cabello azul?! Era tan poco formal, tan desaliñado especialmente si no iba a mantenerlo en orden, era un desastre. Todavía decolorarlo en un color normal como Felix y Hyunjin era una cosa pero ¿azul? Minho estaba luchando contra su impulso de entrecerrar los ojos y hacer sonido de desagrado.

— ¿Los vas a tomar?—preguntó al ver que el tipo no hacía el intento por tomar las carpetas.

Sus ojos brillaban, _oh, joder, realmente brillan,_ gruñó para sus adentros poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades?

—Creo que lo descompusiste, Hyung—murmuró Felix a su lado intentando controlar, educadamente, sus risitas.

—Quizá cuando se cayó en la jardinera hizo corto—secundo Hyunjin en un quedo murmullo que hizo que Minho mirara con reconocimiento al chico frente a él.

— ¿Es el mismo chico que cayó de bruces en la jardinera?

Las palabras de Minho parecieron sacar de su encanto al chico de cabellera azul, haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera aún más que una remolacha, balbuceando algo que no se entendió mientras miraba a las tres personas frente a él donde dos intentaban controlar su risa y el tercero sólo parecía realmente fastidiado con su impertinencia, como si no fuera ya suficientemente vergonzoso haberse caído frente a él.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?—cuestionó el chico azul mirando las carpetas que Minho mantenía extendidas en su dirección.

Decir que cuestionó era realmente mucho, el chico balbuceó la pregunta para los nervios de Minho, que sólo se crispó en su lugar y se recordó que debía de contar hasta tres que ciertos comportamientos de las personas le molestaran de manera personal no significaba que tuviera que reprochárselos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo—suspiró el castaño con fastidio mientras se levantaba—Iré a llevarlos yo mismo.

Han Jisung vio a Lee Minho levantarse de su asiento, con agilidad y fluidez sin tropezarse ni resultar torpe a pesar de maniobrar entre mochilas tiradas por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al escritorio a entregar lo que quizá era la tarea que Jisung no había guardado en su mochila por sus prisas.

Como si su día no pudiera ir peor, Jisung suspiró con horror y dejó caer la cabeza contra su escritorio soltando un quedo quejido que hizo que al menos cinco estudiantes a la redonda lo miraran con desagrado al resultar tan ruidoso, incluido el chico de ojos que regresaba a su asiento después de entregar su tarea.

—Bien, ¿ya están todos los ensayos aquí?—cuestionó el profesor ganándose una afirmativa colectiva salvo la suave negativa de Jisung, que no se había dignado a levantar la cabeza de su escritorio—Okay ¿qué dudas tuvieron de la lectura?

Nadie levantó la mano, al menos eso le pareció a Jisung desde su posición y ciertamente él no iba a levantar la mano y decir que no había entendido ni un carajo de la lectura que leyó apenas ayer en la noche antes de dormirse, sólo 27 páginas que Jisung ni siquiera podía recordar el título.

Estaba seguro que hizo apuntes, o al menos lo intentó, y le preguntó un poco a Changbin al respecto pero el pelinegro sólo declaró que la había leído el fin de semana y ya no recordaba absolutamente nada de la lectura.

—Tengo una duda—hablaron detrás de Jisung sobresaltándolo, negándose volver a mirar al chico de ojos oscuros—El autor menciona que _Gell_ quiere separar la antropología del arte de los otros campos de estudio como son la Historia del Arte y la Sociología del arte, lo que no me queda claro es el cómo, ¿tiene que ver la estética y el valor cultural que se le da? ¿La interpretación y sentimentalismo que las personas le dan al arte en sí? Tampoco me quedó claro si había una diferencia entre el valor cultural que la sociología le da al arte a cómo la antropología ve el arte en las circunstancias que fue hecho.

Jisung parpadeó un par de veces una vez que la duda ha sido establecida, sintiendo su cerebro demasiado pesado como para procesar de golpe tal cantidad de palabras y, peor aún, para procesar la gran y extensa explicación que el profesor Samuel comenzó a dar para aclarar semejante duda.

El chico de cabello azul jamás habría logrado expresar algo así, sus dudas giraban en torno a comentarios que daban los autores a otros en sus trabajos; Jisung realmente odiaba tener que leer esos artículos porque sentía que no aprendía nada, no era capaz de retener semejante información con palabras raras donde la mitad de las lecturas estaban en inglés y en ocasiones le daban la traducción coreana que sólo se volvía peor.

Extrañamente, escribir ensayos no era el problema, las palabras fluían y encajaban unas con otras de tal manera que le hacía entregar ensayos muy buenos a pesar de no haber entendido del todo la lectura que le habían asignado, en realidad Changbin le ayudaba mucho con las lecturas.

Pensar por segunda vez en su mejor amigo hizo que Jisung ignorara abiertamente la perorata del profesor y paseara su vista por el aula, encontrando a su mejor amigo apilando sus lápices sobre el escritorio detrás de uno de los rubios detrás de Jisung, parecía más entretenido en intentar mantener sus lápices apilados que en la explicación y Jisung deseo haber llegado temprano para sentarse con él.

Volvió su vista a su escritorio, diciéndose a sí mismo que debería prestar atención a la clase, anotar palabras que sonaban extrañas en el acento del profesor o nombres de personas y fechas pero decidió que no valía tanto la pena si, después de todo, el profesor Samuel sólo estaba explicando de manera más sintetizada lo que Jisung había leído anoche.

—…Ahora bien, con eso terminaríamos el tema sobre el arte y la antropología. Debemos seguir avanzando, chicos, sé que con sólo seis horas a la semana no rendimos y vamos muy atrasados—Jisung hizo una mueca.

Cosas malas pasaban cuando un profesor empezaba a decir que estaban atrasados con los temas, cosas realmente malas; la última vez que un maestro le había dicho algo semejante, Jisung tuvo tres ataques de ansiedad y colapsó en clases debido al agotamiento por la cantidad de trabajos y tareas que se le acumularon por culpa de una sola clase, claro que eso no fue excusa, como si a los maestros les importara en lo más mínimo la salud mental de sus estudiantes.

Así que sólo se encogió en su asiento, deslizándose por él hasta que sólo era visible un mechón azul y un par de ojos brillantes que parecían mortificados; detrás de él, escuchó como alguien perdía el aliento y comenzaba a ahogarse, no sabía si porque también veía los tempos oscuros que se avecinaban o sólo había tragado mal la saliva.

—He decidido que debido a eso no haremos examen en noviembre—decretó haciendo que Jisung se relajara—Pero tendrán que hacerme un trabajo integrador en parejas que tendrá que abordar los temas que lleguemos a ver hasta noviembre, cuando vaya a ser el momento, yo asignaré los equipos para que ni siquiera hagan planes.

Bueno, no había salido tan mal como había pensado Jisung, aún tenía tiempo para prepararse mentalmente así que estaba bien con eso.

—Sigamos con la clase, ¿les parece? Empezaremos con el tema de Las Artes en la Antigua Grecia—ese era un tema un poco más interesante para oídos de Jisung—Como todos sabemos, los griegos…

Jisung se volvió a sentar correctamente, sólo para abrazarse a su mochila y acorrucarse en ella mientras miraba los dibujos que hacía el profesor en el pizarrón, subiendo los pies a su asiento y haciéndose bolita, perdido en sus pensamientos y en imágenes de dioses y diosas haciendo fiestas donde las musas bailaban e interpretaban obras.

Detrás de él, Lee Minho junto con su hermano tomaban notas de la clase sin distraerse con nada mientras Hyunjin prefería revisar _Twitter_ , decidiendo que aquello lo leería después en la lectura correspondiente.

…

— ¿Cómo que se te olvidó el suspensorio?—cuestionó incrédulo Minho mientras estaba junto a Felix, que revisaba desesperado su bolso en un intento de encontrarlo— ¡Te dije antes de salir que revisaras!

— ¡No me grites! Revisé antes de salir y definitivamente estaba aquí.

Minho apretó el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, contando hasta tres para no intentar asfixiar a Felix, diciéndose que era su hermanito y que debía cuidarlo y no atentar contra su vida, que si se sentía estresado era por la sencilla razón de que era miércoles, el horrible día donde tenían clases de 8am-8pm.

Si hubieran sido un par de medias no habría problema, Minho le hubiera prestado una, incluso no habría problema con las zapatillas ya que calzaban del mismo número, pero un suspensorio no se lo podía, ni quería, prestar ni aunque estuviera limpio y era obligatorio en todas las prácticas para los bailarines masculinos, ¡no podían bailar sin el suspensorio!

—Las cosas no se mueven solas, Felix—murmuró con calma el mayor manteniendo los ojos cerrados—Si no está en el bolso entonces no lo guardaste.

—Que sí lo hice—gruñó Felix.

Estaba sentado en una banca fuera del edificio de Artes, revolviendo el contenido de su bolso mientras Minho se mantenía de pie a su lado de manera intranquila intentando no perder los estribos; tenían algo de tiempo para ir a sus respectivas clases, incluso Hyunjin se había adelantado alegando que necesitaba cambiarse primero y no quería que los vestuarios estuvieran saturados prometiendo a Felix guardarle sitió en su clase con el profesor Park.

Minho tenía que ir a su clase de tres horas con Charlotte y después a su clase, también de tres horas, sobre la Historia del Ballet antes de volver a casa con Felix, que a esa hora tenía su clase de artes escénicas. Era un día realmente largo con pequeños descansos de intermedio, apenas venían de almorzar sabiendo que la tía Charlotte iba a regañarlos donde se enterara que no habían comido a sus horas.

—Me meteré en problemas si no consigo un suspensorio—sollozó Felix haciendo un mohín—Y no alcanzo a ir a casa por uno.

Minho abrió los ojos mirando el rostro desamparado de su hermano, sintiendo pesar pero él tenía razón, no había tiempo para ir y venir a la casa por un suspensorio, aunque Minho condujera porque sólo les quedaban diez minutos para su clase, hacían cinco en auto de ida y cinco de vuelta, además que todavía tenían que cambiarse.

Si la tía Charlotte se enteraba que a Felix se le había olvidado algo tan importante era seguro que se molestara con él.

Charlotte nunca estaba molesta con ellos, no al menos en toda la extensión de la palabra, siempre hacía una mueca de desagrado ante cada cosa pero no los regañaba como suelen hacer las figuras de autoridad familiar, simplemente sacudía la cabeza y señalaba el error esperando que ellos encontraran la forma de corregirlo.

Minho recordaba dos ocasiones en las que ella había estado realmente molesta con ellos y no eran recuerdos agradables.

— ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de faltar a una sola clase en toda mi vida universitaria y sobrevivir en el intento?—cuestionó con completa seriedad el menor haciendo que Minho jadeara ruidosamente.

— ¿Para ti o para el estudiante promedio? Porque son respuestas de extremos opuestos—tales palabras hicieron que Felix enterrara el rostro en su mochila—Lix, te pasa por no revisar bien.

—Minho, llevo haciendo esto desde que aprendí a anudarme los zapatos, es claro que revisé si traía un maldito suspensorio en la mochila—exclamó el pecoso exaltado.

Minho lo miró con las orejas enrojecidas, molesto ante la forma en la que su hermano se estaba refiriendo a él.

—Te amo pero sigo siendo tu hermano y tu Hyung—gruñó Minho quedamente, un suave tono para nada comparable con la voz de Felix pero un poco intimidante—Saca la cabeza de la mochila, es vergonzoso y desagradable.

Felix obedeció, pasándose las manos por el cabello para no causar una impresión desarreglada y murmurando una disculpa hacia Minho, diciéndose que él no tenía la culpa de que a su suspensorio le crecieran piernas y hubiera saltado de su bolso.

— ¿No tienes uno en tu bolso?—cuestionó Felix haciendo que Minho lo mirara arrugando la nariz— ¡Oh, vamos, Hyung! ¡A veces yo lavo los tuyos! No voy a tener un problema en usar alguno tuyo.

—Sabes que no es del todo higiénico usar suspensorios de otros—murmuró de mal humor mientras, aún así, abría su bolso para asegurarse.

—Tampoco es que te esté pidiendo el que te acabas de quitar—Felix puso los ojos en banco, realmente fastidiado por el comportamiento de su hermano en circunstancias de vida y muerte—Te juro que no volverá a pasar.

—Eso dijiste cuando se te olvidaron las zapatillas—masculló, sacando de su bolso dos pares de suspensorios para enseñárselos a Felix—Bien ¿cuál quieres?

Felix se la pensó un momento antes de tomar el blanco con una brillante sonrisa que convirtió en medias lunas sus ojos y arrugó su nariz, haciendo que Minho sonriera débilmente apretando en su mano el suspensorio negro que le quedó.

Amaba a Felix más que nada en el mundo, era la luz de sus ojos, era lo único que tenía después de perder a sus padres; claro que la tía Charlotte estuvo ahí para ellos, en todo momento cuidó a Felix haciendo que Minho no tuviera que asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían y eso fue una suerte que no muchos tenían.

Pero era su hermanito, el niño que cuidaba sin importar las circunstancias, el mismo que seguía metiéndose a su cama cuando tenía pesadillas, el chico que tomaba su mano cuando visitaban el lugar que representaba la tumba de sus padres y consolaba en silencio el dolor de Minho sin necesidad de que éste lo expresara.

—Tienes suerte de que te ame mucho—murmuró Minho ganándose una risita de parte de Felix.

—También te amo, Hyung—canturreó el pecoso volviendo a acomodar las cosas de su bolso—Eres mi hermano favorito.

—Felix, soy tu único hermano—tuvo la necesidad de señalar el mayor.

—No con esa actitud, también tengo a Hyunjin.

Minho pareció pensar eso a detalle antes de mirarlo terriblemente ofendido.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces tal vez Hyunjin deba darte un jodido…

—PERMISO.

Azul, es lo único en lo que podía pensar Minho en ese instante mientras miraba hacia arriba, aturdido por el repentino cambio de posición ya que un momento veía a Felix y al siguiente el único pensamiento que había en su mente era azul.

Y no, no era ese azul claro del cielo en la tarde, tampoco era ese azul grisáceo característico del otoño ni el azul oscuro de la noche, era un extraño azul que brillaba como un zafiro, un azul tan intenso que podía ser comparado con el color del océano atlántico (y no es que fuera el océano favorito de Minho).

Era un azul intenso y Minho sólo lo miraba parpadeando sin entender, comenzando a ser consciente del sordo dolor en su cabeza y espalda, del suelo en el que estaba acostado y de cómo el contenido de su bolso se había desperdigado a la par que el contenido de una mochila con miles de papeles y ropa a su alrededor.

Mirando más a detalle aquel azul, Minho encontró un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con pánico mientras una pequeña boca rosada estaba abierta en un jadeo se encontraba demasiado cerca de la suya, con sus narices casi tocándose, haciendo que Minho le mirara con molestia.

¡Era el chico de la clase! ¡El mismo que se había caído en la jardinera! Y un carajo, Minho llevaba años sin caerse, sin golpearse de esa manera en el suelo a no ser que estuviera interpretando algo ¿y llega ese desconocido a arrollarlo de esa manera?

—Oh Dios, ¡quítate de encima!—gritó Minho empujando de manera brusca al chico encima suyo.

—Lo siento, _lo siento, lo siento_ —comenzó a balbucear el chico mientras intentaba recoger las cosas, separarlas de las propias para guardarlas—Voy tarde, estaba corriendo y yo intenté parar y lo siento…

—No toques nada, lo vas a poner peor—pidió Minho, intentando sonar amable a pesar de estar enrojeciendo del coraje—Si llevas prisa será mejor que te vayas.

El chico de cabello azul volvía a estar enrojeciendo como en clases cuando llegó corriendo, sin duda parecía un desastre en ese momento, metiendo cualquier cosa que seguramente era suya a la mochila antes de volver a inclinarse en disculpa y echarse a correr, dejando a Minho en el suelo con el contenido de su bolso desperdigado.

—Lo vuelvo a ver y te juro que lo estrangulo con las medias—exclamó furioso con el cabello despeinado y el aspecto ligeramente desaliñado— ¿Por qué no se fija por donde va?

—Lo vas a asfixiar el doble cuando te diga que ya vamos tarde—susurró Felix intentando ayudar a su hermano a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que podía—Y aún tenemos que cambiarnos.

— ¡Lo vuelvo a ver y lo mato!—gritó Minho levantándose, de manera fluida, del suelo y colgándose el bolso al hombro antes de echarse a correr con Felix siguiéndolo de cerca—Es tu culpa también, ¡si no hubieras olvidado tu maldito suspensorio!

—Podías estar sentado en la banca conmigo, ¿no?

Minho lo ignoró, patinando por el pasillo antes de ir a las escaleras en dirección a los vestuarios, decidiendo que el azul era su nuevo color menos favorito desde ahora.

…

Cuando Han Jisung sacó su sudadera para ponérsela antes de empezar su turno en la cafetería vio cómo algo caía al suelo. Frunció el ceño, agachándose para tomar la prenda, pensando que quizá era una de sus bandas para el cabello o quizá algo que Changbin le había pedido que le guardara.

En sus manos, haciéndolo enrojecer hasta la raíz, se encontraba un suspensorio negro que Jisung nunca había visto en su vida, preguntándose de dónde lo abría sacado si, a fin de cuentas, nadie que él conociera los usaba porque no eran ni atletas ni bailarines.

Mientras tanto, allá en el estudio de baile del edificio de Artes, Minho recibía la mirada molesta de su tía Charlotte; había sido mandando al rincón más alejado de la habitación, castigado con no moverse ni adelantar trabajos mientras el resto practicaba debido a que a su suspensorio, tal parece, le habían crecido un par de piernas y corrido fuera de su bolso.

Y Minho estaba cocinando una ira pura al sospechar que, sin temor a equivocarse, al suspensorio también le había crecido cabello azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy leyendo artículos sobre Antropología del Arte para hacer más reales los datos manejados pero, siendo honesta, deserté cuando estudié Antropología así que lo que leo me entra por un lado y me sale por otro :c pero lo voy a intentar, de verdad que sí
> 
> Usualmente no actualizo seguido (coff,coff, historias sin actualizar desde octubre, coffcoff) pero estoy emocionada con esta historia así que espero hacerla bien y que ustedes, quien la lean, la disfruten 
> 
> Gracias por leer !!


	4. Paralyzed.

> _"Tú entraste a la habitación un viernes por la tarde, fue entonces cuando te vi por primera vez y me quedé paralizado._ "- **Big Time Rush.**

...

Felix salió del estudio después de su clase en compañía de Hyunjin sintiéndose demasiado perezoso como para cambiarse a su ropa normal de nuevo, dejando la deportiva que usaba junto con la banda para el cabello aún en su frente.

Pasaron junto al salón de Minho donde sus compañeros ya estaban saliendo, Felix se asomó por la puerta, esperando ver a su hermano para preguntarle si él se quedaría el paraguas o Felix se lo llevaba, se distrajo de la perorata de Hyunjin sobre cómo tenía inglés a continuación y su compañero de cuarto también tomaba la clase con él y seguía molesto por lo que le había hecho en la mañana.

Dentro del aula, apartado del resto de los estudiantes que salían uno tras otro, Charlotte tenía a Minho en medio de una seria conversación que hizo que Felix frunciera el ceño, encontrando confusión al ver a tía Charlotte terriblemente molesta mientras señalaba a Minho con una larga uña pintada de escarlata y con otra mano en la cadera. Su hermano parecía intentar explicarse, avergonzado por recibir el regaño y en parte molesto por lo que sea que le estaban diciendo.

—Pero ¿qué es lo ven mis ojos?—cuestionó Hyunjin colocando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Felix— ¿Es Minho Hyung siendo regañado?

—Pide un deseo—susurró distraído.

Charlotte agitó a mano, como si espantara una mosca, y luego se la llevó al rostro en un intento de calmarse, suspirando mientras Minho se inclinada a modo de disculpa con la mujer antes de tomar su bolso del suelo y salir disparado del estudio, con las orejas tan rojas que brillaban, estrellándose con Hyunjin y Felix en el pasillo al ni siquiera notar que estaban ahí.

—Hyung…

—El tipo que se estrelló conmigo se llevó mi suspensorio—masculló Minho apretando con un par de dedos el tabique de la nariz—Me la pasé sentado en toda la práctica, tía Charlotte no está contenta.

Felix apretó los labios, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable porque Minho hubiera recibido el regaño solo cuando había sido él quien había olvidado el suspensorio.

Miró a Hyunjin un momento, esperando que comprendiera que necesitaba hablar con su hermano a solas, a lo que su mejor amigo sonrió; ellos nunca necesitaban decir demasiado, bastaba un vistazo para saber lo que el otro quería y otorgárselo, especialmente cuando uno de ellos no quería hablar del asunto.

—Me tengo que ir a clase—se excusó el más alto estirando las manos al techo, tronando su espalda—Está diluviando afuera y si quiero irme por los edificios entonces será mejor que me vaya ahora.

—Con cuidado—se despidió Felix con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mañana, Lix, adiós Hyung.

Felix se aseguro de que Hyunjin desapareciera por el pasillo antes de mirar a Minho, tirando de la manga de su sudadera al igual que cuando eran niños y Felix era demasiado tímido como para pedir las cosas por su cuenta.

A pesar de lo que la gente creía de Felix, él realmente era muy tímido y reservado, siempre corría con Minho cuando se sentía mal, siempre secundaba a su hermano por el temor a quedarse solo y perderlo a él también pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que podían llevar vidas separadas sin problema.

El menor amaba a su hermano más que a nada en el mundo, no lo decía mucho porque Minho no era precisamente la persona más expresiva de todas pero siempre se asegura de hacer cosas que lo dejen claro; verlo de esa manera, un poco alterado por haber sido regañado, hizo que Felix volviera a sentirse un niño pequeño, el mismo niño que había tirado en más de una ocasión las macetas de la tía Charlotte y había corrido con Minho para que le acompañara a decirle.

—Es mi culpa—susurró Felix haciendo un mohín—Le diré a tía Charlotte que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera pedido tu suspensorio de repuesto…

—Seríamos dos los regañados—aclaró Minho relajando su postura—El chico pudo haberse llevado los dos y estaríamos en serios problemas.

—Pero si no hubiera olvidado el mío quizá ni se habría estrellado contigo—declaró Felix cruzándose de brazos.

Minho sonrió ladinamente, inclinándose hacia su hermano y presionando un beso en la cima de su cabeza, mirando más allá de él, encontrando a algunos de sus compañeros que miraban en su dirección, unos con sonrisas de suficiencia ante el hecho de que el perfecto estudiante Minho había cometido un error, otros demasiado metidos en sus propios asuntos como para tomar importancia al par de hermanos.

No era la primera vez que Minho recibía el regaño en lugar de Felix, ¿quizá era demasiado sobre-protector con su hermano? Tal vez, sentía que su obligación era cuidar a su hermano sobre todas las cosas; quizá no le cambió los pañales ni tuvo que cargarlo y hacerle de comer desde que era un niño pero siempre tomó su mano cuando tenía miedo, limpió sus lágrimas cuando el recuerdo de sus padres lastimaba y lo sostuvo cuando aprendía a bailar.

No había poder en el mundo que hiciera que Minho se enojara con Felix.

—No pasa nada—susurró palmeándole la cabeza—Le dije lo que pasó, creo que se molestó más ante el hecho de que me haya estrellado con alguien que el asunto del suspensorio—muy a su pesar, Felix se soltó riendo—Tienes que ir al auditorio, ¿no?

—Mi clase es allá pero está diluviado así que tengo que irme por el edificio—asintió Felix apartándose de su hermano— ¿Tú tomas la clase en el último piso, no?

—Sí, me llevaré el paraguas para después ir por el auto, te recojo afuera del auditorio—Felix asintió con una sonrisa—Ahora ya vete antes de que tú también andes corriendo en los pasillos arrollando gente.

Felix—Quiero pensar que soy más como una gacela—declaró el menor con suficiencia mientras bailoteaba alrededor de Minho—Te veo en un rato.

Minho vio a Felix saltar por el pasillo a la par que corría un poco, casi imitando el movimiento de una gacela para dar a entender su punto, haciendo que el mayor riera entre dientes al ver la elegancia con la que se movía su hermano, casi un cisne surcado las aguas.

La risa de Felix resonó por el pasillo antes de desaparecer cuando dio vuelta hacia su izquierda, quedando ante lo que parecían cientos de puertas con algunos estudiantes yendo y viniendo, entrando y saliendo de los pequeños salones que había regados por ahí haciendo que el pasillo no resultara tan tenebroso para Felix.

En lo que parecía ser el sótano del edificio de Artes se encontraban los estudios de danza y los de música; salones con toda una pared de espejo o cabinas de grabación cuando los estudiantes de música necesitaban hacer proyectos, también había uno que otro baño y los vestuarios para los de danza, a veces Hyunjin y Felix bromeaban que era como una pequeña ciudad en lo subterráneo.

Pero era más fácil llegar por ahí al que todos los estudiantes llamaban _El Túnel_ ; todos los edificios del campus estaban conectados por una serie de pasillos que parecía ser subterráneos, a los que podían acceder sólo bajando al sótano de cada edificio y comenzar a ir entre ellos hasta que llegabas al que buscabas. Era de gran ayuda en días lluviosos, evitando que los estudiantes llegaran empapados a sus clases.

 _El Túnel_ era un largo pasillo con techo de cristal que siempre iba a algún punto del campus, en realidad Felix imaginaba que así serían los hormigueros por dentro, con pequeños pasillos que conectaban habitaciones para que las hormigas siguieran haciendo su trabajo de manera eficaz; cuando ibas de noche, o lo que parecía ser un día muy nublado, _El Túnel_ estaba iluminado con luces fluorescentes además de las que se colaban por el techo creando un ambiente de familiaridad en él.

En días como aquellos, donde el cielo parecía estarse cayendo, _El Túnel_ era un lugar muy concurrido con alumnos que iban y venían, estudiantes de Derecho cruzándose con los de Arquitectura intentando llegar a algún edificio e incluso profesores; también eran usados para llegar a las residencias sólo que esos túneles eran demasiado largos y casi siempre estaban oscuros, según Hyunjin daban un miedo horrible así que por eso siempre volvía con su compañero de cuarto para tener compañía en el camino.

Felix iba con una pequeña sonrisa por el pasillo, resultando un poco encandilante para el resto que iba y venía; al igual que su hermano, Felix tenía un atractivo difícil de pasar por alto, ¿eran los ojos un tanto gatunos? ¿La curva de su sonrisa? ¿La nariz? Nada en su rostro gritaba que fuera hermano de Minho más que los ojos, eran lo único que tenían en común, sin embargo la belleza de Felix se transmitía en su rostro pero también en su aura, siendo alguien difícil de resistir.

Eran como dos extremos opuestos; la belleza de Minho era fría, distante, era contemplar una escultura tallada en mármol admirando la perfección del cuerpo esculpido sin estar seguro que ésta sienta algo al respecto de ser admirado; Felix, por el contrario, era cálido, era el tipo que se ruborizaba si le dabas un cumplido y soltaba pequeñas risitas de nervios, parecía mucho más vivo que su hermano a pesar de siempre estar juntos.

Felix alzó la cabeza al techo, sintiendo sus oídos inundados con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el cristal, viendo las gotas crear extrañas figuras de agua a las que podría ser entretenido encontrarles formas si el pasillo no estuviera repleto de gente.

Por su seguridad, siguió mirando al frente, no queriendo protagonizar una escena como la de Minho más temprano, y fue a tiempo ya que un chico de chaqueta de cuero que iba frente a él giró de manera brusca, intentando regresar por donde había venido haciendo que estuviera a nada de estrellarse con Felix.

Fue casi un reflejo, sentido de supervivencia quizá, lo que hizo que Felix se alzara sobre la punta de sus adoloridos pies e hiciera un giro al igual que en la danza evitando por poco una verdadera colisión que seguramente habría arrastrado a los que iban detrás de él.

El chico era bajito, lo que Felix sentía demasiado bajito, pero fornido de alguna manera; tenía ojos oscuros que parecían cuencas vacías en su rostro pero el pecoso no pudo ver más allá de eso, no con la mirada de burla y suficiencia que el chico le estaba dado ante la pirueta de Felix, como si encontrara ridícula la acción.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Felix con voz extremadamente aguda, como si él hubiera sido el culpable de la situación.

El tipo bufó y murmuró algo que a Felix le sonó como _Hada_ y lo hizo enrojecer, recordando las veces en que los chicos de la secundaria se metían con él por el solo hecho de hacer ballet, tantas las veces hasta que se cansó y le pidió a tía Charlotte que lo metiera a clases de taekwondo para defenderse, al menos intimidar un poco a los brabucones, razones por las que su ballet resultaba un poco más agresivo que el de su hermano.

Se apresuró a volver a su camino, colocándose la capucha de su sudadera sobre la cabeza para cubrir lo avergonzado que estaba ante el hecho de ser llamado Hada; no le afectaba en realidad, las hadas eran bonitas y Felix había interpretado algunas en las obras, las hadas no tenían que ser símbolo de insulto pero tampoco era agradable escucharlo cuando se decía en un tono burlesco.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, haciendo una mueca al ver que tenía poco tiempo para llegar a clase pero agradeció que sólo necesitaba tomar un Túnel para ir al auditorio que estaba justo al lado del edificio de Artes. Apresuró el paso, no queriendo tener que meterse en problemas también cuando tía Charlotte ya había regañado a Minho.

Detrás de él, apresurándose al estudio de Música del aula K145, Seo Changbin tomaba el cuaderno que había olvidado mientras volvía a reírse entre dientes ante la imagen del chico que casi arrolla, tan irreal que sin duda parecía un hada.

…

El adorable e insoportable roomie de Hyunjin era Kim Seungmin, un chico de tercer año que estudiaba algo relacionado con las Leyes y que a Hyunjin no le interesaba en lo absoluto de la misma forma en la que Seungmin sólo sabía que el rubio hacía algo relacionado con el arte.

No eran amigos, tampoco eran enemigos. Felix solía burlarse de Hyunjin decretado que tenían más una relación de amor-odio desde que habían sido asignados juntos al cuarto más pequeño de la residencia y, ciertamente, Hyunjin no iba a corregir nada de su declaración cuando era tan cierto como que el sol salía todos los días.

En las residencias de estudiantes, tanto masculinas como femeninas, el alumnado estaba repartido en dormitorios de 4 estudiantes por cuarto; cuatro literas, cada una con su propio escritorio, espacio suficiente para que los estudiantes no se sintieran acorralados, compartiendo duchas con todo el edificio que se encontraban en el sótano, cerca del acceso del túnel, junto al área de lavado para la colada.

Sin embargo, en la residencia del edificio Rojo, que era donde Hyunjin estaba, había un cuarto en el tercer piso que nadie quería y era el que estaba cerca de la habitación con escobas y trapeadores para la limpieza de los dormitorios; el personal de intendencia no limpiaban las residencias ya que esa era la responsabilidad de los estudiantes así que en el edificio Rojo tenían la habitación de aseo, como le llamaban para facilidad, cerca de las escaleras. Junto a él había un cuarto realmente pequeño, tanto que sólo había cavidad para dos literas, la señal de internet era pésima, tenía vistas hacia el estacionamiento y la calefacción nunca parecía funcionar.

Era la habitación de Hyunjin ése año, lo que ya decía demasiado para su propia estabilidad emocional, y estaba atascado en ella con Seungmin, su molesto compañero de cuarto que, a pesar de todo, no parecían acoplarse a las manías del otro resultándolas molestas.

Y ahí estaba esperándolo en la salida del Túnel que daba al edificio de Lengua, envuelto en una sudadera gris con un corazón en medio y las gafas redondas muy similares a las de _Harry Potter_ en el puente de su nariz, mirando de lo que parecía manera aburrida su teléfono mientras Hyunjin ralentizaba el paso hasta llegar a él, Kim Seungmin.

Era un par de centímetros más bajo que Hyunjin, tenía el cabello oscuro y hombros un tanto más anchos que los del rubio pero estaba seguro que no se ejercitaba, al menos no parecía hacerlo. Tenía un rostro tan adorable y un agradable tono de voz que cualquiera se veía encandilado por él, cualquiera menos Hyunjin, que seguía molesto por su asunto de la mañana.

—No pensé que realmente fueras a esperarme—susurró una vez que llegó a su lado, haciendo que Seungmin lo mirara enarcando una ceja mientras guardaba su teléfono.

—Siempre te quejas de lo escalofriante que es tomar un túnel a estas horas—tuvo la amabilidad de recordar el pelinegro, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta con Hyunjin siguiéndolo de cerca—Y yo también lo tomé así que decidí hacer tiempo.

—Honorable caballero de brillante armadura—exclamó el rubio llevándose una mano a la frente y otra al corazón exhalando de manera dramática—Ahora me siento completamente a salvo.

Seungmin bufó escondiendo su sonrisa, comenzando a acostumbrarse a lo dramático que podía ser Hyunjin por su propia cuenta, no por nada habían discutido más temprano.

La alarma del rubio ya había sonado cinco veces y ni sus luces para levantarse, Seungmin tuvo la amabilidad de levantarlo, como buen compañero, salvo que sus métodos no fueron aceptados por Hyunjin cuando el pelinegro decidió arrojarle almohada tras almohada hasta que se levantó para que apagara, y cito, _su jodida y molesta alarma_ ya que Seungmin no tenía clase hasta las 11.

Está de más decir que Hyunjin se despertó completamente de malas y discutieron lo que parecieron ser otros cinco minutos sobre las formas correctas de despertar a las personas hasta que el rubio llegó tarde a donde Felix y Minho lo esperaban.

Y ahora estaban ahí, dirigiéndose a su clase de inglés juntos, en un silencio que entraba en lo cómodo a pesar de sentirse la tensión molesta que aún emanaba de ellos; Hyunjin preguntó por sus clases y Seungmin cuestionó sobre la práctica pero no dijeron más, no se sentían tan cercanos como para charlar de cualquier otra cosa pero tampoco lo suficiente desconocidos como para no cuestionar por su día.

—Tenemos que hacer la compra pronto—mencionó Hyunjin mientras se adentraban al aula correspondiente de su clase—Tengo bajas cantidades de ramen y eso no lo puedo permitir.

—Pensé que seguías una dieta—murmuró pensativo Seungmin, siguiendo al rubio hasta un par de asientos cercanos a la ventana—No creo que el ramen entré en eso.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco es como que tengamos estufa para cocinar lo que se supone que debo comer—Hyunjin se encogió de hombros, dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado hasta que golpeó el cristal de la ventana—Y el ramen es perfectamente saludable, lleva verdura y carne y cosas que debo comer…creo.

—La negación no va a llevarte a ningún lado—masculló Seungmin de manera distraída sacando su libro—No te vi hacer la tarea en la semana.

—La hice con Felix, él ya habla inglés fluido y explica mucho mejor que el profesor, créeme.

— ¿Y qué lengua extranjera toma?

—Francés—murmuró distraído.

¿Recuerdan las materias obligatorias? Bueno, entre ellas estaba la Lengua Extranjera; todos los estudiantes de la universidad requerían de los créditos de haber aprendido al menos un idioma de los siete que enseñaba la escuela, no la cursaban toda la carrera (razones por las que Minho ya no tomaba la clase) sino que sólo la tomaban lo que parecían tres años de carrera antes de haber cubierto los créditos requeridos.

Una de las más demandadas era inglés, lo que hacía que hubiera horarios horribles para todo el mundo, desde matutinos hasta nocturnos, y realmente no era agradable; Felix al tomar francés, sólo asistía una hora en la mañana todos los días de la semana; Minho había estudiado alemán y dijo que iba tres días a la semana en la tarde. Había otras lenguas como español, chino mandarín, indonesio e italiano, al menos esos eran los que Hyunjin recordaba.

Hyunjin había querido el italiano porque se le hacía bonito de oír, pero el inglés era mucho más necesario y realmente lo tenía mal sin importar las veces que Felix intentara enseñarle así que se decidió por ése idioma odiando su horario; Hyunjin, al igual que Seungmin, tenían el horario nocturno de inglés, donde todos los días tomaban dos horas, a veces de 7 a 9pm y otras veces, los días que realmente odiaba Hyunjin, de 9 a 11pm.

—Si no está lloviendo demasiado cuando terminemos, podemos ir a comprar algo para cenar—murmuró Seungmin mirando hacia la ventana, contemplando el agua caer con violencia.

—Estoy temiendo que el internet no funcione en el dormitorio por la tormenta—susurró Hyunjin antes de colocar la cabeza sobre su escritorio y gemir de manera dramática—Odio el cuarto que nos tocó—lloriqueó.

—Siempre podemos ir a la recepción—fue la sencilla respuesta de Seungmin palmeándole la cabeza para consolarlo—Al menos no se ha ido la luz.

Bien dicen que no hables antes de tiempo, que no presagies cosas que pueden suceder porque terminan sucediendo así que, cuando las luces de todo el campus se apagaron, Hyunjin se encontró dándole de manotazos a Seungmin, culpándolo de alguna manera del fallo eléctrico de las instalaciones debido a la tormenta mientras el pelinegro, un poco en contra de su voluntad, se soltaba riendo intentando defenderse.

Su bonita relación amor-odio.

…

Antes de que Minho lograra llegar a su salón para su última clase del día, la profesora les había enviado un correo cancelando la clase porque ella estaba atrapada en el tráfico debido a la tormenta y no quería hacerles perder el tiempo, asegurándoles que mandaría el tema de la clase más tarde para que lo leyeran y lo discutieran la siguiente semana.

No le gustaban los imprevistos, le ponían incómodo, pero sabía que a veces no había nada qué hacer así que ahora tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que fueran las 8pm para ir por Felix al auditorio y con una tormenta en el exterior realmente no se le antojaba ni siquiera moverse del edificio.

Se encontraba encerrado en su auto, leyendo una de las lecturas que le habían dejado en el día con música sonando de fondo acompañada del ruido de la lluvia golpeteando contra el techo del auto; era un sonido tranquilo que lo aislaba del resto del mundo, como si estuviera en algún lugar entre la nada y el todo sumido en la ensoñación del momento, aislado mientras permanecía en pausa y el mundo entero seguía girando.

Sin embargo, su pequeña ansiedad hizo que sintiera la necesidad de estar comiendo algo, lo que sea, que no fuera la tapadera de su bolígrafo que estaba mordisqueando tan furiosamente, un habito desagradable del que Minho era consciente pero fácil de sucumbir cuando se encontraba solo.

Miró la hora en el reloj del auto, decidiendo que iría a la cafetería cercana esperando que en algún momento la lluvia aminorara. Al menos allá también habría luz, quizá una mejor conexión a internet y, sobre todo, algo que podría estar masticando que no fuera la tapadera de su bolígrafo.

Arrojó su teléfono al asiento del copiloto, cerrando el PDF que leía, esperando poder llegar a casa para imprimir todas las lecturas porque realmente odiaba leer en el teléfono o en cualquier otro aparato electrónico, además que era más fácil leer en papel con eso de los apuntes que tendía a hacer al margen.

Salió de la universidad teniendo cuidado con la lluvia, encendiendo los faros para ver a través de ella en un intento de no arrollar nada, especialmente a algún animal. Oh, Minho odiaba tanto pensar en los animales callejeros en las noches de tormenta, quisiera poder llevarlos a todos a casa pero tía Charlotte ya le había advertido que si metía otro animal a la casa entonces él saldría por la puerta, claro que había bromeado con que lo haría gustoso si los animalitos se quedaban.

Tía Charlotte amenazó con sólo quedarse a _Soonie_ si se daba el caso.

Estacionó justo al frente de la cafetería _Lotus_ ; era un local agradable de aspecto hogareño con varias plantas en el interior, Felix solía decir que tenía una apariencia de fantasía mientras que Hyunjin alegaba que intentaban imitar el estilo de cafeterías francesas pero que no iba a quejarse, después de todo el menú tenía precios accesibles para estudiantes y se mantenía abierto casi todo el día.

Se aseguró de traer la billetera en la sudadera antes de alcanzar el paraguas y el teléfono del asiento del copiloto, aventurándose al exterior, saltando los charcos con agilidad sin llegar a empaparse las deportivas, apresurándose a entrar al cálido interior siendo recibido por el agradable olor de café recién hecho.

—Bienvenido a _Lo…tus_ —la voz del anfitrión comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire mientras Minho dejaba su paraguas en la entraba.

Minho se apartó el flequillo del rostro y miró hacia el frente, sintiendo que la ira que sentía olvidada volvía a burbujear en su interior como lava de un volcán llenando de fuego sus ojos, haciendo que el chico detrás del mostrador palideciera y comenzaba a agacharse, intentando desaparecer hasta que estuvo hecho un ovillo en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas.

El bailarín realmente comenzaba a sentir molestia por el color azul.

Vio a un chico de ojos pequeños mirarlo mientras se dirigía al mostrador, intentando mantenerse tranquilo; el desconocido tenía cabello castaño y parecía muy joven, si acaso un chico de secundaria, alternaba su mirada entre Minho y el chico azul en el suelo, suspirando con frustración antes de tomar su lugar en la caja.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?—preguntó el nuevo desconocido con una sonrisa.

Minho leyó la placa de su nombre que se llamaba Jeongin, decidiendo que iba a ser más fácil tratar con él que con el chico que despertaba sus ansias asesinas.

—Buenas noches, ¿podrías darme un americano helado?—pidió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su billetera—Y un latte para llevar, por favor—decidió al pensar en Felix—Con vainilla, gracias.

—Claro, le cobro 1659 ₩, por favor—habló el chico tecleado en la pantalla de la caja— ¿A nombre de quién el pedido?

—Oh, Minho, por favor—murmuró pasando su tarjeta cuando la pantalla le indico.

—Seguro, tome asiento en lo que está su pedido.

Minho le sonrió con agradecimiento, esperando captar más allá de la caja el manchón azulado que se le había escondido pero, al verlo imposible, bufó con fastidio y se dirigió a una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, esperando que no tardara demasiado para volver a la comodidad de su auto, lejos de aquel molesto chico que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Ver la lluvia caer siempre hacía que las personas fueran atraídas de alguna manera, como si no pudieran dejar de contemplar cómo gota tras gota caían sin parar hasta impactar en el suelo o las ventanas, creando constelaciones en el cristal sin forma alguna que podría descubrir con tus dedos, siguiendo patrones imaginarios.

Cuando eran niños y llovía mucho en el verano, Minho y Felix se sentaban frente a las ventanas y veían la lluvia caer en el jardín delantero de la casa de tía Charlotte, a veces cada uno escogía una gota y hacían que jugaran carreras entre ellas, gritando felices cuando llegaban al marco de la ventana, o comenzaban a cubrir el cristal con sus alientos y dibujaban cosas en él como si de un pizarrón se tratara.

Debido al calor que hacía dentro del local en contraste con el frío de afuera, la ventana pronto se empañó haciendo que el exterior resultara demasiado borroso para ser visto. Minho extendió una mano y dibujó de manera perezosa en el cristal, sonriendo cuando plasmó un gato seguido de un corazón, también dibujó una abeja y una flor.

Cuando miró más allá de la ventana, en dirección a la universidad, frunció el ceño al verla por completo a oscuras, preguntándose qué había pasado antes de sentir su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, apresurándose a sacarlo sabiendo ya que se trataba de Felix.

…

**Gatito bebé ♡:  
** _Hyuuung, ¡se ha ido la luz! (TT-TT)  
la clase fue suspendida y estoy afuera del auditorio,  
Vienes por mí ¿?   
Hace frío, está oscuro y hay un tipo de miedo conmigo :c_

_…_

Minho suspiró, sabiendo que sin duda Felix se iba a poner peor ya que era como Dori, le tenía miedo a las tormentas especialmente si durante éstas se iba la luz.

…

 **Gato mayor ♡:  
** Dame cinco minutos.

…

— ¡Minho!—llamaron desde el mostrador.

Minho se levantó sin dejar de ver su teléfono, apenas echando un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de no tropezar, sonriendo ante la cantidad de emojis llorando que Felix era capaz de enviar en un mensaje.

Volvió a salir de la nada. Un segundo Minho estaba caminando hacia el mostrador por su pedido y al siguiente estaba bañado de pies a cabeza con lo que parecía una malteada de chocolate escurriéndole por el cabello, manchando su adorado suéter blanco que Felix le había comprado cuando viajaron a Noruega hace unos veranos, un esponjoso suéter de lana blanca que adoraba por lo cálido que era, manchado de café.

Miró frente a él encontrando al azul que realmente estaba comenzando a odiar, con la bandeja en sus brazos mientras el vaso que había contenido la malteada se encontraba a los pies de Minho.

—Comenzaremos a tener problemas si nos seguimos encontrando así—gruñó con voz entrecortada, haciendo que el chico se cubriera la mitad del rostro con la bandeja.

—Tú tuviste la culpa ahora.

Tales palabras hicieron que Minho jadeara de manera dramática, sintiendo sus orejas calentarse a pesar de tener líquido frío escurriendo por ellas, frío y terriblemente pegajoso que de verdad estaba crispándolo al sentirlo en el pelo, en el rostro, ¡en su suéter! ¡Era un auténtico desastre! ¡Horrible! ¿Qué diría la tía Charlotte al verlo así?

— ¿Cómo pude haber tenido la culpa si saliste de la nada?—exclamó, sonando un poco alterado a pesar de tener un tono de voz modulado.

—Venías revisando tu celular—señaló el peli-azul, aún escondido con la bandeja—Yo venía cuidando que la malteada no se callera.

— ¡Y eso te resultó muy bien!—exclamó alzado las manos señalándose para dar énfasis—Dios, es un desastre, ¡y ni siquiera se disculpa!—gruñó pasando de largo junto al chico, también ignorando su pedido en el mostrador.

—Señor, su pedido—habló el chico Jeongin un poco asustado de la reacción de Minho.

—Te lo regalo, se me ha ido el apetito—gruñó sacando su paraguas de donde estaba el resto de los pocos comensales que lo miraban con atención— ¡Y quiero mi suspensorio de vuelta!—gritó en dirección al chico azul antes de salir al tormentón.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Jisung miró a Jeongin aún un poco pálido, resultando cómico para el menor a pesar de las circunstancias.

— ¿Cuántos clientes van en la semana a los que les vaciaste toda una bebida por accidente?

—No le encuentro lo divertido, y con él van cinco.

Gruñó fastidiado mientras iba por el trapeador para limpiar su desastre, decidiendo que de todos los días de mierda que tenía, aquel se llevaba el premio mayor, ¿acaso no podía arrojarle la malteada a alguien que no fuera Lee Minho?

Comenzaba a sentir que estaba atrapado en un cliché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, debo confesar que en realidad yo no escuchó nada de k-pop fuera de SKZ lo que se dice absolutamente nada, quizá las básicas que pasan en la radio de BLACKPINK y BTS pero no llego a tanto así que no creo que salgan personajes de otros grupos o haga menciones más profundas al respecto.
> 
> Lo que me lleva a decir que quizá, SOLO QUIZÁ, haga que la música que los personajes escuchen o mencionen se adapte más a lo que yo escucho, claro que intentaré al menos meter algo más canon como con Minnie con DAY6 y así pero no prometo mucho :c se los digo desde ahorita para que no me odien o no les confunda en el proceso, lo shento


	5. Chocolate.

> _"Ahora dices que vas a irte pero nunca te irás."_ - **The 1975.**

...

**Reina del Drama:  
** _Apenas he llegado al edificio M  
¡El túnel es tan tenebroso!  
Ahora me siento mal por haberme enojado con Seungmin,  
usualmente me espera en el túnel (TT-TT)_

_…_

Felix sonrió al ver el mensaje de Hyunjin mientras entraba al auditorio; su mejor amigo tenía que cruzar tres túneles desde el edificio de Artes hasta llegar al edificio donde tomaba lengua extranjera, que era el edificio B, al otro lado del campus, y Hyunjin odiaba los túneles a esas horas, decían que daban escalofríos y que no todas las luces estaban encendidas por lo que parecía algo sacado de una película de terror.

A diferencia de él, Felix sólo tomaba un túnel y estaba servido; entraba al auditorio y se dirigía al anfiteatro, que era donde usualmente tomaba las clases de Artes Escénicas a no ser que su profesora, la señorita Hong, quisiera hacer práctica en el escenario.

Felix ya estaba acostumbrado a los escenarios quizá desde antes de aprender a sumar con dos cifras. Las prácticas de la señorita Hong usualmente eran para que los estudiantes perdieran el pánico escénico pero Felix no necesitaba eso, o no las sentía muy útiles, había profesores que le decían que se movía en el escenario como un cisne surcaba las aguas y eso era un gran cumplido.

Bajo las escaleras dando pequeños saltos antes de adentrarse al anfiteatro donde toda la superficie estaba cubierta por mullidos almohadones, algunos de sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí charlando así que Felix se les unió; no le era difícil hacer amigos pero tampoco se hacía cercano de muchos, los consideraba más que nada conocidos amistosos con los que podía charlar animadamente.

Se sentó entre dos de sus compañeras y se acopló rápidamente a la charla que debatían sobre la tormenta y lo horrible que eran las lluvias a principios de octubre, Felix aportó sus propias experiencias y lo molesto que resultaba usar medias y zapatillas de baile en días helados, más aún tener que maniobrar por la acera húmeda con una bolsa llena de ropa.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado pasando el tiempo, esperando a que iniciara la clase, vio a sus compañeros ir llegando, conversando entre ellos, saludando a los que ya estaban sentados ahí. Felix veía a las personas entrar, sonriendo a quien lo miraba agitando la mano a otros, siendo tan cálido en el día nublado que parecía ser un pequeño sol ahí sentado.

Seo Changbin pensaba eso de su compañero tan a menudo que secretamente ya le había comenzado a llamar Sol. No hablaba con él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberse presentado en algún punto, pero era consciente de su presencia; compartían dos clases juntos a pesar de que Changbin era un año mayor y estudiaba Música, ambas clases obligatorias, y siempre se sentaban lejos uno del otro pero, como todo en los hermanos Lee, era imposible ignorarlo.

Allá a donde iban atraían la atención, quizá por lo diferentes que eran o por la forma de moverse que parecían flotar, nadie sabía pero era como magnetismo así que irremediablemente Changbin se había visto atraído en algún punto pero prefería seguir manteniendo las distancias; no era su culpa, Lee Minho era demasiado intimidante por su cuenta lo que provocaba que Changbin evitara relacionarse con Felix o con el chico que siempre parecía pegarse a la cadera de su compañero.

Y ahí estaba contemplándolo brillar, la dorada hada que casi arrollaba en el túnel. Changbin estaba envuelto en su chaqueta de cuero y, sobre la cabeza, llevaba un gorro que seguramente era de su hermano o de su mejor amigo, no le importaba mientras lo mantuviera cálido, sintiéndose más una sombra en contraste con el cálido Sol que era su compañero.

Despejó sus pensamientos de cosas que no eran importantes y pasó a algo de interés, como si había algo de cenar en el refrigerador, estaba seguro de que quedaban sobras de la noche anterior; también tenía que pasar por Jisung después de clases a su trabajo en la cafetería, donde Changbin tenía el turno matutino; tenía un par de lecturas pendientes y sus reportes correspondientes, oh y debía terminar el trabajo para su clase de Escritura Creativa, ¡y el trabajo de Astronomía!

Gruñó con frustración, ¿alcanzaría a ir a la biblioteca después de clases?

—Buenas noches, jóvenes—su profesora, la señorita Hong, apareció en la entrada luciendo demasiado pequeña—Espero que ya estén todos, ¿la calefacción es buena?

La señorita Hong era la persona más diminuta que Changbin conocía además de su propia madre; parecía tan pequeña que era fácil para los demás profesores pasarla por alto en las reuniones; tenía el cabello negro cual carbón hasta la barbilla en un corte que parecía de peluca, ojos tan pequeños escondidos detrás de gafas redondas enormes y una nariz respingada. Jisung solía referirse a ella como _Edna Moda_ , el personaje de la película de _Los Increíbles_ , y Chan ya lo había regañado por eso.

Vestía de forma…extraña, demasiado colorida y con patrones tan deformes que no parecía tener ni principio ni fin, Changbin había escuchado que ella y la profesora de danza, la señorita Plisetsky, estaban en constante riña; la profesora Hong era fiel creyente de que el arte era libertad, era expresar emociones y dejar el alma volar al igual que un ave; la profesora Plisetsky insistía en la disciplina del arte, en las reglas, en que todo merecía ser perfecto y no dejarse guiar por las emociones tan volubles que podrían arruinar algo.

Esa era la razón por la que ni Felix ni Minho hablaron de su clase de Artes Escénicas con tía Charlotte, que la consideraba innecesaria para quién no se especializa en teatro y molesta de que la danza fuera una de sus ramas lo que hacía que, inevitablemente, sus chicos siguieran teniendo clase con la profesora Hong.

—Hoy hablaremos de la Improvisación—comenzó la profesora Hong sonando las pulseras en sus muñecas al atraer la atención con un aplauso—El arte de improvisar es…

Felix suprimió un suspiro de fastidio por lo bajo, doblando sus rodillas y abrazándose a ellas en un intento de no hacer notoria la molestia que sentía ante el tema de hoy.

La improvisación y el ballet no eran algo que iban de la mano; no podías improvisar en medio de una presentación cuando se supone que entrenaste durante meses para ella, no podías cambiar los pasos sólo porque los habías olvidado ya que tu pareja dependía de ti también y era una total falta de respeto para el trabajo del resto de la obra y para tu propia pareja de baile.

Odiaba la improvisación, era una de esas cosas que no soportaba así como Minho odiaba la indisciplina. Pasaba meses enteros practicando una obra, meses donde sentía los pies arderle, meses donde bailaba en las prácticas hasta sangrar, donde se metía de lleno a dietas horribles y ejercicios rudos como para que alguien cambiara algo el día de la presentación sólo porque no había tenido la disciplina necesaria o había sucumbió a sus nervios olvidando los pasos.

No, a su parecer era una total falta de respeto algo semejante como la improvisación así que ya se imaginaba teniendo un gran problema con la profesora Hong, que seguramente sacaría a relucir que estaba demasiado influenciado por la tía Charlotte.

—Así que subiremos a…

La profesora no terminó de hablar cuando las luces se apagaron y Felix es lo suficiente honesto como para admitir que fue uno de los primeros en gritar ante el apagón. Miró alarmado a su alrededor sintiendo que no era capaz de ver ni su propia mano agitándose violentamente ante él, estremeciéndose ligeramente, esperando a que alguien hiciera algo o que la luz volviera por sí sola.

Las lámparas de los teléfonos fueron encendiéndose así que Felix los imitó creando sombras fantasmagóricas en las paredes distorsionadas ante los diferentes ángulos de luz, pareciendo más seres monstruosos de las pesadillas de un niño. La profesora Hong encendió su propia lámpara y les pidió que esperaran un momento en lo que ella salía a asegurarse de si era una falla del edificio o de todo el campus.

—No se muevan de sus lugares, por favor—pidió amablemente dirigiéndose a las escaleras—No tardaré.

Y desapareció sin más haciendo que Felix ahogara un sonido ahogado que fue coreado por el de muchas de sus compañeras, esperando que las luces volvieran en cualquier momento, pero deseando secretamente que suspendieran la clase para no tener que lidiar con algo tan molesto como la improvisación.

…

—No, ni loco iré por ahí y nada de lo que hagas me hará cruzarlo.

Seungmin suspiró lleno de fastidio manteniendo la lámpara de su celular encendida mientras miraba a Hyunjin aferrándose a la puerta del túnel que los llevaba directamente a su dormitorio.

Les habían suspendido la clase de inglés ante el apagón, siendo el edificio de Ciencias Biológicas el único con luz en todo el campus, así que habían sido obligados a suspender todas las clases restantes y, para el colmo, siendo mandados a los túneles para moverse a través del campus debido a la tormenta pero Hyunjin no estaba adentrándose al túnel ni aunque le pagaran por ello.

El túnel que iba hacia el Edificio Rojo era largo y frío y tenebroso, además que no tenía techo de cristal por completo como el resto, sino que sólo los primeros metros estaban cubiertos de cristal permitiendo que la luz del exterior se filtrara y el resto estaba abovedado.

Ya era suficiente malo moverse por ahí en un día con la luz eléctrica funcionando, razón por la que Hyunjin siempre lo cruzaba en compañía de Seungmin, como para moverse a través de él cuando no había ni una mísera luz encendida más allá de la lámpara de su teléfono.

—Por todos los cielos, Hwang, ¡me estoy congelando el trasero! ¿Podríamos irnos ya?

—No, no, no. No voy a cruzar ése maldito túnel—negó rotundamente el rubio permitiendo que más estudiantes pasaran por el túnel iluminando el camino con sus celulares—Me quedaré aquí hasta que la luz vuelva.

Seungmin suspiró mentalmente contando hasta tres, decidiendo que no merecía tener un compañero de cuarto como aquel, que sin duda no estaba discutiendo sobre cómo no debería quedarse aferrado a la puerta como si el edificio entero no estuviera oscuro.

—Pero si está perfectamente iluminado por los celulares del resto—exclamó el pelinegro, sonando demasiado exasperado—Si no te mueves te dejaré aquí, es en serio.

—Pues entonces hazlo y me iré al edificio de Ciencias—Hyunjin se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho con su solución.

—Ya quiero verte intentando volver por donde venimos—se mofó Seungmin comenzando a alejarse—Adiós.

Seungmin caminaba lento, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no tuviera los dientes castañeando bajo la sudadera, tirando de las mangas de su suéter hasta envolver por completo sus puños, decidiendo que mañana usaría una chaqueta encima de la sudadera por si acaso.

Daba pasos deliberados manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios, contando con lentitud desde diez hacia cero, alejándose cada vez más por el túnel, llevándose su propia luz mientras mantenía iluminado el camino que seguían sus pies, siendo consciente de las formas distorsionadas que había en las paredes, de su aliento escapando en pequeñas nubes de sus labios hasta desaparecer en el techo.

—Tres, dos, uno…

Seungmin sonrió abiertamente cuando sintió un puño envolver el costado de su sudadera, aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras el otro chico se pegaba a su costado, intentando entrar en el radio de iluminación de la lámpara.

—Eres muy gallina—murmuró Seungmin con aburrimiento.

—Y tú muy cruel conmigo, ¿de verdad me ibas a dejar ahí solo y desprotegido?—cuestionó con voz chillona, con una indignación casi creíble a oídos de Seungmin.

—Sí, planeo convertir tu litera en un librero y hacer de mi cama más grande juntándola con la tuya—asintió Seungmin sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Felix vengaría mi muerte.

—Oye, está bien que a veces me planteo asfixiarte con la almohada mientras duermes, pero en este momento hablamos de un abandono, no un homicidio—se atrevió a señalar, luchando por mantener el tono serio de su voz.

—Pero si me abandonas en un túnel oscuro en un día de tormenta, es obvio que seré víctima de homicidio y tú serías el primer sospechoso—Hyunjin sonaba tan serio que Seungmin se encontró pesando en la situación a detalle.

—La confianza que le tienes al sistema de seguridad de la escuela me es conmovedora—murmuró, sintiendo cómo el rubio se apretaba más a él debido al frío— ¿Dejarás ir mi brazo en algún momento?

—No, me abandonarás a mi suerte apenas te deje ir.

Hwang Hyunjin era ridículo, dramático y exagerado y cualquier otro adjetivo calificativo que fuera sinónimo de éstos. Seungmin no lo soportaba la mitad del tiempo pero el pelinegro era un chico de costumbres así que le causaba un poco de molestia la sola idea de pensar en romper la tradición de volver juntos a los dormitorios después del día.

Era una de sus constantes desde que había iniciado aquel año; sin falta, cada día después de su última clase, Hyunjin y él volvían juntos al dormitorio por el túnel así hubieran discutido en la mañana o uno se hubiera brincado la clase de lengua por hacer otra cosa, ambos se encontraban en las puertas del túnel para caminar hombro con hombro, ya sea en silencio o conversando sobre su día.

Así que quizá le mintió a Hyunjin, no lo habría dejado solo en el túnel cuando sabía que le daba miedo porque ya estaba acostumbrado a volver con él así que no hacerlo se sentía incorrecto. Quizá se habría quedado a la mitad, esperando a que viniera por su cuenta, o sin duda habría vuelto y llevarlo a rastras de ser necesario.

Pero eso no es algo que le diría a su molesto, ridículo, dramático y exagerado compañero de cuarto. Seungmin debería de comenzar a buscar más adjetivos para describirlo.

…

El chico de negro lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y Felix no le gustaba sentirse así, como una presa indefensa acorralada ante las fauces del lobo.

Cuando la profesora Hong regresó declarando que el único edificio con luz era el de Ciencias Biológicas, todos supieron que la clase había sido cancelada y podían ir a casa así que salieron con cuidado de no tropezar, manteniendo su camino iluminado con el teléfono, algunos quejándose sobre la sola idea de tomar el túnel que los llevaría a los dormitorios, otros sobre tener que correr bajo la lluvia hacia el auto y la profesora sobre cómo tenía que ir a la junta de maestros aún cuando no había electricidad.

Felix se mantuvo en silencio, esperando no sentirse claustrofóbico ante los espacios oscuros y encerrados, casi corriendo como bólido hacia la salida siendo recibido por la ventisca húmeda que acompañaba a la tormenta mientras el sonido del agua caer inundaba sus oídos, regresándolo a la realidad de golpe, sintiendo el vello de sus brazos erizarse.

La iluminación del exterior era suficiente como para que Felix usara el teléfono así que apagó la lámpara y se apresuró a mandarle un mensaje a Minho para que fuera a recogerlo rogando que no tardara.

Felix estaba tranquilo hasta que fue consciente de lo que parecía ser una sombra tenebrosa parada detrás de él, a unos metros de distancia, en completo silencio y mirándolo desde la oscuridad de su vestimenta. Mentiría si dijera que no gritó, porque soltó un chillido agudo ante su presencia, así que volvió a escribirle a su hermano para que se diera prisa.

El menor de los Lee era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo pero prefería no hacerlo. También era muy nervioso, tan nervioso que sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ver la sombra moverse en su dirección, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sujetaba su bolso, dispuesto a golpear al desconocido si intentaba hacerle algo.

¿Y si era un fantasma? Oh, Dios, había escuchado de Hyunjin que algo se aparecía en la escuela según lo que otros le habían dicho, ¿sería éste una de esas apariciones? Felix había crecido prácticamente en los terrenos del campus y nunca vio algo semejante a un fantasma, ¿acaso vendría a reclamar su alma? Felix iba a la iglesia, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?

— ¿Esperas a que la lluvia pase?—hablaron a su lado con un quedo susurro.

Felix ahogó un chillido, mirando a su costado y descubriendo que el alma en pena era bajita y fornida, también notando los ojos oscuros que parecían dos cuencas vacías en su rostro en las que Felix podía verse reflejado perfectamente. Tenía el rostro sonrojado por el frío…espera, los fantasmas no podían tener el rostro sonrojado ¿verdad?

Además, había hecho una pregunta y, alma en pena o no, sería maleducado no responder.

—N-no—balbuceó antes de aclararse la garganta, sabiendo que si Minho lo escuchaba se pondría muy molesto con él—Mi hermano no tarda en venir, ¿y tú? ¿Necesitas que te lleven a alguna parte?

Mal de su parte ofrecer un aventón, sabía cuánto odiaba Minho que dispusiera de su tiempo usándolo como conductor de Uber, pero le fue inevitable a Felix hacerlo, siendo recibido por una pequeña sonrisa que hizo parecer menos intimidante al fantasma.

Aunque ya sabía que no era nada sobrenatural pues sentía el calor que emanaba de él, su hiperactiva imaginación del sinfín de libros que leía sin duda le estaba jugando una.

—En realidad debato sobre si vale la pena correr al auto en medio de la tormenta o no—declaró el desconocido soltando un suspiro mientras miraba al frente—No quiero mojarme.

—Ofrecería un paraguas pero se lo ha llevado mi hermano—Felix sonrió un poco jugueteando con su bolso mientras le miraba—En el peor de los casos sólo esperarías a que la tormenta pasara.

—Cierto pero no sé cuándo será eso y tengo que recoger a un amigo de su trabajo—murmuró pensativo el chico de negro—Supongo que tendré que empaparme.

—Al menos espero que tu auto no esté lejos.

Antes de que el desconocido respondiera que, en efecto, su auto se encontraba hasta la otra punta del estacionamiento, fueron iluminados por los faros delanteros de un auto cortándoles la conversación. El claxon sonó dos veces mientras un bello auto negro que se camuflajeaba con la noche se estacionaba frente a ellos y la puerta del copiloto se abría revelando al conductor que no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

— ¡¿Esperas que corra en medio de la tormenta al auto?!—cuestionó Felix a voz de grito mientras se acercaba a las escaleras, sintiendo el agua caer contra su cabello— ¡Te llevaste el paraguas!

— ¡Sube o me iré!—gritó su hermano inclinándose hacia la puerta abierta— ¡No es opcional, Felix, ahora!

Su hermano sonaba molesto, como furioso, Felix sabía que no había que llevarle la contraria cuando se encontraba de ese humor porque realmente era capaz de dejarlo ahí para luego volver porque “se había sentido culpable.”

—Es mi señal—se despidió Felix mirando al desconocido—Ya no eres el único que tiene que aventurarse bajo la lluvia—sonrió mientras se colocaba la capucha de la sudadera.

—Creo que encontraré consuelo en eso—asintió el chico riendo—Un gusto, Felix.

— ¡FELIX, MÚEVETE!—volvió a gritar Minho desde el auto.

El rubio asintió distraídamente hacia el chico que había estado acompañándolo y se apresuró a correr bajo la lluvia, bajando con maestría las escaleras sin tropezarse en ningún solo momento, sorteando el charco que se hizo al pie de éstas y lanzándose al vehículo entrando en un fluido movimiento que no le tomó nada cerrar la puerta y hacer que el conductor volviera a encender el auto.

Felix suspiró una vez dentro del calor del auto y sacudió la cabeza, quitándose la capucha de su sudadera dejando que mechones húmedos de su cabello salpicaran todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué huele a chocolate?—preguntó el menor confundido antes de mirar a su hermano— ¡Hyung! ¿Qué te…?

—No menciones nada si sabes lo que te conviene—advirtió el mayor tensando sus manos en torno al volante.

Minho lucía como un autentico desastre; su cabello lucía pegajoso y estaba comenzado a endurecerse en ciertos mechones, su rostro parecía manchado de café mientras el bonito suéter de lana blanca que Felix le había comprado estaba arruinado para siempre ante la enorme mancha de chocolate que tenía.

El auto apestaba a chocolate hasta opacar el ambientador florar que Minho tenía en la ventilación, tan dulce y empalagoso que le picaba en la nariz a Felix pero no se estaba quejando, él amaba el chocolate, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría. No obstante, Minho no era fanático de las cosas dulces; si bien podía disfrutar un caramelo o algo endulzado en cierta medida, tener algo tan empalagoso como el chocolate sin duda era una tortura para él.

— ¿Te estrellaste con _Willy Wonka_ o algo así?—preguntó el rubio intentando suprimir la risa.

 _Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates_ era una de las pocas películas que tía Charlotte les llevó a ver al cine sin tener que sufrir una larga charla sobre como la cultura pop arruinaba algo tan maravilloso como el cine así que Felix atesoraba eso en un lugar donde nadie se lo arrebataba.

—Con un maldito _Oompa Loompa_ de cabello azul—gruñó su hermano dando un giro brusco hacia el camino que dirigía a la casa de tía Charlotte.

Felix pareció pensarlo un momento antes de que sus ojos brillaran en reconocimiento, soltando una risita que hizo que Minho le lanzara fuego con los ojos mientras sorteaba el camino de entrada, dando tumbos y mascullando sobre lo sucio que quedaría el auto debido al lodo.

—Ese chico sabe como causar una primera impresión—se burló Felix mirando hacia el frente.

—No encuentro lo gracioso de todo esto—gruñó Minho comenzando a disminuir la velocidad al estarse adentrando a la pendiente—Estaba ahí contestando tus mensajes y al siguiente me encontraba empapado de chocolate ¡y se atreve a decir que es mi culpa!

—Bueno, si estabas revisando el teléfono en lugar de tu entorno, entonces…

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Felix! ¡En todo caso estaba respondiendo _tus_ mensajes!—gruñó dándole un golpe al volante— ¡Arruinó mi suéter!

Felix estaba seguro que Minho hacía una rabieta, no había una palabra mejor para describir el comportamiento de su hermano en ese instante más que esa; parecía que en cualquier instante comenzaría a patalear y lloriquear como lo haría un pequeño ante la leche derramada ajeno a que no podía hacerse nada más y que llorar no iba limpiar el desastre.

Minho nunca hizo rabietas, no al menos que Felix recordara; sabe que cuando tía Charlotte no lo dejaba salirse con la suya tan sólo se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño pero no discutía porque ya no había nada qué decir, nada que se pudiera hacer. Nunca lloraron por un juguete o por alguna chuchería cuando salían al mercado, tía Charlotte siempre les decía que les compraría algo sólo cuando terminaran de hacer los mandados así que fueron pacientes, pensaron a detalle lo que querían y se comportaron para conseguirlo.

No, Felix no recordaba a Minho tan alterado como en ese instante y resultaba un poco cómico que la perfecta fachada de indiferencia que siempre lo envolvía fuera destrozada de esa manera acompañada de aroma a chocolate.

— ¿Crees que haya luz en casa?—cuestionó Felix cuando la construcción apareció frente a ellos.

—Será la cereza de mi pastel de no ser así—gruñó el mayor deteniendo el auto.

Ambos hermanos ignoraron olímpicamente el paraguas que Minho tenía en el asiento trasero, Felix ya estaba mojado y Minho ya no sentía diferencia en cubrirse de la lluvia así que apenas se estacionó ambos salieron despedidos, corriendo entre la lluvia y la tierra mojada hacia el porche de la casa, peleándose en la oscuridad intentando encontrar las llaves y luego intentando encajarla en la cerradura.

Felix fue el primero en encender la luz viendo inútiles sus intentos, suspirando con pesar y encendiendo la lámpara de su teléfono, esperando que la luz no se demorara en volver.

—Mis amores, ¡hijos míos!—gritó Minho adentrándose a la casa— ¿Están asustados?

Tres maullidos resonaron en las escaleras a lo que Felix se apresuró a iluminar en esa dirección, sonriendo al ver a su hermano correr hacia los gatos que estaban amontonados en un escalón mirándolo con ojos brillantes, con sus colas moviéndose de un lado a otro, felices de volver a verlo después de lo que parecía demasiado tiempo.

Minho se inclinó dejando que _Soonie_ pegara su nariz contra la suya y luego la lamiera, sabiendo que estaba saboreando el chocolate que aún estaba en su piel mientras que _Doongie_ y _Dori_ olisqueaban su suéter, maullando ante el aroma tan dulzón que emanaba de él cuando usualmente olía a flores.

—Tomaré una ducha—habló Minho incorporándose y sacando su celular para iluminar las escaleras—Y luego me encerraré a practicar.

— ¡Pero no hay luz!—señaló Felix siguiéndolo de cerca—Tía Charlotte te matará si se entera que practicaste sin electricidad.

—Conozco como la palma de mi mano el estudio—murmuró el mayor yendo a su habitación—Y sólo practicaré un rato, lo prometo. Necesito hacerlo.

Felix suspiró rindiéndose con su hermano de momento, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de parecer, dejando que se metiera al baño en oscuridad y decidiendo que intentaría adelantar algo de su tarea desde el teléfono.

Odiaba los días de tormenta.

…

 _Vivaldi Chamber Concerto en D minor, Il Delirio Fantástico_ resonaba en los oídos de Minho mientras se movía por la oscuridad del estudio, la única forma de iluminación era la luz que proyectaba el tragaluz en el techo del ático, con los relámpagos creando flashes de luces y la lluvia golpeteando la ventana y el techo.

Minho mantenía los ojos cerrados, siempre intentando concentrarse en ejecutar cada paso de manera correcta, retrocediendo en su memoria para poder coordinar los pasos con los otros. Bailar ya era una segunda naturaleza para Minho así que sólo se dedicaba a ejecutar cada paso al igual que si leyera un instructivo, poniendo un pie delante del otro, dando un giro después del otro, acompasando los tempos de la música con los pasos ejecutados.

Pero en ese momento algo se sentía diferente, algo que Minho no estaba seguro de haber hecho en otras circunstancias mientras se alzaba sobre la punta de los pies y giraba, salta, se doblaba. El sudor comenzando a deslizarse por su frente mientras dejaba que la música resonara en sus oídos a través de sus audífonos aislándolo de su entorno, llevándolo a un lugar donde se sentía parte de un mundo de fantasía, donde podía imaginar hadas y ninfas bailando a su alrededor.

Cuando el aura de ensoñación terminó y le siguió la _sinfonía No.3 de Beethoven_ , comenzó a ser más brusco, comenzó a sentir la frustración del día saliendo en cada paso que daba, apretando los dientes cuando recordaba el azul, el olor a chocolate, el frío concreto debajo de él debido al golpe.

Azul, _azul, azul._

Minho gruñó mientras seguía bailando, apretando los dientes y manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la punta de sus dedos, recordando el rostro redondeado con ojos brillantes del chico, su rostro cubierto por una bandeja, los mechones azules apuntando hacia todos lados y lo agitado que sonaba cuando llegó corriendo a clases fastidiándolo, dejando que Minho lo expresara en su baile durante lo que parecían horas.

Cayó rendido al suelo cuando volvió a terminar a Vivaldi, jadeando y sintiendo el sudor gotear de su rostro, aún oliendo el chocolate en la punta de la nariz, mirando confundido a su entorno, como si hubiera estado ahogándose y al fin saliera a la superficie.

Seguía en oscuridad pero, por primera vez en años, Minho bailó expresando sus emociones, no sólo ejecutando pasos de memoria.

…

— ¡Hoy fue el peor día de mi vida!—gritó Jisung arrojándose a los brazos de Changbin—Tengo que mudarme y cambiarme el nombre, Binnie.

—Jisung, dices eso todos los días—se mofó Changbin mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Jisung y miraba a Jeongin limpiando la cafetera— ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Hoy fue la cúspide de la calamidad andante—aclaró Jeongin sonriendo—Y eso que sólo me enteré de la mitad.

Jisung se quejó ante la burla de sus amigos y Changbin sólo lo abrazó más fuerte, riendo entre dientes mientras intentaba consolarlo; una de sus cosas favoritas al ser amigo de Jisung era que cada día era una nueva aventura porque no sabía con qué nueva cosa iba a salirle, un día incluso le platicó cómo había quedado atascado en el ascensor con el director y se enteró de cómo él y su esposa se estaban divorciando.

Ya no sabía qué esperar de Jisung.

— ¿Qué pasó hoy?—preguntó el mayor cuando tuvo suficiente de lloriqueos.

—Lee Minho—fue la simple respuesta de Jisung.

Sólo dos palabras que resumían una gran cantidad de cosas. Dos simples palabras que hicieron que Changbin sintiera pena por su amigo.

Nadie quería enfrentarse a Lee Minho y, siendo Jisung la persona que era, entonces Changbin con gusto le sacaba el pasaporte y lo mandaba a otro país.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba muy distraída mientras escribía así que una disculpa si parece que divagué mucho en el proceso ;-;


	6. Compass.

> _"Sabes que nunca sé que camino tomar, creo que te necesito conmigo para siempre."_ - **The Neighbourhood.**

...

A veces, Minho sentía a las personas como personajes de un videojuego (y no es que él jugara muchos pues tía Charlotte los tenía prohibidos); entendía el funcionamiento básico de algunos juegos y sabía que había personajes que no podían ser utilizados porque estaban bloqueados y tenías que juntar determinada cantidad de lo que fuera que pidieran para poder tener acceso a ellos.

Había personas que eran como personajes bloqueados y que una vez que los desbloqueas no puedes dejar de verlos, encontrándotelos en los pasillos, en las cafeterías, vaya que incluso puedes encontrarlos en la parada de alto. Minho no creía que eso fuera cosa del destino, le parecía ridículo que la gente pensara que estaban destinados sólo porque se habían encontrado en más de una ocasión en lugares al azar.

Sólo te volviste más consciente de la persona; dejó de ser un rostro cualquiera en la multitud y pasó a ser alguien con quien tenías un trato en específico ya fuera tomar el autobús a la misma hora, comprar el café donde mismo o ir a la misma clase. Nada de eso gritaba que estaban destinados, sólo que la persona ahora estaba desbloqueada.

Minho se la pasaba desbloqueando gente; compañeros que se le acercaban a conversar, bailarines con los que tenía que trabajar o chicas más guapas que el promedio haciendo que Minho las notara, lo que sea siempre le hacía conocer personas nuevas y darles un rostro destacado entre la multitud donde todos parecían bultos borrosos a su parecer.

Pero el bailarín no estaba preparado para desbloquear a esa mata de cabello azul que lo había arrollado en el patio apenas hace unos días, siendo todo lo que Minho miraba allá a donde fuera ya sea entre pasillos o en el comedor del campus, vaya que incluso lo veía en las jardineras en sus horas libres y realmente estaba poniéndolo de los nervios.

Pero estaba decidido a sólo ignorarlo, evitarlo todo lo que pudiera para no verse rodeado de su desastre y seguir con su vida como siempre había hecho pues el tipo sólo era un nuevo rostro desbloqueado entre la gente, no necesariamente tenía que tomarle más importancia que al resto a pesar de sobresalir tanto por su propia cuenta.

— ¡Hyung! ¡Tu cumpleaños es el fin de semana entrante!—gritó Hyunjin, incorporándose de su lugar en el pasto sólo para mirar a Minho— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El cumpleaños de Minho era el 25 de octubre y, afortunados ellos, caía en domingo aquel año así que Hyunjin estaba emocionado por poder celebrar algo; nunca hacían nada en grande por el cumpleaños del mayor, en realidad sólo salían a cenar a algún fino restaurante con tía Charlotte (claro, Hyunjin también iba) y luego convertían la reunión en una fiesta de pijamas con películas clásicas a blanco y negro que el rubio más alto odiaba pero que Felix y su hermano amaban.

Minho no era fanático de las fiestas y, por consecuencia, Felix se veía privado de ellas; no mal entiendan al mayor, sí han asistido a una que otra fiesta a lo largo de su vida pero Minho no pensaba que fueran la gran cosa y prefería evitarlas, tan sólo cediendo cuando Felix insistía en ir; la música era insoportable, el calor lo asfixiaba, el alcohol barato era pésimo y los cuerpos apretujándose a su alrededor le ponía de los nervios.

No, Minho no recordaba una fiesta en su honor después de cumplir 10.

—Tía Charlotte hizo reservaciones en un restaurante del centro—aclaró Felix desde su lugar acorrucado contra Minho intentando escapar del frío—Estás invitado, ya sabes.

—Y antes de ir a cenar nos llevará al teatro a ver una presentación de ballet ruso—Minho dijo aquello con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa ladina que sorprendió a Hyunjin—Se presentan por un breve periodo aquí en Seúl, tía Charlotte consiguió entradas.

— ¿Para mí también o sólo estoy invitado a la cena?—cuestionó Hyunjin haciendo reír a los hermanos.

—Tía Charlotte se rindió contigo hace años, Jinnie—declaró Felix riendo—En cada cosa que hacemos ya te toma en cuenta.

Hyunjin se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se limpiaba lágrimas imaginarias, luchando contra sus ganas de lanzarse abrazos de Felix y Minho sabiendo que ninguno de ellos iba a apreciarlo; no eran partidarios de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, Minho se molestaba si alguien que no era Felix lo abrazaba en público y el menor sólo se cohibía, siendo Hyunjin el único con permiso de abrazarlo siempre que quisiera.

Pero siendo Hyunjin como era, luchar contra sus ganas de lanzarse a brazos de sus amigos era un esfuerzo casi titánico, deberían de darle una medalla.

—Conmueven mi corazón—declaró el rubio alto antes de dejarse caer al pasto— ¡Felix! ¿Vamos a ir a comprar eso hoy?

Felix soltó una patada en dirección a las piernas de Hyunjin haciendo que Minho lo mirara confundido; rara era la ocasión donde aquel par hacía planes sin incluirlo pero tampoco era para tanto, Minho no era el mejor amigo de Hyunjin como para que lo quisiera todo el tiempo a su alrededor así que no era sorpresa si sólo salía con Felix.

Minho y Hyunjin tenían una extraña relación donde podía considerarse amigos cercanos pero que estaban discutiendo la mitad del tiempo; el rubio era alguien ruidoso, exagerado y la mitad del tiempo atolondrado, hacía todo a último minuto y no respetaba muy bien los horarios así que Minho no podía soportar tenerlo cerca demasiado tiempo, tan sólo disfrutando de su compañía breves periodos antes de dejárselo por completo a Felix.

— ¿Qué necesitas comprar?—preguntó Minho mirando a su hermano— ¿Quieres que los lleve?

—Sólo un material para una de las clases—aclaró Felix sacudiendo la mano como si espantara un mosquito—Y planeo que vayamos en la motocicleta, Jinnie se ha estado quejando al respecto.

—Es lo más imprudente que harás en toda tu vida—desde su lugar en el pasto, Hyunjin los señaló mirando fijamente el cielo—Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es disfrutarlo.

—Llamas imprudencia a la auto-preservación—Felix suspiró con aburrimiento, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su suéter—Cuando viva más años que tú lo entenderás.

Hyunjin quería a Felix; ser hijo único a veces lo hacía desear desesperadamente la compañía de alguien con quien pudiera hacer cualquier loca idea que se le cruzara por la cabeza, sus padres habían intentado darle un hermano cuando lo pidió pero su madre no logró quedar embarazada así que le preguntaron si quería una mascota a lo que Hyunjin se quejó porque un hermano no era lo mismo que una mascota.

Años después tuvo a _Kkami_ y era la mejor compañía que podía tener cuando iba a casa pero no era suficiente. Era ahí donde Felix entraba a su vida, siendo el hermano que siempre quiso, la compañía que le hacía sentir menos solitario pero, al mismo tiempo, que le daba su espacio cuando Hyunjin no quería ver a nadie.

Hyunjin siempre quiso un hermano y, cuando conoció a Felix, consiguió dos porque irremediablemente Minho venía en el paquete, y no se estaba quejando en lo absoluto, había cosas que no podían hacer sin la supervisión de un mayor y era ahí donde Minho entraba, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Felix así fuera lanzarse a la tienda de autoservicio a las tres de la mañana por ramen sólo porque a Hyunjin se le ocurrió que sería divertido y Felix tuvo que secundarlo.

El problema era las restricciones que tenía Felix; _no comas demasiados dulces, el chocolate te provocará acné; a las diez de la noche, Felix, ni un minuto más tarde; los videojuegos son pérdida de tiempo y no te hacen bailar mejor, no creo que sea bueno que los juegues; si llegas ebrio a la casa te pondré a bailar a primera hora de la mañana, ¿escuchaste?; ¿Lady Gaga? No sé, no suena a algo que se pueda bailar en ballet._

Las consecuencias de eso era que Hyunjin no tuviera a su mejor amigo en la mitad de las cosas que quería hacer porque no quería que se metiera en problemas; claro, había momentos donde Felix se permitía ir más allá de sus límites dejándose llevar como un chico cualquiera pero Minho siempre aparecía al rescate, bajándole la borrachera para que tía Charlotte no lo regañara, yendo a recogerlo a donde sea que estuviera para que llegara a su hora, acompañándolo en cada aventura para intervenir si Hyunjin presionaba demasiado.

—Cuando seamos viejos y te des cuenta que desperdiciaste tu vida, entonces hablamos sobre quién realmente vivió—gruñó Hyunjin cruzándose de brazos.

—Te enviaré una postal desde mi lujoso pent-house en Londres—respondió Felix en el mismo tono molesto que había usado Hyunjin.

—Estás confundiendo el tener una vida exitosa con la definición de haber vivido una vida—Hyunjin ladeó la cabeza para mirarlos, encontrando la molestia en Felix y la confusión en Minho—Seungmin dice que son cosas distintas.

— ¿Ahora tú y Seungmin son los mejores amigos?—cuestionó Minho sonriendo ladinamente.

—Bueno, hoy no me arrojó almohadas para despertarme así que podríamos ser amigo-¡Hyung, cuidado!

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, Minho sintió el peso del mundo en su espalda golpeándolo con violencia mientras un cuerpo caía desde detrás de él, inclinándolo hacia el frente y golpeando a Felix en el proceso convirtiéndolos en un revoltijo de extremidades enredadas sin orden alguno.

Lo primero que vio fue una sudadera amarilla, Minho odiaba el amarillo al ser tan chillón y llamativo, un color que podía dañar la pupila; después de eso fueron los pantalones deportivos grises y las deportivas llenas de lodo que Minho tenía en los hombros ensuciando su propio abrigo beige mientras que, a su lado, Felix lloriqueaba sobre el golpe que se había ganado y el cómo el tipo había derramado la ensalada que cargaba a su alrededor, llenando su suéter de cuello alto con aderezo.

—Hay formas más discretas de acercarte a las personas—murmuró Hyunjin al ver al chico de grandes ojos y cabello azul mirarlo desde el suelo—Podrías comenzar con los saludos, son cortos y educados, más educado que volcarle toda la ensalada a uno.

—La regla dice que no me estrello con la misma persona dos veces—jadeó el chico intentando incorporarse—Lo siento mucho.

Le golpeó a Minho en la barbilla con el talón y pateó otro poco a Felix intentando incorporarse, quedando de rodillas entre el pequeño grupo de amigos mirándolos con brillantes ojos llenos de remordimiento y vergüenza, luciendo como una pequeña ardilla ante los ojos de un par de felinos hambrientos, Hyunjin realmente encontraba cómica la escena al no ser él perjudicado.

— ¿Eso significa que Hyung es especial?—cuestionó Hyunjin desde su lugar en el pasto enarcando una ceja—Hombre, no eres su tipo.

—Espero que tengas una excusa de por qué tropezaste conmigo—exclamó Minho apartando la lechuga del cabello de Felix—Porque estoy sentado y no estás corriendo.

—Venía de espaldas—admitió el chico recogiendo su mochila—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, mi culpa.

— ¿Has considerado que eres un peligro para la humanidad?—cuestionó Felix con voz cortante silenciado al chico en el acto ante el tono de su voz—En menos de una semana has causado más estragos que una catástrofe.

—Mis amigos me llaman Calamidad—asintió chico azul levantándose—No me traten como si fueran los únicos agraviados, ése era mi almuerzo—señaló a Felix.

—Pues perdón por hacer que te estrellaras conmigo—gruñó Minho mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose molesto que el tipo se pusiera en ese plan cuando era Felix quien tenía la ensalada encima— ¿Quieres que te pague daños emocionales por la ensalada?

—Hyung, vámonos ya—susurró Felix tirando de su mano para levantarlo—No quiero más problemas.

Minho bufó con fastidio, haciendo volar su flequillo debido a eso, y se levantó con fluidez en un sencillo movimiento sin tener que apoyarse en el suelo con las manos mientras que el chico de cabello azul lo imitaba de manera un tanto torpe, tambaleándose sobre sus pies a punto de caerse de nuevo sobre Hyunjin.

Al ver cómo se balanceaba sobre él, Hyunjin giró en el pasto alejándose de su alcance y levantándose en un rápido movimiento que trajo mechones de cabello a su rostro, decidiendo que Calamidad era un buen nombre para el tipo.

—Vamos a limpiarte eso—gruñó Minho tomando de la mano a Felix—Hyunjin, vámonos.

El rubio alto asintió, mirándolos alejarse antes de girar y sonreírle abiertamente al chico de cabello azul que lo miraba con el rostro tan enrojecido como una fresa, luciendo tan mortificado que Hyunjin casi siente pena por él.

—Has fastidiado a Hyung apenas con unas frases—declaró el rubio sacando su billetera—Me declaro tu fan.

—Realmente lo lamento—volvió a repetir el chico mirándolo con las mejillas infladas y los ojos brillantes—Debería haberme fijado por donde caminaba.

—Minho Hyung odia a todo el mundo, no es del todo tu culpa—sacó un par de billetes y se los dio—Ten, por tu ensalada.

—Yo…realmente estaba bromeando con eso—aclaró el chico sin atreverse a tomar el dinero.

—Hiciste enojar a Hyung más rápido de lo que yo he hecho en mi vida, mereces una recompensa—aclaró sonriéndole abiertamente—Además, me gusta tu cabello azul, no es la gran cosa.

La expresión del chico era algo divertida, tenía un rostro infantil debido a sus mejillas rellenas y sus grandes ojos oscuros pero la forma en la que lo miraban en ese momento provocaba que Hyunjin quisiera abrazarlo y cuidarlo del mundo, como si fuera un pequeño oso _Teddy_ que quieres llevar a todas partes como niño pequeño.

Miró el dinero que Hyunjin le extendía y luego su cara, antes de suspirar y atreverse a tomarlo ganándose una sonrisa completa del rubio.

—Soy Hyunjin, por cierto, amigo del tipo que te tiene en el suelo todo el tiempo—la declaración hizo al otro bufar.

—Un gusto, soy Jisung, el chico que se estrella con tu amigo.

…

La motocicleta de Felix era una _Ducati Streetfigter v4_ personalizada en color plateado que difícilmente sería para dos personas; era un auténtico bólido con asientos de cuero negro, la llanta trasera parecía más separada del resto de la motocicleta y tan inclinada que Felix casi la conducía recostado.

Toda la motocicleta irradiaba un aura de peligro que ponía los vellos de punta de cualquier madre cuando sus pequeños la señalaban en la calle y decretaban que quería una; la motocicleta apenas parecía tener capacidad para el conductor, haciendo que condujera inclinado y casi a ras de pecho luciendo adherido al vehículo, así que imaginar a un pasajero en la parte de atrás era casi catatónico pero ahí estaba.

Hyunjin se agarraba a los costados del motocicleta desde la parte de atrás mientras apretaba con fuerza los muslos en torno a Felix; usaban casco obligatorio que Charlotte casi les solda a la cabeza siempre que usaban la motocicleta, en consecuencia todo a su alrededor parecía un borrón polarizado con el cual podían estrellarse en un descuido.

Claro que no tenían miedo, era una sensación burbujeante lo que les llenaba el pecho cada que Felix tomaba una vuelta muy cerrada inclinando mucho la motocicleta, Hyunjin poniendo todo de su parte para que su peso extra no hiciera que el vehículo se volcara; muchos sentían que ir de pasajero no era la gran cosa, sólo se trataba de ir como paquete en la parte de atrás, pero Hyunjin y Felix habían investigado al respecto en cuanto el menor decretó que quería una motocicleta como vehículo.

El peso de Hyunjin tenía mucho que ver en el manejo de la motocicleta de Felix, ambos tenían que coordinarse para no provocar un accidente, Hyunjin no podía tensarse sin repercutir en el conductor y, desde luego, tenían que tener cuidado cuando daban vuelta e inclinarse hacia el mismo lado.

Un viaje al centro comercial tomaba casi media hora desde el campus pero con el vehículo de Felix lo hicieron en quince minutos, habrían sido menos si no fueran por las señales de alto.

Cuando estacionaron, Hyunjin maniobró desde el asiento trasero para bajarse de un salto, riendo nerviosamente al sentir las piernas temblorosas y el estómago aún revuelto debido al vértigo de ser un manchón en las calles que en cualquier descuido podría convertirse en papilla. Se quitó el casco sacudiendo los mechones rubios por todos lados mientras Felix seguía montado en la motocicleta, asegurándola y quitándose el casco.

— ¿No te sientes más vivo que esta mañana?—exclamó Hyunjin alzando las anos al cielo con el caso en ellas—Deberíamos salir en la motocicleta más a menudo.

—Me siento vivo todos los días, Jinnie, ¿por qué hay diferencia cuando conduzco la moto?—cuestionó el pecoso bajando del vehículo y poniéndole la cadena.

—Sólo pienso que a tu vida le falta algo más que aventura—el alto se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron hombro con hombro hacia el centro comercial, siendo recibidos por la calefacción que les hizo castañear al darse cuenta de lo congelados que estaban a pesar de que Felix usaba la chaqueta que Charlotte le había comprado junto con el casco, obligándolo a usarla cada que conducía porque no quería que contrajera una enfermedad o algo por el estilo, además que era mucho más fácil conducir usando la chaqueta sin sentir que el viento le golpeaba de manera violenta.

Hyunjin tomó prestada la chaqueta de cuero de Minho para el paseo, cosa con la que el mayor no estaba tan contento pero que no tuvo mucha voz en la discusión, así que no estaba tan congelado más allá de las manos, que sentía engarrotadas. Debería de conseguir un par de guantes como Felix si seguiría siendo pasajero en la motocicleta.

— ¿Qué tanta aventura puede faltarle a mi vida teniéndote a ti como amigo?—preguntó Felix mirando a su alrededor— ¿Crees que encuentre un regalo para Minho?

—Sólo vives la emoción a través de mí, necesitas experimentarlo por tu propia cuenta—Hyunjin revisaba sus uñas mientras seguía a Felix por el centro comercial—Pensé que ya le habías encargado algo por internet.

—Me parece mejor vivirlo a través de ti sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias—murmuró Felix, pensativo—Le pedí unas nuevas zapatillas de _Grishko_ , desde la tienda de Rusia, que llegaran al dormitorio para no arruinar la sorpresa así que te encargo eso—Hyunjin hizo un sonido de afirmación, distraído—Pero quiero darle otra cosa como complemento.

—Comienzo a creer que yo soy el retrato y tú _Dorian Gray_ —gruñó el alto antes de volver a prestar atención a su entorno y comenzar a revolotear alrededor de Felix—Cómprale otro suéter bonito, dijiste que el que le regalaste terminó tirándolo.

— ¿Juntarte con Seungmin ya te ha metido al interesante mundo de la literatura?—cuestionó burlesco el pecoso mientras asentía a la idea de Hyunjin—Tenía una mancha realmente grande de chocolate que no salió con nada.

La amistad de aquel par era extraña a ojos de cualquiera pues no parecían encajar con el otro a pesar de estudiar una misma disciplina; si bien ambos eran bailarines no era lo mismo, uno era más expresivo en su baile mientras el otro lucía un tanto rudo y elegante. En cuestión de personalidades; si Felix era un sol, Hyunjin era un planeta orbitando a su alrededor con toda esa vida y colores que el sol no tenía.

Se entendían, podían conversar de diversos temas a la vez y no perderse ninguno, se acoplaban perfectamente, como dos caras de una moneda, teniendo tantas cosas en común pero al mismo tiempo siendo tan diferentes que para cualquiera que mirara parecía fascinante, Minho lo decía continuamente, que nunca entendería cómo es que funcionaban juntos.

Hyunjin y Felix eran uno, siempre dispuestos a todo, fieles al otro de tal manera que causaba admiración; el asunto era que el rubio alto pensaba que su mejor amigo estaba perdiéndose de demasiado por estúpidas normas que lo limitaban; cuando Hyunjin bebía hasta perder el sentido, Felix tenía que volver a casa a las 10pm; cuando Hyunjin quería bailar en una discoteca hasta que el sol saliera, Felix no escuchaba esa música porque la consideraba molesta y sólo escuchaba música clásica.

Pero nunca decía nada porque lo quería y era su cuento de nunca acabar, habían discutido demasiado al respecto como para que abordar el tema se sintiera como algo nuevo; Hyunjin se esmeraba en demostrarle que había un mundo allá fuera que se estaba perdiendo y Felix insistía en que la vida que tenía lo hacía muy feliz y no era prisionero o algo que se pareciera.

—Supongo que encontraré algo en _Zara_ para comprarle—sugirió el pecoso encaminándose a las escaleras eléctricas—Entonces, ¿tú y Seungmin hicieron las paces?

—Me compró ramen así que supongo—asintió Hyunjin apoyándose en la banda de las escaleras y mirando hacia Felix—Mientras no me arroje almohadas entonces no consideraré echarlo fuera.

—Tampoco es que seas la persona más madrugadora de todas—se mofó ganándose un empujón de Hyunjin— ¿De verdad se caen bien? ¿Es buen compañero de cuarto?

Hyunjin pareció pensarlo por un momento, frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras salían de las escaleras eléctricas, dirigiéndose a la pequeña tienda dentro del centro comercial de aspecto minimalista en donde a Minho le gustaba comprar ropa.

—Él es demasiado ordenado en comparación con mi desastre—murmuró el alto con Felix caminaba a su lado mirando fijamente al frente—Se queja de que siempre dejo todo al último pero a veces termina desvelándose conmigo, al menos deja su luz prendida si me ve haciendo tarea—se encoje de hombros—Es mejor que mis otros compañeros de cuarto.

—Es extraño que compartas habitación con alguien nuevo cada año—Felix se encogió de hombros, deteniéndose fuera de la tienda—Yo no lograría acoplarme a alguien que no fuera Minho o tía Charlotte.

—Y es por eso que te hace falta salir más—declaró Hyunjin enlazando sus brazos y dirigiéndolos al interior de la tienda con una sonrisa—Romper los límites de vez en cuando, salir de la zona de confort.

Felix suspiró sabiendo que Hyunjin nunca se rendiría.

El interior de la tienda era un tanto acogedor, con suave música de fondo y sin tantos colores llamativos más allá de la ropa ordenada de manera pulcra por secciones e incluso por lo que parecían estilos, siendo la ropa de hombres la más alejada del resto.

Saludaron a la mujer que estaba en la puerta y se apresuraron a perderse entre los percheros de ropa, especialmente Hyunjin, quién adoraba ir de compras aunque ése no fuera su principal propósito mientras que Felix se enfrascaba en su búsqueda, tarareando para sí melodías al azar en un intento de ahogar las letras que sonaban por los altavoces, sintiendo extraño que la música tuviera letra más allá de la ópera.

—Los límites existen por algo—mencionó Felix a un distraído Hyunjin—No se trata de mantenernos encerrados sino de otorgarnos disciplina al decretar que hay cosas que no podemos hacer por algo.

—Emborracharte hasta no decir basta es una experiencia, no algo que no se debe hacer—declaró el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco, encorvándose mientras andaba detrás de Felix—Tener una multa, estar en prisión unas horas, ¡ir a un concierto de _Lady Gaga_! Son experiencias, Felix, que todo ser humano debería tener.

—Mis experiencias son gratas, Hyunjin; he ido al teatro, he visto el _Cascanueces_ en Rusia, he visitado el _Museo del Louvre_ en Paris, he ido a fiestas y recordado lo que pasó en ellas, ¿por qué hacer cosas que no debes son experiencias?

— ¡Porque es divertido!—exclamó arrojando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Felix y recargando la barbilla sobre su hombro— ¿Nunca sentiste atracción por romper las reglas? Como cuando te dicen que no toques algo en el museo y mueres por tocarlo.

—Eso sólo hace que piense que tienes menos autocontrol del que pensaba—Felix palmeó su mejilla, comenzando a revisar los suéteres y cardigáns frente a él—La paciencia es una virtud que tía Charlotte nos enseñó, así no sentimos el impulso de comenzar a hacer cosas que no debemos, simplemente esperamos a que las cosas puedan hacerse.

—Me niego, vives en una tiranía de la cuál tengo que sacarte, liberarte de las garras del dragón.

—Tía Charlotte no es el villano aquí, tú idiota—Felix se apartó de su abrazo y luego lo empujó hacia los percheros—Ve a buscar un regalo para Hyung, no volveré a compartir el mío contigo.

— ¿La paciencia también te enseñó egoísmo?

Pero el rubio hizo lo que el pecoso le ordenó, apartándose y dejando que buscara un suéter digno para su hermano, que era muy quisquilloso con la ropa al ser ésta una de las imágenes que daba a la gente; Felix era de los que usaba algo si le gustaba y entraba dentro de lo presentable y Minho siempre esperaba que cada prenda encajara con cualquier otra que tenía para así poder combinarlo todo.

Tía Charlotte decía que la ropa expresa tu personalidad y por eso les pedía que no se limitaran, que no quería que usaran algo con lo que pudieran sentirse incómodos porque entonces eso se vería reflejado en su baile y mientras más cómodos se sintieran con ellos mismos, mejor bailarían.

Felix suspiró, preguntándose qué prenda podría sustituir el suéter del que Minho se había desprendido hace unos días con los dientes apretados y los ojos brillando de frustración, especialmente cuando lavaron la prenda cinco veces y la mancha sólo se hizo un poco más tenue pero aún sobresaliendo en la tela.

Revolviendo los percheros lo encontró ¡el suéter perfecto! Era similar al anterior, de lana y realmente cálido, la única diferencia era el color, pues el que Felix había encontrado era de azul cobalto muy bonito, semejante al color de los zafiros, y podía imaginar a Minho combinándolo con cualquier pantalón en su armario, incluso podría bailar con él al ser grande y ligero, sin restringir el movimiento.

Alguien más tiró de la prenda al mismo tiempo haciendo que Felix frunciera el ceño y mirara hacia el otro lado del perchero; iba a ponerse muy violento si intentaban quitarle ése jodido suéter, no podía encontrar mejor complemento para su hermano que eso así que iba a irse incluso a los puños si la otra persona no lo soltaba.

—Oh, lo siento, quería la sudadera de al lado—se disculpó el tipo con una sonrisa soltando el suéter y mirando a Felix—Oye tú, ¡Felix!

El desconocido pronto tuvo un rostro familiar para el rubio, siendo de nuevo una persona diminuta y fornida con ojos tan oscuros que parecían cuencas vacías en las que Felix podía verse reflejado; ahora usaba una camisa blanca de cuello redondo bajo una chaqueta de mezclilla oscura, parecía que la camisa decía algo pero Felix no alcanzaba a leerlo.

Resultaba más bajito de lo que recordaba y mucho más vivo, no sólo un encapuchado en la oscuridad de la tormenta.

— ¡El alma en pena!—exclamó el rubio antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

El chico frente a él sonrió divertido ante semejante declaración mientras que Felix sentía sus orejas ponerse tan calientes que ardían al rojo vivo, avergonzándose de manera bochornosa, tirando del suéter que iba a comprar y acunándolo en su pecho como si intentara esconderse.

—L-lo lamento—balbuceó, reprendiéndose por no hablar claro—Es…hola, extraño lugar para encontrarnos, ¿te empapaste mucho la otra noche?

—Quisiera decir que no pero estaría mintiendo—asintió riendo el otro chico mientras tomaba la sudadera que quería—Especialmente cuando no pude encontrar las llaves del auto una vez que llegué a él.

—Eso sí que es mala suerte, me pasó lo mismo pero tenía el porche cubriéndome—Felix se puso cómodo, jugueteando con el suéter.

—Al menos había luz en mi edificio así que no fue tan mal.

— _Agh_ , en casa la luz no volvió hasta las doce sí que realmente sí fue malo.

Ambos se encontraron riendo, haciendo que Felix se preguntara por qué no había conocido al chico antes y si compartían alguna clase, si bien había estado afuera del auditorio aquella noche pudo haber estado en cualquiera de las otras clases o sólo un refugiado de la tormenta.

A pesar de su apariencia un poco ruda e intimidante, el tipo parecía divertido y fácil de tratar, tenía lo que tía Charlotte decía sangre ligera, de esos que no le caían mal a absolutamente nadie.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me llamaste alma en pena?—cuestionó el chico con el ceño fruncido pero una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oh, eso—Felix rió entre dientes, avergonzado—Es que esa noche estabas ahí parado, siendo casi parte de las sombras, así que pensé que podrías ser un fantasma del campus o algo parecido.

Cualquiera en esas circunstancias se habría molestado al menos un poco si lo llegasen a confundir con un fantasma, Felix lo habría hecho y estaba seguro que Minho también, así que le fue una sorpresa cuando el chico frente a él se soltó riendo abiertamente, pero no como si se burlara de Felix por ser tan estúpido sino de la situación de ser comparado con un fantasma.

Él no parecía molesto y eso hizo sonreír a Felix, aliviado de no haberlo ofendido.

—Oh, eso tengo que decírselo a Chan—balbuceó entre risas antes de mirarlo—Un fantasma, ¿te doy esas vibras?

—Bueno, no escuché tu nombre y realmente parecías muy intimidante.

—Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Seo Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben? Es difícil buscar una canción para nombrar los caps alv jsjs difícl pero no imposible así que espero que, a quien sea que lo lea, le haya gustado a pesar de que siento que divagué en más de un sentido.
> 
> Gracias por leer!! Los tqm ♡


	7. Call My Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En vista de que la escritora es muy pndja, he agregado otras etiquetas para que las vuelvan a revisar jsjs, es que no soy buena etiquetando así que quizá las vaya editando conforme avance la historia, de ser así les daré un aviso al comienzo del cap c:

> _"Sentirme tan lejos cuando quiero estar más cerca. Debería llamar a mis amigos e ir a drogarme, necesito unas vacaciones de mi mente."_ - **Shawn Mendes.**

...

A veces la casa resultaba demasiado grande y vacía cuando Minho se encontraba en ella, lo que provocaba que se sintiera un poco angustiado sin saber muy bien cómo manejar el tiempo que tenía; días donde Charlotte aún no terminaba su turno en el campus y Felix hacía planes con Hyunjin, días donde Minho volvía a casa completamente solo y dedicaba a pasar tiempo con sus gatos.

Minho no tenía un mejor amigo que no fuera Felix y realmente se sentía patético al decirlo ya que era su hermano; claro que no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo donde él también tenía a alguien al igual que Felix tiene a Hyunjin pero de eso hace mucho y no le gustaba pensar en ello, su tiempo no merecía ser desperdiciado de esa manera.

Tenía amigos, claro que sí, amigos con los que podía salir de vez en cuando pero que se encontraba declinando sus invitaciones por la tarea, por practicar una hora más o simplemente porque ya tenía planes con Felix. Sin embargo, ellos ya parecían estar acostumbrados a sus ausencias y aún así seguían invitándolo por cortesía.

Pero no tenía a un Hyunjin y eso lo hacía sentir, en ocasiones, solitario; no tenía a nadie a quien llamar cuando sólo quería pasar el rato, no tenía con quién desvelarse cuando su hermano estaba ocupado o con quien ir a quejarse del desastre que podría ser Felix en sus ordenadas vidas. Minho tampoco intentó buscarlo, aprendió de sus errores y sabía que nadie iba a entenderlo, si pasó una vez entonces podría pasar de nuevo y no volvería a equivocarse de esa manera.

Las personas no entendían a Minho, para el mundo entero sólo era otro bailarín arrogante, déspota y apático que no se interesaba por nada ni nadie salvo el baile y ser el mejor; para todos los que conocía, Minho era un estirado amargado, vaya que sus compañeros hacían bromas sobre cómo tenía el alma de un señor de 60 años en un cuerpo caliente de 23 y él se reía, porque no quedaba de otra, porque aunque le molestara no quería ser la persona amargada que todos creían que era.

Charlotte le enseñó a tener seguridad en sí mismo, le instruyó para que no dejara que nada ni nadie le hiciera sentir inferior, que si ellos no sabían nada de él entonces no tenían derecho a decirle nada; sí, Minho podría tener lo que denominan un alma vieja pero ellos no tenían su vida, ellos no se sentían felices con llegar a casa y ver a sus gatos en lugar de rostros desconocidos, ellos no amaban bailar como lo hacía Minho…o al menos eso creía él, llevaba tanto tiempo en el ballet que ya no sabía si lo hacía por amor o costumbre.

— ¿Tú que dices?—preguntó Minho a _Dori_ , que estaba dormida en su regazo mientras _Soonie_ y _Doongie_ jugueteaban en el suelo— ¿Mi vida es tan aburrida como dice Hyunjin?

 _Dori_ lo miró con ojos somnolientos, maullando en respuesta antes de restregar la cabeza contra el vientre de Minho, ronroneando cuando el humano le acarició la cabeza con sus manos.

—Supongo que no lo es tanto—Minho sonrió al mirar a la gatita sintiendo en su corazón calidez—Estar solo no es nada nuevo—susurró por lo bajo.

Estaba acorrucado en un sofá mirando fijamente hacia la ventana; música clásica sonaba por los altavoces de la casa, la mesilla de noche en la sala estaba cubierta de hojas, cuadernos y la laptop del chico en señal que había estado adelantando a la tarea; había terminado de practicar hace rato así que sólo estaba envuelto en una sudadera y calcetas altas, de esas que parecen guantes para los pies y que a Minho le encantaban porque eran divertidas.

El exterior estaba coloreado de un suave gris perla propio de otoño, los árboles cercanos a la vivienda ya estaban coloreados de borgoña y las hojas iban cayendo para morir entre la hojarasca que tía Charlotte les haría barrer el fin de semana. Era difícil saber si hacía demasiado frío desde el cálido interior de su hogar y Minho no quería averiguarlo.

Le gustaba el otoño, toda esa paleta de colores cálidos contrastando contra el clima tan frío era fascinante, le hacía sentirse cómodo. O quizá era porque había nacido en aquella época, no lo sabía y poco le interesaba. Era lo que se decía un hijo del otoño, al igual que Felix.

Solo; Minho estaba acostumbrado a la soledad desde que tiene memoria, incluso desde antes de perder a sus padres o antes de Felix; los veía salir de casa para no volver en un tiempo y tía Charlotte se quedaba con él pero no había muchos niños con los cuales jugar, cuando Felix era pequeño tampoco pudieron jugar en seguida sino que Minho tuvo que esperar a que creciera; con el tiempo se encontró acostumbrado a esa soledad y no sufriendo por ella como la gran mayoría hacía.

Estaba solo la mitad del tiempo aunque Felix estuviera en la otra habitación y eso no era nada nuevo así que ¿por qué molestarse ahora? ¿Por qué sentir que la casa le picaba al encontrarse tan vacía? ¿Por qué la impetuosa necesidad de llamar a alguien y preguntar si podían pasar el rato? ¿Era algo más allá de lo que Minho podía ver? Odiaba las corazonadas, odiaba seguir el instinto a ver dónde lo dirigía porque no era fiable y podría pasar algo catastrófico como un accidente o un secuestro. Seguir a su corazón lo había lastimado hace años.

Pasó la mano de manera distraída por el pelaje de _Dori_ , mirando hacia fuera como si pudiera a perderse de algo, esperando encontrar algo en su interior que le hiciera más fácil tomar una decisión, que aclarara las brumas de su mente que lo mantenían lo suficiente distraído como para prestar atención a algo más.

Cuando el exterior no le dijo nada regresó su atención a sus gatos, sonriendo al ver a _Soonie_ jugueteando con una bola de estambre que le había robado a tía Charlotte. Una bola de estambre azul.

Azul.

…

—A ver si entendí—habló Jeongin mientras preparaba un expreso y Jisung se encontraba revoloteando a su alrededor—Le caíste encima al chico por segunda vez y, no conforme, le vaciaste toda la ensalada a su ¿amigo?

—Hermano, son hermanos—corrigió el peli-azul antes de suspirar de manera dramática—Pude haber sido víctima de homicidio en ese instante, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno, la regla dice que no te estrellas dos veces con la misma persona, ¿eso hace especial al tipo o algo así?

—En mi experiencia, Lee Minho ya es algo especial por su cuenta así que no quiero seguir estrellándome en su camino.

—No sé, ¿tú corres hacia él o él hacia ti?—Jeongin se encogió de hombros cerrando el vaso donde preparaba el expreso—Es como si fueran una catástrofe a punto de ocurrir.

Decir que Jisung conocía a Minho era decir mucho y poco a la vez; no había hablado con él en su vida, al menos no sosteniendo una conversación de más de tres frases sin tener que asumir la culpa de un accidente, pero era plenamente consciente de su existencia desde que estaba en primer año y tuvo que ir de forma obligatoria a una presentación de ballet que iban a dar en el auditorio para una de sus clases.

Minho era el tipo que veías en la escuela y te enamorabas de él, ese tipo de personas que no podías dejar de ver una vez que lo has conocido y tienes un patético enamoramiento adolescente en donde declaras que es el amor de tu vida cuando ni siquiera sabes su color favorito. Si, ese tipo de persona es Minho así que no era nuevo para Jisung.

Especialmente cuando en primer año declaró que era el amor de su vida y Changbin se burló, tanto que Jisung no podía ni ver al chico sin avergonzarse de haber sido tan estúpido y pensar eso de alguien a quien no conocía y con quien no había hablado. Con el tiempo superó su enamoramiento y Minho sólo se convirtió en un ideal de belleza al que a Jisung le gustaba contemplar de vez en cuando, como una obra de arte en un museo.

—Lo dices como si fuera el destino—murmuró Jisung mientras pasaba un trapo de manera distraída por el mostrador—Si así fuera, ¿no debería haber chocado con él desde antes?

—Tal vez aún no estaban listos—Jeongin se encogió de hombros llamando al dueño del expreso—Piénsalo de esta manera, nunca te estrellas dos veces con la misma persona, ¿qué podría significar?

—Que tengo muy mala suerte, tal vez.

—O que la vida los está haciendo encontrarse por algo—el menor sonrió mientras tomaba una galleta de la vitrina—Destino.

— ¿Y no tiene formas más fáciles de encontrarnos?—gruñó el mayor recargando la mejilla contra el mostrador—Como un proyecto, muchos conocen al amor de su vida debido a un trabajo escolar, ¡o en la biblioteca! Chan conoció a Conan en la biblioteca.

—Para eso tendrías que ir a la biblioteca, ¿no crees?

Jisung miró con los ojos entrecerrados al menor ganándose una sonrisa de éste, haciendo que suspirara y se rindiera de momento.

Jeongin era estudiante de segundo año en la licenciatura de Matemáticas y conocía a Jisung por el trabajo, ya que el peli-azul lo había capacitado cuando entró a la cafetería enseñándole todo lo que sabe; debido a eso, Jeongin también conocía a Changbin y, por consecuencia, al hermano mayor de éste, Chan, que trabajaba en una productora musical en el centro.

Era el menor de su grupo de amigos pero el que parecía tener los pies firmemente puestos en la tierra, ¿tenía que ver con que era el único que no estudiaba algo relacionado con las artes? No lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que su pensamiento era más racional que el resto, a veces dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos; era el perfecto balance entre usar la razón y el corazón, pudiendo manejar evidencias a la vez que seguía corazonadas relacionándolas y teniendo un margen de error mínimo.

Veía en el resto los hermanos que extrañaba. Al ser el hijo de en medio no era ajeno al amor fraternal y a la sensación de tener que cuidar y ser el cuidado; ser el hijo de en medio era un punto extraño en donde tenía que seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía que ser un ejemplo para el menor. Era extraño pero, con sus amigos, no tenía que ser un ejemplo para nadie ni seguir el ejemplo de nadie.

Con ellos sólo era Jeongin, el chico que escuchaba las quejas de Jisung en el trabajo.

—Yo voy a la biblioteca—se defendió el mayor haciendo un mohín—A veces…cuando Changbin tiene que hacer una tarea.

—Sólo vas a la biblioteca cuando te dicen que te van a comprar algo, Hyung.

—Te cuento mi día y sólo me atacas, ¿eso es lo que recibo?—seguía en su lugar en el mostrador mientras Jeongin barría detrás de éste—Pésimo servicio, que sepas, de psicólogo te mueres de hambre.

—Una suerte para todos que esté estudiando matemáticas.

—Pues entonces multiplica tus comentarios por cero, listillo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó en ese instante anunciando un nuevo cliente, haciendo que Jisung se mordiera la lengua para no decirle que estaban cerrados, que su día había sido demasiado largo como para tener que servirle café a alguien que no era él mismo.

Sopesó las probabilidades de perder su trabajo si decía algo semejante, ya le habían perdonado demasiadas cosas como para arriesgarse así que sólo suspiró, reacio a moverse de su lugar pero sabiendo que daba mala imagen al café si se mantenía en esa posición.

—Bienvenido a _Lotus_ , buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

—Espero que no otra malteada encima.

Aquella declaración hizo que Jisung se incorporara de forma brusca, sintiendo un latigazo recorrer su espalda ante el cambio de posición, sintiendo el pánico revolverle el estómago y haciendo que sus manos se perlaran en sudor al tiempo que se veía reflejado en los oscuros y gatunos ojos de Lee Minho frente a él.

Tenía puesta una sudadera oscura demasiado grande como para que fuera de su talla, su cabello caía de manera un poco desordenada por su frente y usaba pants, parecía que acababa de salir de una práctica de baile o algo por el estilo. No parecía contento con que fuera Jisung el que estuviera en la caja registradora pero ¿qué podía hacer? era su trabajo, sino quería que le atendiera bien podría salir por la puerta.

Jisung no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible mirándolo fijamente intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos mientras se aferraba a la caja registradora.

—Dame un Americano Helado, por favor—pidió el chico sacando su billetera.

— ¿Chico, mediano o grande?

Agradeció a quien escuchara que no se hubiera trabado al hablar, metiéndose de lleno en la profesionalidad de su papel mientras detrás de él escuchaba la pequeña risa de Jeongin, intentando ocultarla mientras pasaba la escoba por el mismo lugar más de cinco veces.

—Grande está bien—respondió con un ligero tono burlón haciendo que Jisung apretara los labios— ¿Te dejan mantener el trabajo cuando tienes el cabello azul?

La pregunta del chico hizo que Jisung lo mirara un momento, terminando de teclear el pedido a la par que Jeongin comenzaba a prepararlo detrás de él, preguntándose qué tenía que ver las peras y las manzanas.

— ¿Por qué no deberían de hacerlo?—cuestionó Jisung—Inserte su tarjeta en cuanto se lo pidan.

Minho miró la pantalla frente a él, obedeciendo cuando la luz le pidió que insertara su tarjeta, tecleando su clave antes de volver a sacarla y despedirse de otro tanto de dinero en beneficio de conseguir una bebida.

—Parece poco profesional que la imagen del café sea un chico de cabello azul que no parece peinarse.

—Combina con los clientes prepotentes que no respetan a quien les sirve la comida—declaró Jisung con el ceño fruncido— ¿Quiere su ticket, señor?

—Sí, gracias—respondió Minho en el mismo tono.

Jisung hizo que la máquina expulsara un gran ticket de papel con un sinfín de cosas que no entendía pero que suponía que ayudaba cuando las personas revisan las facturas del banco, en lo personal él prefería llevar efectivo pero en los tiempos que corrían era mejor pagar por electrónico.

Desde la perspectiva de Jisung, lo único que valía pagar en electrónico era _Amazon_.

Tiró de la tira de papel y se la extendió a Minho evitando su mirada todo el rato, preguntándose cuántas eran las probabilidades de que el chico fuera una horrible persona con rostro bonito, las había tantas en el mundo que ya no le sorprendía, como _Ted Bundy_ , un tipo guapo pero un loco psicópata con cadáveres en el armario.

Si Lee Minho fuera un asesino, ¿cuál sería su patrón de victimas? Seguramente chicos de cabello azul, seguramente Jisung sería su detonante.

—Es poco profesional solicitar un trabajo cuando no tienes presentación formal—señaló Minho mientras tomaba una pajilla del mostrador y se acercaba a donde Jeongin había dejado su pedido.

— ¿Te molesta el cabello de colores en sí o sólo mi cabello azul?—cuestionó Jisung con los brazos cruzados.

—El cabello de colores en general, no es que hagas una diferencia—aclaró Minho encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo ladinamente—Es poco formal.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, una persona puede teñirse el cabello del color que quiera sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Jisung se estaba molestando, no sabía si era por la bonita sonrisa de Minho, sus palabras o el hecho de que había sido un día largo pero estaba molesto, sonando más cortante de lo que realmente pretendía y sintiendo que sus manos temblaban en consecuencia de su ansiedad social al verse obligado a mantener una conversación un poco ruda contra un chico guapo del que apenas si sabía el nombre.

¿A quién le importaba su cabello azul? Jisung era pelinegro pero una mañana se levantó y decidió que quería el cabello azul y Chan no tuvo problema en ayudarle a pintárselo mientras que Changbin y el propio Chan sólo se lo decoloraban, claro que Changbin ya lo tenía negro de nuevo y Chan se lo terminó pintando de violeta.

Si Jisung quería tener el cabello azul entonces lo tendría azul, y si el día de mañana lo quería rosa entonces lo pintaría de rosa importándole un comino si un chico de rostro bonito creía que era poco profesional.

—Supongo que tienes razón—asintió Minho mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—Mil disculpas, no pretendía ofender.

Jisung bufó ante eso último, preguntándose cómo habría sido si su intención hubiera sido ofenderlo.

Minho se alejó del mostrador sintiendo el estómago revuelto, sin saber muy bien por qué había tomado las llaves del auto y conducido hasta aquella cafetería apenas pensó en el azul.

Estaba cansado, atormentándose con los pensamientos de lo solo que estaba, y cuando menos pensó atravesaba la entrada sonando la campanilla y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio al chico de cabello azul con la mejilla en el mostrador.

Era demasiado fácil irritarse con ese chico y Minho ni siquiera podía evitarlo; era todo su aspecto, personificando todo lo incorrecto en su vida, siendo todo el desastre que le hacía arrugar la nariz. Incluso mientras estaba ahí sentado cerca de las ventanas lo escuchaba parlotear a voz de grito, riéndose de manera escandalosa y revoloteando por todos lados haciendo que Minho cuestionara la habilidad de los demás para concentrarse en sus cosas con semejante ruido.

—Minho, qué sorpresa.

Minho dejó de mirar el desastre que era el chico de cabello azul y contempló a quién le llamaba, sonriendo abiertamente al ver a Chloe, una de sus compañeras de intercambio y con la que había sido emparejado en más de una presentación debido a la química que tenían.

Chloe era ese tipo de chica que Minho consideraba más bonita que el promedio; era bajita y esbelta, pelirroja con ojos verdes, tenía un rostro redondeado muy similar al de una muñeca de porcelana como a las que a tía Charlotte le gustaban. Era una bailarina con muy buena disciplina, amando el ballet y teniendo una gran pasión por él, becada desde un instituto en Francia del que tía Charlotte habló maravillas.

Era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Minho y parecía ser que él era el tipo de chico de Chloe aunque nunca parecían ir en serio, tonteando el uno alrededor del otro, acoplándose a la perfección en el baile y charlando animadamente en las clases que compartían.

—Hey, no te he visto en un buen rato—saludó sonriendo— ¿Quieres sentarte?

Chloe pareció pensárselo antes de mirar hacia el mostrador.

—Deja voy por mi café y vuelvo—aclaró colocando su bolso y sacando su billetera—Si no ingiero algo de cafeína voy a colapsar.

—Comprendo el sentimiento.

Ambos rieron mientras la chica andaba entre las mesas al mostrador resultando atractiva a la vista, moviéndose con elegancia y porte, agilidad y fluidez, encajando cada pie delante del otro sin tropezarse ni dudar. Mantenía el cabello en un moño a la altura de la nuca del cual se le escapaban algunos mechones así que Minho supuso que venía de una práctica.

Minho no pensaba mucho en intereses amorosos, decretando que aún no tenía tiempo para esas cosas cuando estaba muy ocupado estudiando y preparándose para ser el mejor bailarín; los intereses amorosos a veces distraían del propósito, podía verlo en varios de sus compañeros y el propio Hyunjin, y Minho no tenía tiempo para esos pero, de tener que elegir alguno, estaba seguro que diría que Chloe Durand.

Suponía que si tenía que gustarle una chica entonces tendría que ser ella porque era todo lo que a Minho le gustaba; físicamente era más bajita que él y bonita con ese rostro de muñeca, cintura pequeña y labios carnosos; en personalidad era seria, con sus amigos cercanos era divertida, discreta y bien educada con los desconocidos, para nada ruidosa ni escandalosa; en su ballet era elegante, como un cisne, cautivadora y fascinante.

Y aún así, más allá de un posible interés amoroso del que Minho no estaba seguro, Chloe era su amiga; era una chica con la que podía charlar animadamente de cualquier tema de interés sin mirar a Minho con extrañeza cuando hablaba de ballet, era la chica que aún se tomaba la molestia de invitarlo a las fiestas aunque sabía que no iba a asistir.

Parecía un chiste que justo llegara ella en aquel día donde Minho se cuestionaba la ausencia de un amigo más allá de Felix.

—Listo, he pedido que lo traigan—la chica reapareció con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a Minho—No debería beber café pero aún tengo mucha tarea que terminar.

—Pudo ser peor, ¿no?—señaló Minho mordisqueando la pajita de su bebida—Pudiste tener la adicción del tabaco.

—No se nos culpa, parece casi requisito ser bailarín y tener una adicción por algo—Chloe rió mientras tamborileaba con sus uñas en la mesa—Unas peores que otras. ¿Estás emocionado por _Julliard_?

Esa era una de las cosas que Minho podía hablar con Chloe abiertamente sin problema ni recibir miradas extrañas por aspirar a algo más que quedarse en Seúl y bailar en el teatro; Chloe no aspiraba a _Julliard_ , ella quería volver a Francia y aplicar a una de las prestigiosas academias de las que Minho no podía recordar el nombre y eso estaba bien, Minho podía entender lo que era querer entrar a un lugar con cupo limitado a base de tu propio talento.

Era por eso que les gustaba hablar con el otro, sólo ellos sabían el esfuerzo que hacían a pesar de que el mundo entero pensaba que usaban sus conexiones para conseguir las cosas.

—Enviaré una audición en diciembre—asintió Minho con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa—Aún no sé qué hacer, Felix prometió que me ayudaría a buscar algo, y si bien me va mandarán a un entrevistador en marzo, en junio me dirán si entré.

— ¡Estoy segura que lo harás!—exclamó Chloe con alegría palmeándole el brazo desde el otro lado de la mesa—Eres uno de los mejores bailarines que he conocido en mi vida, te aseguro que _Julliard_ te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

—Gracias—Minho sonrió abiertamente arrugando sus ojos hasta convertirlos en media luna—Te enviaré una postal.

—Más te vale—la chica soltó una risita mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa—Pero en caso de que no funcione, ¿has pensado una segunda opción?

Minho frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras revolvía los hielos de su bebida con interés.

Toda su vida siempre consiguió el plan A, tan seguido que nunca se planteó no hacerlo, olvidando que había quién tenía todo un abecedario para conseguir sus metas; fracasar no era una opción en su vida, no desde que siempre se le educó para ser el primero, para no conformarse con sobras o segundos lugares, siempre luchando por lo que quería hasta conseguirlo.

Y Minho quería _Julliard_ , no podía permitirse pensar en lo que podría ser el no conseguirlo porque eso no estaba en sus opciones.

—No puedo permitirme pensar en no entrar a _Julliard_ —declaró Minho, pensativo.

—Eso está bien pero también tienes que ser realista, a veces no siempre se puede—Chloe se encogió de hombros sin perder la amable sonrisa—Está bien tener un plan de respaldo, el mío es volver a la academia de donde vengo si no entro en la otra, ¿no has pensado en ir a la de la profesora Plisetsky?

Era un secreto a voces que la profesora Plisetsky daba clases durante algunos veranos en una academia en Rusia en la que Felix y Minho practicaban durante sus vacaciones; no es que fueran mucho a Rusia, en realidad no les gustaba del todo porque no hablaban bien el idioma y porque muchos los miraban con desagrado al no tener que hacer audición para entrar en la escuela ya que ellos sólo iban por acompañar a Charlotte, pero cuando la profesora Plisetsky tenía que ir obligatoriamente entonces poco podían hacer.

No es que Chloe supiera eso, nadie en su clase sabía que Minho y Felix vivían con la profesora más estricta de danza y, de saberlo, Charlotte les advertía sobre decir algo en desventaja de los chicos porque no se partían la espalda bailando como para que dijeran que todo lo que conseguían se lo debían a las influencias de Charlotte.

—Sé que su programa es bueno y sus instalaciones son fenomenales—asintió Minho, pensativo—Pero no lo he pensado, supongo que podría considerarlo.

—Ahora que hablar ruso es el problema.

Ambos se soltaron riendo ante eso, divertidos sin saber por qué, haciendo que la soledad que había envuelto a Minho se disolviera poco a poco, agradeciendo a quien escuchara que Chloe hubiera decidido ir por un café a esa misma cafetería a la misma hora que Minho, de lo contrario sólo le habría estado dando vueltas al asunto hasta ponerlo de malas.

Minho tenía amigos más allá de Felix pero no parecían cercanos porque él ponía los límites, porque no quería volver a cometer ése error de hacerse demasiado cercano a alguien que terminaba por herirlo; quizá era por eso que no sentía tan molesta la soledad ya que así nadie le causaba tanto daño, si no había nadie entonces no decidirían que Minho era mucho con lo que lidiar.

Sí, estaba bien con su soledad hasta que Felix y Hyunjin pasaban juntos tiempo y le recordaban a Minho lo que no tenía.

Se encontró a sí mismo tomando la mano de Chloe, riendo entre dientes y disfrutando de su compañía, preguntándose si ella podía ser cercana a él y no precisamente como un interés amoroso, si podía darle la etiqueta de amiga cercana y ser a quien iba cuando se sentía solo, cuando quería pasar el rato o cuando Felix estaba volviéndolo loco.

¿Ella podría ser como su Hyunjin? Sí, podría gustarle románticamente pero eso no significaba que no pudieran ser amigos, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Minho no tenía tiempo para una novia y suponía que Chloe podría entenderlo, ella siempre parecía entender, así que ella podía ofrecerle una amistad donde sólo pasarían el rato siendo ellos.

Quizá así Minho ya no tenía que seguir poniendo límites, ya no tendría que seguir diciendo que no. Si decidía que Chloe podría ser su amiga cercana, entonces ya no tendría que permanecer al margen y podría hacer planes como Felix y Hyunjin.

—Aquí tiene su café—el chico de cabello azul apareció con una sonrisa agradable colocando el vaso entre ambos haciendo que Minho soltara la mano de la chica—En vista de que no mencionó si con azúcar, me vi obligado a traerle unos cuántos sobres.

— ¡Oh, que lindo, gracias!—Chloe le sonrió radiante al chico mientras recibía el azúcar—Me gusta tu cabello, el azul es un color bonito.

Minho arrugó la nariz, poniendo en duda sobre si el azul era un bonito color, mientras el chico en cuestión sonreía abiertamente, enarcando una ceja y mirando con arrogancia a Minho haciendo que las orejas del bailarín se tiñeran de escarlata.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!—Jisung le sonrió a la chica—El chico que te acompaña cree todo lo contrario. Poco profesional, fueron sus palabras ¿verdad?

El tipo miró a Minho con la burla en su rostro haciendo que el mayor arrugara la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos y manando una advertencia al desconocido.

—Sí, me temo que exterioricé mis pensamientos de manera poco agradable—asintió Minho volviendo a mordisquear su pajita.

—Oh, pero hay perfecta lógica en eso—Chloe agitó la mano y miró con brillantes ojos al chico de cabello azul—Como bailarines profesionales no podemos teñirnos el cabello de colores de fantasía porque no vas a ir a una presentación _del Lago de los Cisnes_ con Odette teniendo cabello rosa, ¿verdad?

El peli-azul pareció pensarlo un momento y Minho sólo pudo contemplar con fascinación a la chica, encontrando admirable que supiera qué palabras usar para justificar el desagrado de Minho ante el cabello de colores.

—Supongo que tiene sentido—asintió el chico antes de mirar acusadoramente a Minho—Pero hay formas más agradables de decirlo sin ofender a las personas.

—Pedí perdón—señaló el bailarín con el ceño fruncido.

—De dientes para afuera pero está bien—el chico azul puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a Chloe—Gracias por el cumplido, si quieres una galleta puedes conseguirla—y le guiñó un ojos.

—Aw, eres lindo, gracias…—Chloe entrecerró los ojos para mirar la chapa con su nombre—Han, pero creo que estoy servida por esta noche.

— ¿Para mí no hay galleta?—cuestionó Minho en tono burlesco.

—Para ti habrá otra malteada—le gruñó Han haciendo sonreír a Chloe.

—Oye, eso es mejor que una galleta, ahora me siento excluida.

Han se soltó riendo mientras Minho bufaba cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que se fuera para seguir conversando con la chica.

Esa misma noche, cuando volvió a casa y recibió el mensaje de Felix sobre que cenaría afuera, Minho volvió a encerrarse en el estudio y bailó hasta decir basta sintiendo que algo estaba diferente, jadeando y gruñendo ante cada paso mientras el sudor cubría su cuerpo y la punta de sus pies dolían.

El problema era que no supo si bailó con la felicidad que le trajo llamar a Chloe su amiga cercana o la frustración que le provocó el chico de cabello azul, Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En términos de personajes, habrá un chingo de personajes sacados de no sé donde, no soy muy dada a crear villanos así que quizá no sean odiosos los personajes de todo y espero que no vayan a decir cosas feas de los personajes femeninos sólo por ser el interés amoroso de uno de los chicos :c (he visto en otros fandoms que hay quien echa hate a los personajes femeninos sólo por ser mueres y un interés amoroso)
> 
> En fin, me dan risa las riñas de Jisung y Minho jsjs, deberían de hacerle caso a Jeongin, es el destino (coffcoff, la escritora, coffcoff)
> 
> Gracias por leer!! ♡


	8. Cliché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final les dejo una notita explicando algo de la trama jeje

> _"Y ahí estábamos un simple cliché; no estábamos hechos para funcionar pero yo no quería que fuera de otra manera."-_ **Mxmtoon.**

...

Hyunjin hizo malabares con las bolsas de compra que Felix le hizo quedarse y sus llaves para abrir la puerta, ignorando si Seungmin se encontraba dentro o había salido pues no tenía ni idea de su horario.

Su habilidad para sobregirar la tarjeta de crédito comprando cosas que no necesita era tremenda, se preguntaba por qué Felix no le ponía el freno cuando veía que había sido suficiente. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué le dejó comprar pegatinas de estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad? No eran necesarias, Hyunjin podía vivir sin ellas, pero ahí estaban en una de sus bolsas.

Fueron a comprar un regalo para Minho Hyung y regresó con libros para colorear, dos cambios nuevos y pegatinas que brillan en la oscuridad…además de otro puñado de cosas que seguramente no necesitaba y al rato se quejaría de ellas porque ocupaban espacio.

—Cariño, estoy en casa—habló una vez que abrió la puerta.

— ¿Siempre tienes que saludar así cuando llegas?

Fue agradable que Seungmin estuviera dentro del dormitorio, sino se sentiría estúpido por hablarle a una habitación vacía.

—Es por eso que paso demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, ya no es lo mismo.

Dejó caer las bolsas cercas de la entrada y miró hacia la cama del chico siendo recibido por una curiosa mirada castaña que no era la de Seungmin; de buenas a primera era una chica muy guapa, con largo cabello castaño claro y labios carnosos pero pequeños, parecía toda una chica de portada debajo de esa sudadera gris con el corazón rojo en medio.

Espera.

Hyunjin miró a la chica en la cama de Seungmin y luego a su compañero, confusión grabada en su rostro sin saber muy bien cómo encajar a la chica en cuestión en la vida de Seungmin ya que no le había mencionado una posible relación desde que comenzaron a compartir dormitorio.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—cuestionó inseguro, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde—habló Seungmin desde su lugar junto a la chica, mirándolo como si no hubiera interrumpido nada.

—Sí, Felix recordó que no había revisado un ensayo para mañana y tampoco había practicado, ¿están en una cita o algo así?

Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron y balbuceó una respuesta mientras envolvía sus manos en las mangas de la sudadera que usaba, incorporándose hasta estar de rodillas en la cama mientras Seungmin apartaba la computadora, delatando que Hyunjin había interrumpido su noche de película.

—Ella es mi novia, Kim Doyeon—presentó Seungmin haciendo que la chica sonriera tímida en dirección a Hyunjin—Usualmente voy a su dormitorio así que por eso no la conocías. Él es mi compañero, Hwang Hyunjin, te he hablado de él.

El rubio casi sintió un infarto al pensar que estaban casados pero tuvo que recordarse que Kim era un apellido muy popular y no significaba nada.

—Sí, eres quien hace que Minnie se queje mucho—asintió la chica, teniendo un timbre de voz un tanto rudo, nada comparado con su apariencia—Un gusto.

Hyunjin se acercó, estrechando la pequeña mano que la chica le extendía, sintiendo que era de lejos la chica más guapa que había conocido en su vida, con sus cejas perfectamente delineadas dando el marco perfecto a su rostro, con una ligera capa de maquillaje y los ojos ligeramente gatunos y pequeños.

Su cabello era tan liso y brillante que Hyunjin quería acariciarlo, sus labios parecían demasiado suaves y sus ojos brillaban. Tuvo que recordarse que era la novia de Seungmin, sorprendiéndose que tuviera una cuando nunca la mencionó pero no dijo nada, después de todo él sabía el problema que podía traer cuando alguien decía que tu novio no hablaba de ti.

—Un gusto, ¡eres tan linda como Minnie alardea!—elogió ganándose una mirada incrédula del chico—Habla de ti todo el tiempo.

— ¿En serio?—la chica sonrió abiertamente antes de mirar a Seungmin—Él es lindo.

Seungmin se rió entre dientes, tomando la mano que Hyunjin acababa de soltar y llevándosela a los labios, mirando con ojos soñadores a la chica haciendo que el rubio se sintiera ligeramente culpable por andar pensando que era una chica guapa con la que podría salir.

—Lamento haber interrumpido su cita—se disculpó dirigiéndose a su cama—Sólo tomaré mi compu…

—Oh, no, descuida. Igual ya se hace tarde—declaró Doyeon mientras bajaba de la cama de un salto, haciendo que Hyunjin parpadeara ante lo alta que lucía.

—Oh, te llevo a tu dormitorio—exclamó Seungmin apresurándose a seguirla.

—Minnie, cielo, puedo ir y venir por mi cuenta—la chica lo miró con una sonrisa, levantando su mochila de la silla en el escritorio de Seungmin—Además, puedo defenderme.

—No me siento cómodo dejándote ir sola tan noche—hizo un mohín, ¡Kim Seungmin hizo un mohín! Dios, Hyunjin estaba sufriendo un ataque.

—Bien, puedes llevarme a la puerta de tu dormitorio y verme hasta que me haga pequeña, no pienso tomar un túnel de mierda a estas horas, maniobrando entre cinco edificios para llegar al mío.

—Hecho—asintió el chico poniéndose los zapatos.

Doyeon sonrió antes de mirar a Hyunjin, compartiendo una tímida sonrisa antes de que el rubio siguiera en sus asuntos, tomando sus bolsas de la entrada y llevándolas a su cama para comenzar a revisar lo que había comprado, ansioso por mostrarle las cosas a Minnie pero siendo educado y esperando a que la visita se retirara.

Era ajeno a la mirada apreciativa que la chica le estaba dando, viéndose innegablemente atraída a la belleza física que poseía aquel chico a pesar de tener a su novio revoloteando frente a ella mientras balbuceaba sobre lo molesto que era no tener unas pantuflas y Hyunjin le respondía que eso le pasaba por haberlas dejado en casa.

Doyeon y Seungmin se conocieron a principios del año escolar pasado en su clase de Introducción a Derecho Penal haciendo clic de inmediato; la chica era más alta que Seungmin, apenas unos cuantos centímetros, era totalmente independiente y no era fanática de las muestras de afecto prefiriendo dejarlas para cuando estaban solos y eso era algo que Seungmin le encantaba, encontrándose incómodo la mitad del tiempo con los abrazos de la nada o los lloriqueos.

Comenzaron a salir en marzo así que apenas llevaban saliendo siete meses, no lo consideraban tan serio como para presentarse a la familia pero sí lo suficiente como para presentarse a sus amigos cercanos. Eran una pareja que a ojos de cualquiera no encajaba ya que eran demasiado parecidos, demasiado fríos a ojos de cualquiera, con un humor un tanto rudo y que no tenían filtro.

Pero desde que se conocieron todos asumieron que terminarían juntos y como que fue demasiado obvio para ellos que no intentaron evitarlo, comenzando a salir cuando sintieron que ya se conocían lo suficiente.

Seungmin quería a Doyeon y ella a él, nunca dudaron de eso, pero tampoco estaban completamente enamorados como todos los que los veían parecían creer, eran como amigos que se besaban más que el resto.

—Acompañaré a Doyeon abajo y vuelvo—anunció Seungmin haciendo que Hyunjin los mirara.

—Yo espero, fue un placer conocerte—el rubio sonrió abiertamente a la chica mientras ella hacía una inclinación—Avísame qué clase de amarre hizo Seungmin para conseguirte.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso—gruñó el pelinegro dirigiendo a la chica hacia la puerta.

—Un gusto conocerte, Hyunjin, espero nos volvamos a ver.

Hyunjin agitó la mano, despidiéndola y sonriendo antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de la pareja, frunciendo el ceño de pronto, preguntándose por qué Seungmin jamás mencionó que tenía una novia, y una muy bonita, cabe destacar, como para estar avergonzado de ella, si Hyunjin tuviera una novia así de bonita y agradable se la pasaría presumiéndosela a todo el mundo.

Era un ser curioso por naturaleza, tanto que se había metido en cientos de problemas—algunas veces arrastrando a Felix en el proceso—pero le era inevitable, siempre cuestionando las cosas, empujando los límites que le ponían por el placer de saber por qué no podía ir más allá, dispuesto a experimentarlo de primera mano para formar su propio criterio de si podía considerarse prohibido o no.

Era un método que no le recomendaba a nadie, había terminado herido en más de una ocasión por sucumbir a su curiosidad, como el gato de ese molesto dicho con el que insistía su padre siempre que Hyunjin insistía en un tema, pero era algo que a él le funcionaba así que seguía haciéndolo a pesar de que Felix tenía que estarlo cuidando la mitad del tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera Seungmin, luciendo tan aburrido y serio como siempre, como si Hyunjin no hubiera conocido a su misteriosa novia hace sólo unos minutos.

— ¿Cenaste fuera?—cuestionó el pelinegro volviéndose a quitar los zapatos—Leí que la temperatura bajará a 10° en la noche así que asegúrate de ponerte calcetines al dormir, eres muy escandaloso cuando tienes frío.

—Felix y yo cenamos antes de volver—asintió el rubio mirándolo con un mohín— ¿Entonces vamos a ignorar el hecho de que acabo de conocer a tu novia que nunca mencionaste y sólo hablar del clima?

Seungmin puso los ojos en blanco, tomando la laptop de su cama y llevándola al escritorio debajo, sabiendo que ya debería haber esperado algo así de su compañero pero de verdad deseando no tener que lidiar con ello.

No muchos entendían el cómo manejaba su relación con Doyeon, suponiendo que no tenía interés en la chica cuando no pasaba todo el tiempo hablando con ella; Seungmin quería a su novia, cualquiera que lo conociera lo sabía, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de sólo hablar de ella a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar porque la chica podía hacerse notar por su propia cuenta y no era un objeto del cual Seungmin tenía que alardear.

Muchos de sus compañeros eran así; fueron así en secundaria y seguían siendo así en la universidad, presumiendo su relación como si fuera un logro universitario y algo que todo el mundo debería de tener, paseando a sus parejas como trofeos y presumiendo los logros ajenos en un patético juego de “mi casa es más grande que la tuya” con el que Seungmin se sentía bastante incómodo, especialmente cuando algunos comenzaban a preguntarle insistentemente sobre Doyeon y todos sus logros.

Y sabía que ella se sentía igual porque eran demasiadas las ocasiones en las que le mencionaba como muchas chicas le preguntaban por él, por cómo iba su relación y si era buen novio comparando las “carencias” de Seungmin con sus propios novios.

 _—Que mi novio sea perfecto para mí no lo hace perfecto para el resto, al parecer—_ solía decirle entre gruñidos haciendo que Seungmin sólo la mirara con una sonrisa.

Pero sus compañeros de clase eran una cosa, Hwang Hyunjin era otra.

—Cuando te estés congelando los pies, no digas que no te advertí—murmuró cruzándose de brazos y enfrentándose al rubio.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una novia?—cuestionó Hyunjin sonando un poco exagerado.

—Porque no preguntaste—Seungmin se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia—No me vi en la obligación de decirte porque no te concierne.

— ¿Qué no me concierne?—el rubio alzó las manos al techo mientras jadeaba—Compartimos cuarto y uno de nosotros está en una relación, ¿y si llegaba mientras ustedes están follando?

— ¡Hey! Ni siquiera vayas por ahí.

—Ay, por favor, Seungmin, somos adultos funcionales y tienes una novia guapa, es obvio que en algún punto el asunto se pone demasiado caliente como para mantenerlo en tus pantalones—puso los ojos en blanco—No estamos en secundaria como para reírnos cuando alguien dice la palabra _follar_ o _pene_.

Seungmin sabía eso, acababa de cumplir 21 el mes anterior y no era un chiquillo de quince que se reía o se emocionaba cuando alguien hablaba de pechos o sexo, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera ligeramente avergonzado cuando alguien a quien apenas consideraba un conocido amigable señala que era obvio que Seungmin tenía una vida sexual activa.

Que vaya, sí la tenía pero no era para tanto y usualmente usaban el cuarto de Doyeon, así la chica no tenía que moverse si se quedaba dormida. Tampoco es que estuvieran sobre el otro todo el tiempo, Seungmin suponía que sólo sucumbían al sexo cuando estaban demasiado estresados por la tarea.

—Bueno, tengo una novia llamada Doyeon que estudia conmigo, tenemos siete meses y la razón por la que no la mencioné fue porque no preguntaste y no lo sentí necesario—Seungmin suspira, mirando fijamente el mohín molesto de Hyunjin—Y no follamos en la habitación principalmente porque ella no pasa mucho tiempo aquí, ¿feliz? ¿Algo más? ¿Su fecha de cumpleaños o su nota media?

—No seas cruel conmigo, Minnie—lloriqueo el rubio arrojándose a los brazos de Seungmin—Felix ya discutió conmigo hoy, no quiero otra discusión.

Seungmin dejó que lo abrazara un momento sin luces de regresarle la muestra de afecto, suspirando y contando mentalmente hasta diez mientras preguntaba a quien escuchara por qué administración pensó que era buena idea juntarlos en el peor cuarto de todo el dormitorio.

—No seré cruel contigo si no eres exagerado—murmuró Seungmin apartándose del abrazo de Hyunjin.

—Eso es como pedirle al sol que no salga todos los días—el rubio puso los ojos en blanco ante la ridícula petición del chico—Ya deberías de acostumbrarte.

Pudo notar que Hyunjin estaba distraído pero tampoco preguntó, después de todo no le concernía hacerlo, si el rubio quisiera hablar de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado entones hablaría.

—Pensé que sólo ibas por un regalo—mencionó el pelinegro al ver todas las bolsas en la cama de Hyunjin— ¿Qué compraste?

Eso pareció alegrar aún más al rubio, mostrándole una brillante sonrisa a su compañero mientras saltaba hacia su cama y traía consigo lo que parecían dos libros infantiles.

— ¡Compré libros para colorear!—exclamó como si hubiera conseguido el nuevo iPhone—Uno es de _My Little Pony_ y el otro es de dinosaurios, ¿quieres colorear conmigo?

Era infantil, ridículo, Seungmin tenía que luchar contra la carcajada que florecía en su garganta, pero al ver la brillante sonrisa de Hyunjin sólo atinó a suspirar, tomando los libros que le mostraba y hojeándolos, sorprendiéndose cuando la necesidad de colorear al menos un dinosaurio le picó en las manos.

— ¿No tienes que hacer tarea?—preguntó el pelinegro, viéndolo hurgar en las bolsas.

—Felix me hizo hacerla el fin de semana y creo que ya está bien—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Y también tengo ¡esto!—exclamó mostrándole una enorme caja de crayolas— ¿Las necesitaba? No, en realidad, pero ya las compré así que podemos colorear para liberar el estrés, ¿qué piensas?

Sin duda tenían que revisar a la encargada de administración, nadie en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales debería sentenciar que Seungmin y Hyunjin fueran compañeros de cuarto todo un año sin al menos otros dos chicos en la habitación.

—Pido el de dinosaurios—declaró el pelinegro.

Eso sólo dio inicio a otra discusión con Hyunjin.

…

La puerta siendo azotada hizo que Chan se sobresaltara y dejara de prestar atención a los documentos que tenía regados en la mesa, mirando hacia un costado de la cocina y comenzando a ser consciente de todas las quejas de Jisung mientras Changbin aparecía con el rostro reflejando su cansancio.

Chan era cinco años mayor que su hermano Changbin; sus padres llevaban apenas diez años divorciados, su madre vivía en Corea y su padre en Australia pero aún así se llevaban bien, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a casar para desconcierto de sus hijos pero tampoco cuestionaban sus problemas; Chan había nacido en Australia y Changbin en Corea lo que los hacía tener dos nacionalidades distintas a pesar de compartir el apellido.

Se querían mucho, hacían todo juntos, quizá el periodo donde más se alejaron fue cuando Chan estudió la universidad en Australia viviendo con su padre, tan sólo visitando a su hermano y su madre en breves periodos vacacionales, que fue así como conoció a Jisung, el nuevo mejor amigo de Changbin que no parecía despegársele.

Cuando volvió a Corea buscó un apartamento y un trabajo en una de las disqueras, no hacía mucho que no fuera la documentación y supervisar pocos proyectos pero le gustaba lo que hacía, le pagaban bien y podía mantener el pequeño apartamento, tan sólo pidiéndoles ayuda a los chicos que había acogido con pagar el internet o los víveres.

Desde que se habían mudado juntos, Chan tuvo que acostumbrarse al nuevo compañero con el que nunca había compartido cuarto, sorprendiéndose de la capacidad de Jisung para hablar a toda velocidad y a voz de grito a primera hora de la mañana, acostumbrándose a que siempre iba tarde y por lo tanto parecía un torbellino destrozando la casa en un intento de llegar a tiempo; también se acostumbró a lo pegajoso que era el chico de vez en cuando y, sobre todo, a tener que desvelarse con él cuando hacía tarea a última hora.

Escucharlo llegar y que lo primero que le dijera eran las quejas del día tan largo que tuvo no parecía ser nada nuevo para él, a veces encontrando divertidos los percances que le pasaban al pobre chico, sabiendo que aunque no le preguntara se lo iba a contar y no teniendo problemas en escucharlo.

A Chan no le tomó nada sentenciar que Jisung era otro hermano para él.

—…Y luego Jeongin dice que es el destino, le digo que es mi mala suerte y, como si se burlara de mí, él aparece en la cafetería—exclamó el peli-azul adentrándose a la cocina.

— ¿El quién es el destino?—cuestionó Chan, regresando su atención a sus documentos.

—El chico con el que se ha estado estrellando últimamente—aclaró Changbin yendo al refrigerador—Estaba seguro que había sobras de chino—gruñó, exasperado.

—Oh, le dije a Conan que estaba bien si se las comía—aclaró Chan de manera distraída mientras tecleaba en su computadora—Lo siento.

Changbin suspiró frustrado, decidiendo que quizá era mejor hacerse un emparedado o sólo servirse un plato de cereal. Sí, tomaría el cereal, era menos elaborado de lo que consistía hacer un emparedado y se encontraba cansado.

—El chico se llama Lee Minho, y no es cualquier chico—gruñó Jisung dejándose caer sin gracia contra una de las sillas del comedor.

Chan frunció el ceño, repitiendo aquel nombre para sus adentros, sintiéndolo demasiado familiar como para ser un simple chico con el que se ha estado estrellando Jisung. Miró al menor en cuestión, encontrándolo tan frustrado y molesto que le sorprendía.

Por regla general, Jisung siempre estaba de buen humor, parecía una bola de energía revoloteando por todos lados dispuesta a brindar calor y luz a quien le abriera los brazos; con eso Chan no quería decir que Jisung no tuviera malos días, que vaya que los tenía. Había días donde el menor se hacía una bola en sus mantas y ni Changbin podía sacarlo, tan sólo obligándolo a comer y dándole su espacio, a veces recostándose con él para brindarle el afecto que Jisung no se atrevía a pedir.

Jisung tenía dos extremos opuestos; estaba alegre o estaba triste, nunca un intermedio de estar enojado o frustrado, no había zonas grises con el chico.

Lo que tenía Chan frente a él era un Jisung gris, sin duda.

— ¿Lee Minho?—murmuró el mayor, pensativo, mientras lo miraba—Oh, ¿no es el amor de tu vi-?

—No, ¡no es el amor de mi vida!—el grito de Jisung sobresaltó a Chan haciéndolo alejarse del impacto de sus manos sobre la mesa—Es muy grosero conmigo, parece que sólo fue la cafetería a criticar mi cabello azul, ¿qué tiene de malo que sea azul?—cuestionó con un mohín y ojos llorosos.

—Nada, tu cabello azul es muy bonito—consoló Changbin desde su lugar en la barra revolviendo su cereal—Te dije que era muy pesado.

— ¿Jeongin dice que es destino?—cuestionó Chan volviendo a su trabajo— ¿Te volviste a estrellar con él?

—Tal vez.

Chan rió ante eso, mirando con ojos burlescos a Jisung antes de que el menor dejara caer la cabeza en la mesa y comenzara a lloriquear de manera exagerada, balbuceando cosas sin sentido sobre cómo los chicos bonitos eran unos idiotas y que el mundo entero debería teñirse el cabello de colores para molestar a Lee Minho.

Changbin lo contempló en silencio, sonriendo cuando Chan extendió una mano y le palmeó la cabeza en un intento de consuelo, decidiendo que se ahorraría los detalles de su tarde y de cómo había pasado casi todo el día en compañía del menor de los Lee y su inseparable amigo Hyunjin, que se pasó la mitad del tiempo haciéndole caras a Changbin cuando atraía toda la atención de Felix.

 _Yongbok_ , repitió para sus adentros reprimiendo la risa que quería escapar de sus labios, divertido de sólo recordar cómo Hyunjin se indignó cuando le preguntó a Felix si tenía un nombre coreano con el que pudiera llamarlo y éste se lo dijo sin problema.

 _—Te he dado casi quince años de mi vida y no me dejas llamarte Yongbok—_ había exclamado el rubio tan alto como un poste.

_—Y seguiremos juntos otros quince años sin que me llames así._

Changbin sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en los lamentos de su mejor amigo, preguntándose cómo dos hermanos podían ser polos tan opuestos; no es que él y Chan se parecieran, lo cierto es que no, pero no eran tan opuestos como los Lee. Ambos hermanos eran cálidos y agradables a cualquiera, Changbin era un tanto mimado al ser el menor pero tampoco malcriado, Chan y sus padres se aseguraron de eso.

Ambos podían darle apoyo y consuelo a quien fuera que se acercara a ellos; si bien la apariencia de Changbin era un tanto más ruda que la de su hermano, ambos eran tan suaves como un oso de felpa.

Al contrario de los hermanos Lee, donde uno era más cálido que el otro. Si para Changbin, Felix era el sol, entonces Minho sin duda sería la luna.

—En todo caso…—balbuceó Jisung levantándose de la mesa con el cabello apuntando hacia todos lados—Si lo que dice Jeongin es cierto y es el destino, en el cual no creo, ¿por qué no pudimos conocernos en circunstancias normales?

—Tus circunstancias son muy normales en los dramas—señaló Changbin apuntándolo con la cuchara—Cliché seguro.

—Chan también tiene su cliché y fue en circunstancias normales.

Tal oración hizo que el interpelado mirara con el ceño fruncido su computadora.

—Conan y yo no somos un cliché.

—No sé, volviste prácticamente casado de Australia, sin duda son un cliché.

Chan tenía un novio, para Jisung y Changbin era prácticamente su esposo, el cuál conoció en Australia un caluroso día que había ido a la biblioteca. Cualquiera que mirara a Conan sabría que no era coreano, otros asumían que era demasiado lindo para estar con Chan pero Changbin sentenciaba que su apariencia sólo no era de éste mundo.

Llevaban juntos desde que tienen 19, Chan tenía 27 ahora y seguía enamorado de Conan como desde el primer momento; iban tan en serio que Jisung y Changbin estaban esperando el momento en que el mayor sentenciara que Conan se mudaría con ellos; el australiano lo había seguido a Corea en el momento que Chan sentenció que quería volver, hacían música juntos con Chan escribiendo algunas letras, Conan completándolas y cantándolas, no sólo compartían su amor por el otro sino también por la música.

Conan Mellet era un chico de la estatura de Chan sólo que más delgado y con hombros menos anchos; un chico que no tenía complejos sobre la ropa, tan sólo usándola si le gustaba, que alentaba tanto a Changbin como a Jisung a ser ellos mismos sin preocuparse de lo que el resto pudiera decir, apoyando a Chan cuando el trabajo lo estaba volviendo loco, a veces desvelándose con él, especialmente cuando los tres chicos estaban metidos de lleno en tareas y proyectos.

Conan era modelo, o al menos lo intentaba, no cumplía con los estereotipos de belleza coreanos del todo al tener pecas, ojos azules y ser demasiado delgado; había agencias que aún pensaban que su belleza era exótica y lo contrataban para sus proyectos pero había otras que pensaban que era demasiado bajito, demasiado delgado o demasiado…femenino.

En cuanto a música, él y Chan habían vendido unas cuantas canciones a la disquera donde trabajaba el mayor así que ya se hacían notar como compositores.

No, Chan no pesaba que su relación fuera un cliché; miles de personas en el mundo conocían a su pareja en la universidad. Ellos eran como otras miles de parejas, apoyándose y amándose en las buenas y en las malas.

—Si Conan y yo fuéramos un cliché, ya estaríamos viviendo juntos—señaló el de cabello violeta con un suspiro—Y en todo caso, lo tuyo con Lee Minho no tiene que significar nada, sólo coincidencias.

—Pésimas coincidencias—murmuró Jisung enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos—En serio, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de grosero.

—Dijiste que se había disculpado—recordó Changbin llevando su plato al fregadero.

—Después de verme como si fuera la mierda en el zapato—el peli-azul se levantó de la mesa, estirando los brazos—Me iré a duchar y luego a encerrarme en mi habitación.

—La evasión no va a llevarte a ningún lado—murmuró Chan llevándose el bolígrafo a la boca comenzando a mordisquearlo.

— ¡Claro que lo hará!—exclamó Jisung dirigiéndose a su habitación compartida con Binnie—Me llevará a tomar una ducha e ignorar abiertamente la tarea.

— ¡Tienes que entregar el ensayo de antropología del arte mañana, Jisung!—gritó Changbin en su dirección haciendo sonreír a Chan— ¡El atrasado y el de mañana!

— ¡Dije ignorar la tarea, Changbin!—gritaron desde alguna parte del cuarto.

Chan se soltó riendo, demasiado acostumbrado a sus riñas como para preocuparse del todo. Vio de reojo cómo Changbin se volvía a servir cereal, tomando una cucharada de cacao en polvo y espolvoreándolo en lugar del azúcar, haciendo que Chan negara con la cabeza antes de que el menor se dejara caer en la silla que había estado ocupando Jisung.

Ellos no se parecían físicamente, Changbin tenía la cara más alargada y Chan los labios más gruesos, era como ver un extraño en un espejo pero, a pesar de todo, se conocían mejor que a nadie en el mundo, incluso mejor de lo que Jisung conocía a Binnie y Conan a Chan por la sencilla razón de que eran hermanos.

Sí, a veces pelearon como todos los hermanos en el mundo, a veces se gritaron que eran adoptados o discutieron sobre quién era el legítimo dueño de una sudadera. Vaya que hasta se pelearon sobre a quién quería más su madre y a quién le daba más dinero su padre pero también estuvieron ahí cuando nadie más estuvo; fue Chan el que cuidó a Changbin cuando su madre trabajaba turnos completos; fue Changbin quien le consoló el primer desamor a su hermano mayor, abrazándolo mientras lloraba y no se sentía suficiente.

Fueron quienes se abrazaron, aterrorizados, de ser hermanos y ambos tener una orientación diferente a la socialmente aceptada, angustiados por lo que sus padres pudieran hacerles. Está de más decir que salieron juntos del _“closet”_ frente a sus padres.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?—cuestionó Chan, apenas mirando a Changbin.

No, nadie conocía a Binnie mejor que su hermano así que las palabras no siempre eran necesarias entre ellos para dar a entender que algo sucedía.

Changbin dudó antes de hablar, revolviendo las hojuelas de maíz en su tazón, viendo la leche teñirse de chocolate, buscando una forma de decir las cosas sin resultar patético.

—Entonces conocí a alguien—murmuró sin apartar la mirada de su tazón haciendo que Chan lo mirara de inmediato—Y sólo hemos hablado dos veces pero lo conozco desde antes.

— ¿Y eso es malo?—preguntó Chan con interés, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—No, no lo es—Changbin sacudió la cabeza violentamente, mordisqueándose el labio inferior—Es sólo que podría ¿gustarme?—aquello último lo dijo más como una pregunta, atreviéndose a mirar a Chan—Escucha, sólo he hablado con él dos veces y en una él pensó que era un fantasma del campus—Chan se rió por eso—Pero es tan lindo y divertido, agradable y cálido que es imposible sentirse incómodo en su presencia.

—Bueno, podrías empezar siendo su amigo, ¿no? Quizá sólo te gusta de la misma manera que te gusta Jisung y no de manera romántica—Changbin pareció pensar las palabras de su hermano con seriedad—Me alegra que me hables de esto, siempre que me necesites ahí estaré.

Changbin le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su hermano, no se atrevía a imaginar su vida sin Chan como su hermano, preguntándose cómo se las arreglaban las personas que no lo tenían en su vida, peor aún ¡las personas que no lo conocían!

— ¿Y quién es?—preguntó Chan, volviendo a su trabajo.

—Eso…es el hermano menor del cliché de Jisung—susurró por lo bajo.

—Jisung va a matarte—se rió el mayor, realmente divertido—Y dices que Conan y yo somos el cliché.

Changbin se atrevió a reírse, divertido con la situación, mientras allá en su habitación, Jisung se veía terriblemente inspirado comenzando a escribir una canción a base de su frustración y un par de ojos gatunos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puse la etiqueta de Minnie teniendo una relación porque realmente no va a durar mucho jsjs, spoiler, pero igual es para la trama así que sólo tengan paciencia y perdón si eso les molestó de alguna manera
> 
> Respecto al novio de Chan, he de admitir que me basé más que nada en Conan Gray y Troye Sivan, en el primero porque pensé que era australiano pero al ver que quedé como stupida, metí a Troye en la ecuación (además que necesito a Chan cantando alguna canción de ellos ¡no me puedo morir hasta que eso suceda lpm!)
> 
> Listo, es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los tqm GRACIAS POR LEER


	9. Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy subiendo esto mientras escucho Phobia así que ando dividida entre la canción que puse de título y la que estoy bailando jsjs
> 
> La canción es triste pero fue la primera en la que pensé cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo así que la dejé

> _"Sólo el tiempo dirá si estamos destinados para esto."_ - **The Weeknd.**

...

Felix sólo usaba la motocicleta los fines de semana o cuando iba tarde, también ocasionalmente cuando salía sin Minho porque sólo así tía Charlotte podía calmar sus nervios respecto al vehículo en cuestión.

Pero aquella mañana de miércoles no estaba siendo como las otras y Felix se había visto obligado a usar la motocicleta si de alguna manera quería reunirse con Jinnie en la cafetería antes de irse a clase.

¿El motivo? Minho no se despertó a tiempo; extraño, ¡realmente lo era! Desde que tienen memoria se han levantado al alba para hacer que su día rindiera y no sentir que se quedaron sin tiempo de hacer nada, sus alarmas tenían que estar sonando a las cinco y media en punto para que tuvieran tiempo de ducharse y desayunar antes de irse, sobre todo para que no se pelearan el espejo del baño.

Minho, en esa ocasión y yendo contra todo lo que conocía y sabía, no se despertó en cuanto la alarma sonó sino que la apagó y volvió a dormirse, por primera vez en años sintiéndose agotado después de haber bailado hasta la madrugada a escondidas de tía Charlotte, que si se enteraba seguro le confiscaba las zapatillas; no es como si Charlotte no fuera a matarlo en ese instante que veía a Felix salir por la puerta sin su hermano, pero al menos no sería tan gráfica sobre sus reproches.

O eso le gustaba creer a Felix mientras sacaba la motocicleta de donde la tenía estacionada, poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero obligatoria y los guantes para que las manos no se le engarrotaran del frío, que vaya que le había pasado haciendo que casi se estrellara al no sentirlas. Le mandó un rápido mensaje de texto a Hyunjin, esperando que ya estuviera despierto, antes de maniobrar con el portafolio, habiendo dejado el bolso en el auto de Minho para cuando él condujera a la escuela.

Mientras se montaba en la motocicleta, colocando el casco en su lugar, vio a _Sooni_ recostada en el alfeizar de la ventana, moviendo perezosamente su cola de un lado a otro como un péndulo mientras lo contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados, una mirada somnolienta o juzgadora, con _Soonie_ era difícil saberlo. Felix se despidió de ella sacudiendo la mano, ganándose un maullido de protesta cuando el motor rugió.

Salió despedido por el camino de entrada, sonriendo detrás del casco al sentir el vértigo que le provocaba ver los árboles que lo flaqueaban borrosos, una pared impenetrable con la que podía estrellarse si no tenía cuidado, maniobrando su peso para mover la motocicleta y esquivar algunos baches que el auto de Minho y el de tía Charlotte habían hecho sobre el camino de tierra antes de girar bruscamente y derrapar en el asfalto, haciendo que Felix casi tocara el suelo de lo ladeada que quedó la motocicleta, usando toda la fuerza que tenía para enderezarla y salir disparado hasta convertirse en un borrón plateado surcando las calles.

La sensación que revolvía su estómago en ese instante se asemejaba mucho a lo que sentía cuando bailaba; era una especie de libertad difícil de explicar, como un pájaro al que recién le han abierto la jaula dejándolo volar por su propia cuenta, una sensación burbujeante en su pecho que salía a modo de risa temblorosa mientras mantenía la enorme sonrisa escondida por el casco, convirtiendo el mundo en un lugar oscuro y polarizado, haciendo que Felix se sintiera como _Quicksilver_ (porque Hyunjin le hizo ver en secreto todas las películas de _X-Men_ ) corriendo a salvar a todos en la academia, yendo tan rápido que el mundo parecía congelado.

Demasiado pronto llegó a _Lotus_ ; el sol pintaba las nubes con sus rayos nacarados dando inicio a otro día de otoño, las hojas eran barridas por la brisa que helaba hasta el alma y los estudiantes comenzaban a ir y venir mezclándose con los trabajadores del turno matutino. Felix se estacionó a un costado de la cafetería, mirando detrás del vidrio polarizado del casco la flor de loto rosada que conformaba el letrero.

Aseguró la motocicleta antes de bajarse de manera fluida, manteniendo la mochila en su espalda y el casco en una de sus manos, considerando esa una desventaja de tener que usar su vehículo por culpa de Minho, preocupándose lejanamente si estaba enfermo como para haberse vuelto a dormir una vez que la alarma sonó.

Una campanilla anunció su llegada al café, haciendo que Felix olisqueara el aire siendo recibido por el aroma de granos de café tostados y molidos, sonriendo con satisfacción, sintiéndose tan despierto como si ya hubiera bebido la cafeína que a tía Charlotte no le gustaba que tomara. Se estremeció cuando fue envuelto por el calor del lugar, siendo consciente de lo entumecido que estaba debido al frío a pesar de haber llevado la chaqueta.

Bailoteó hacia la caja registradora, suspirando cuando vio a tres personas antes que él, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que Hyunjin todavía no llegaba pero tampoco se sorprendió, su mejor amigo no era una persona mañanera así que no podía culpar a Seungmin si volvía a despertarlo a base de almohadazos.

La cafetería _Lotus_ se encontraba a un par de cuadras del campus, rodeada de un sinfín de otras cafeterías y restaurantes, incluso una tienda de autoservicio que eran óptimas para estudiantes promedio que solicitaban trabajo o sólo buscaban un almuerzo rápido que no fuera el de la cafetería de la universidad.

 _Lotus_ no se destacaba en absolutamente nada, era una cafetería como cualquier otra con precios accesibles que servía un buen café, pero irremediablemente te veías atraído a él sin importar los cientos de cafeterías que había a su alrededor, algunos ya lo hacían por costumbre, otros se excusaban con que había menos fila que en el _Starbucks_ de la esquina, algunas más juraban que su café era fantástico. Otro pequeño grupo decía que los trabajadores eran atractivos.

Felix sólo iba porque a Hyunjin le gustaban las galletas.

—Buenos días, bienvenido a _Lotus_ , ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?

Felix miró con una sonrisa al cajero recibiendo en respuesta una mirada de sorpresa realmente cómica y adorable que le provocó algunas risas.

—Hola, alma en pena—se burló Felix manteniendo su sonrisa, maniobrando con el casco para sacar su billetera del pantalón— ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien, pequeña hada—Changbin se compuso de su sorpresa y comenzó a tamborilear sobre la caja mientras se balanceaba sobre los talones en señal de nerviosismo— ¿Y tú cómo amaneciste? ¿Llegaste bien a casa?

—Oh sí, a salvo y completo después de dejar a Jinnie en los dormitorios—asintió Felix sin dejar de sonreír sacando su tarjeta—Te habría mandado un mensaje en cuanto llegué pero se me olvidó pedirte tu número de teléfono—el rubio se encogió de hombros.

Changbin casi se ahoga con su saliva sintiendo que el sol había salido demasiado temprano y estaba brillando tan cálido como para ser otoño; había hablado con Chan al respecto del chico frente a él, preguntándose lejanamente si era normal sentirse tan cómodo con alguien con quien apenas si había hablado, si era posible que su corazón subiera a su garganta por una sonrisa y un gesto desinteresado.

Pero Changbin ya no era el mismo chico de quince años asumiendo que a cualquiera le puede gustar un chico, colocando el freno de mano y repitiéndose las palabras de su hermano sobre tomárselo con calma, que quizá veía en ese chico lo mismo que ve en Jisung y no era nada del otro mundo, después de todo el menor de los Lee tenía ese efecto en las personas.

—Será para la otra—balbuceó ruborizado mirando a la pantalla—Entonces, ¿qué te puedo ofrecer esta alegre mañana?

—Dos lattes estarían bien, uno con vainilla y el otro con caramelo—Felix sonrió, mirando la pantalla frente a él.

Changbin se apresuró a hacer la transacción de bienes y servicios, ladrando en voz alta la orden para que su compañera del turno matutino la fuera preparando, cumpliendo con todas las formalidades que implicaba su trabajo ante un cliente pero brindándole una sonrisa más real al chico frente a él, no la amable y cordial con la que recibía a todo el mundo.

—Oh, y dos galletas—murmuró Felix una vez que pagó—Si no le compro galletas es probable que me haga una rabieta—Changbin se soltó riendo.

—Puedes tener las galletas si me das tu número—sugirió el mayor enarcando una ceja de manera juguetona mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la caja.

—Me estás negando un servicio buscando satisfacer tus propios intereses—Felix sonrió inclinándose hacia el frente— ¿Qué diría tu jefe al respecto?

—Nada si no le dices—el pelinegro le brindó una sonrisa ladeada.

Fue fugaz, como un relámpago en el cielo, centellando y retumbando en la tierra hasta hacerla temblar, tan rápido que apenas si pudo registrar su aparición y asimilar su existencia. Felix parpadeó, confundido, mirando fijamente el rostro de Changbin en búsqueda de ése relámpago en un intento de comprenderlo pero, ciertamente, las cosas relacionadas con aspectos biológicos nunca fueron su fuerte, lo que memorizó en la escuela se dedicó a olvidarlo en la universidad.

— ¿Tienes dónde apuntar?

— ¡Hey, Felix!—gritaron desde la entrada haciendo sonar la campanita de bienvenida.

Felix terminaba de escribir su número de teléfono en una servilleta antes de verse recompensado con dos galletas sobre sus vasos de café, sonriendo abiertamente al chico de la caja, haciéndose a un lado para que el siguiente cliente pasara con cara de fastidio debido a la demora. El rubio se apresuró a disculparse, inclinándose con cuidado para no derramar sus bebidas.

— ¡Por aquí, Felix!—la voz de Hyunjin resultaba demasiado escandalosa a primera hora de la mañana.

Lo esperaba en una mesa cercana a la ventana, luciendo tan despierto y bien vestido que parecía imposible, rebotando en su lugar con entusiasmo nada propio de su persona, especialmente si era un miércoles.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a tu apuesto hermano?—cuestionó el rubio alto en un tono más modulado una vez que Felix se sentó frente a él.

Hyunjin tomó uno de los vasos olisqueando la tapadera, buscando el aroma de caramelo en la bebida antes de sonreír al encontrarlo, dando tentativos tragos para no quemarse la lengua antes de tomar una de las galletas, agitándose con entusiasmo.

—Minho Hyung se quedó dormido—murmuró Felix distraído.

Hyunjin comenzó a toser de manera desesperada atrayendo la atención de los comensales que se encontraban haciendo fila en el café, para vergüenza de Felix que odiaba atraer la atención hacia su persona si no era por su baile; deseando que su amigo dejara de toser, o en todo caso se ahogara en silencio, se incorporó un poco dándole palmadas en la espalda para hacer que pasara mientras el rubio alto tomaba una servilleta y se cubría la boca.

Miró los castaños ojos de su amigo llorosos, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas corriendo un poco el maquillaje que se había puesto en aquella ocasión haciendo que Felix suspirara ante lo dramático que podía ser por su cuenta, asegurándose de que no muriera ahogado por la galleta una vez que se detuvo.

—Fue una reacción bastante exagerada—murmuró sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

—No puedes decir algo así sin esperar que yo reaccione—gruñó con la voz rasposa, sintiendo su garganta arder—Minho Hyung no se queda dormido.

—Pues decidió que hoy era el día—masculló Felix bebiendo de su vaso—Apagó la alarma después de que sonó, cuando salí apenas iba a bañarse.

Hyunjin frunció el ceño, miró el reloj en su teléfono y luego a Felix ganándose un asentimiento, sabiendo que apenas faltaban quince minutos para su primera clase y Minho no había llegado a la escuela, incluso Felix ahora estaba apurando su café para poder conducir de vuelta a la universidad, odiando ese aspecto del vehículo que había elegido.

—Va a estar de malhumor todo el día, ¿verdad?—preguntó con un mohín el chico más alto, temeroso de tener que soportar a Minho.

—Que preguntes me ofende—Felix le sonrió, sintiendo la misma preocupación que Hyunjin ante la idea de un Minho malhumorado.

Minho tenía malos días muy pocas veces, casi nulos, lo que hacía que Felix y Hyunjin no sintiera presión ante la idea de tener que soportarlo de malas; en un buen día siempre tenía su cara de perra que ponía nerviosos al resto, en un mal día era casi insoportable, como si el diablo anduviera caminando por el asfalto.

Quizá podía escucharse exagerado a cualquiera que no lo conocía, por regla general Minho ya parecía de malas todos los días, pero cuando eras Felix y Hyunjin podías apreciar la diferencia como el tono de voz, lo fácil que resultaba irritarlo así fuera por un comentario dicho en un tono más agudo de lo habitual.

Vaya que incluso era capaz de olvidar una rutina completa si estaba tan irritado.

—En otras noticias, ¡¿qué crees?!—exclamó Hyunjin con una sonrisa—Minnie tiene novia.

— ¿Ahora ya le dices Minnie?—se mofó Felix con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es que así le dijo la chica, es muy bonita. ¿Por qué anda con Minnie?

Hyunjin acunó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, suspirando soñadoramente ante el recuerdo de la bonita chica castaña que encontró en la cama de Seungmin anoche, preguntándose cómo ella pasó inadvertida a sus ojos desde que había entrado a la universidad y qué le habría atraído de su compañero.

No malinterpreten, Hyunjin se consideraba lo suficiente hombre para admitirse a sí mismo y a quien escuchara que Seungmin era un tipo guapo, no ardiente como Minho Hyung ni tan etéreo como Felix pero sí guapo; el tipo de chico de suéteres de punto, camisas de vestir y pantalones bien planchados que toda señora quiere para su hija pero, en lo demás, no tenía nada de extravagante que pudiera haberle hecho conseguir a la chica que tenía.

¿Estaba siendo un mezquino? Quizá y debería sentirse mal por eso pero pasar tiempo con los hermanos Lee hacía que Hyunjin fuera directo con lo que pensaba, sintiendo desgastante andarse por las ramas. Además, sus pensamientos eran privados, nadie tenía por qué juzgarlo por ellos si lo que contaban eran sus acciones y no se veía a sí mismo yendo ante Seungmin a decirle que era demasiado ordinario para tener la chica que tenía.

Es que vaya, el chico era molesto hasta decir basta; tenía un humor muy similar al de Minho, (quizá por eso Hyunjin sentía que chocaba con él), mañanero, de antemano pensaba que las personas mañaneras deberían tener pacto con alguna entidad infernal porque no estaban en sus cabales—exceptuando a Felix, que él era el sol y debía brillar desde temprano—además que aburrido. Siempre estaba criticando cada cosa extrovertida que hacía Hyunjin, como si recibir las críticas de Minho no fuera suficiente.

¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto? A que Kim Seungmin tenía una novia linda ¡y Hyunjin no!

— ¿Te ha gustado la novia de tu _roomie_?—cuestionó Felix con interés, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la mirada soñadora del rubio.

—Era linda así que sí, supongo que sí—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—Quizá sólo deba conseguirme una novia o algo así.

—Es desagradable cuando intentas usar a las chicas para compensar el momentáneo vacío emocional que experimentas al ver a alguien en una relación—gruñó el menor cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo juzgadoramente para bochorno de Hyunjin— ¿Tengo que recordarte las veces que salió mal?

—En mi defensa, ellas sólo salían conmigo porque era lindo—se defendió, mirando bruscamente hacia la ventana y apurando su _latte_ —Una cara bonita para presumir ante su grupo de amigas. Ganar-ganar.

La sonrisa no llegó a los ojos de Hyunjin y eso hizo que Felix relajara su expresión, sintiendo en su corazón el eco de la decepción que brillaba en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Felix había tenido novias, desde luego, y cada una de ellas lo había querido mucho y él a ellas pero con el tiempo las chicas se sintieron intimidadas, algunas ofendiéndose cuando Felix resultaba más grácil en sus movimientos o gruñendo con frustración cuando hablaba de ballet. Una incluso lo terminó porque asumió que la delicadeza con la que Felix hacía las cosas y la importancia que daba al cuidado personal lo hacía gay.

Estereotipos de mierda a los que estaban anclados los bailarines de ballet, no podían ni mencionarlos con Minho sin que éste se enfureciera.

Hyunjin, sin embargo, se veía etiquetado a ser sólo una cara bonita sin mérito alguno, un chico guapo cabeza hueca que podía conseguir lo que quisiera con una simple sonrisa (que bueno, a veces abusaba de eso para conseguir bebidas gratis o chocolate extra en el helado) que si no fuera por los Lee se lo habría creído, se habría limitado a ser la cara bonita sin cerebro que sólo chasquea los dedos y obtiene lo que quiere.

Ser amigo de Felix le enseñó lo que era vivir bajo etiquetas, el trabajo duro para conseguir la recompensa, ignorar lo que las personas asumían de él; y Minho fue el único que le miró a los ojos y sentenció que si no podía vivir siendo fiel a sí mismo, entonces no podía seguir siendo amigo de Felix.

—Allá afuera hay una chica dispuesta a ver más allá del rostro bonito que tienes—le consoló Felix tomándole la mano, empujando su propia galleta en su dirección—Y ella no se sentirá ofendida de que bailes mejor y sin duda te presumirá como el chico que puede coreografiar casi cualquier cosa—Hyunjin se soltó riendo, agradecido por las palabras de su amigo.

—Estuvo mal que dijera que la chica era demasiado bonita para Seungmin, ¿verdad?—cuestionó en un susurro, apenado de su pensamiento.

—Ser idiotas entre hombres no es nada nuevo, vivo con uno—Felix agitó la mano como si espantara una mosca, descartando el pensamiento al sentirlo sin importancia—Quizá ella vio en Seungmin algo que el resto no. Siempre hay alguien que ve más que el resto, por algo somos amigos.

Ambos se soltaron riendo, luciendo como el reflejo del otro mientras los rayos del sol mañanero se colaban por la ventana y los hacía brillar.

Y al igual que hace tantos años en la educación primaria, Hyunjin partió su galleta a la mitad y la compartió con Felix.

…

Decir que Minho estaba teniendo un mal día era un eufemismo; su día estaba siendo una mierda con 24hrs.

Se quedó hasta tarde bailando en el estudio, habiéndose mudado al del sótano cuando tía Charlotte le dijo que era suficiente por el día y lo mandó a dormir, siguió danzando en torno al sentimiento que el azul le provocaba; tan obsesionado con el color que tuvo que buscar en internet su significado y definitivamente algo estaba mal porque Minho no se sentía estable los últimos días, ni siquiera fantasioso ni amable ni nada de lo que representaba.

No conforme con eso, bailó hasta que sus pies sangraron pero decirlo definitivamente haría que tía Charlotte se pusiera catatónica, lo que significaba que iba por los pasillos con los pies al rojo vivo; si fuera un novato seguro que lloraría a cada paso, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que sólo apretaba los dientes y se ponía de mal humor.

Casi olvida su ensayo en la mesilla de noche lo que le hizo volver a la casa cuando ya había encendido el auto y, cuando llegó a la universidad, casi atropella a un estudiante que no miraba a su alrededor para evitar ser arrollado.

O sea, no sólo se había quedado dormido sino que casi asesina a alguien. ¿Era suficiente para decir que su día estaba siendo una mierda?

Incluso ahora, sentado en _Antropología del Arte_ , sentía que iba a sufrir de alguna calamidad en cualquier momento si bajaba la guardia, gruñendo ante lo intentos de Felix y Hyunjin por charlar con él, enfurruñándose en su asiento y maldiciendo al profesor por llegar tarde.

—Tengo una pregunta—murmuró Felix a nadie en particular mientras garabateaba en una hoja de su cuaderno—Si combinaras a un puerco con un conejo, ¿cómo sería?

Minho inhaló sonoramente, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta tres para no descargar toda la ira reprimida que tenía contra su adorado hermano, recordando que era el único que tenía y tía Charlotte estaría muy decepcionada si lo asesinaba.

—Estoy seguro que hay cosas más importantes para cuestionarse—murmuró en voz baja, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Cosas de las cuales la _ONU_ ya se preocupa por nosotros—sentenció Hyunjin, pensando con seriedad la ridícula duda de Felix—Pero volviendo a tu pregunta, ¿te refieres a un conejo con nariz de puerco o a un puerco con orejas largas?

—No sé, es por eso que pregunto—Felix rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Poner los ojos en blanco es de mala educación—gruñó el mayor del grupo sin abrir los suyos, sobresaltando a los dos chicos con él.

—Señor _Christian Grey_ coreano—se mofó Hyunjin ganándose risas de Felix.

En otras circunstancias, en un día más llevadero donde sus pies no estuvieran punzando en sus zapatos a punto de sangrar de nuevo, Minho se habría burlado de Hyunjin sobre el hecho de que conociera un aspecto del libro de sadomasoquismo romántico que seguramente sus padres le pidieron que no leyera cuando salió.

No obstante, aquel no era uno de esos días, por lo que sólo le brindó un gruñido entre dientes que fue respondido con una disculpa susurrada con temor.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes, lamento la tardanza—el profesor Samuel apareció en la entrada, trayendo consigo carpetas y su portafolio— ¿Han llegado todos ya? Con mis demoras debería ser tiempo suficiente de tolerancia.

Minho ahogó un gruñido, pensando para sus adentros que era poco profesional promover la impuntualidad a la clase. Si ésta empezaba a las 1pm, lo mínimo que podía hacer el alumnado, y el profesor, era llegar cinco a la una para dar margen de tiempo a los que pudieran llegar tarde.

Pero, claro, eso no le concernía a él. Sólo estaba ahí por los créditos obligatorios.

Sin embargo, Minho se encontró buscando una mata de cabello azul entre sus compañeros, preguntándose si ya habría llegado o de nuevo atravesaría la puerta como un tornado destruyendo todo a su paso. Al no encontrarla al frente se abstuvo de mirar atrás, no queriendo ser demasiado obvio de que buscaba a alguien.

Además, ¿qué le importaba a él si había llegado o no? Si por Minho fuera, ojalá faltara a la clase que era lo único que le faltaba en su mal día.

—Bien, vayan pasando sus ensayos al frente en lo que damos la introducción hacia la clase—pidió el profesor Sam, sonriendo cuando las carpetas comenzaron a moverse por los asientos.

—Me parece un desperdicio de papel tener que imprimir todos los ensayos cuando podemos enviárselos al correo—susurró Hyunjin, dándole el suyo a Felix, mientras coloreaba con crayolas lo que parecía un dinosaurio.

—Supongo que hace una mejor revisión de esa manera—sentenció Felix encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué traes un libro para colorear a clase?—cuestionó Minho, tomando las carpetas y pasándolas a la chica frente a él.

Hyunjin, colocando su mochila en el escritorio de tal manera que lo cubría de la mirada curiosa del profesor, estaba coloreando un _Tiranosaurio Rex_ con una crayola marrón, incluso dando sombras con colores más oscuros y difuminándolos con la crayola blanca, apenas manteniendo la suficiente atención para no sentirse perdido del tema.

—Minie y yo estábamos discutiendo en la mañana y dijo que iba a colorear todos los dinosaurios apenas me fuera—aclaró el rubio sin importancia—Así que lo eché a la mochila y tomé un puñado de crayolas.

—Es estúpido—regañó el mayor con desagrado.

—Tú eres el estúpido que se quedó dormido—Hyunjin alzó la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle la lengua a Minho antes de volver a su dibujo.

— ¿Señor Lee?

El trío de amigos se envaró en su lugar mirando con alarma hacia el profesor, sintiendo la mirada del resto de la clase sobre ellos haciendo que Felix volviera a molestarse como en la cafetería, odiando la atención que no era grata.

¿Lo ven? La calamidad que estaba esperando Minho; no era suficiente vergonzoso haberse quedado dormido, casi llegar tarde, casi haber arrollado a alguien o haber olvidado su ensayo. No era suficiente tener los pies ardiéndole y haciéndolo sentir que se le iban a caer en cualquier momento, también tenía que ser reprendido en clase como un chico de secundaria.

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó Felix, sin saber a quién de ellos se refería.

—Minho—aclaró el profesor, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el escritorio—Estás muy concentrado en el señor Hwang así que pregunto tu opinión sobre lo que dijo tu compañero.

Las orejas de Minho se colorearon de un rojo escarlata tan brillante que Felix podía notarlas, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y apretó los dientes hasta hacer sonar las muelas, humillado hasta decir basta por el simple hecho de ser expuesto de esa manera.

No había escuchado el comentario de ninguno de sus compañeros, demasiado concentrado en lo ridículo que podía ser Hyunjin por su cuenta, distrayéndose aún cuando eso no estaba en su comportamiento habitual.

A su lado, Hyunjin ya estaba rezándole a todas las deidades que se sabía para que no lo asesinara por meterlo en aquella situación.

—No escuché la opinión de mi compañero, lo siento mucho, profesor—aclaró, con voz firme y arrepentido de haberse distraído.

—Tu compañero dijo que el arte se basa en tratar de transmitir algo, expresar sentimientos. Que el autor de la lectura tuvo un enfoque erróneo al no mencionarlo.

Minho no pudo evitar el bufido divertido que escapó de sus labios, sintiendo ridícula la opinión de su compañero pero siendo lo suficientemente educado como para mencionarlo en voz alta.

—El arte transmite algo, desde luego, pero no necesariamente significa expresar un sentimiento o algo así; _Gell_ ya había dicho que el enfoque de estudio de la antropología en el arte se basa en las circunstancias que se dan al hacer la pieza.

—Es contraproducente—debatieron desde el fondo del aula haciendo que Minho se sobresaltara, nadie lo contradecía en clases nunca—En caso de verlo así, la situación social en la que se da la pieza es lo que la está influyendo para ser, no al revés, o eso pienso yo.

—No estoy de acuerdo—gruñó Minho, sin molestarse a mirar a quien le llevaba la contraria—Movimientos sociales son impulsados por el arte alrededor del mundo. El artista tiene una idea, lo plasma e influencia la situación social en su entorno.

—Pero eso, a la vez, está influenciando el arte de otros artistas—su compañero sonaba inseguro así que Minho sonrió, sabiendo que el debate iba a ganarlo—Lo que significa que sus obras son influenciadas por su entorno y no al revés. Puede empezar como dice Minho, pero al final el arte expresa emociones y sentimientos que influencian a otros a intentarlo. El arte no debería de analizarse sólo a través de la disciplina.

—El arte es disciplina—Minho miró a su profesor, comenzando a sentir que su malhumor se salía de su control—Cientos de corrientes artísticas tienen disciplina que las diferencia del resto, si no existieran entonces todo el arte sería igual y no podría apreciarse desde los diferentes ángulos que las caracterizan. Es como si analizaran de la misma manera el _ballet_ y el _rock and roll_.

Felix apretó su pierna, advirtiéndole que estaba llegando al límite y era mejor quitar el pie del acelerador.

Por regla general, nadie contradecía a Minho cuando opinaba en clase; era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes de su generación, siempre de los primeros promedios y tan dedicado a sus estudios que todo lo que decía respecto a los temas a tratar sonaba coherente y correcto, cerrando a debate cualquier opinión que el mayor dijera; también resultaba intimidante y tan seguro de sí mismo que podría comerse vivo a cualquiera en cualquier debate.

Los profesores siempre recibían con una sonrisa los comentarios de Lee Minho, incluso intentaban alentar a sus compañeros a dar un punto de vista diferente, tan sólo siendo Felix y Hyunjin los únicos que se atrevían a contradecirlo y que el mayor dejaba pasar porque eran ellos.

Ahora estaba teniendo un debate con alguien en el peor día de su vida, poniéndolo de peor humor que cuando cruzó aquella puerta.

—Es que es estúpido decir que el arte se razona, ¡es arte, no algebra!—gritó su compañero, sobresaltando a todos.

—Okey, voy a detener el debate ahora—habló el profesor, alzando una mano para silenciar cualquier respuesta que Minho pudiera dar a su compañero—Me alegra ver que son tan apasionados con el tema, de haberlo sabido habría organizado la clase para debate—se rió entre dientes, revolviendo los papeles de su escritorio, crispando a Minho porque encontrara su molestia divertida.

“—Dejaremos que cada quien forme su criterio y pasaremos al siguiente tema—los tranquilizó con una mueca—Me alegra verte participando en clase, Jisung, no olvides que 10% de tu calificación es por participación.

Tal nombre hizo que Minho frunciera el ceño, mirando hacia donde su compañero respondía de forma avergonzada la felicitación, encontrándose a la escandalosa mata de cabello azul que había estado buscando sentada allá en el fondo con otro chico que Minho no conocía de nada.

Minho debió haber estado más al pendiente de la clase para evitar semejante calamidad que era el chico de cabello azul, Han Jisung.

—Va a matarme en cuanto termine la clase, ¿cierto?—cuestionó Hyunjin a Felix, recibiendo una sonrisa de consolación.

—El lado bueno es que Seungmin no coloreó tus dinosaurios.

Hyunjin miró su libro de colorear, decidido a arrastrar a Seungmin en la matanza que realizará Minho más tarde, después de todo él amenazó con colorear los dinosaurios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente ignoro todo lo que se debatió en clase con Jisung y Minho, me lo saqué de no sé donde y de lo poco que entendí cuando leí el artículo pasado de la Antropología del Arte así que pido perdón por no ser tan precisa c:
> 
> Espero que a quien lea lo haya disfrutado, se nota que la trama es leeentaaa pero eso nos dará más historia adelante, les juro que no me estoy yendo por las ramas, es importante para la trama ;-; sólo que tiendo a ser muy descriptiva y llego demasiado pronto a la cantidad determinada de páginas por capítulo en el documento, pero espero que lo estén disfrutando y se diviertan en el proceso uwu
> 
> No puse la etiqueta de enemigos para amantes porque en realidad ellos no son enemigos; ser enemigos implicaría que tienen una historia en el pasado que los ha llevado a la rivalidad y ellos no se han conocido hasta ahora (al menos desde la perspectiva de Minho) así que no pueden considerarse enemigos...
> 
> Estoy divagando, ¿verdad? Sorry, sólo ignorenme. GRACIAS POR LEER!! los tqm ♡


	10. Scars To Your Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice mi investigación de pasos del ballet así que los que mencioné a lo largo del capítulo estarán especificados en la nota del final uwu
> 
> Por cierto, ¿por qué nadie me dijo que estaba escribiendo mal Juilliard? Quedé como estúpida ;-;

> _"Tú no tienes que cambiar nada, es el mundo quien debería cambiar su corazón."_ - **Alessa Cara.**

...

Charlotte conocía a Felix y a Minho como conoce el reflejo en el espejo, sabiendo perfectamente cuando las cosas estaban mal sin que tuvieran la necesidad de decírselo, tan sólo abriéndoles la oportunidad de hablar con ella si lo querían pero sin presionarlos para no hacerlos sentir incómodos.

Era por eso que no fue difícil notar la frustración de Minho durante la práctica, notando cómo parecía más distraído de lo normal y menos entusiasta; incluso, durante los ejercicios de calentamiento, Minho se atrasó más que el resto y gruñó de dolor en voz baja, tan sólo siendo audible para Charlotte.

No muchos veían bien que una mujer enseñara ballet masculino, incluso en la danza las mujeres a veces eran relegadas a dedicarse sólo a ellas como si no fueran capaces de enseñar a cualquiera, pero Charlotte no se quejaba porque los hombres la tenían aún más difícil que las mujeres cuando querían dedicarse al ballet, formando entre ellos su pequeña comunidad de apoyo donde luchaban contra los estereotipos y se apoyaban entre ellos.

Le parecía bizarro que la vida de los hombres en el ballet sea la vida cotidiana de una mujer.

—Espalda derecha, mentón alzado, brazo bien extendido—murmuraba dando vueltas por el pequeño estudio, corrigiendo la pose de varios de sus estudiantes—Ya deberían saberlo, ¿no es éste el último año?

Charlotte Plisetsky era letal, seria, su expresión fría y distante intimidaba a cualquiera, hace mucho que había perdido el acento pero aún las palabras sonaban raras cuando salían de ella, un poco más toscas, lo que hacía que los estudiantes evitaran mirarla a los ojos y sólo acataran sus órdenes con temor a ser reprendidos.

—Bien, ahora _Grand plié_ —ordenó la profesora mientras se detenía en medio del aula.

Sus alumnos, los diez que tenía donde siete eran mujeres y tres hombres, ejecutaron el paso que les había pedido, siendo uno de los más básicos en el ballet pero uno de los más cansados, o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría en el aula, sintiendo que la espalda y las puntas se las abrían al ejecutar el movimiento.

Minho sólo apretó los labios, aferrándose con su mano a la barra de apoyo que estaba en toda una pared del pequeño estudio, evitando la mirada de Charlotte mientras sentía sus pies punzar en respuesta al movimiento, amenazando con abrirse donde ya lo habían hecho la noche anterior y comenzar a sangrar de nuevo.

Charlotte corrigió la posición de un par de sus compañeras, chasqueando la lengua al tener que hacerlo, haciendo que Minho suplicara mentalmente que terminara la posición.

—Incorpórense con lentitud—habló la profesora, mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados—Me temo que la mayoría de ustedes no está practicando correctamente, ¿Quizá no pasen la evaluación de noviembre? _Ronds de jambe à terre_ —ordenó.

Minho agradeció que fueran movimientos básicos lo que les estuviera pidiendo, ignorando por completo que eso no era propio de Charlotte, que seguía el mismo sistema avanzado que manejaba en la academia en Rusia, pero Minho no iba a cuestionarla y era capaz de patear a cualquiera de sus compañeros si llegaban a quejarse al respecto.

Aquellos eran pasos que aprendió desde que era niño, ejecutarlos no requería sacrificio alguno, tan grabados a fuego en su memoria como lo estaba su nombre y fecha de nacimiento, ejecutándolos apenas terminaban de hablar.

Alzó los ojos al techo, luchando contra las lágrimas debido al dolor que estaba cargando al sentir sus pies llenos de miles de agujas, sintiendo que la piel se le abría, se desgarraba y sus tendones se estiraban en toda su capacidad a punto de romperse como ligas elásticas. Incluso las uñas de sus pies dolían, haciendo que Minho sintiera como si se las arrancaran con pinzas para las cejas sin cuidado alguno en un modo de tortura medieval.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Chloe a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación mientras Charlotte corregía a alguien en el otro extremo—Te ves muy pálido.

—Creo que me sangran los pies—admitió el chico con dientes apretados.

—Oh no, debes decirle a la profesora—la chica lo miró con brillantes ojos llenos de alarma, sonando graciosa debido a su acento francés.

Minho negó con la cabeza, tranquilizándola con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, sabiendo que habría consecuencias peores donde Charlotte notara que ya tenía los pies magullados de la noche anterior, de por sí se encontraba un poco molesta con él por quedarse dormido, si sabe que no obedeció la regla sobre practicar más de dos horas en horario escolar se pondría furiosa.

Charlotte siguió diciendo ejercicios básicos, mirando con ojo de halcón las reacciones de Minho, encontrándolo tan serio y molesto como cuando cruzó la puerta del estudio, siendo consciente de la mirada que la señorita Durand le daba cada que cambiaban de ejercicio, sabiendo de ante mano que Minho le ocultaba algo pero no quería que se molestara con él.

—Es todo—terminó con un sencillo gruñido que hizo a sus alumnos suspirar—Estiren un momento antes de quitarse las zapatillas, muchos de ustedes no saben ejecutar con precisión los pasos básicos así que tienen que arreglar eso si no quieren perder 20% de su calificación final—murmuró yendo hacia su bolso y sacando una carpeta.

Minho y Chloe se alejaron del resto de sus compañeros, ayudándose a estirar el uno al otro, la chica teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no lastimar más a Minho; ella era consciente de lo que significaba bailar hasta que tus pies sangraran, le había sucedido en un par de ocasiones que la hicieron llorar demasiado, así que no quería lastimar más al chico de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

—He terminado por el día, ¿y tú?—cuestionó para iniciar una conversación con Minho, que lucía de malas desde que entró.

—Tengo Historia del Ballet en el último piso—aclaró, mirando a la chica tocar la punta de sus pies con sus manos—La semana pasada la profesora canceló la clase porque la tormenta la atrapó en el tráfico.

—Ugh, odio los imprevistos como esos—murmuró la pelirroja— _Ils sont_ _trés_ _ennuyeux*_ —exclamó en francés haciéndolo reír.

Le hacía sentir cómodo que ella comprendiera lo molesto de los imprevistos, que intentara hacerlo sentir de mejor humor a pesar de que gran parte del día sólo respondió con gruñidos y comentarios sarcásticos a quien le hablara, siendo Chloe la única en intentar hacerlo sentir mejor.

Incluso cuando la miraba riendo en voz baja Minho se dijo que había tomado una buena decisión al comenzar a considerarla su amiga, esperando que ella lo viera de la misma manera para ya no sentirse solo o intimidado con acercarse a otras personas, teniendo a alguien más que a Felix porque, si era honesto, Hyunjin estaba sólo por su hermano y no por el propio Minho.

—Pronto entraremos a evaluaciones parciales—murmuró Charlotte silenciando las conversaciones de sus alumnos— ¿Recuerdan su actividad integradora?

—Una rutina individual—exclamó Lina, una de sus compañeras al otro lado del aula—Sólo nos dijo que nos daría más detalles cuando fuera momento de comenzar.

—Gracias, señorita Kyung—asintió Charlotte en su dirección volviendo a mirar su lista—Sólo tengo su grupo y los de maestría, que son aproximadamente cinco, así que no les pediré mucho. Sólo una rutina de no más de cinco minutos, puede ser _Ballet Clásico, Ballet Romántico_ o _Ballet de Diághilev_ , un pequeño fragmento de una obra más extensa—Minho escuchó a Chloe gruñir por lo bajo.

“—Calificaré presentación, agilidad, coordinación, estética y habilidad de memorización, no quiero que inventen pasos, quiero ver si son capaces de seguir una coreografía establecida por alguien más, saben que odio la improvisación—todos asintieron.

“—Si necesitan mi ayuda no duden en pedirla aunque sea fuera del horario de clases, por algo soy su profesora, ya sea por un paso con el que tienen dificultad o buscar una pieza que pueda encajar con lo que quieren demostrar, ¿de acuerdo?—otro asentimiento colectivo—Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse. Minho, aún no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo.

Chloe lo miró con alarma, dándole una pequeña mirada de consuelo mientras el chico asentía en su dirección, apretándole la mano antes de verla desaparecer en dirección a donde tenía su bolso, preguntándose a sí mismo cuánta era la probabilidad de que Charlotte supiera lo de sus pies.

Intentó levantarse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero una mirada de Charlotte le advirtió que no moviera ni un músculo de su lugar, ya no siendo la profesora Plisetsky sino tía Charlotte y Minho no se atrevía a desobedecer ni a una ni a otra, sintiendo un poco más intimidante a su tía que a la profesora ya que la primera vivía con él y lo conocía más que a la palma de su mano.

Una vez que el resto de la clase desapareció por la puerta, dando pequeñas inclinaciones a Charlotte en agradecimiento por la clase del día, ésta cerró la puerta para que no fueran a interrumpirlos y miró al chico que había criado, sintiendo que miraba a un niño de nuevo, intimidado y molesto por no salirse con la suya.

—Quítate las zapatillas—ordenó tomando un pequeño botiquín que descansaba junto al extintor.

—Mamá…

—No es pregunta, Minho.

A veces, muy pocas veces, Minho y Felix le llamaban mamá haciendo que su corazón doliera de manera agradable y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas; usualmente lo hacían cuando estaban demasiado emocionados o muy dormidos, siendo inconscientes del impacto que causaba en Charlotte aquella palabra, incluso ignorando que la decían.

Mientras Minho obedecía lo que le dijo, Charlotte intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos, recordándose todos los años de entrenamiento que había tenido para mantener en control sus emociones, sintiéndose más ligera cuando Minho la llamó mamá, casi dejando pasar el hecho de que Minho tenía yagas en los pies que estaban abriéndose y manchando de sangre los calcetines que usaba.

La primera vez que a Minho le sangraron los pies por bailar fue cuando tenía 11 años; había estado negado a seguir el horario que Charlotte le había impuesto y siguió bailando sin parar, sin descanso, apenas tomando agua, hasta que sus pies dijeron basta y lo último que sabe Charlotte es que tiene un niño testarudo llorando en el estudio mientras le muestra sus pies.

¿Le habría gustado que fuera mayor para que eso le pasara? Sí, pero Minho tenía que aprender de sus errores y esa noche le bastó para apegarse al horario que Charlotte había establecido; claro que le volvieron a sangrar, especialmente en los ensayos a presentaciones, pero al menos ya no se echaba a llorar como lo hizo la primera vez.

Verlo de nuevo frente a ella, sangrando y luchando contra las lágrimas, hizo que su corazón doliera, deseando volver a abrazarlo como lo había hecho la primera vez que sucedió, reprendiéndolo ligeramente por no hacer caso, prometiendo que dejaría de doler y ella lo cuidaría.

—Bailaste hasta tarde anoche, ¿verdad?—le reprendió mientras quitaba la tela de las calcetas con cuidado y sacaba el alcohol—No vas a practicar hasta que éstas se hayan cerrado—Minho la miró alarmado.

— ¡Pero acabas de dejar el proyecto y-AY!—gritó al sentir el ardor del alcohol sobre su piel mallugada.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de desobedecer—murmuró sin apartar la vista de las heridas de Minho—Cada decisión que tomes repercutirá en el futuro, te lo he enseñado.

Minho no respondió, dejando que le atendiera las heridas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar alardidos como niño pequeño ante el raspón en su rodilla, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas sin saber si era por el dolor o por la frustración que llevaba sintiendo desde hace tiempo, no sólo en la mañana.

Desde la semana pasada se encontraba bailado sin falta más allá de las dos horas establecidas, daba vueltas en la cama sin dormir bien y se irritaba con facilidad, el haberse quedado dormido sólo había sido la gota que derramó el vaso haciendo que sintiera que su vida se salía de control.

¿Exagerado? Quizá, al fin y al cabo sólo se trataba de una mala semana, todo el mundo llega a tenerlas haciendo que se vuelvan locos, si las personas se rindieran ante una mala semana entonces nadie lograría nada. Pero Minho no había tenido días así desde que entró a la universidad, quizá durante los primeros dos años en lo que se acoplaba al nuevo sistema de estudio, pero no a tal punto de volverlo loco.

Sentía que si se descuidaba, si baja la guardia y no prestaba la suficiente atención, todo por lo que había luchado dejaría de importar y lo que más quería sería apartado de su alcance haciéndolo sentir mediocre, decepcionando a Charlotte, a Felix y a sus padres, manchando la memoria del ballet que ejecutó su madre durante años.

—Siempre te he dicho que no tienes que descuidarte por bailar—habló Charlotte, entretenida en vendar los pies de Minho—Tienes que encontrar el equilibrio entre darle importancia al ballet y darte importancia a ti mismo, no dejándote consumir por la pasión hacia el baile ni volverte desinteresado.

—Lo hago—asintió Minho en un susurro—Tengo todo en equilibrio y…

—Minho, cariño—Charlotte lo silenció colocando una mano en la mejilla del chico, obligándolo a mirarla—Está bien estar asustado; sé que temes no ser lo suficiente bueno, que estás asustado de no poder hacerlo para _Juilliard_ y que algo más te ha estado dado vueltas la cabeza—le sonrió con ternura haciendo que Minho se limpiara el rostro antes de que las lágrimas se deslizaran.

“—Recuerda siempre enfrentar lo que te está atormentando, no permitas que te arranque de tus sueños; si te distrae de tus propósitos entonces no es para ti—terminó de ajustar el vendaje y fue por la bolsa de Minho—Si quieres descansar puedo consentir que faltes a tu última clase pero sólo por hoy, no quiero que lastimes tus pies.

Minho soltó una risa temblorosa, recibiendo el bolso y apresurándose a ponerse calcetines más gruesos y sus cómodas deportivas que hicieron que sus pies suspiraran al no estar restringidos por las zapatillas. Sacó la sudadera y se la colocó, siendo tragado de inmediato por la cálida tela de algodón que le hizo sentir cálido y consolado, como un abrazo.

— ¿De verdad me dejarás faltar a clase?—cuestionó, incrédulo, debatiendo sobre tomar o no la oferta.

—No estoy quitándole mérito a la historia del ballet pero no vas a atrasarte si te pierdes una clase—declaró Charlotte ayudándolo a levantarse—Y Felix trajo esa molesta motocicleta así que puede volver a casa solo—cerró los ojos, luchando contra su preocupación—No voy a pensar en lo peligroso que puede ser el camino de tierra sin luces y sin una carrocería que proteja su cuerpo del impacto. Y que sepas que es tu culpa.

—No volverá a suceder, lo prometo—aseguró Minho mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa—Gracias.

—Cuida mejor de ti la próxima vez—pidió Charlotte abrazándolo—Es más, que no haya una próxima vez—Minho rió contra la piel de su cuello—Que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿sí? No necesitas sangrar para eso.

Minho la abrazó con más fuerza, volviendo a tener cuatro años y aferrándose a ella después de la noticia que cambió su vida para siempre, volviendo a decir esa palabra que hacía que la fría y seria Charlotte Plisetsky sonriera de tal manera que le aparecían pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Si alguien la viera así sin duda dejarían de tenerle miedo.

…

—Minho Hyung casi me asesina por tu culpa—fue lo primero que dijo Hyunjin al ver a Seungmin en el túnel.

El pelinegro lo había estado esperando en el sótano del edificio M para cruzar juntos el último túnel en dirección a inglés, sabiendo que Hyunjin volvería a sentirse intimidado por lo lúgubre que parecía aquel lugar a esas horas de la noche.

Esperaba un recibimiento un poco más cálido y un agradecimiento por haberlo esperado, no reproches sobre un homicidio no cometido a causa de él mismo por una persona con la que Seungmin nunca había hablado.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible cuando ni siquiera lo conozco?—preguntó, abriéndole la puerta del túnel para dejarlo pasar— ¿Te fue bien en la práctica?

—Mis pies duelen como si se fueran a caer por los nuevos ejercicios y me caí dos veces—informó el rubio, dejándose caer contra todo un costado de Seungmin para que lo arrastrara—Caminar es un tormento.

—No voy a cargarte—sentenció Seungmin con una sonrisa.

—Por favor—lloriqueó el rubio deteniéndose apenas unos pasos al principio del túnel—Me duelen mucho mis pies.

—Me dices que soy la causa de tu homicidio ¿y luego quieres que te cargue?—Seungmin lo miró, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo una expresión indiferente— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque así me ahorraré toda la discusión de media hora que había planeado sobre cómo debes ser asesinado por Minho Hyung también—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Seungmin sabía que Hyunjin hacía algo relacionado al arte, teniendo una ligera noción que se especializaba en un tipo de danza, o que al menos ése era su plan, así que no era ajeno a las quejas sobre lo adolorido que estaba o sobre lo difícil que estaban siendo las prácticas en ese momento y Seungmin sólo asentía y le preguntaba si necesitaba algo.

Quizá por eso se rindió por el momento; notó el ligero temblor en las piernas del rubio, como si no pudieran sostenerlo durante mucho tiempo, y en lo adolorido que lucía su rostro dando la sensación que cargaba el peso del mundo en su espalda, vaya que hasta parecía que sonreír requería un esfuerzo titánico y si estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado y no discutir con Seungmin a cambio de ser cargado entonces debería de estar muy cansado.

Suspiró, decidiendo que sin duda necesitaba otro compañero de cuarto, antes de deslizar su portafolio hacia un costado y hacer que Hyunjin sonriera de manera brillante, yendo hacia su espalda y colgándose de caballito, dejando que sus brazos colgaran sobre los hombros del pelinegro, descansando su barbilla contra uno, apoyando la mejilla sobre la del chico haciéndolo bufar con fastidio mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus muslos.

—Apenas vayamos a subir las escaleras te bajaré—advirtió con un gruñido, comenzando a caminar con el bailarín a cuestas.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tomar el ascensor?

—Pesas más que la mochila promedio, Hwang, no te voy a cargar más allá del túnel.

—Al menos tenía que intentarlo—rió entre dientes antes de esconder la cabeza en la nuca de Seungmin.

Se sentía agotado, no estaba exagerando cuando declaró que la práctica había sido difícil; el profesor Park les puso una nueva rutina, haciéndolos practicar el _cabriole_ y el _entrechat_ sin parar, uno detrás del otro, cayendo sobre la punta de los pies, manteniendo sus extremidades superiores extendidas hasta que Hyunjin sintió que se había dislocado los hombros, y no conforme con eso los pasó al _arabasque_ y _attitude_.

Se cayó en más de una ocasión haciendo _cabriole_ , a punto de lastimarse el tobillo cuando cayó mal, y casi haciéndose un esguince cuando estiró para el _arabasque_ , siendo reprendido levemente por eso al no tener cuidado; la punta de sus pies aún hormigueaban en sus zapatos como en el momento en que se detuvo de bailar, sintiendo dolor con la sangre circulando.

—Se siente como caer de pie después de lanzarse del edificio más alto de Seúl—murmuró somnoliento haciendo que Seungmin riera.

— ¿Ya has saltado desde esa altura?—preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para verlo.

—Pues no pero confía en mí, se siente así—gruñó ahogado un bostezo y abrazándose con más fuerza a Seungmin—Como aterrizaje de súper héroe sólo que sin el dolor de rodillas.

—Mañana se pondrá peor—advirtió con una ligera risa.

Hyunjin tarareó en respuesta, encontrando reconfortante estar en una situación como esa con su molesto compañero de cuarto; no es que Seungmin no le agradara, podía ser medianamente soportable cuando se lo proponía, pero si era honesto tampoco esperaba que fuera tan delicado con él como lo estaba haciendo, casi como si intentara hacer el mínimo movimiento que pudiera lastimarlo.

Se lamentó de nuevo haber pensado que no era suficiente para su novia; Seungmin era agradable la mayoría de las veces, era considerado si aceptaba cargarlo durante todo el túnel sólo porque sus pies dolían, podía tener sentido del humor apreciable y era cómodo de abrazar; tan cálido como darte la vuelta y aferrarte a tu almohada sabiendo que la alarma no iba a sonar enseguida.

Ahí acorrucado en sus omoplatos, a punto de quedarse dormido, Hyunjin pensó que Seungmin irradiaba un aura hogareña, siendo el lugar a donde quieres ir después de un largo día sabiendo que encontrarías comodidad y confort.

— ¿Por qué Minho quería matarte?—cuestionó Seungmin cuando vio las puertas de su edificio.

—En clase coloreaba los dinosaurios—aclaró, somnoliento, sin abrir los ojos—Minho me estaba regañando y dijo que era estúpido, no es estúpido ¿verdad? Es divertido y relajante, debemos conseguir más libros como esos—las divagaciones de Hyunjin hicieron reír al pelinegro.

— ¿Eres casi asesinado por colorear dinosaurios?

—No, Minnie, no seas tonto—gruñó apretando su agarre en torno a sus hombros—Minho me estaba molestando por eso y el profesor Samuel lo regañó a él y como tú amenazaste con colorear mis dinosaurios y por eso me llevé el libro, eres cómplice de homicidio.

Seungmin maniobró con la puerta sin bajar a Hyunjin de su espalda, manteniéndola abierta con gran parte de su brazo intentando no golpear al rubio, recibiendo las divagaciones sobre cómo debía morir con él en el campo de batalla o huir juntos donde Minho Hyung no los encontrara para seguir coloreando dinosaurios.

No conocía a los dos amigos de Hyunjin en persona, quizá en algún momento los vio de lejos pero no se acercó a saludar ya que él y el rubio tenían el mudo acuerdo de no hablarse por el campus hasta la clase de inglés; todo lo que sabía de los hermanos Lee era por Hyunjin, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que se decían de ellos en el campus porque Seungmin tomaba gran parte de sus clases en el edificio de Ciencias Políticas y Humanidades.

Nop, no conocía de nada a Minho y Felix más allá de lo que Hyunjin hablaba.

—Prometiste que ahorraríamos la discusión ensayada de treinta minutos si te cargaba—recordó dirigiéndose al ascensor.

—Y así es, sólo te pongo en contexto—sintió al rubio suspirar contra la piel de su cuello haciéndolo reír por las cosquillas.

— ¿Te estás quedando dormido?—cuestionó, oprimiendo el botón del ascensor con el pie de Hyunjin.

—No, sólo descanso mis ojos.

Tal declaración hizo reír a Seungmin, permitiendo que el chico en su espalda se adormilara hasta que llegaran al aula, sabiendo que iba a tener que llevarlo de la misma manera al dormitorio si no quería escuchar sus lloriqueos.

Sólo por eso pasaría por alto el hecho de que lo llamó Minnie.

…

Jeongin era paciente la mayoría de las veces, o eso le gustaba creer a él, desde luego.

Teniendo como compañero de turno a Jisung sin duda había que ser paciente en algún punto ¿verdad? Y soportándolo seis días a la semana significaba que Jeongin ya debería estar acostumbrado a él y a tenerle la infinita paciencia que no le tuvo ni a su hermano menor.

Convivir con Jisung y no perder los estribos debería ser considerado deporte olímpico, es más, Jeongin ya debería tener una medalla.

Pero en ese momento no estaba teniéndole nada de paciencia, o al menos estaba llegando al límite contra el pobre chico si no se andaba con cuidado, porque si Jeongin volvía a escucharlo tararear esa misma molesta melodía que venía tarareando desde que comenzó el turno entonces iban a tener problemas, ya imaginaba los encabezados en las noticias: _“Estudiante de matemáticas de segundo año asesina a su compañero de trabajo con un puñado de pajitas porque no se callaba_. _”_ Demasiado gráfico pero nada erróneo.

No había gente, era miércoles y solía ser un día medio muerto en su turno, siendo más activo en la mañana, así que no tenían que preocuparse por muchas cosas; ya habían limpiado las cafeteras, lavado los trastes, habían molido el café que usarían en la mañana, mermado la comida que no se terminó para que el dueño la remplazara por la nueva en el primer turno y sacado la basura.

En vista que sólo tenían que barrer y trapear pero que lo dejarían para cuando ya fueran a cerrar, Jeongin no vio problema en ponerse a hacer sus deberes sobre el mostrador prestando atención si llegaba alguien para poner todo abajo y no arriesgar sus notas con café derramado, que ya había pasado.

Las matemáticas ya eran de por sí complicadas por su cuenta, teniendo a Jisung tarareando a su lado sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Cuando terminó con la tonada por un momento, leyendo lo que fuera que leyera en el celular, Jeongin agradeció para seguir resolviendo la tarea de Cálculo Integral, deseando terminarla antes de tener que volver a los dormitorios.

Hasta que Jisung volvió a tararear.

—Hyung, ¿estás atascado en una nueva canción?—preguntó Jeongin dejando de lado su lápiz para mirar a su amigo.

—No, no tengo nada nuevo—el peli-azul lo miró extrañado— ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde que llegaste has estado tarareando la misma melodía sin parar una y otra y otra vez y estoy a nada de encajarte un popote en el ojo—gruñó, mirándolo con un mohín de molestia.

— ¿Estaba tarareando?—Jisung sonaba tan confundido que sólo exasperó al menor.

Dos de sus amigos más cercanos estudiaban música; para Jeongin ya no era extraño llegar a la habitación de uno y ver partituras por todos lados, escucharlos tararear de la nada o encontrar posibles letras de canciones en servilletas o recibos; Changbin y Jisung eran fieles partidarios de escribir apenas las letras aparecían en su mente, lo que condenaba al resto a tener que revisar cada papel que fueran a tirar para asegurarse de que no hubiera algo escrito en él que pudiera ser, a palabras de los autores, el próximo _hit_ del año.

Pero a veces, más frecuentes de las que le gustaría a Jeongin, aquel par se encontraban atascados con una canción; ya fuera que no podían terminar la letra y ésta no les dejaba la cabeza anulando su capacidad para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa o con la melodía sin letra que podía conformar una canción.

Jeongin se había sorprendido a sí mismo tarareando las mismas melodías que sus compañeros, y hasta en una ocasión una de sus compañeras le preguntó cuál canción era porque sonaba bien.

— ¿Has escrito algo últimamente?—cuestionó el menor, esperando que Jisung dejara de tararear.

—Terminé algo el fin de semana—admitió el mayor, rascándose la nuca—Aún estoy revisándolo antes de pedirle a Chan Hyung que me ayude a crear una pista.

Si los ojos de Jeongin brillaron ante el nombre del hermano mayor de Changbin, era algo que no admitiría ni bajo tortura y que Jisung no notó por sus propias preocupaciones.

—Pues seguramente ya tienes la melodía y es la que estás tarareando—señaló, volviendo a tomar su lápiz, esperando terminar la tarea—Suena bien, por cierto.

— ¿En serio?—Jisung lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa insegura—Me sorprende que suene bien, estoy un poco molesto.

Jeongin se sobresaltó, extrañado.

No había notado para nada el malhumor del mayor, en realidad costaba imaginar a Han Jisung de malas, desde que lo conoce no recuerda haberlo visto enojado. Conoce más el Jisung triste, que aparece de vez en cuando y al que Jeongin está obligado a darle galletas y abrazos para hacerlo sentir mejor.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto?—preguntó, interesado, mandando al olvido la tarea.

—Un estúpido debate en clase—gruñó haciendo un mohín— ¿Puedes creer que alguien dice que el arte no debe dejarse llevar por las emociones sino por la disciplina? ¡Estúpido! Todo el arte es emocional, sentimental, expresa algo. Si lo haces basándote en la razón sale algo tan… _Agh_.

Jeongin se rió, acercándose para abrazarlo e intentar consolarlo; Jisung vivía de sus emociones y la mejor manera que encontró para canalizarlas fue escribiendo y cantando, creando cosas que pudieran transmitir todo lo que a veces se le dificultaba demostrar.

Que alguien le dijera que era estúpido hacerlo hacía que Jisung pensara que expresar sus emociones de esa manera era estúpido, que sus sentimientos eran estúpidos.

—No les des demasiadas vueltas, Hyung, el arte es subjetivo ¿no?—le consoló peinándole el cabello—Eso habla de su incapacidad de expresar emociones creando algo, quizá no tiene la habilidad y no debes permitir que te arruine eso—Jisung sonrió, agradecido— ¿Quién fue? La próxima vez que venga no le daré azúcar para su café.

—No querrás meterte con Lee Minho bajo ninguna circunstancia, Jeongin, te lo dice la voz de la experiencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Se traduce como "son muy aburridos" o "son muy molestos" 
> 
> -Grand Plié: Plié literalmente, significa doblado. En este paso, se flexionan las rodillas sin perder la posición corporal. Se utiliza como preparación y finalización para saltos, elevaciones o piruetas en danza. Tiene dos variaciones: demi-plié (rodillas semiflexionadas) y grand plié (flexión completa, hasta alcanzar una posición horizontal)
> 
> -Ronds de jambe à terre: Es el movimiento circular descrito por la pierna al rozar el suelo. La pierna de base puede estar estirada en planta, en demi-pointe o en plié (flexión). La pierna que realiza el círculo por lo general está tensa y trabaja en busca de la rotación desde la cadera a medida que el paso se desarrolla. Tanto en la barra como en el centro, se practica rond de jambe por tierra en dehors y en dedans.  
> \- Más información en: Rond de jambe à terre (Ballet) © https://glosarios.servidor-alicante.com
> 
> -Ballet de Diághilve es un estilo inventado por el ruso Mikhail Fokine en colaboración con Sergei Diághilve.
> 
> -Cabriole: Un paso ligero en el cual las piernas se extienden en el aire donde se divide dos, el de 45 grados y el de 90.
> 
> -Entrechant: un paso de saltos en el que el bailarín brinca en el aire y rápidamente cruza las piernas al frente y detrás de uno al otro.
> 
> -Arabasque y Attitude: El primero consiste en una posición del cuerpo que ha de ponerse de perfil, apoyado respecto a una pierna, que puede ser recta o demi-plié o en relevè, y la otra pierna levantada detrás y estirada; el segundo es la misma posición con la diferencia que la que se encuentra levantada flexiona la rodilla doblándola en un ángulo de 90 grados.
> 
> La gran mayoría de esto lo estoy sacando de un diccionario de danza que me he encontrado en internet, al final de todo les pondré el link n.n (el que ya puse es de una página secundaria que el que estoy usando no viene especificado el movimiento)
> 
> Una nota muy larga, lo siento, y sé que cuesta imaginar, porque yo tuve que buscar imágenes en google, y lamento no ponérselas, no soy muy dada a poner imágenes en los textos :c pero espero que les haya gustado y todo esto haga un poco más real la trama de la historia.
> 
> si han llegado hasta acá después de tan larga nota, GRACIAS POR LEER, pueden dejar su jeit y su lob por aquí y por allá, espero que sea lob porque toi chikita y el jeit me da miedo. En fin, tomen awita, los tqm! ♡


	11. Alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente creo que divagué mucho mientras escribía así que les pido perdón de ante mano :c

> _"Aunque sonría me siento tan solo."_ - **Han Jisung.**

...

Felix estaba acostumbrado a bailar hasta decir basta, le habían sangrado los pies apenas un par de veces desde que lleva haciendo ballet y se había caído sólo al principio pero suponía que era lo normal cuando te dedicabas a la danza.

No obstante aquel día estaba terriblemente agotado; había hecho _cabriole_ varias veces, era experto en _arabasque_ y _attitude_ pero hoy simplemente se sintió demasiado para su cuerpo, haciendo que cada paso que dio en dirección al auditorio se sintiera un tortura medieval en sus pies, mandando punzadas por todo su cuerpo que le hacían suspirar con cansancio.

Apenas llegó al anfiteatro donde tendría su clase con la profesora Hong, se puso la capucha de la sudadera y se relegó al rincón más alejado del resto de sus compañeros, dispuesto a dar hasta el alma por un masaje en los pies, deseando volver a casa pronto pero odiando a su hermano por haberse quedado dormido obligando a Felix a venir en la motocicleta.

Quizá no había sido tan buena idea ir en contra de todo lo que Charlotte aprobaba.

Suspiró, recargando la cabeza en la pared cercana y abrazando con fuerza su bolso; debido a que tenía práctica antes de Artes Escénicas nunca llevaba el portafolio, ese lo dejaba en el auto de Minho para no estar cargando demasiado ya que no confiaba en dejarlos en el casillero de los vestidores (la última vez que lo hizo se le perdieron un par de medias). No tomaba notas en clase y, si lo hacía, las tenía en el teléfono para después pasarlas en limpio ya sea en un cuaderno o la computadora.

¿Cómo un bolso podía ser tan cómodo? Felix estaba preguntándose si alguien lo juzgaría en caso de traer un peluche y abrazarlo para adormilarse, en todo caso ¿por qué debería de importarle que lo juzgaran? Había sufrido mucho en secundaria por las opiniones de otros como para tomar importancia ahora.

Aunque Minho era otro asunto.

—Hey, pequeña hada—saludaron haciendo que Felix mirara hacia un costado.

Changbin se dejó caer a su lado con algo de torpeza resultando cómico para el rubio; volvía a tener esa sonrisa ladina que parecía un relámpago en su rostro, sacudiendo los cimientos de Felix y cegándolo durante un momento antes de volver a sumirlo en oscuridad, resultando demasiado difícil volver a ver su entorno de la misma manera.

Le tomó un momento procesar el saludo de recién llegado, Felix no sabría decir si era por la sonrisa en su rostro o lo cansado que estaba, sintiendo su cerebro tan perezoso como en la mañana haciéndolo considerar que responder requería demasiado esfuerzo.

— _Banshee_ —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo reír a Changbin—No sabía que teníamos esta clase juntos.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca, para nada sorprendido de que Felix no lo reconociera como el tipo que usualmente se sentaba al otro extremo del aula, pero también un poco decepcionado de que así fuera.

Después de todo, Changbin no se destacaba en nada como para ser notado por el bailarín.

—Usualmente me siento del otro lado—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Te ves cansado, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo que vengo de práctica—Felix lo tranquilizó con un suspiro, abrazando con más fuerza el bolso.

Changbin iba a preguntarle en qué tipo de baile se especializaba o practicaba más; sabía que era un año menor por lo que las especializantes las tomaría hasta el siguiente ciclo escolar, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la profesora Hong apareció con su colorido suéter y sus gafas demasiado grandes para su rostro.

—Buenas noches, muchachos—saludó con entusiasmo, ganándose una respuesta apenas murmurada por sus estudiantes—En vista de que tuvimos que cancelar la clase la semana pasada, retomaremos el tema de la improvisación hoy.

Iba a llorar de frustración, estaba seguro; Felix se encontraba cansado, sus pies dolían, Minho estuvo insoportable durante todo el día y, como si no fuera suficiente, tenía que volver en motocicleta a casa cuando todo su cuerpo protestaba ante el mínimo movimiento. Lo último que quería era tener que estudiar algo como la improvisación.

Si Minho había llegado de malas _a la_ escuela, Felix iba a volver de malas _de la_ escuela.

—Hay diferentes tipos de improvisación—comenzó la diminuta profesora Hong mientras Felix luchaba para no poner los ojos en blanco—Ya habíamos aclarado lo que consiste la improvisación en sí así que ahora nos vamos a concentrar en los diferentes tipos que hay; pueden tomar notas para que las estudien, esto vendrá en las evaluaciones parciales.

El gran suspiro de Felix hizo que Changbin lo mirara con interés, encontrando un poco adorable el mohín de disgusto que tenía en sus labios, permitiéndose contemplarlo más de un par de segundos mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la explicación de la profesora.

Su piel no era lechosa como la de su hermano sino que tenía algo más de color, un suave broceado que lo hacía parecer más real mientras su cabello rubio parecía un halo dorado a su alrededor; tenía ojos gatunos, Changbin estaba seguro que ése era un rasgo característico de los Lee; incluso de perfil podías apreciar lo pequeña que era su nariz pero lo perfilada que parecía su mandíbula, con la barbilla un tanto más ovalada que la de su hermano.

Parecía que no tenía ni un poro, la piel de su rostro estaba lisa sin señales de imperfecciones, ni siquiera un lunar a la vista. No tenía la apariencia de alguien real; ahí, viéndolo a su lado con el cabello cayendo de manera desordenada por su frente, lucía incluso más etéreo que cuando lo vio en la mañana en la cafetería.

— ¿Señor Seo?—la voz de la profesora hizo que Changbin se sobresaltara y apartara la vista de Felix, mirando a la pequeña mujer frente a él que lo contemplaba con las manos en las caderas—A no ser que el señor Lee sea quien dé la clase, requiero su atención al frente.

Las orejas de Changbin se tiñeron de rosa mientras susurraba una disculpa, apresurándose a alcanzar el escarlata cuando sintió la interesada mirada de Felix en su rostro. ¿Cómo esperaban que Changbin pusiera atención con un chico tan guapo a su lado? Ahora era más consciente de la razón por la que siempre se sentaba al otro extremo del aula.

Felix apenas lo miró un par de segundos antes de volver su atención a clase, recordando como tuvo que evitar el homicidio de su mejor amigo a manos de su hermano por una situación semejante, que realmente parecía que echaba humo cuando miró a Hyunjin como si le hubiera dicho que pateaba gatos en su tiempo libre.

Comenzó haciendo apuntes sobre lo que decía la señora Hong pero pronto perdió el interés, odiando la sola idea de tener que poner en práctica la improvisación, ¿por qué siquiera existía? La señora Hong dijo que era para alentar la creatividad de los actores, ¿Qué no estaba para eso el libreto? ¿No podían alentarla con libros o dibujos? ¡Incluso con el baile! Y ahora ya ni siquiera estaba haciendo apuntes, estaba dibujando el conejo del libro de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

Tenía algo con los conejos, a veces Minho se denominaba a sí mismo como uno aunque haya nacido en el año del Tigre, pero no le parecía difícil imaginarlo; a Felix le gustaban los conejos y los cerdos, especialmente estos últimos sintiendo que vivían bajo una etiqueta injusta; los cerdos eran lindos, inteligentes, limpios porque ni siquiera sudaban. En cambio la gente siempre decía que eran sucios, desagradables, símbolo de pobreza (como si ser pobre fuera algo malo).

Felix siempre se caracterizaba por ser más tranquilo que su hermano, manteniendo un perfil bajo y amigable a comparación con la cara de pocos amigos que Minho poseía las 24hrs del día, bueno 16hrs que cuando dormía se veía adorable. Felix siempre sonreía y saludaba a todo el mundo pero cuando alguien mencionaba las etiquetas y los estereotipos de los bailarines de ballet, o de cualquier cosa en general, demostraba que si Minho era intimidante, un Felix enojado era peor.

Desde que tiene 11 años ha recibido insultos por practicar ballet; desde llamarlo niña hasta decirle maricón, como si apreciar la danza y practicarla fuera un delito en contra de su hombría. Era tan molesto, incluso hoy en día se ponía entre triste y furioso cuando alguien insinuaba algo al respecto, ni se diga Minho que ha tenido peores experiencias por eso.

Changbin lo llamaba hada, personas antes de él lo llamaron hada intentando insultarlo, riéndose en su cara y chillando que sería _Campanita_ antes de interpretar a _Peter Pan_ pero, cuando Changbin lo llamaba hada no se sentía como un insulto sino como un cumplido, haciéndolo pensar que el mayor era consciente de lo bonitas que eran las hadas y alagándose de que lo encontrara parecido a una.

— ¿Qué les parece si improvisamos una pequeña escena?—exclamó la profesora Hong haciendo sonar sus pulseras— ¿Algún voluntario?

Felix luchó para no poner los ojos en blanco y bufar, concentrado en su dibujo, agregando un pequeño cerdito a donde el conejo miraba la hora del reloj, decidiendo que el fin de semana leería de nuevo el libro de Alicia, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo leyó? Tía Charlotte los dejó ver la película animada por la extraña filosofía que manejaba el libro e incluso se divirtieron los tres haciendo una coreografía con la canción de _La Fiesta del Jardín_ fingiendo ser flores.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, dibujando a su pequeña familia junto a los animales, vistiéndolos de flores mientras imitaban una de las posiciones que tía Charlotte les enseñó para ese baile, suspirando con cansancio.

— ¿Señor Lee?—escuchar su nombre lo hizo mirar de forma somnolienta hacia el frente—Lo noto algo distraído, ¿le gustaría participar con la señorita Jung?—la profesora señalo a la chica que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

Felix sabía que sólo pretendía ser amable, que en realidad no podía negarse a pasar al frente y ella sólo quería hacerle creer que tenía la oportunidad de negarse.

Luchando contra todo el fastidio y cansancio que pesaba en su cuerpo se levantó, dejando su teléfono con sus dibujos hechos al azar en la aplicación que había descargado para dibujar.

Cualquiera en su lugar habría preferido meterse el celular en los pantalones antes de dejarlo solo en su asiento, pero Felix le puso el bolso al que todavía se abrazaba encima después de bloquear la pantalla y compartió una pequeña mirada con Changbin a lo que éste asintió a la muda petición de cuidar sus cosas de ser necesario.

Caminó hasta su compañera, pensaba que se llamaba Lana o Lidia, no recordaba y estaba seguro que habían hablado un par de veces. Se sonrieron con incomodidad, siendo ambos voluntarios forzados para participar en clase sin saber muy bien cómo proceder.

—Muy bien, empezaremos con la improvisación. Comencemos con lo fácil, ¿a alguien se le ocurre una situación?

—Una infidelidad—exclamó uno de sus compañeros.

Felix enarcó las cejas ante semejante tema, preguntándose lejanamente qué obligaría a su compañero a sugerirlo y mirando a su compañera por si ella se encontraba incómoda con el tema, encontrándola ya demasiado concentrada, como si estuviera metiéndose en el papel de víctima de un novio infiel.

—Pero que ella sea la infiel—habló Changbin alzando la mano, haciendo que Felix lo mirara confundido—Las mujeres también pueden ser infieles, ¿no?

La profesora pareció pensar la situación durante un momento antes de asentir con una gran sonrisa, volviendo a sacudir sus pulseras en sonidos tintineantes similares a campanas.

—Me encanta la variante, bien. Será infidelidad de parte de ella, ¿de acuerdo? Y acción.

…

Felix estacionó la motocicleta junto al auto de Charlotte, haciéndolo suspirar débilmente cuando notó que la mujer ya había llegado junto con Minho.

Charlotte no tenía una cochera en específico, en realidad la motocicleta de Felix se encontraba cerca del porche cubierta por una simple lona para protegerla de los cambios climáticos, en días de mucha lluvia se le permitía meterla a la casa para que no se oxidara pero por regla general se encontraba afuera. Era un poco molesta la falta de cochera debido a que eran dos autos y la motocicleta pero la casa era antigua, de aspecto victoriano, no había forma de que viniera con garaje y Charlotte no había querido mandar a construir uno por temor a que la infraestructura de la casa se viniera abajo debido a la construcción.

 _Doongie_ lo recibió en la puerta, restregándose contra las perneras de sus pantalones y maullándole una bienvenida que le hizo sonreír; quitándose los zapatos para remplazarlos por las pantuflas que tenía en la entrada, se inclinó y acarició la cabeza del minino antes de verlo desaparecer por las escaleras, suponiendo que iría a hacer destrozos en algún lado antes de que Minho los mandara a dormir.

—Felix, cariño, en la cocina—escuchó a Charlotte mientras colgaba la chaqueta en el perchero.

En el armario junto a la entrada Felix siempre dejaba su bolso, su chaqueta y el casco siendo el que más espacio acaparaba del pequeño lugar; Minho solía quejarse de dejar ahí el bolso cuando tenía que lavar la ropa de práctica y volver a llenarla pero Felix se sentía lo suficiente perezoso como para subir a su habitación a dejarla, prefiriendo hacerlo cuando ya se fuera a dormir.

Colgó sus llaves en su lugar junto a las de Charlotte y Minho, yendo hacia donde escuchaba a la mujer tecleando algo en su computadora con las luces encendidas, encontrándola sentada en la barra de desayuno con sus lentes de media luna posados artísticamente en la punta de su nariz y el cabello suelto cayendo como cascada por sus hombros.

—Llegaste temprano—susurró Felix, casi arrastrándose hacia el refrigerador— ¿Cenaste?

—Decidí hacer el resto desde casa—murmuró distraída, sin dejar de mirar el monitor—Te estaba esperando, ¿quieres que prepare algo?

Felix estaba acostumbrado a no cenar mucho, a veces incluso ni lo hacía; Charlotte consideraba que las cenas no deben ser bastas ni abundantes sino ligeras, después de todo ya iban a dormir así que no necesitaban toda la energía que el alimento puede brindar. A veces salían a cenar fuera, claro, pero sólo en ocasiones especiales o cuando ellos salían con amigos.

Por regla general Felix cenaba ya sea una manzana con un vaso de agua o un plato de cereal; cuando se sentía menos hambriento sólo una taza de té, cuando se sentía muy hambriento era capaz de calentar la comida del día anterior o ir a la tienda de autoservicio a escondidas por ramen, aunque para eso solía ir con Minho.

Cuando Charlotte se ofrecía a preparar algo significaba que ella también tenía hambre de algo más que una manzana o una taza de té y, con el día que había tenido, Felix no iba a negarse a una cena abundante.

— ¿Puedo ir a ducharme mientras tanto?—preguntó con voz quejumbrosa, yendo hacia donde Charlotte estaba sentada y abrazándola por la espalda—Me siento muy cansado.

— ¿Te lastimaste los pies?—cuestionó Charlotte, preocupada, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No, sólo que sentí la práctica muy pesada.

—De acuerdo, ve a ducharte y cuando salgas revisa si Minho está despierto—pidió palmeando las manos que la rodeaban—Si está dormido no le hables y déjalo descansar, esperemos que mañana esté de mejor humor.

Felix le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla en respuesta haciéndola sonreír antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, deseando que al igual que en la escuela ellos también tuvieran ascensor; no es que las escaleras tuvieran tantos escalones, Felix apenas contaba veinte, pero con sus pies punzando como lo hacían pareciera que subía quinientos.

Se duchó en tiempo record, sabiendo que si se tomaba más tiempo del necesario bajo la regadera de agua caliente seguramente se quedaría dormido (que le pasó una sola vez y Minho no podía olvidarlo). Se puso el pijama y dejó que su cabello cayera aún húmedo sobre su frente, sintiéndose demasiado perezoso como para secarlo por su propia cuenta.

Anduvo de puntillas en dirección al cuarto de Minho una vez que termino; la habitación de su hermano se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo, en el lado derecho de las escaleras, y tenía una mejor vista que la de Felix pero era un poco más pequeña, o eso creía el menor.

La habitación de Minho era de un suave color durazno porque así le entraba más luz, o eso decía el mayor, con muebles de madera blanca y una peluda alfombra gris por todo el suelo. Las pocas veces que había entrado Hyunjin dijo que no parecía ir acorde con la personalidad de Minho, la primera vez esperando algo de colores oscuros con cortinas negras.

Había retratos de ellos y los gatos en las paredes, un escritorio con su impresora y la laptop en él ya que Minho odiaba llevarse la computadora a la escuela; también tenía lapiceros y colores en latas decoradas por él mismo que seguramente hizo en la escuela primaria; estaba más impecable que la de Felix, con su propio tocador en orden y el espejo de cuerpo completo en un rincón cercano a la ventana.

Y ahí en la cama matrimonial, envuelto en mullidas sábanas y rodeado de tres gatos, Minho estaba profundamente dormido, luciendo más pequeño de lo que era, haciendo ruiditos entre respiraciones que a Felix le daban risa; _Soonie_ estaba recostada en sus pies, _Dori_ se había adueñado del lado opuesto de la cama y _Doongie_ miraba a Felix desde la cabecera, como si los tres gatos estuvieran cuidando el sueño de su dueño.

Ni siquiera entró, tan solo permitiendo que un haz de luz se colara por la puerta antes de cerrarla y volver a la cocina, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo laxo, tan cansado que también quería estar dormido como Minho pero decidiendo que su hambre era más que su cansancio, quizá competían sobre quién manejaría a Felix en esa ocasión y declarar al hambre ganador era demasiado pronto, podía quedarse dormido en la cena.

Le sorprendía la habilidad tremenda que se cargaba para divagar en sus pensamientos.

—Minho Hyung está profundamente dormido con los gatos en la cama—anunció al entrar a la cocina y siendo recibido por el olor del pollo agridulce que hacía Charlotte.

— ¿De qué sirve haber gastado en tres camas para gatos si igual van a dormir en la suya?—gruñó la mujer dándose la vuelta con cuchara en mano—Le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no duerma con los gatos.

—En su defensa, los gatos hacen lo que quieren—lo defendió Felix, sacando un par de platos de la lacena—Y parecían que sólo querían darle apoyo emocional.

—Que no te engañen, los _koshki 1_ son manipuladores como ellos solos.

Felix sonrió ante la palabra extraña mientras dejaba los platos cerca de Charlotte e iba por vasos para llenarlos de algún zumo que tuvieran en el refrigerador; a veces, cuando Charlotte sentía que el coreano no era suficiente para expresarse, recurría al ruso soltando palabras al azar de vez en cuando. Felix y Minho sabían lo básico de ruso debido a sus visitas a la academia en algunos veranos pero Charlotte no les exigió que lo aprendieran si no querían, siempre podían usar el inglés.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—cuestionó Charlotte viendo a Felix preparar la mesa— ¿Algo interesante de contar?

Seguía de mal humor por…nada en realidad, no sabía qué le molestaba tanto pero se sentía tan molesto, como cansado de absolutamente todo, sintiendo un llanto reprimido en la cima de su garganta, ardiendo en sus ojos a punto de ser derramado pero no quería preocupar a tía Charlotte con eso porque quizá no era para tanto, quizá Felix sólo estaba siendo quejoso.

—Minho casi asesina a Hyunjin en la tarde—habló pensativo, buscando algo digno de mención en su día.

—Bueno, se estaba tardando—declaró la mujer apagando la estufa— ¿Quiero saber por qué?

—No es nada, Jinnie estaba coloreando en clase y Minho se enojó y por regañarlo le llamaron la atención a él—Felix se encogió de hombros, recibiendo su plato con un sonrisa—Gracias. Y hoy hicimos improvisación con la profesora Hong.

Por regla general no hablaban de su clase de Artes Escénicas; Charlotte la consideraba necesaria, desde luego, ya que el ballet profesional interpretaba obras completas donde los bailarines transmitían una historia a partir de su baile y el estudio del arte escénico ayudaba mucho para la actuación de los bailarines.

El problema de Charlotte era con la profesora Hong; siempre reclamaba sobre cómo el arte debería tener reglas como cualquier otra corriente de estudio pero la profesora Hong decía que era ridículo, que el arte era libre expresión, era dejar fluir las cosas y que incluso el ballet podía manejarse de esa manera. Está de más decir que Charlotte se ponía verde del coraje sin llegar a decir nada.

En otras circunstancias Felix no habría hablado de su clase pero necesitaba sacarlo; se había sentido incómodo durante su escena de improvisación donde a su compañera se le ocurrió genial si movían la trama a justificar su supuesta infidelidad por la homosexualidad reprimida de Felix.

— ¿Hong hizo algo que te molestó?—cuestionó Charlotte, entrando en modo mamá oso si la profesora Hong le hizo algo a la luz de sus ojos—Estoy dispuesta a intercambiar unas palabras como tu tutora si así fue.

—No es que haya sido culpa de ella pero tampoco es del todo inocente—aclaró con un mohín mientras Charlotte le extendía un par de palillos—Quizá soy solo yo reaccionando a la improvisación en sí.

— _Milaya 2_, cualquier cosa que te haga sentir incómodo es importante—Charlotte le acarició la mejilla, pasando el pulgar por las pecas ahora visibles—No me interesa si se trataba para una clase, no tuvo que obligarte a participar si no querías.

—No quería meterme en problemas si me negaba, ya habían regañado a Minho en clase—Felix se encogió de hombros, sentándose en su lugar en la barra de desayunos—Creo que volví de mal humor.

—Bueno, si puedo con Minho en un mal día, no será nada con el sol siendo oculto por las nubes—Charlotte le revolvió el cabello haciéndolo reír— ¿Ya tienes el regalo de Minho para el domingo?

Ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que harían para el cumpleaños del mayor de los hermanos mientras cenaban, manteniendo la voz baja por si Minho se despertaba, sintiendo el alivio de que aquel día tan largo al fin había finalizado.

…

Conan y Chan estaban en el sofá mirando una película con el primero acorrucado en el otro, suspirando y sintiéndose agotado después de un largo día.

No era sorpresa que, de los siete días a la semana, Conan pasara cinco en el apartamento de Chan, ya siendo considerado un cuarto inquilino, esperando el momento en el que Chan le pidiera mudarse con él de manera definitiva; tenía un lado de la cama, la mitad de su ropa y maquillaje en la habitación de su novio, había un shampoo para él y una caja de cereal que le pertenecía porque era su favorito. Se sabía el código de seguridad del lugar así que podía llegar aunque Chan no estuviera.

Sin embargo, su novio no le pedía que se mudaran juntos, no lo hacía más definitivo de lo que ya era pero Conan no presionaba; conocía a Chan lo suficiente como para saber que sólo quería que ambos tuvieran un lugar para ellos cuando quisieran estar solos. No siempre querían estar pegados, incluso cuando discutían (porque claro que lo hacían como cualquier otra pareja normal) era mejor tener el espacio hasta calmarse y poder dialogar. Si vivían juntos, ese espacio se reducía a nada.

Pero con Chan estaba listo a arriesgarse, a dar el siguiente paso a pesar de estar aterrorizado, decidiendo que si no era con el mayor entonces no sería con nadie más, que difícilmente sería con alguien más. Chan era el hombre con el que quería casarse, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, sólo quería pasar cada día del resto de su vida con él y si para eso tenía que esperar a que estuviera listo para pedirle que se mudaran juntos entonces lo haría.

— ¿Te estás quedando dormido?—cuestionó Chan, atrayendo la atención de Conan jugueteando con su cabello—Binnie y Sungie no tardan en llegar, sólo los recibo y nos vamos a dormir.

—No, estoy bien—lo tranquilizó Conan con una sonrisa somnolienta que hizo que Chan suspirara—Además, le prometí a Jisung que le daría de cenar, no lo he visto desde la semana pasada.

Chan se soltó riendo entre dientes, un sonido tan alegre que seguramente poseerían los arcoíris y con el que Conan estaba preparando algo para regalarle en navidad; estaba grabándole toda una canción a Chan con ayuda de una de sus compañeras de la disquera, la había escrito él mismo y formado la pista con un poco de ayuda de Changbin para que fuera más sencillo conseguir lo que necesitaba sin que el mayor se diera cuenta. Desde que lo conoció se dijo que la risa de Chan era el mejor sonido para una canción y ahora lo estaba haciendo realidad.

—Se ha estado quejando de eso—asintió Chan besando la frente de Conan—Creo que hasta te extraña más que yo—repuso riendo, comenzando a llenar de besos el rostro de su novio—Es como un bebé.

—Prácticamente los adoptamos, ¿lo has pensado?—respondió entre risas, recibiendo el amor que Chan tenía para dar sin sacrificio alguno—Sungie es como nuestro bebé.

— ¿Cómo que yo no soy el bebé?—gruñeron en la entrada.

Antes de que Conan y Chan dirigieran su atención a los recién llegados, sintieron cómo la humedad se interponía entre ellos de manera silenciosa, resultando demasiado fácil dejarla entrar en forma de Jisung hasta que se asentó entre sus brazos, recibiendo parte del amor que ellos se daban por el momento.

Chan lo miró preocupado, encontrándolo terriblemente serio y con la misma tortuosa expresión de desolación que tenía en los malos días, grandes ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas que delataban su estado; a saber cuánto llevaba soportando lo que le atormentaba, permitiéndose ser vulnerable ahora que estaba en el lugar seguro.

—Oh, bebé, ¿qué ocurrió?—Conan no demoró en envolverlo con ambos brazos y comenzar a mecerlo—Todo está bien, Jisung, te tengo.

Con el menor de todos en brazos de Conan, Chan los atrajo a otro apretado abrazo haciendo un emparedado de Jisung mientras Changbin dejaba caer de forma desordenada sus mochilas cerca de la entrada, brindando una pequeña sonrisa a la expresión preocupada de su hermano, sin tener una respuesta para dar porque el menor no le había dicho nada.

Cuando llegó por él a la cafetería lo encontró aferrado a Jeongin de la misma manera en la que se aferra un bebé koala a su madre, negándose a soltarlo mientras el menor contaba el dinero de la caja registradora antes de cerrar turno.

Una vez que logró hacer que lo soltara, Jisung se aferró a él de la misma manera y se mantuvo en silencio, como adormilado; en realidad Changbin pensó que se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos, el peli-azul era un experto en eso haciendo que uno ya no supiera si estaba despierto o no, maravilloso cuando estaban en clases pero horrible en esas situaciones donde no sabían cómo hablarle.

—No me ha dicho nada—aclaró el menor de los hermanos suspirando—Pero creo que fue por un debate en clase.

Conan frunció el ceño haciendo que el bonito azul de sus ojos se volviera más oscuro ante la idea de algo molestando a Jisung.

— ¿Alguien se metió con él más allá de lo debatido en clase?—cuestionó haciendo que su acento resaltara mucho a pesar de sus años viviendo en Corea.

—No, no creo—Changbin negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el suelo frente al trío en el sofá—Ni siquiera sé qué está mal, el debate fue inofensivo.

—Sungie, ¿qué ocurrió?—la voz de Chan fue suave, apartándose lo suficiente para verlo—Si no me dices no puedo arreglarlo.

Jisung se sentía estúpido por tener una reacción semejante ante una idea dicha en clase, sabía que no era para tanto, que cada quien tenía su punto de vista y no tenía por qué verse afectado cuando le llevaban la contraria pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Sus padres siempre dijeron que era un niño sensible pero jamás lo mencionaron como si fuera un defecto, en realidad su madre siempre presumía a quien quisiera escuchar que Jisung tenía un gran corazón y era una persona maravillosa; siempre fue sensible, desde llorar porque vio al león comerse a la gacela en un documental hasta emocionarse cuando veía una pareja feliz en la calle.

¿Era una de las razones por las que ahora ya no sabía cómo manejar sus emociones? ¿Era la causa de su ansiedad? No lo sabía, quizá si hubiera tenido más control en sus sentimientos tendría más estabilidad emocional de lo que tenía ahora, quizá no permitiría que las palabras dichas por alguien que pensaba diferente a él le afectaran, no sería tan inseguro cuando en el pasado lo lastimaron por expresar sus sentimientos.

Aprendió a expresarse a través de la música cuando intentó decirlo en voz alta y la gente le restó importancia; usó el arte que era la música para transmitir pensamientos, sentimientos, escuchando canciones de alguien más para canalizar sus propias emociones y lo había hecho porque fue más fácil y llevadero que estar llorando por todo.

—Las palabras de alguien no deberían de afectar tanto a las personas—susurró por lo bajo acorrucado en brazos de Conan y Chan—Yo no debería dejar que alguien que piensa diferente a mí afecte tanto mi estabilidad emocional.

—Es fácil decirlo—murmuró Chan, pensativo, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello—Pero ponerlo en práctica es toda una osadía, inconscientemente siempre buscamos la aprobación de las personas que nos rodean y no es malo…creo, es algo que a veces es inevitable—Chan se encogió de hombros— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Jisung lo pensó un momento antes de sacudir de manera negativa la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres cenar?—cuestionó Conan, mirándolo con dulzura—Puedo prepararte algo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?

—Quiero dormir—pidió tallándose los ojos—Binnie, ¿vamos a dormir?

Changbin asintió, levantándose de un salto mientras Conan ayudaba a Jisung a incorporarse, prometiendo que cualquier cosa que necesitara sólo gritara y él estaría en su habitación en un parpadeo. Los miraron alejarse por el pasillo a su pequeña habitación compartida, sabiendo que Changbin iba a cuidarlo muy bien.

Conan volvió a dejarse caer contra todo un costado de Chan, suspirando débilmente y sintiendo su corazón más ligero en el momento que Chan lo abrazó.

—Ese chico tiene el poder de ganarse a cualquiera—susurró haciendo sonreír a Chan—Es imposible no preocuparse por él.

—Cualquiera menos al chico con el que se ha estado estrellando últimamente.

Tales palabras hicieron que la curiosidad de Conan floreciera como si de primavera se tratara, mirando con brillantes ojos azules a su novio hasta hacerlo sonreír.

— ¿Y cómo es que recién me estoy enterando? ¿Quién es el tipo?

— ¿Recuerdas el amor de su vida de primer año?

—Oh, ya, el bailarín—después de tales palabras le dio un ligero golpe a Chan en el brazo—Éstas cosas deberías decírmelas al momento. Comienza a cantar, canguro, que no nos iremos a dormir hasta tener todo el contexto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Gato  
> 2) Cariño
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, quizá sientan que es un poco tedioso que haga hasta 3 caps que traten del mismo día así que perdón por eso pero es para que no se pierdan un poco de la perspectiva de todos los personajes :c
> 
> Dejen su jeit y su lob por aquí y por allá. Escuchen la hermosa canción de mi bb Jisung aunque Alien no es una canción, es un sentimiento y estoy dispuesta a darme en la madre con quien diga lo contrario
> 
> Los tqm, tomen awita, gracias por leer!! ♡


	12. Pacyfic Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo como que no me gustó :c pido perdón de ante mano

> _"Tú no la amas, deja de mentir con esas palabras."_ **_-_ Melanie Martinez.**

...

 _Lo que no te sirve no lo arrastres_ , era una de las tantas lecciones que les enseñó Charlotte cuando la sobrecarga emocional era demasiada.

Si bien Minho siente que nunca tuvo tanta presión como para hacerlo colapsar en un manojo de ansiedad y depresión, ser bailarín tampoco es fácil así que tuvo sus momentos donde no daba para más, atormentado con un sinfín de cosas que no le estaban ayudando para nada, tan sólo consumiéndolo de a poco hasta colapsar de cansancio preocupando a la mujer que lo criaba.

Charlotte siempre estuvo ahí para ellos; a pesar de exigirles la perfección absoluta les tuvo paciencia cuando no podían. Limpió llantos, sanó heridas, hubo abrazos en las pesadillas y los malos ratos, Charlotte los acobijó y cuidó de forma devota haciendo que ni Felix ni Minho sintieran la ausencia de figuras paternales. Si alguien les preguntara, sin temor a responder dirían que Charlotte era su mamá.

Pero la mujer no podía hacerlo todo por ellos, ella no iba a estar siempre así que tenían que aprender por su cuenta y era por eso que siempre les decía que tiraran lo que no les servía para que no tuvieran que arrastrarlo como una losa encadenada a su tobillo; cuando eran más chicos les enseñó a visualizar un basurero en su cabeza donde podían decidir qué tirar y qué no, recordándoles que su salud mental era tan importante como la física.

Lo que no le servía no había que arrastrarlo sino echarlo al bote de basura y es lo que hizo Minho con el chico de cabello azul que le atormentaba desde hace días; parecía ridículo darle demasiada importancia a alguien con quien apenas si había intercambiado un par de palabras (nada agradables, hay que recordar) como para que ahora fuera la causa de su tormento. No obstante, fueron los días donde se encontró con él que todos los cimientos de Minho se sacudieron peligrosamente.

Todo en él era incorrecto desde la perspectiva de Minho y si seguía involucrándose en su vida entonces amenazaría lo que con mucho trabajo había logrado y no podía permitirlo; fue por él que bailó hasta que sus pies sangraron, por la frustración y el coraje que le provocaba, no iba a otorgarle ni un día más de su valioso tiempo por la sencilla razón de que no lo valía.

Nada en él era extraordinario, ni siquiera lo suficiente como para que Minho recordara su nombre, era sólo un tipo cualquiera que recurrió al cabello de colores para sobresalir porque en lo demás le parecía inútil.

Desde ese momento, donde tenía un mejor día y sus gatos se dejaron abrazar sin mucho revuelo, dejaría de arrastrar al chico de cabello azul junto con todas las inseguridades que le atormentaban al pensar en _Juilliard_. No le servían de nada así que había que deshacerse de ellos, no era un acumulador de cosas como para tenerlos en un rincón.

Sólo se dedicaría a ignorarlo en la única clase que compartían (esperaba que fuera la única) y a disminuir sus idas a _Lotus_ en la tarde, después de todo no era sano consumir tanta cafeína.

Dejar de arrastrarlo. ¿El azul siempre había sido tan fastidioso?

…

Los viernes eran los días favoritos de Minho porque sólo tenía Antropología del arte de 12 a 3pm y el resto del día era suyo al contrario de Felix, que además tenía clases teóricas de 5 a 7pm con dos horas muertas en el medio que usaba para comer con Hyunjin.

Quizá la única clase que tenía debería de haber disminuido su entusiasmo ya que no era su favorita pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? debía tener los créditos sí o sí, llorar sobre la leche derramada no era lo suyo. Además, el profesor Samuel había llegado temprano ese día, a caballo regalado no le mires el colmillo ¿o cómo iba?

—Hoy estás feliz—señaló Hyunjin desde su lugar junto a Felix, mirando con interés al mayor de los hermanos.

—Es viernes—Minho se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ladinamente—Mis pies están un poco mejor pero aún no me dejan bailar.

—Tengo que pensar algo para el proyecto del señor Park—murmuró Felix, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano—Decidió que la temática será fantasía, ¿puedes creerlo? Y nosotros tenemos que hacer la coreografía—Minho hizo una mueca.

—La profesora Plisetsky quiere que interpretemos un fragmento de una obra mucho más extensa—Minho palmeó la cabeza de Felix en un mudo consuelo antes de comenzar a juguetear con su bolígrafo—Vi un video de _Natalia Osipova_ interpretando _La Muerte del Cisne_ —declaró con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo.

Hyunjin sonrió en respuesta del entusiasmo de Minho, envidiando su amor por lo que hacía y la pasión con la que lo hacía; toda persona que conoce a Minho más allá del papel que interpreta del bailarín perfecto sabe que es el eterno admirador de _Natalia Osipova_ , una respetable y famosa bailarina rusa que ha interpretado lo que parecen ser un sinfín de obras.

Minho estaba completamente enamorado de ella desde que la conoció por su papel en _Coppélia_ , siguiéndola por _Giselle_ y terminando de quedarse en _El Lago de los Cisnes_. Felix sabía que su hermano se aprendía todos los bailes de Natalia aunque le fueran complicados al ser éste un ballet femenino, viéndose frustrado cuando el único papel que no le salía era el de Odette, odiando que pareciera tan fácil y le resultaran tan difícil.

— ¿Quieres interpretar _la Muerte del Cisne_?—cuestionó Hyunjin con interés.

—Si lo haces seguro _Juilliard_ te querrá sin problema—alentó Felix, mirando con risueños ojos la sonrisa de su hermano.

—Primero tengo que hablar con tía Charlotte—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Es un ballet femenino y necesito que me diga si es posible que yo lo interprete.

—Muy bien, muchachos, todos a sus lugares—el profesor Samuel dejó de hacer lo que hacía atrayendo la atención de sus alumnos—Creo que hemos dado mucho tiempo de tolerancia, sé que es viernes y ya todos queremos disfrutar del fin de semana así que terminemos con la clase pronto.

Volvieron a abordar la lectura del miércoles dando una explicación mucho más extensa que la anterior; el profesor Sam hacía las clases de dos formas distintas. La clase del miércoles era más como un seminario donde respondía las dudas de todos y explicaba a grandes rasgos la lectura; la clase de los viernes se basaba en el profesor Sam explicando y haciendo preguntas al azar a los estudiantes, como una forma extraña de examen oral, que hacía que todos les prestaran atención.

Nadie debía faltar a la clase de los viernes porque era donde podías conseguir puntos extras que te ayudarían en tu calificación final. El profesor se las arreglaba para al menos hacerle una pegunta al 50% de los estudiantes en su aula y para la siguiente semana darle la oportunidad al resto y así los puntos extras eran equitativos. No debían de faltar a la clase.

Las tres horas pasaron volando, demasiado pendientes de lo que salía del profesor y rezando a quien escuchara que no les preguntaran aquella semana porque el tema no había sido demasiado claro. Hyunjin iba de sus apuntes a los de Felix, por si su amigo había escrito algo que él no, a veces intercambiando los cuadernos por lo bajo cuando él era uno de los cuestionados. Minho sólo corregía alguna información con lo nuevo y miraba a sus compañeros ser bombardeados con preguntas, dispuesto a dar la respuesta correcta si se equivocaban.

—Antes de finalizar la clase…—el profesor Samuel tomó la lista de su escritorio treinta minutos antes de las 3—He asignado las parejas para el trabajo integrador, no se comienza hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana que les expliqué en qué consistirá. Como asignar las parejas sería una pérdida de tiempo en esa semana, lo he hecho ahora—mostró la lista en su mano antes de pegarla en el pizarrón.

“—Pueden darle un vistazo ahora cuando se vayan o el miércoles, no se preocupen—les sonrió con complicidad—Ahora, no se olviden de la lectura, hay ensayos muy mediocres entre sus trabajos y otros que son completamente lo opuesto a lo que les pedí. Duramos dos semanas explicando lo que consiste la antropología y sus ensayos son más una narrativa que un trabajo de análisis—chasqueó la lengua, como si eso le molestara.

“—Voy a comenzar a regresarlos si la siguiente semana vuelve a suceder. Se los voy a regresar y lo van a volver a hacer pero ya no valdrá lo mismo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Minho se preguntó si había una forma de decirle que no estaba de acuerdo; era molesto que los profesores te hicieran sentir que tenías otra opción antes de que sentenciaran que acatabas las nuevas indicaciones o te salías reprobado, ¿acaso eso era justo? ¿Si no querían negociar por qué preguntaban si estaban de acuerdo?

—Es todo por hoy, que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Todos respondieron de manera distraída apresurándose a tomar sus cosas y salir volando de la clase, algunos ansiosos por comenzar el fin de semana, otros porque tenían clase hasta la otra punta y unos más siendo impulsados por el hambre.

Muy pocos se detuvieron a ver la lista en el pizarrón, queriendo saber de una vez qué tan condenados iban a estar para hacer el trabajo integrador, teniendo la mínima esperanza de que les tocara con un amigo de la misma forma que Hyunjin esperaba al sostener con fuerza el brazo de Felix arrastrándolo hacia el frente.

Minho los siguió a paso más tranquilo sorteando a sus compañeros que ya salían, saludó a algunos que se despidieron de él, le sonrió a otros y si estuvo buscando una mata de cabello azul después de prometerse que dejaría de hacerlo era algo que el mundo no necesitaba saber.

—Yo buscaré nuestros nombres—sentenció Hyunjin, maniobrando entre las cabezas de los compañeros que también veían la lista—Oh, orden alfabético. Bien. Hwang, _Hwang, Hwang…_ —murmuró para sí, cruzando los dedos antes de suspirar con un poco de frustración—Bueno, no es Felix así que ya no importa.

Felix hizo un mohín de tristeza por eso, secretamente había esperado poder hacer el trabajo con Hyunjin porque seguramente lo terminarían en un fin de semana y ya no tendrían qué preocuparse por él; en cambio, si lo hacía con alguien que no conocía, tendría que lidiar con horarios desiguales, debatiendo el lugar para hacer el trabajo y los temas que querrían abordar. Está de más decir que Felix no llevaba a nadie de la escuela a casa.

—Ahora, Lee Felix con…—Hyunjin frunció el ceño— ¿Changbin? ¿No es el tipo del centro comercial?—miró a su mejor amigo por encima del hombro ganándose una mirada de sorpresa.

Changbin, ¡Felix haría el trabajo con Changbin! Si bien no eran mejores amigos, ni siquiera eran remotamente cercanos, al menos era alguien familiar y agradable que le ahorraría la incomodidad de tener que ponerse de acuerdo.

— ¡Genial!—exclamó entusiasmado, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Quién es Changbin?—preguntó Minho con interés.

—Un compañero de artes escénicas—Felix le palmeó el brazo—Es agradable.

—Oh vaya—gruñó Hyunjin mirando la lista—Hyung, ¿no quieres saber el miércoles mejor?

Minho se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, tensándose y mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Hyunjin mientras una ceja se enarcaba de manera artística, imitando a la perfección la mueca intimidante de Charlotte. 

— ¿Por qué?—gruñó suave, quedo, un sonido de ultratumba que hizo que el resto de sus compañeros se alejara.

Al ver más espacio alrededor de la lista se aventuró a acercarse, abriéndose paso entre los pobres incautos que no tuvieron miedo de una muerte inminente, Hyunjin retrocediendo hasta quedarse detrás de Felix en caso de que Minho quisiera repercutir su suerte en alguien cercano o, en su defecto, culpara a Hyunjin como si hubiera sido aquel que le había asignado con esa persona.

**Lee Minho // Han Jisung.**

Miró tres veces su nombre, parpadeando y esperando a que cambiara, colocando un dedo y siguiendo la línea recta para confirmar que estaba ligado a él y no a la persona de abajo. Raspó un poco el nombre comenzando a frustrarse, a cuestionar por qué le tenía que pasar a él, ¿qué había hecho para merecer aquello? Era buen chico, buen estudiante, buen hermano, ayudaba a las ancianitas y alimentaba a los animalitos de la calle, ¿por qué estaba siendo castigado?

—Sólo para confirmar…—habló con los dientes apretados sin apartar su dedo del renglón— ¿Han Jisung es el tipo de cabello azul?

—Hoy no vino—habló uno de sus compañeros a su lado, colgándose la mochila y satisfecho con su pareja—Usualmente llega tarde y se sienta atrás.

Minho le agradeció de dientes para fuera, odiando que aquella persona le confirmara su más grande temor antes de mirar hacia donde el profesor Sam terminaba de organizar sus documentos.

¿Valía la pena intentarlo?

…

—No, no hay cambios.

Era un adulto, no hacía berrinches ni inflaba los mofletes sólo porque no conseguía lo que quiere, Charlotte estaría avergonzada de él si lo hiciera, pero eso no evita que Minho esté a nada de lloriquear mientras se encuentra en la oficina del profesor Samuel pidiendo, no, _rogando,_ que le cambiara de compañero.

—Por favor—volvió a intentar, diciéndose que debía parecer serio para argumentar a su favor—Él y yo no nos llevamos bien, se lo aseguro, póngame 5 minutos solo en la habitación con el chico y seguro llegamos a los golpes—intentó sonreír, tan sólo recibiendo una mirada seria de parte de su profesor—Incluso tomaré a Hyunjin, ¿qué dice?

El profesor Samuel suspiró, tomando uno de sus elegantes bolígrafos y comenzando a juguetear con él, pensativo, haciendo que la esperanza brillara en el pecho de Minho ante la idea de que consideraran cambiarle de compañero.

—Minho, eres un fantástico estudiante y nunca he tenido problemas contigo, en realidad tus ensayos son muy buenos—elogió Samuel, apartándose el cabello del rostro y colocándolo detrás de sus orejas—Jisung podría necesitar ayuda ¿no lo piensas? El debate que tuvo lugar la clase pasada fue la única vez que lo vi participando activamente en clase.

—No tengo tiempo para tutorías—declaró el chico, cortando de lleno cualquier posibilidad—Tengo prácticas y estoy haciendo mi audición para _Juilliard_.

— ¿ _Juilliard_? Wow, felicidades—el profesor Samuel sonrió, invitándolo a sentarse en el lugar frente a su escritorio.

Minho no había planeado quedarse mucho porque esperaba que no le tomara nada convencer al adulto de dejarle lo que pedía así que ya estaba arrepintiéndose de siquiera haberlo intentado, sospechando que se venía una larga charla sobre cómo al ser un buen estudiante debía ayudar a los que tenían problemas, como si eso fuera su obligación.

La oficina del profesor Samuel era espaciosa, suponía que era uno de los privilegios al ser catedrático en la universidad; a sus costados había grandes estanterías repletas de libros, desde el más pequeño a la enciclopedia más monstruosa; detrás de él había una ventana flaqueada por cortinas celestes que daba a los jardines cercanos a la cafetería con un árbol de cerezo debajo; su escritorio era bonito, Minho no iba a negarlo, y tenía más libros y papeles además que una computadora de última generación.

Y ahí, entre el sinfín de lápices y papeles, estaba una placa plateada con su nombre: Sam Winchester.

Desde el primer día les pidió que no le llamaran por su apellido porque sabía que podía ser complicado de pronunciar, incluso ahora Minho lo sentía un trabalenguas, así que agradecía la opción de sólo llamarlo Samuel o Sam.

— ¿Tú y Jisung tienen un problema personal o algo así?—cuestionó interesado, haciendo que Minho se removiera inquieto.

—No, sólo nos hemos estrellado unas veces—aclaró, apretando los dientes al recordarlo—Por su culpa fui regañado por la profesora Plisetsky y, si no fuera suficiente, el mismo día me echó toda una malteada encima y también me cayó encima días después—gruñó, cruzándose de brazos—Es una amenaza, no lo quiero cerca.

Sam se soltó riendo, divertido de la situación ya que ni siquiera él, siendo uno de los importantes catedráticos de la universidad, se había librado de la torpeza de Jisung.

—Oh, sí. El señor Han suele tener ese efecto en las personas—admitió sin dejar de sonreír, sacudiendo la cabeza—No voy a ponerte con Hyunjin, Minho, te vas a quedar con Jisung.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

—Un antropólogo tiene que ver la situación de una forma más amplia, manteniendo la mente abierta y no sólo cerrándose en banda a otras opciones. Un antropólogo estudia el entorno desde diferentes enfoques esperando comprender su razón de ser, estudia al humano y las reacciones que posee respecto al tema de estudio específico.

—Pero yo no soy antropólogo, soy bailarín—tuvo la amabilidad de recordar, sonando más cortante de lo que pretendía.

—Y como bailarín tienes una noción muy limitada del arte—el profesor Samuel enarcó una ceja como si se burlara de él, haciendo que las orejas de Minho enrojecieran—La profesora Plisetsky es una mujer intimidante pero muy anticuada, no es sorpresa que sólo veas el arte como una disciplina—Minho miró bruscamente hacia un costado—Jisung podrá brindarte una visión más amplia del arte a la hora de abordar el trabajo integrador ¿no crees?

— ¿Y por qué no puede ser otro de mis tantos compañeros liberales?

—No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que se llevaran bien—tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa— ¿Es todo lo que necesitamos discutir? Tengo que terminar de revisar unos ensayos antes de volver a casa.

Causa perdida, era obvio, Minho ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí. Sin embargo, se descubrió buscando cualquier otro argumento válido, casi exclamando que Jisung le incomodaba y, según la normativa de la escuela, ningún estudiante debería sentirse incómodo o amenazado por actividades escolares.

Pero, como se dijo antes, Minho era un adulto.

—Gracias por su tiempo—murmuró mientras se levantaba—Lamento haberle molestado—hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—Siempre que necesites, Minho. Todavía tienes una semana para llegar a un acuerdo con Jisung.

…

La cafetería del campus no era la gran cosa; era práctica, con paredes de colores brillantes, la barra de comida que la encargada te servía en porciones de acuerdo al nutriólogo de la escuela, mesas cuadradas y redondas esparcidas por todo el lugar con incómodas sillas de plástico rojo mientras toda la pared sur estaba hecha de cristal permitiendo la vista hacia los jardines.

Seungmin se encontraba cerca de las ventanas con un pequeño grupo de amigos. Bueno, eran compañeros amigos de Doyeon así que ya era común decir que también eran los suyos; charlaban sobre las clases, sobre una fiesta de halloween a la que estaban todos invitados, Doyeon sonreía a todo el mundo siendo lo único que Seungmin miraba mientras comía la sopa en su plato.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría perdido la cabeza por Doyeon, Seungmin era enteramente consciente de eso; ella era divertida a pesar de siempre permanecer seria y estoica, se preocupaba por todos, era una maravillosa estudiante y tenía la paciencia de un santo. Físicamente era una de las chicas más guapas que Seungmin había conocido y la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba con él.

Sí, cualquiera se habría vuelto loco por ella. Cualquiera menos Seungmin; no lo tomen a mal, él en serio sentía algo por Doyeon, pero no le cortaba el aliento ni besaba el suelo por el que caminaba. Es más, ni siquiera la tenía en un pedestal, siendo más una pareja que comparte el podio porque ninguno engrandece al otro. Pero, así como Seungmin, Doyeon era una chica de costumbres y romperlas les resultaba terriblemente difícil.

—Mira, Minnie, ¿no es Hyunjin?—habló su novia señalando al otro extremo de la cafetería.

Como si le hubiera hablado a todos sus amigos y no solo a Seungmin, el grupo entero dirigió su atención hacia donde había señalado Doyeon encontrando a un par de chicos rubios que bien podrían ser gemelos desde aquella distancia; uno era más alto que el otro y caminaba de manera un tanto torpe mientras el otro parecía que flotaba por el suelo, resultando tan grácil que causaba envidia. El bajito cargaba dos charolas mientras el otro maniobraba con una y tres botellas de agua en búsqueda de una mesa para comer.

—Sí, creo que tiene horas libres—asintió Seungmin antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida.

— ¿Conoces a Hyunjin, Seungmin?—preguntó una de las amigas de Doyeon con demasiado interés para gusto del interpelado

— ¿Tú de dónde lo conoces?—cuestionó Doyeon antes de que Seungmin tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

—Es un chico guapo, una de mis compañeras de dormitorio salió con él el año pasado—aquello era demasiado interesante pero Seungmin siguió concentrado en su comida—Aunque él la terminó después de unos meses.

El pelinegro se atrevió a mirar de nuevo en la dirección de Hyunjin, encontrándolo con una enorme sonrisa mientras explicaba algo agitando las manos con entusiasmo, haciendo reír al que suponía era Felix. Se veía diferente a lo que Seungmin acostumbraba, tampoco es que ellos se consideraran amigos como para reír de esa manera, pero la imagen de Hyunjin en su vida diaria es de un chico perezoso y quejumbroso que le encanta ser mimado.

El chico al otro lado de la cafetería, con su brillante cabello rubio recogido en una media coleta y un suéter negro de cuello alto, estaba bailando de forma adorable sobre la silla mientras comía haciendo que Seungmin sonriera, un poco, bufando con diversión por aquel comportamiento tan infantil.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó la mirada apreciativa que Doyeon también le brindó a Hyunjin, haciendo que la chica sonriera abiertamente al contemplarlo del otro lado siendo tan lindo que le daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Se preguntaba por qué no lo había conocido antes, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta que Seungmin comenzó a quejarse de su _roomie_. No es que se imaginara un escenario diferente donde su novio era el chico rubio y no el pelinegro, claro que no, eso sería vil de su parte. Pero tener pareja no te hace ciego a la belleza de otras personas, Doyeon lo sabía y Seungmin también, así que no se sentía como algo incorrecto apreciar la belleza de Hyunjin.

La pareja seguía viendo a las personas cuando les parecían atractivas en sus propios estándares de belleza, a veces lo comentaban entre ellos y a veces no, todo como una iniciativa de fomentar la comunicación y no crear inseguridades siendo más como algo que el resto no entendía; las amigas de Doyeon insistían en que era una falta de respeto hacia ella como novia que Seungmin siguiera encontrando atractivas a otras chicas; algunos compañeros de Seungmin envidiaban la idea de tener una novia que no se enojara contigo cuando veías a alguien más aunque otros se molestaban con Doyeon viendo a otros chicos cuando tenía a Minnie.

No, no eran una relación abierta, se respetaban el uno al otro, se apreciaban y tenían comunicación. Era la relación perfecta que cualquiera desea tener en los tiempos que corrían donde no había celos enfermizos, discusiones por la ropa o sentimiento de inseguridad.

Doyeon y Seungmin eran perfectos el uno para el otro, entonces ¿por qué no parecía ser suficiente?

— ¿Por qué no lo invitas a sentarse con nosotros?—cuestionó Doyeon golpeteando la mano de Seungmin para atraer su atención—Se llevan mejor, ¿no?

Seungmin miró los ojos castaños de su novia, encontrándolos tan brillantes y alegres que le tomó un momento concentrarse para buscar una respuesta antes de volver a lo que hacía, luciendo un poco serio y aburrido de estar en aquel lugar, como si no quisiera arrastrar a alguien más en su condena.

Doyeon sabía que le costaba hacer amigos, que aceptara convivir con los de ella era un gran paso, por lo que pensó que tener un rostro con el que ya convivía haría que el divertido Seungmin que ella conocía apareciera. Que esa persona fuera Hyunjin era más un bonus que nada, Doyeon habría sugerido aquello aunque el chico fuera otro.

Quizá sólo esperaba el momento en el que Seungmin al fin se sintiera cómodo con ellos.

—Tenemos el mudo acuerdo de no relacionarnos durante horas escolares—aclaró el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros—Además, creo que es Minho el que tiene problemas con relacionarse con otras personas.

—A mi me parece agradable—murmuró la chica, mirando de forma pensativa al otro rubio junto a Hyunjin.

Seungmin miró en la misma dirección que ella y rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

—No, ése es Felix—se apresuró a aclarar, tomando la mano de Doyeon—Minho es el hermano mayor de Felix, Hyunjin suele decir que es muy intimidante.

—Oh, bueno, puede ser en otra ocasión—la chica se encogió de hombros, mirando con una sonrisa a Seungmin— ¿Ya pensaste de qué nos vamos a disfrazar para la fiesta? Si es que quieres ir en pareja, claro.

Mientras ellos se sumergían en la conversación acerca de la fiesta de halloween que se daría en una de las fraternidades del campus, desde el otro lado de la cafetería Hyunjin los notó, mirándolos con interés mientras prestaba superficial atención a la charla de Felix sobre lo que harían el domingo por el cumpleaños de Minho.

Mentiría si dijera que estaba vendo a la bonita castaña que agitaba su cabello por un costado de su cuerpo, porque apenas había mirado a Doyeon cuando la encontró. Hyunjin contemplaba con curiosidad a Seungmin, encontrando interesante y extraña la sonrisa en sus labios, lo pequeños que se veían sus ojos cuando se reía con la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes y cómo parecía realmente cómodo con su grupo.

Hyunjin estaba acostumbrado a verlo serio, molesto o exasperado, a apenas recibir una pequeña sonrisa ladina en sus labios que parecía más un tic de lo fugaz que era; Hyunjin sólo escuchaba risitas y comentarios sarcásticos que le hacían poner los ojos en blanco, no la brillante carcajada que soltaba ante lo dicho por alguien mientras sus ojos se hacían pequeños.

—Creo que Seungmin me odia—susurró sin dejar de mirar al chico en cuestión.

Sus palabras cortaron la conversación de Felix, haciendo que lo mirara entre ofendido por no prestarle atención e interesado por su declaración.

—Creí que ya no habían discutido—murmuró, confundido, frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión desolada de Hyunjin—Incluso te cargó el miércoles, ¿no?

—Pero conmigo nunca ríe así—señaló hacia la mesa al otro lado, sonando molesto—Siempre parece molesto conmigo, como si fuera una carga que e intenta lidiar con eso.

Felix miró en la misma dirección que él, alzando las cejas cuando Seungmin se llevó la mano de una bonita castaña a los labios y ella le sonrió brillante, como si estuviera ante un día soleado, resultando lindos a la vista pero sin entender por qué lastimaba a su amigo.

—Bueno, Jinnie, no puede estar así contigo porque no eres su novia—sentenció Felix, mirando hacia la puerta del comedor esperando a que Minho llegara.

—No es eso—Hyunjin arrugó la nariz con desagrado—Es sólo que siempre me esfuerzo por intentar ser amistoso con él y no parece ser suficiente, ¿crees que deba hacerme amigo de su novia primero?

Felix entrecerró los ojos ante el extraño entusiasmo que destelló en aquella declaración, conociendo demasiado bien al chico como para no notar sus intenciones a kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Estás planeando quitarle la novia a tu _roomie_?

Hyunjin no negó ni confirmó nada, tan sólo mirando a Felix como si se hubiera vuelto loco y concentrándose en su comida, cortando el tema por el momento.

Minho llegó poco después dejándose caer a su lado, mandando al olvido la agradable sonrisa que había estado en su rostro desde que se levantó, haciendo que Felix suspirara desanimado y Hyunjin cuestionara la posibilidad de ser víctima de homicidio con un par de palillos en la cafetería.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue?—se atrevió a preguntar el menor de los Lee con una sonrisa.

Minho sólo gruñó y esa fue suficiente respuesta para los menores.

Seguiría arrastrando al chico de cabello azul otro rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aparición especial de Sam Winchester bb, que amo y quiero aunque se haya casado con una señora borrosa que no era Eileen ;-; en fin, quizá meta personajes de otro fandom porque pues cero imaginación la mitad del tiempo, veda.
> 
> Anyway, siento que quedó muy equis así que perdón, hice lo mejor que pude. Intentaré llegar pronto hasta el capítulo 20 para que vaya igual que el fic de SPN que tengo en curso así que probablemente actualice seguido hasta llegar a la meta l._.l
> 
> Espero que dentro de lo que cabe les haya gustado, denme su jeit y su lob, sus sospechas de triángulo amoroso entre Doyeon, Minnie y Hyunjin que no confirmaré ni negaré nada uwu el cliché de Jisung al fin empieza...creo, y el de Changbin también asies
> 
> Gracias por leer! Los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	13. Nurse's Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvidó por completo que el capítulo anterior también se llamaba como una canción de Melanie Martinez jsjs perdón. Pero lo crean o no, a veces las canciones si expresan en esencia un tema en específico que se trata en el capítulo, lo jurito, me aseguro de eso
> 
> Anyway, prosigan con su lectura uwu

> _" Así que estoy fingiendo todo esto para que así me saquen de aquí."_ - **Melanie Martinez.**

...

— ¿Cómo es que están tan mal de un día para otro?—gruñó Conan detrás de su mascarilla mientras revisaba el termómetro de Changbin.

Los dos menores estaban terriblemente enfermos, resfriados, echados en la cama envueltos en miles de cobijas mientras estornudaban y se quejaban del frío resultando un tanto más molestos que de costumbre, deseosos por ser atendidos como bebés y buscando mimos en cada oportunidad.

Chan había ido a despertarlos antes de ir al trabajo cuando ninguno hizo sonido de pelearse el baño o el espejo, encontrándolos envueltos en sus mantas con el rostro cubierto de sudor, amarillento y lo que parecían mocos secos en su nariz haciendo que el mayor suspirara y llamara a Conan.

No se habían enfermado de la noche a la mañana, era algo demasiado obvio, pero el par de enfermos sabían que iban a ser regañados cuando le dijeran a Chan que habían salido con el cabello mojado a primera hora de la mañana donde el clima ya susurraba otoño allá a donde miraras.

Había comenzado con una tos ligera a principios de semana, le siguió algunos estornudos que le atribuyeron al _smog_ , luego llegaron los dolores de cabeza y el cuerpo cortado sentenciando que era por las clases.

Y ahí estaban los dos, ardiendo en fiebre sin la fuerza suficiente para salir de la cama en pleno viernes.

—La temperatura bajó—susurró el chico de ojos azules—Al menos siéntense, no pueden quedarse hechos un capullo de mantas, tienen que comer.

—Eso requiere esfuerzo—gruñó Changbin con la voz enronquecida, sonando un tanto nasal, más que de costumbre—Me duele todo.

—Tienes que comer, Binnie—regañó Conan sonando lo suficiente maternal como para recordarle a su madre—Si no comes, la medicina no hará efecto y seguirás enfermo y entonces Channie se va a enojar conmigo—masculló, acercándole el plato de sopa que había dejado en el escritorio—Ni se te ocurra hacerte el dormido, Jisung, no has comido nada desde ayer.

Jisung se abstuvo de corregirlo y aclarar que en realidad no comía nada desde la tarde del miércoles, pero que estuviera en su posible lecho de muerte no significaba que quisiera morir a manos de Conan.

Enfermarse y poder tener una excusa para quedarse en cama le había venido como anillo al dedo, gustoso de dejarse consumir por la enfermedad si así evitaba Antropología del Arte y su trabajo en _Lotus_ , donde tal parece que su desgracia acostumbra a ir más de lo que antes hacía.

Quedarse en casa sonaba más seguro antes de volver a ser una calamidad ante Lee Minho.

Jisung no era cobarde, desde luego que no, él podía subir al edificio más alto sin problema, al menos sin asomarse mucho al borde, así que eso decía que no era cobarde. Sólo era sabio, sabía que batallas estaban perdidas mucho antes de iniciarlas y no era partidario de morir en el campo de batalla, prefería pelear otras guerras que valieran la pena.

Entonces ¿por qué estaba tan deprimido? No lo sabía, quizá sólo era Jisung siendo Jisung, nada nuevo en realidad. Un momento podía estar riendo y saltando por el mundo y al siguiente se pintaba del más triste de los azules deseando escapar.

Era por eso que pintó su cabello de azul.

Si era honesto, no se sentía tan mal como Changbin se veía, quizá lo suficiente mejor como para moverse a la sala, pero la sensación aplastante que lo mantenía en la cama era superior a cualquier fuerza de voluntad que Jisung pudiera tener; sentía que era más fácil pretender que estaba terriblemente enfermo para quedarse en cama un tiempo más.

—La garganta me duele—murmuró con voz ronca, mirando a Changbin sentarse contra el respaldo de su cama y comenzando a comer la sopa que Conan les había hecho—Comer sólo va a lastimarla.

—Cuentos chinos no, Han Jisung—gruñó Conan, tirando de las mantas que lo rodeaban—Ahora, sé un niño grande y siéntate para que puedas comer tu sopa y tu garganta se sienta mejor—Conan entrecerró los ojos de forma intimidante, apenas mostrando el azul como luces fluorescentes—Si no lo haces, te meteré todo el caldo hasta la garganta.

Había que darle algo de crédito a Conan, Changbin y Jisung enfermos no eran fáciles, parecían niños de cinco años que se negaban a tomarse la medicina, (que Changbin una vez le vomitó el jarabe en la mano y Jisung casi se ahoga con las pastillas) así que había que tener infinita paciencia con ellos.

Y se las tenía, claro que sí, asegurándose que estuvieran cómodos, tomándoles la temperatura cada dos horas, cambiando las comprensas, yendo a la farmacia por medicina para el resfriado. Conan los cuidaba con devoción ya sea por él mismo y su amor por los chicos y porque Chan había confiado en él para la tarea, viéndose frustrado cuando no pudieron darle el día porque había pedido el sábado de hace dos semanas para hacer un corto viaje a casa de su madre el fin de semana.

Pero si tenía que ser duro con ellos para que hicieran las cosas, entonces Conan iba a demostrar que no sólo era lindo y agradable.

—Amenazando a los pacientes—gruñó Jisung mientras se levantaba, sintiendo su cabeza tan pesada que casi se le iba hacia un costado, ojos llorosos que le dificultaban la visión y nariz goteante de manera asquerosa—Demandaré al hospital por negligencia.

—El jefe de hospital está trabajando y no atiende quejas hasta muy entrada la noche—se burló Conan, colocando con cuidado el plato de sopa en manos de Jisung—Si se comen todo, prometo hacerles lo que me pidan para cenar.

—Pizza—exclamó Changbin desde su cama, arrugando la nariz en un intento de evitar un estornudo—Queremos pizza.

—No puedes ni con el caldo, ¿en serio quieres pizza?—regañó Conan juguetonamente, manteniendo ojo de halcón sobre Jisung para que comiera todo—Bueno, pediré pizza si después de comer se van a la sala. No es sano que se queden en un solo lugar lloriqueando por su muerte, necesitan moverse un poco aunque duela.

Jisung estaba revolviendo la sopa, apartando las zanahorias, arrugando la nariz ante las verduras pero llevándoselas a la boca esperando no enojar a Conan más de lo que ya estaba. Comer realmente le estaba requiriendo demasiado esfuerzo, no se sentía con hambre a pesar de su obvio ayuno, ni siquiera saboreaba la comida y no sabía si era por la enfermedad o su sentimiento de no querer comer nada.

No tenía trastornos alimenticios, que se jodiera aquel que pensara eso; él comía, ¡claro que sí! Le gustaba mucho la comida, especialmente la carne. Jisung comía carne y luego existía, tan simple como eso, pero a veces había ese sentimiento de vacío dentro de él que le quitaba el hambre, incluso encontraba repulsiva la comida y en muchas ocasiones terminaba vomitándola cuando le obligaban a ingerirla (ojo, no se provocaba el vómito, su estómago simplemente expulsaba la comida por sí solo).

Aquello había comenzado en su último año de la escuela media superior, Jisung no sabría decir si era un efecto secundario de su ansiedad o simplemente era algo a lo que se acostumbró, sólo sabía que estaba ahí y que intentaba ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Tienes un título en medicina del que no sabemos o algo así?—cuestionó Jisung antes de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de la sudadera.

—Para tu aseguración, estudié veterinaria en la universidad—informó Conan alcanzando un pañuelo y limpiando la nariz de Jisung—Esto debe contar como escuela para padres.

Changbin se soltó riendo, un poco sorprendido por la nueva información que ignoraba por completo del novio de su hermano; tampoco es que haya preguntado, en realidad para él fue muy sencillo asumir que ambos estudiaban música por el obvio amor que le tenían. Chan tampoco dijo nada y Conan lo dejó así, como un misterio que la gente asumía por él.

— ¿Y por qué no ejerces?—cuestionó, dejando su plato vacío en la mesilla de noche entre su cama y la de Jisung.

—Oh, lo hacía—asintió Conan, colocando el pañuelo en el cesto de basura y mirando que Changbin se hubiera comido todo—En Australia, trabajaba medio tiempo en un refugio para animales donde atendía a los canguros y los koalas—sonrió débilmente, extendiendo la mano y apartando los mechones de cabello que Jisung tenía pegados a su frente por el sudor.

— ¿Y por qué dejaste de hacerlo?—cuestionó Jisung, metiendo la sopa entre espalda y pecho para poder dejar el plato de lado.

—Bueno, Australia ya no iba a tener a Chan—murmuró pensativo el chico de ojos azules, acomodándose el cubre-bocas—Y en Corea no parecía servir de mucho mi especialidad en marsupiales y animales grandes, las agencias de modelaje parecieron más entusiastas conmigo que las veterinarias y los zoológicos—se encogió de hombros—Supongo que me fui por lo fácil, cosa que espero que ustedes no hagan.

Compadeciéndose de Jisung, tomó el plato de éste medio lleno y luego el de Changbin, permitiéndoles dormir otro rato antes de ser trasladados a la sala porque Conan tenía que limpiar todo el moquero que tenían en la habitación, ventilarla y quizá desinfectar otro poco.

No necesitó decírselos dos veces antes de que Jisung se convirtiera en un capullo de mantas al que apenas se le veía el cabello.

Las palabras de Conan se sentían como blasfemia para Jisung, ¿cómo es posible que renunció a su vida en Australia sólo para seguir a Chan a Corea? A grandes rasgos parecía muy romántico, casi de cuento, Jisung lo había pensado cuando los conoció y se veían hechos el uno para el otro, pero si comenzabas a analizarlo a detalle parecía ridículo que Conan tuviera que dejar todo atrás para seguir a su novio.

Que había sido decisión suya, claro, pero ¿cómo alguien puede siquiera elegir algo así? A Jisung le había costado horrores elegir entre una carrera que lo llevara a su sueño o algo que hiciera sentir orgullosos a sus padres, donde su padre sentenció que Jisung sólo perseguía quimeras cuando sentenciaba que se volvería músico. Incluso ahora se le dificultaba elegir qué clases meter en su horario ¿cómo en el mundo Conan pudo tomar la decisión de irse con Chan creyendo que si Australia no lo tenía entonces no valía la pena quedarse? ¿En serio lo amaba tanto?

Jisung se había enamorado antes, desde luego, o eso creía él. El típico amor adolescente que parecía ridículo ahora que mirabas en tus recuerdos, donde juraste amor eterno y no pasó de los tres meses. Tuvo novias, tuvo novios, sintió que amó a cada uno pero al final, aunque la ruptura fuera mala, Jisung no sintió que se moría o que esa persona era su todo.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea amar a alguien así?

La voz de Changbin lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que Jisung apenas asomara los ojos por una pequeña abertura de sus mantas, contemplando a su hermano de otra madre en la cama vecina, que parecía tener el rostro un tanto amarillo como la cera, enfermizo a ojos de cualquiera pero un poco mejor que aquella mañana.

— ¿Así cómo?—preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

—Como Chan y Conan—aclaró el mayor, recostándose de lado para mirar a Jisung—Han estado juntos durante mucho tiempo y renunciar a lo que tú quieres sólo para seguir a su lado no parece una decisión fácil—frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo es amar tanto a alguien así?

—No lo sé, ¿Crees que algún día tengamos que elegir entre nuestros sueños y la persona que amamos?

Changbin pareció pensarlo durante un momento, chasqueando la lengua ante la idea de tener que verse en semejantes circunstancias.

—Realmente espero que no—susurró, sonriendo débilmente al ver a Jisung bostezar—Parece imposible tener que elegir entre todo por lo que he luchado y una persona que quizá no dure toda mi vida.

—Pero Conan y Chan duraran hasta la muerte—masculló Jisung adormilado—Si no lo hacen entonces el amor no existe.

Ambos rieron entre dientes, divertidos con sus delirios que la fiebre les inducía.

Jisung suspiro de alivio cuando su cuerpo se relajó debido a las maravillas de los analgésicos, esperando que la enfermedad durar otro poco más; Chan era muy indulgente con él, si decía que estaba teniendo un mal día entonces no le exigía nada y lo dejaba ser haciéndole saber que estaba ahí si lo necesitaba pero, para su desgracia, la mitad del tiempo no podía salirse con la suya.

Podía fingir otro rato en lo que su mal rato pasaba, ahora tenía un comprobante que excusaba sus horas en la cama. Sólo tenía que evitar volver a bajonear de esa manera hasta el siguiente cambio de clima.

…

Jeongin estaba recibiendo el turno, mirando nerviosamente hacia el reloj en la pared y luego a la puerta esperando por Jisung. El chico ya llegaba tarde de por sí pero siempre le mandaba mensaje a Jeongin para alertarle y era momento que ni siquiera recibía una llamada de advertencia, preocupándolo.

Ser amigo de Jisung era esperar el día en que llamaran del hospital informando que había sufrido un accidente por culpa de su torpeza, vaya que sólo faltaba que le atropellaran por venir viendo los pájaros o se cayera de las escaleras por no abrochar bien sus agujetas.

—El día estuvo un poco muerto—habló su compañero mientras sacaba dinero de la caja y dejaba que Jeongin ingresara su usuario—Es viernes, las personas usualmente van a bares y esas cosas.

—Con gente o no, a mí me siguen pagando—murmuró Jeongin, volviendo a mirar el reloj—Jisung ya se tardó.

—Ay, Jeongin, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a sus demoras—el chico le revolvió el cabello antes de irse a la parte de atrás—Te dejo, que tengan buen turno.

—Gracias, Hyung, que disfrutes el fin de semana.

Lo vio desaparecer por la parte de atrás, prometiéndole que sacaría la basura antes de irse, y Jeongin cruzó los brazos sobre el mostrador y apoyó el mentón en ellos mirando anhelante la puerta, esperando que Jisung no demorara en venir; si bien siempre se queja de lo escandaloso que podía ser el mayor, Jeongin odiaba que él no fuera a trabajar porque entonces él tenía que estar solo todo el turno hasta la noche y era aburrido, silencioso, necesitaba los canturreos del mayor para lidiar con el trabajo.

Ni siquiera había demasiadas mesas ocupadas, apenas dos o tres estudiantes haciendo deberes con sus bebidas; no tenía que lavar trastes porque el turno anterior ya lo había hecho, estaba un poco sucio pero podía resistir otro rato y Jeongin no iba a trapear sólo para volver a ensuciar en seguida. Las cafeteras estaban llenas, aún tenía vasos para servir, el dinero ya estaba en la caja.

El inicio de turno era tan aburrido.

Alcanzó a ver que alguien se acercaba a la puerta poco después así que se incorporó, sabiendo que podía salirse siempre con la suya con una sonrisa y un par de pestañeos pero no teniendo ánimos de hacerlo, esperando que fuera Jisung el que llegaba al fin con una patética excusa de por qué no le había avisado que llegaba tarde.

Sólo que apenas la puerta se abrió, el estómago de Jeongin cayó hasta sus pies como si estuviera lleno de plomo.

El hermano de Changbin, Chan, era uno de los tíos más guapos y geniales que Jeongin conocía; habían hablado cuando Chan venía por Jisung, decidiendo que era el tipo de personas que no podían caerle mal a nadie. Era tierno, divertido, educado y considerado, su risa era algo especial que hacía latir locamente el joven corazón de Jeongin, cuando enarcaba las cejas hacía que sus piernas temblaran y cuando le revolvía el cabello lo hacía sentir tan pequeño y seguro.

Sí, tenía un serio enamoramiento por el hermano mayor de su amigo del que absolutamente nadie sabía, antes muerto que decírselo a alguien.

Así que quizá no estaba siendo un mal turno porque Chan había llegado de sorpresa e iluminado con su presencia el lúgubre lugar que sentía que era la cafetería.

— ¡Hyung!—saludó con una enorme sonrisa, sonando más entusiasta de lo que pretendía— ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!

— ¡Jeonginnie!—saludó Chan con una enorme sonrisa que convirtió sus ojos en medias lunas—Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿me extrañaste?

El mayor llegó al mostrador, extendiendo una mano para sacudir el cabello del menor en una muestra de afecto que era algo común entre ellos haciendo que Jeongin sonriera hasta desaparecer sus ojos, luciendo incluso más adorable que de costumbre.

—Eso es darse mucha importancia—se burló sin perder la sonrisa—Jisung no está, ¿vas a esperarlo?

—Oh no, venía a avisar que está enfermo—la sonrisa de Jeongin se borró haciendo que Chan odiara ser la causa de eso—Parece ser un resfriado que durará hasta el domingo, incluso tengo una receta de un doctor—le mostró un papel rosa—De él y Changbin.

— ¿Ambos están enfermos?—preguntó el menor sonando tan apesadumbrado como se veía su rostro.

—Me temo que sí—Chan hizo una mueca, dándole al chico las dos hojas rosas que el médico les había dado como justificante—Seguro anduvieron descalzos por la casa o salieron al aire frío con el cabello mojado, con ellos ya no sé—sacudió violentamente la cabeza—Iba a llamar pero el trabajo me tenía muy ocupado y creo que los chicos se sentían tan mal que ni siquiera intentaron hacerlo.

—Oh, eso es horrible—exclamó el chico, mirando fijamente las hojas rosas con una mueca— ¿Quién los cuida?

—Eso, Conan lo hace por mí.

La sonrisa de Chan era hermosa todo el tiempo, como un arcoíris en la tormenta, transmitía tanta paz que podías volverte adicto a ella sin darte cuenta, tan sólo buscando miles de formas para hacerlo sonreír todo el tiempo.

Pero la sonrisa que daba cuando nombraba a Conan era horrible.

Jeongin no encontraba palabras para describirla a pesar de lastimarlo tanto; era como un rayo, como si te clavaran un chuchillo oxidado en el pecho y luego lo retorcieran en tu interior hasta cortarte el aliento; era similar al ardor que experimentabas al cortarte con el papel, que sólo dolía cuando te lavabas las manos o caía limón.

Era como las lágrimas que derramas al hacer la tarea acompañadas de la satisfacción que sientes cuando la terminas, ¿poético? Quizá, pero a Jeongin no se le ocurrían palabras simples para expresar lo hermosa y dolorosa que era la sonrisa de Chan cuando hablaba de Conan.

Claro que había conocido a Conan, parecía un efecto secundario de conocer a Chan, y el chico había adorado a Jeongin apenas lo conoció, sentenciando que quería protegerlo del mundo y asegurándole un refugio cuando lo necesitara. Conan era algo de otro mundo, podías verlo en sus ojos azules o en el cabello casi blanco sobre su cabeza, en su sonrisa y en la sensación de seguridad y confort que proyectaba a su alrededor encajando a la perfección con la calidez que emanaba del propio Chan.

—Entonces están en buenas manos—asintió Jeongin, obligándose a sonreír para no preocupar al mayor.

—Si bien Conan es veterinario, eso no significa que sabe tratar con humanos, especialmente con dos tan dramáticos como Jisung y Changbin—Chan se soltó riendo, una risita que sacudió sus hombros que hizo suspirar débilmente a Jeongin—En fin, ¿quieres que les dé un mensaje de tu parte? Conan dijo que quieren pizza así que debo ir a comprarla antes de volver a casa.

Que te guste alguien no debería ser tan doloroso, deberías experimentar euforia y alegría, endorfinas que te hacen sentir ligero mientras tu corazón late al ritmo de una risa que podía mejorar tu día en un 80%. Jeongin se sentía estafado.

—Dile a Jisung que tendrá que comprarme un bote de helado el lunes por dejarme sólo en el turno—sentenció el menor haciendo reír a Chan—Y a Binnie Hyung dale un abrazo de mi parte.

—Yo les doy tu recado—Chan asintió, volviendo a revolver su cabello—Que tengas buen turno, Innie, por favor dale el recado a tu jefe, no quiero que los chicos pierdan el trabajo.

—Tú deja todo en mis manos—tranquilizó el chico, colocando las hojas rosas cerca de los recibos bajo el mostrador—Bajo mi cadáver corren a Jisung, no puede dejarme solo en el trabajo luego de andar echando malteadas sobre los clientes.

Chan se soltó riendo, comprando un par de galletas antes de despedirse y salir de la cafetería, llevándose con él la sonrisa de Jeongin y su mejor humor, decidiendo que así debería ser cuando el sol era oculto por los días nublados.

No, que te guste alguien no debería doler tanto, sin embargo lo hacía, una sensación de asfixia que comprimía tus pulmones cuando la persona que te gusta es tan inalcanzable como las estrellas en el cielo.

Jeongin tenía un terrible enamoramiento por Chan, el hermano mayor de Changbin, pero no le decía a nadie para que no vieran lo triste que se ponía cuando veía al hombre con Conan, el posible amor de su vida.

…

—Aquí están—anunció Hyunjin, sacando una caja de debajo de su escritorio y dándosela a Felix—Llegaron ayer en la tarde, no las abrí para que revises si son las que pediste.

— ¿Me prestas unas tijeras?—pidió el chico tomando la caja mientras se sentaba en la silla giratoria de Hyunjin.

Habían terminado sus clases del día pero Minho aún no volvía del supermercado, que era a donde Charlotte le mandó a hacer la despensa para que no tuvieran que ir todos, eso y que sus gatos pronto se terminarían el costal de arena que les había comprado el mes pasado, así que Felix decidió que lo esperaría en el dormitorio de Hyunjin y de paso recogía el regalo de Hyung.

Con las tijeras rompió la cinta de seguridad de la caja y luego sacó el paquete de adentro, abriendo la tapa de la caja de zapatos rosa bebé y encontrando las zapatillas que le había comprado a Minho por su cumpleaños, sabiendo que su hermano no iba a usarlas en las presentaciones pero que al menos se contentaría con ellas practicando en casa.

Las zapatillas eran personalizadas, Felix había dado un buen pellizco de su fideicomiso para eso, blancas con cintas color celeste y sus iníciales bordadas con hilo dorado en un pequeño costado que apenas era visible. Eran tan bonitas que Hyunjin creía que era un delito pensar en usarlas, eran más como el tipo que guardabas en el armario como un trofeo.

—Son tan lindas—chilló Hyunjin, permitiendo que Felix volviera a poner la tapa de la caja en su lugar para guardarla en su portafolio, descartando la caja más grande— ¿Cómo es que en mi cumpleaños sólo conseguí maquillaje y un collar?

— ¿Te crees que el collar me lo regalaron?—gruñó Felix, comenzando a girar en la silla—Además que tú odias usar zapatillas nuevas.

—Me hacen ampollas—asintió el alto, subiéndose a su cama y dejándose caer sin mucha ceremonia—Entonces, ¿iremos a cenar primero y luego al teatro?

—Sí, tía Charlotte dice que así tenemos tiempo por si queremos ir a otro lado a celebrar por nuestra cuenta—aquello era nuevo para Hyunjin, asomándose por un costado de la cama quedando de cabeza a ojos de Felix— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás diciendo que la profesora Plisetsky nos dejara ir de parranda en el cumpleaños de Minho Hyung? ¿Eso a qué se debe?

El cabello de Hyunjin caía de forma desordenada, luciendo como una extraña especie de cortina que hacía sonreír a Felix mientras se acomodaba en la pequeña e incómoda silla de escritorio que tenía su amigo, quizá deba regalarle una para navidad.

Charlotte había hablado con Felix el miércoles, compartiendo sus preocupaciones respecto a Minho, esperando que él tuviera una respuesta a las razones por las que lucía tan distraído y molesto en los últimos días pero el menor de los hermanos no pudo darle una respuesta satisfactoria, desconociendo las razones por las que su hermano bailaría hasta que sus pies sangraran en días escolares.

La mujer decidió que Minho necesitaba pasar más tiempo con chicos de su edad; desde siempre había considerado molesto que el mayor se encerrara en sí mismo después de aquella ocasión que tenían prohibido nombrar, algo que sólo Charlotte, Felix y el propio Hyunjin sabían y que por nada del mundo insinuaban.

Si bien los hermanos tenían horarios, normas y una imagen que respetar, Charlotte nunca les negó una salida con sus amigos; Felix podía ir con Hyunjin a donde quisiera siempre y cuando volviera a las diez a no ser que el chico lo haya invitado a dormir. Podían beber sólo cuando no tuvieran prácticas al día siguiente pero no ponerse ebrios sino Charlotte los despertaría a las seis de la mañana y los haría bailar dos horas seguidas.

Tenían comodidad, libertad y reglas como cualquiera de su edad, algo así, y Charlotte sólo estaba preocupada de que Minho se hubiera cerrado en banda y se perdiera de las mismas vivencias que tenía Felix al salir con Hyunjin.

—Tía Charlotte está preocupada—aclaró Felix con un suspiro—Piensa que a Minho le hace falta salir más, se esfuerza demasiado, no está segura de que tenga un amigo cercano.

—Nos tiene a ti y a mí—murmuró Hyunjin, comenzando a sentir cómo la sangre viajaba a su cabeza.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso—Felix entrecerró los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza—Creo que tía Charlotte también siente que nos estamos perdiendo de mucho.

—Ah, pero no te quiere quitar las reglas—gruñó Hyunjin, mostrando sus manos y agitándolas en una clara expresión de molestia—Le preocupa que te pierdas de experiencias pero se niega a darte un poco de diversión. En fin, la hipocresía.

—Hyunjin, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que tía Charlotte no es la mala aquí.

El interpelado tan sólo chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a acomodarse en su cama y mirar fijamente el techo, encontrando las pegatinas de estrellas que había pegado y que brillaban débilmente por la hora.

Las había pegado el fin de semana ignorando abiertamente el instructivo y que quizá no podía pegar esas cosas en el dormitorio, como se atrevió a señalar Seungmin cuando lo vio de pie sobre el colchón intentando alcanzar el techo, llevándose el fiasco de su vida cuando no brillaron apenas la habitación se sumió en oscuridad. Su compañero tuvo que decirle que tenía que pasarle una lámpara primero para activar lo que les hacía brillar.

Ya se imaginan a un Hyunjin a las dos de la mañana pasando con desesperación la linterna de su teléfono por cada jodida estrella que había pegado para que brillaran.

Le daban un poco de consuelo a pesar de todo, como si no estuviera solo en las noches y de alguna manera pudiera hablarles directamente de necesitarlo. Esperaba que no fuera un síntoma de necesitar psiquiatra, no podía despilfarrar el dinero de la familia en terapias intensivas sólo porque a Hyunjin se le ocurrió hablarles a las pegatinas de estrellas a las 2am.

—Sólo creo que ella los sobreprotegió mucho—susurró con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de contemplar el techo—Les exigió demasiado y luego les puso tantas reglas que hace que sienta que sólo ves tu vida a través de un cristal sin ser parte de ella.

—No fuimos los únicos que perdimos a alguien ése día, Hyunjin—susurró Felix, sus palabras estrujando el corazón del chico en la cama—Ella perdió a su familia también.

Felix y Minho no hablaban mucho de sus padres, incluso a Hyunjin le tomó un tiempo descubrir que Charlotte no era realmente su mamá sino la mujer que los cuidó luego de que sus padres fallecieran; no es que ellos lo hicieran a propósito, en realidad podían hablarte de sus padres si tan sólo preguntabas, sólo que no los recordaban.

Felix era demasiado pequeño cuando sucedió y Minho apenas dejaba de ser un bebé; en lo que a ellos respecta, Charlotte siempre ha estado ahí y es la única constante que han tenido, tan sólo dándoles rostro y nombre a las siluetas borrosas de sus recuerdos por las historias que Charlotte les contaba, por los videos en internet y las fotografías, esperando hacer lo suficiente para que se sintieran orgullosos de ellos allá en donde estuvieran.

No hablaban de sus padres por la sencilla razón de que no los recordaban, si Hyunjin le llegaba a preguntar a Minho tan sólo dría que viajaban mucho y que a veces lo llevaban con ellos, a veces se quedaba con Charlotte, y que el único tiempo en el que estuvieron demasiado rato sin viajar fue cuando nació Felix.

Recordaban lejanamente las canciones que su padre tocaba en el piano, recordaban borrosamente a su madre bailando en la sala, pero parecían más productos de los sueños de un niño que se imagina lo que es tener una familia completa.

Para los que sabían, Felix y Minho perdieron a sus padres un 14 de julio del 2003, pero nunca pensaban que Charlotte perdió a la mujer que sintió como su hermana, a la pareja que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la consideró parte de su familia el mismo día.

—No creo que sea excusa—susurró Hyunjin, teniendo cuidado con lo que decía para no lastimar a Felix—No tenía que encerrarlos en una caja de cristal.

—Tía Charlotte no nos encerró en una caja de cristal, Jinnie—susurró Felix, mirando a la nada con una triste sonrisa—Fuimos Minho y yo los que decidimos que era mejor prevenir que lamentar—suspiró—La disciplina de tía Charlotte nos protege.

— ¿De qué, Lix? Si te estás perdiendo todo—Hyunjin sonaba tan frustrado que sólo puso más triste a Felix.

—De perdernos el uno al otro—fue la suave respuesta del menor—Ya perdí a mis padres, si llegase a perder a mi hermano creo que me volvería loco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que hoy no tengo nada que decir, sólo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo me lo acabo de aventar en una sentada así que perdón si se me fue un error de dedo.
> 
> Ya vimos divagaciones respecto a la vida de Minho y Felix, sobre los sentimientos del bebé y lo que le pasa a Jisung (eso me recuerda que quizá deba agregar etiquetas pero no tengo ni idea de cuales) Vamos conociendo a más profundidad los personajes yeey.
> 
> Gracias por leer! Los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	14. From Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que, en esencia, acerté bien en la canción de hoy l._.l
> 
> #HappyI.NDay ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE JEONGIN!! YEEEEEEEYYY me siento mal por no mencionarlo en éste cap :c

> _"Cariño, me eres familiar como mi espejo de años atrás."_ **-Hozier.**

...

El domingo a primera hora de la mañana, bueno en realidad ya eran las nueve, Charlotte y los chicos estaban en la iglesia como todos los domingos desde que Minho podía recordar, incluso mucho antes de que el rostro de sus padres se volviera más como un sueño que algo real.

Charlotte era una mujer católica, no tan devota pero al menos la profesaba por decir que tenía una religión. Iba a misa todos los domingos, cuando los Lee vivían la acompañaba y convertían el domingo en algo familiar; rezaba antes de dormir y respetaba algunas celebraciones (cuando las recordaba) así que, cuando los chicos comenzaron a crecer, les preguntó si querían ir a la iglesia con ella.

Cuando los padres de los chicos murieron, Charlotte se alejó un poco de su religión esperando consolar el dolor de los niños y el propio, hacer que la herida doliera menos antes de volver a las viejas costumbres. Poco después de que Minho y Felix comenzaron a hacer ballet, les preguntó si querían ir a la iglesia, no necesitaban seguir los sacramentos si sentían que la dejarían tarde o temprano, quería que fueran mayores para poder tomar un camino espiritual y no elegirlo por ellos.

Minho y Felix la siguieron gustosos, más que nada impulsados por la curiosidad, y, desde luego, Hyunjin se vio arrastrado a ello en algún punto. Si bien era el que más se quejaba, tampoco dejaba de ir, principalmente porque su madre insistía en que lo hiciera y, en segunda, porque le gustaba cómo, a pesar de los años, Charlotte les seguía comprando un helado después de la misa.

Además que hoy era especial, era el cumpleaños de Minho.

El mayor era lo suficiente adulto para mantener el rostro pétreo ante el día de su cumpleaños pero en realidad estaba entusiasmado, amaba cumplir años aunque nunca lo mencionaba; eran los regalos, la atención que recibía, cómo todo parecía girar en torno a él al igual que cuando conseguía el papel principal en el recital. Le gustaba tanto la idea de tener un pastel, de hacer algo sólo porque lo había escogido…aunque los abrazos seguían siendo un punto negativo.

Si pudiera, saltaría del entusiasmo, pero no podía permitirse perder la compostura, ya era demasiado que Charlotte les permitiera ir casi en pijama a la iglesia como para abusar de su generosidad saltando por todos lados.

Tarareaba los cánticos, sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente hacia el altar donde la figura de yeso le contemplaba, casi como si pudiera ver todos sus pecados ocultos; se preguntó si al menos tenía pecados, suponía que no.

Nunca había tenido el remordimiento de haber hecho algo que no debía, de haber abusado de una cosa en específico. Minho había sido perfecto hasta en eso, teniendo lo que bien podría ser un alma blanca.

Muchos podrían creer que mentía, que la soberbia era pecado y Minho tenía mucho de ello, que el orgullo iba de la mano y si fuera una persona entonces sería él, pero estaban equivocados. De buenas a primeras, Charlotte siempre le dijo que el que esté libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra y, en segundo, Minho no era soberbio porque no consideraba a los demás inferiores a ellos ni a él mismo como un superior.

Sí, señalaba los errores de la gente para sus adentros, a veces consideraba tan molestas y fastidiosas algunas personas (el Chico Azul era un buen ejemplo de eso) pero nunca lo hacía con saña, en realidad esperaba que las personas corrigieran sus propios errores. Minho sólo tenía un carácter fuerte, como Charlotte, ganándose rápidamente la etiqueta de prepotente y arrogante, soberbio.

Cuando menos pensó la misa llegaba a su fin, recibiendo las palabras del sacerdote dándoles la bendición de Dios, Minho podría repetir a cabo y rabo las palabras que cerraban la misa de tantas veces que las ha escuchado pero, por respeto, se quedaba callado. La misma razón por la que Charlotte aprendió a sentar separados a Hyunjin y Felix durante la ceremonia ya que el alto no se quedaba callado, haciendo reír al menor de los hermanos por sus comentarios sueltos aquí y allá.

Ya ni porque amenazaba con quitarles el helado.

—Vámonos antes de que la gente se congregue en las puertas—pidió Charlotte, poniéndose de pie y acomodando su abrigo— ¿A dónde quieres ir, Minho?

—A dejar a Hyunjin en los dormitorios y luego ir por helado—se burló el mayor, siguiendo a tía Charlotte por entre la gente.

—Oye, no seas grosero—Hyunjin hizo un mohín antes de abrazar a Felix—Yo, que te he comprado un buen regalo porque es tu cumpleaños, ¡feliz cum…!

Antes de que terminara de cantar, Felix le colocó la mano en la boca, deseando evitar una escena como a las que estaba acostumbrado Hyunjin y un posible regaño de parte de Charlotte, que ya los estaba mirando con ojos entrecerrados, advirtiéndoles que seguían en la iglesia y tenían que respetar eso.

Hyunjin susurró una disculpa, sintiéndose terriblemente intimidado por los azules que podían llegar a ser los ojos de Charlotte, decidiendo quedarse atrás con Felix para no volver a ser regañado; en otras circunstancias, Hyunjin tendría un comportamiento impecable frente a Charlotte porque era mejor estar en su lado bueno que en su lado malo, si bien aún se las ingeniaba para molestarla un poco, tampoco iba tan al borde de su límite.

No obstante, era demasiado temprano para pedirle a Hyunjin que se comportara; ya debería estar acostumbrado a ir desde temprano a la iglesia los domingos pero, usualmente, volvía al dormitorio después del helado y dormía hasta que le daba la suficiente hambre para levantarse, o hasta que Seungmin decretaba que había dormido suficiente y tenía que terminar los deberes, lo que sucediera primero.

Hoy no podía volver a dormir por más que lo deseara. Después del helado tenía que volver a casa, terminar de envolver el regalo de Minho y buscar qué iba a ponerse para ir al teatro, que una sudadera y un par de pantalones deportivos no era algo que se usara en lugares de etiqueta. Para cualquiera, arreglarse para un evento nocturno no debería tomar tanto tiempo, pero Hyunjin era un claro ejemplo de que verse bien no sólo era levantarse e irse.

Llegaron al auto de Charlotte, un pequeño _Mini Cooper_ rojo cereza que sobresalía del resto. Era pequeño en términos de cualquiera pero fácil de usar para la mujer, en realidad resultaba muy simple si lo comparaban con el auto de Minho, incluso no parecía pertenecerle a Charlotte, a la que Hyunjin imaginaba conduciendo algo un tanto más sofisticado y de colores oscuros.

Minho fue en el asiento del copiloto por lo que Hyunjin y Felix se apresuraron a irse al asiento trasero, discutiendo con el mayor sobre qué helado era el mejor.

—Todos sabemos que el helado de chocolate es superior a cualquiera sin importar nuestra preferencia—sentenció Hyunjin, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Charlotte terminaba de acomodarse.

—El chocolate es demasiado cremoso en el helado—murmuró Felix, arrugando ligeramente la nariz—Creo que es mejor el de fresa.

— ¿Bromeas? El de galleta es mejor—Minho giró el cuerpo para poder verlos desde el asiento de en frente—Tiene galleta.

—El de chocolate tiene chispas de chocolate—Hyunjin puso los ojos en blanco mientras decía aquello, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Charlotte.

— ¿También van a discutir por un helado?—preguntó la mujer, saliendo con precaución del estacionamiento de la iglesia—Pensé que eso quedó atrás cuando tenían ocho.

—En aquel entonces a Hyung también le gustaba la vainilla—murmuró Felix, pensativo, mirando a su hermano— ¿Cambiaste de parecer?

Minho pareció pensar aquel asunto durante un momento; si bien cuando era pequeño prefería la vainilla o el choco-menta sobre cualquier sabor, se sorprendió a sí mismo disfrutando ahora el de galleta o el de fresa, pero eso no significaba que los otros sabores le hubieran dejado de gustar. O al menos él creía que no.

Incluso ahora, a sus 23 años, podía ir a la tienda y comprar helado de galleta si se le antojaba y lo disfrutaría con la misma felicidad que disfruta el helado de fresa. Aunque no comían mucho helado por obvias razones, Charlotte no quería que perdieran el peso y sólo los consentía con aquello una vez a la semana.

— ¿Y no pueden gustarme ambos?—cuestionó Minho, frunciendo el ceño—A veces tengo ganas de choco-menta y a veces de galleta, pero eso no significa que uno deje de gustarme.

—Maldito avaricioso—gruñó Hyunjin haciendo reír a Felix—Déjanos algo al resto, ¿quieres?

—Acabas de decir que, aunque prefieras otro, el chocolate debe ser universal—recordó Felix, mirándolo risueño.

—Lix, no me verás poniendo algo sobre el chocolate. Primero como chocolate y luego existo.

— ¿No se supone que tienes que consumir muy poca azúcar?—cuestionó Charlotte, girando en la avenida para llegar a su heladería favorita.

Decir que las orejas de Hyunjin se pusieron rosas era mentira, en realidad se tiñeron de un rojo intenso ante la acusación de la mujer que le miraba con fríos ojos azules por el espejo retrovisor, congelando hasta el alma de Hyunjin.

Él tenía una dieta, desde luego, así como Minho y Felix. No era la misma porque no tenía el mismo tipo de cuerpo, había cosas que Hyunjin no podía (o eso se supone) comer mientras que Felix sí. Su madre lo había llevado al nutriólogo cuando sentenció que quería estudiar profesionalmente la danza, queriendo que le dieran una dieta más sana antes de que Hyunjin comenzara a saltarse las comidas sólo porque estaba excedido de peso en estándares de bailarines.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, sólo era un chico universitario que comía cuando se sentía estresado, sin horarios de comida tan fijos como los hermanos Lee, a veces saltándose las comidas o comiendo demasiado. En algún punto decidió que importaba más su cordura que la dieta y la relegó, prometiendo que se ceñiría a ella sólo cuando tuviera alguna presentación.

—Creía que usted ya sabía sobre mi voluntad débil respecto a los dulces—habló risueño, sonriéndole brillante a Charlotte esperando no llevarse un regaño—Soy el claro ejemplo de lo que NO debe de hacerse.

—Y lo dices tan tranquilo—Charlotte sacudió la cabeza, riendo, sin dejar de mirar al frente—Creo que hoy te ganarás un helado pequeño.

—Sugiero que todos tengan uno pequeño y yo uno grande—exclamó Minho con emoción—Es mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué todos tienen que ser premiados?

—Porque nos amas mucho—aclaró Felix, extendiendo los brazos y rodeando a Minho con el asiento entre ellos—Y eres amable con el mundo. Imagina que somos gatitos sin comida.

—Okay, eso no es algo que me agrade—el rubio alto sacudió la cabeza—Pero te puedo ronronear si me das helado grande.

Charlotte los escuchó con una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba la brillante sonrisa de sus niños.

Hace mucho tiempo, los domingos eran algo familiar para ella donde salían a pasear después de la iglesia, donde veía a Reno correr detrás de un pequeño con piernas regordetas y Mina platicaba con ella sobre lo felices que estaban con el nuevo bebé. Hace muchos años, Charlotte sentía que no volvería a estar sola.

Ahora volvía a tener una pequeña familia que, para su sorpresa, estaba conformada con tres adultos jóvenes que seguían peleando por el helado como cuando tenían ocho.

…

Los domingos eran tan aburridos para Seungmin.

Él no iba a la iglesia como Hyunjin, lo cual le parecía interesante cuando se lo dijo por primera vez, y no es que no profesara la religión católica, es sólo que no se sentía obligado a asistir cada domingo desde que dejó su casa. Especialmente no cuando tenía que concentrarse en su carrera universitaria.

Adelantaba sus deberes, a veces salía con Doyeon cuando ésta no tenía planes con sus amigas, desayunaba temprano ya fuera en la cafetería del campus o en algún lugar fuera de él, cuando no se sentía demasiado perezoso salía a correr antes de volver, tomar una ducha y sentarse a hacer absolutamente nada.

A pesar de la creencia popular, Seungmin no tenía muchos amigos; acercarse a las personas siempre le era demasiado difícil, incomodándose apenas alguien intentaba entablar una conversación con él, por lo que el proceso de formar una amistad era aún peor. Seungmin se obligaba a sí mismo a hacer amigos, no es que no los tuviera antes, pero siempre le resultó difícil formar lazos afectivos como para dar la etiqueta de amistad a la relación.

Tener a Doyeon ya era un enorme paso que siempre se le dificultó, teniendo que convivir, en consecuencia, con los amigos de ésta pero sin considerarlos suyos. Seungmin no era una paria social ni nada que se le pareciera; aunque parecía incomodo la mayor parte del tiempo, él podía resultar agradable a cualquiera, siguiendo las conversaciones sin demasiada dificultad, desde el tema más interesante sobre política y economía hasta la discusión más estúpida sobre si los vampiros brillaban o no en el sol.

Era el tipo de personas que tú dices que es tu amigo pero, en lo que respecta a Seungmin, difícilmente es una relación recíproca de su parte.

Tenía amigos, claro, pero ellos a veces estaban demasiado ocupados o aún no terminaban los deberes como para salir con él a pasar el rato y Seungmin no iba a ser la distracción que usaran para no hacer la tarea.

Jeongin estaba en el mismo dormitorio que él sólo que en el último piso y, a palabras del menor, con tres chicos que pertenecían al equipo de natación realmente intimidantes y demasiado ruidosos.

Jisung y Changbin no vivían en el campus, lo que reducía aún más sus encuentros, pero a veces se las ingeniaban para hacer noche de películas en el apartamento del hermano de Changbin, Chan, cuando éste se quedaba a pasar la noche en lo de su novio.

Y su última actualización era que Jeongin estudiaba para un examen semanal el lunes y los otros dos estaban enfermos como para recibir visitas. Además que Doyeon tenía un día de chicas así que tampoco estaba disponible.

¡Qué aburrida podía ser la vida de los introvertidos!

—Cariño, estoy en casa.

Seungmin bufó, mirando desde su lugar en su cama a Hyunjin, luciendo demasiado bien como para sólo usar una sudadera del color de la mostaza y pantalones deportivos grises. Su cabello se encontraba medio recogido en una pequeña coleta, le parecía injusto que se viera tan bien aún sin esforzarse, Seungmin seguramente luciría como un zombie o algo parecido.

— ¿Has purificado tu alma con la palabra del Señor?—se burló mientras se incorporaba.

—Creo que apenas puse un pie dentro, el Señor a dicho “fuera de mi iglesia”—respondió el rubio con unas risitas mientras se deshacía de la sudadera— ¿Sabes envolver regalos?

Seungmin se rió un poco, divertido de que Hyunjin no fuera de los tipos que les cuesta seguirle el sentido del humor; a veces él mismo no sabía cómo bromear con las personas, muchas de ellas terminaban ofendidas u otras ni siquiera entendían el chiste. Hyunjin no, era de esas pocas que parecían comprenderlo y respondían con algo igual de ingenioso.

La mayoría de las veces, desde luego.

—Quiero creer que sí—murmuró, pensativo, recordando los regalos que tuvo que envolver en el pasado—Creí que habías comprado una bolsa de regalo para ahorrarte el papel.

—Sí pero la bolsa es muy bonita, no quiero dársela a Hyung—el rubio lo miró con un pequeño mohín que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco—Anda, ¿qué más tienes que hacer?

—Nada, realmente, sólo esperar a que el día termine—el pelinegro suspiró, extendiéndole los brazos en una muda aceptación de envolver el regalo— ¿A qué hora te irás?

—Pasarán por mí a eso de las cuatro y media—Hyunjin fue a llevarle el papel de regalo y lo que le había comprado a Minho, mirando con interés a Seungmin— ¿En serio no harás nada? Es domingo, ¿tus amigos no quieren salir o algo así?

Seungmin bajó de un salto de su litera yendo a su escritorio, decidiendo que necesitaba una superficie más firme que su colchón para la tarea si quería hacer un trabajo medianamente presentable; tampoco es que envolver lo que parecía ser prendas para ¿mascotas? Requiriera mucha ciencia, fácilmente podía ponerlos todos en un montoncito y luego improvisar una bolsa.

Él y Hyunjin rara vez compartían sus planes para el fin de semana, en realidad ni siquiera conocían personalmente a los amigos del otro. Tenían sus números, desde luego, más como una medida de emergencia por si a uno se le olvidaban las llaves o para preguntarse si el otro había cenado para llevar comida, pero nunca hablaban como cualquier otro par de chicos. El hecho de Hyunjin apenas enterándose que Seungmin tenía novia era un claro ejemplo.

No podían decir que eran amigos, Seungmin ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se llevaran bien, pero eran una constante en la vida del otro en los últimos meses.

—Dos de mis amigos están enfermos y el otro tiene examen mañana así que necesita estudiar—murmuró, como si no fuera la gran cosa, mientras comenzaba a medir el papel—Sigo pensando que deberías darle la bolsa, ¿para qué la quieres tú?

—Ya te dije que es bonita—Hyunjin tomó su neceser y su toalla para irse a duchar, dudando.

Había sido honesto con Felix cuando le dijo que quería ser amigo de Seungmin, independientemente de su interés/no interés en su novia; quizá era la necesidad de atención que quería todo el tiempo, su ansia de verse rodeado de personas que no parecían perder los estribos sólo porque era bonito, o porque muy en el fondo sentía que Seungmin no era un mal tipo, no lo sabía, sólo que no mentía al decir que lo quería llamar su amigo.

Hyunjin era extrovertido por naturaleza, se hacía amigo de todo el mundo sin esfuerzo alguno, pero al final sólo estaban Minho y Felix, que no parecían querer conseguir algo de él sólo por su cara bonita ni menospreciaban sus comentarios creyendo que él no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Tenía personas que llamaba amigos pero no se sentían reales.

Siempre se imaginó con un gran grupo de amigos, como los de las series americanas, donde todos confiaban en todos y siempre salían a divertirse en grupo sin hacer menos a nadie. Sabía que no había necesidad de tener muchos, su padre siempre le dijo que amistades reales sólo las cuentas con los dedos de una mano y es probable que te sobren dedos, pero Hyunjin no creía que fuera imposible mantener una amistad de más de tres miembros.

¿Quería que Seungmin se uniera a ese pequeño grupo de amigos? Ni siquiera lo conocía, ¿por qué sentirse obligado a involucrarlo? Quizá era por las veces en que se tiraron al piso coloreando ponis y dinosaurios, o porque siempre lo esperaba en el túnel sabiendo que le daba miedo cruzarlo solo. Quizá era porque se aseguraba de guardarle algo de comer cuando él había pedido comida a domicilio.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?—se atrevió a preguntar, haciendo que Seungmin lo mirara con interés—D-digo, sólo iremos nosotros tres y un adulto a cargo, ¿quieres unirte?

—Dijiste que irían al teatro—recordó el pelinegro, luciendo realmente confundido ante la sugerencia del rubio.

—Sí, pero iremos a cenar primero y, con un poco de suerte, Felix y yo podemos convencer a Minho de ir a otro lado después del teatro—Hyunjin comenzó a retorcer la toalla de manera nerviosa—Quizá te haga bien…nos haga bien salir y convivir más allá de las cuatro paredes de nuestro pequeño cuarto.

Sonrió, una mueca realmente nerviosa que hizo a Seungmin incomodarse, sintiéndose tan intimidado ante la idea de relacionarse con personas que no conocía, ¡y sin aviso previo!

Minho y Felix no le parecían completos desconocidos, hay que aclararlo. Hyunjin hablaba tanto de ellos que Seungmin podría sostener una conversación con ellos sin arruinarlo, ya sintiéndolos demasiado familiares como si fueran los otros dos compañeros que le hacían falta a su habitación para ser cuatro.

Pero eso no evitaba que no fuera a incomodarse al llegar sin un aviso previo a los planes de lo que parecían amigos de años.

—No creo que sea educado llegar sin una invitación previa—se excusó, regresando su atención al regalo que envolvía—Además, no es la primera vez que me quedo aquí, no pasa nada, Hwang. Gracias por la oferta.

—Bueno…—Hyunjin hizo un mohín antes de sonreír— ¿Y si vuelvo por ti cuando termine el teatro?—Seungmin lo miró con ojos entrecerrados—Es seguro que vayamos en el auto de Minho, lo que significa que debemos dejar a la profe-Tía Charlotte en casa después del teatro, podemos pasar por ti y así irnos a celebrar a algún lado.

—Mañana hay clases—tuvo la necesidad de recordar para ver si su entusiasmo disminuía un poco.

—Valiente de tu parte asumir que habrá alcohol en grandes cantidades—Hyunjin se echó la toalla al hombro, satisfecho con su nuevo plan—Minho y Felix no beben, especialmente no cuando hay clases al día siguiente, así que quizá sólo vayamos a un lugar tranquilo o algo.

Seungmin frunció el ceño; a pesar de su poca habilidad para hacer amigos, Seungmin no era de los tipos que decía que no le gustaban las fiestas, porque en realidad sí lo hacían.

Le gustaba bailar con la música a todo volumen a pesar de hacerlo mal, bebía sin llegar a emborracharse, le gustaba la botana que a veces había en las fiestas y le entusiasmaba la idea de no llegar hasta muy tarde pero aún teniendo uso de razón. Era fiel creyente que no se necesitaba emborrachar para divertirse, que sólo se emborrachaba por la anécdota.

—Eso no tiene lógica—murmuró, mirando a rubio ponerse unas sandalias— ¿Qué caso tiene salir a festejar si realmente no van a festejar?

Hyunjin alzó el rostro bruscamente, mirándolo con brillantes ojos castaños llenos de entusiasmo, resultando tan adorable como un perrito cuando ve un premio balanceándose frente a él. A Seungmin le tomó un par de segundos enlazar la imagen frente a él con la del mismo chico que odiaba levantarse en las mañanas.

— ¡Al fin! Alguien que entiende mi idioma—siendo impulsado por su entusiasmo, Hyunjin se arrojó a la espalda de Seungmin para abrazarlo, ignorando a consciencia como el pelinegro se tensaba bajo él—He estado tan solito en esto durante mucho tiempo, tienes que venir sí o sí. Necesito que les metas algo de cordura a esos tipos.

—Creí que eran tus amigos—masculló Seungmin, intentando no ser grosero y apartar bruscamente a Hyunjin— ¿Por qué hablas así?

—Porque llevo toda una vida intentando convencerlos de que salgan y disfruten de la juventud pero no entienden—puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza del menor, mirando la bolsa improvisada que había hecho con el papel de regalo—Mi teoría es que tía Charlotte les ha lavado el cerebro.

—Eso es grosero para referirse a su madre—lo reprendió de manera distraída.

—Charlotte no es su mamá…—susurró Hyunjin, haciendo que Seungmin mirara alarmado hacia el regalo—Bueno, no biológicamente, al menos, pero supongo que como si lo fuera. ¡No digas que te dije!—suplicó, apartándose de él y poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado—No es mi tema y no debería andar hablando de eso, sólo pretendamos que no dije nada.

Seungmin se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, ignorando cómo con cada cosa nueva que descubría de Hyunjin se sentía un poco más cercano a él.

El rubio no era como sus otros amigos, bueno quizá se parecía un poco a Jisung, así que Seungmin nunca sabía qué esperar de él, resultando tan impredecible como la caja de Pandora, la cual no querías abrir por temor a lo que pudiera soltar.

Pero, arriesgarse podría valer la pena.

—Supongo que puedo salir con ustedes por hoy—murmuró, terminando de envolver el regalo y mirando a Hyunjin— ¿Aproximadamente a qué hora vuelves?

— ¿En serio vendrás?—exclamó el rubio, entusiasmado, aferrándose a la pierna de Seungmin—Genial, la presentación en el teatro empieza a las 7 y termina como 8:30, ¿buena hora?

—Supongo—asintió, pensativo— ¿Qué se supone que use?

—Arréglate lo mejor que puedas, Hyung se fijará en eso—Hyunjin arrugó la nariz, incorporándose para al fin irse a la ducha—Si quieres ponerte algo de maquillaje, puedes usar el mío, sólo me avisas para después lavar las brochas por eso de contagiarnos enfermedades oculares—declaró, yendo hacia la puerta.

—Puedo usar mi dedo, para el caso—Seungmin se encogió de hombros, luchando contra la sonrisa que quería aparecer en sus labios— ¿Vas a comenzar a arreglarte ahora?

— ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo has visto que las obras de arte estén de la noche a la mañana?—después de esas palabras le guiñó un ojo—Te veo en un rato, Minnie.

Seungmin se rió después de que Hyunjin cerró la puerta, ignorando que había vuelto a llamarle Minnie mientras iba a los cajones de su pequeño ropero en búsqueda de algo decente para usar.

…

Todos los días de su cumpleaños, en el momento donde le daban espacio para arreglarse antes de salir a cenar, Minho miraba a la ventana de su alcoba, aquella que daba al camino de entrada, y sólo esperaba.

Era algo que no se atrevía a mencionar, que incluso le avergonzaba después de tantos años, pero ya parecía una costumbre de cada año contemplar el camino cubierto de hojarasca, con árboles teñidos de borgoña preparándose para su sueño de invierno antes de volver a la vida en primavera.

El paisaje nunca era feo, para el día de su cumpleaños el otoño ya estaba asentado, con días de azul grisáceo que parecía combinar a la perfección con el frío clima que barría las hojas, el tipo de clima que hacía crecer las calabazas y parecía sumir todo su entorno en colores marrones y rojizos, tan cálidos a comparación con el viento que hacía castañear tus dientes.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, como el año anterior y el anterior a ése, como estaba desde que cumplió cinco años. Mirando fijamente el camino de entrada, encontrando las marcas de las llantas de los autos, el sendero que desaparecía entre los árboles, los edificios de la universidad en la distancia, los pájaros volando recortados en manchas oscuras contra el cielo. Mirando, esperando, sintiéndose en parte estúpido por seguir haciéndolo y en parte esperanzado, como quien se aferra a un sueño antes de verlo desaparecer.

Era el único día del año donde Minho podía permitirse ser vulnerable. No hablaba con Charlotte porque no quería preocuparla, no se lo mencionaba a Felix porque temía entristecerlo, era algo que Minho mantenía para él. Algo que sólo le hacía llorar a él de alguna manera, que sólo lo lastimaba a él cuando la esperanza se apagaba al igual que las velitas en su pastel de cumpleaños.

Pasaba una toalla por su cabello, secaba cada mechón con dedicación, de forma distraída mientras miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, apenas siendo consciente de sus gatos sentados en el alfeizar contemplando el mismo punto que él, como si también esperaran lo mismo que Minho.

Se quedó ahí un rato, preguntándose por que Dios tuvo que llevárselos, ¿no pensó que fueran a necesitarlos? ¿Acaso era justo que un niño sintiera a sus padres como dos desconocidos en sus recuerdos? Minho pensó que era normal hasta que el mundo entero lo miró como si fuera un extraño; él no recordaba el duelo que había sufrido y ahora parecía tan distante, ya no dolía como pensó que haría, ya no estaba la angustia y ni siquiera recordaba sufrirla.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Cada 25 de octubre miraba fijamente hacia su ventana, miraba el camino de entrada cubierto de hojas y esperaba. Mantenía la esperanza de ver el auto de sus padres aparecer, mirando hacia la ventana y anunciando su regreso después de tan largo viaje como solían hacer antes, o al menos eso recordaba Minho.

Pero, como cada 25 de octubre desde que Minho cumplió cinco años, ellos no aparecieron y él tuvo que volver su atención al interior. Deseando que el siguiente año dejara de esperarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo también irá en relación con el cumpleaños de Minho, sé que parece que me estoy yendo por las ramas y queremos Minsung pronto pero a pesar de todo no soy muy dada al amor a primer avista jsjs, pido perdón si esto se les hace tedioso, por eso puse que sería romance lento.
> 
> Llegaremos a ese punto cuando estemos ahí, ¡se los prometo! En otras cosas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero que haya quedado bien y presentable, según yo lo edité a consciencia pero nunca se sabe
> 
> Su amor y su hate por aquí y por allá (ignoro el horario en otros lados pero aquí sigue siendo 8 así que FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NUESTRO MAKNAE FAVORITO!!!! es el primer cumpleaños que paso con I.N ;-; espero poder disfrutar más. o me tocó verlo crecer como a miles de STAYs pero espero ver lo lejos que llegará a partir de ahora
> 
> Gracias por leer! Los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	15. City Is Ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que las cosas podrían leerse un poco atolondradas, quería que fuera el último capítulo sobre el cumpleaños de Minho pero tal parece que todavía hay unas cosas que me faltan que vendrán en el siguiente ;-; 
> 
> Perdón si hay un error de dedo, que soy estúpida a veces y aunque haya editado se me van .-.

> _"Sé que, si tú lo quieres, sucederá de alguna manera."_ **-Big Time Rush.**

...

Minho terminaba de arreglarse, acomodando su cabello dándole un aspecto húmedo debido al gel y espray para mantenerlo en su lugar; cada prenda combinaba a la perfección con la otra, desde los pantalones de cuero hasta el abrigo sobre el suéter de cuello alto, desde cada anillo en sus manos hasta el collar que pendía de su cuello.

Siempre tenía cuidado con lo que usaba, era demasiado quisquilloso con su apariencia porque le gustaba arreglarse, resaltar más la belleza física que poseía. Le gustaba cuidar de su apariencia, había dejado de ser una obligación hace un tiempo porque Minho disfruto de la idea de arreglarse, de verse guapo y atractivo, ya sea para atraer la atención o no.

Minho se arreglaba para él mismo, se ponía lo que le gustaba hasta que la imagen en el espejo lo hacía sonreír satisfecho. Nunca pensó en arreglarse para que alguien más le prestara atención, era enemigo de las personas que sólo querían estar cerca por su buena apariencia, por su cara bonita (razón por la que odiaba cada amigo de Hyunjin). Quería ser notado por su talento, por su baile, por el esfuerzo que hacía cada día en la escuela y en la danza, ¿su cara bonita qué? En algún momento iba a terminar, pero Minho seguiría bailando.

—Minho, cariño—llamaron a la puerta, un par de toques— ¿Estás listo?

—Sí, adelante—asintió, mirando desde la puerta su espejo.

Charlotte apareció, luciendo tan despampanante que Minho se atrevía a preguntar por qué nunca se casó; Charlotte Plisetsky era una mujer preciosa a pesar de su apariencia dura, tenía rasgos finos, luciendo como esculpida en mármol, con ojos agudos que atraían la atención en un lugar donde el gran porcentaje de la población tenía ojos oscuros; su cabello siempre brillaba como el ébano, tan lacio que nunca se podía rizar, ahora salpicado de canas que Charlotte se negaba a cubrir.

— _Una debe envejecer con dignidad_ —declaraba cuando Felix sugirió que se tiñera el cabello si así lo quería— _Mis canas me han costado, debería presumirlas._

Y ahí estaba, luciendo tan deslumbrante como si alguien de la realeza rusa se tratara, ¿la hija perdida de los Romanov? ¿La heredera del trono? Quizá, Minho y Felix fantaseaban con eso en ocasiones, especialmente cuando Hyunjin los hizo ver la película de _Anastasia_ y decretaron que Charlotte se parecía a la abuela.

En sus manos, mientras andaba hacia Minho con tacones de aguja que repiqueteaban en el suelo como el _tic tac_ de un reloj, traía un pequeño alhajero de lo que bien podría ser porcelana blanca con algunas flores rosas talladas en la estructura, dando la apariencia de enredaderas subiendo por los bordes.

— ¿Ya vamos a salir?—cuestionó Minho, dándose la vuelta para mirarla—Sólo elijo unos zapatos y estoy listo.

—Aún tenemos tiempo antes de ir por Hyunjin—lo tranquilizó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se detuvo frente a Minho, mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que el chico volviera a sentirse pequeño.

Charlotte era más que la mujer que se hizo cargo de ellos, era más que su profesora de danza y más que la mujer que vivía con ellos. Hace tiempo que el rostro de su madre se desdibujó en sus memorias, marcando un antes y un después, una línea borrosa en la que a veces caminaba cuando comparaba lo que tenía con lo que pudo haber sido y, para su sorpresa, en algún punto dejó de recordar a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y fue Charlotte la que apareció.

Cuando en la escuela primaria les hacían hacer trabajos para el día de las madres, cuando les preguntaban sobre sus padres o les pedían que les contaran una experiencia familiar, Minho siempre habló de Charlotte; en aquel tiempo quizá recordaba más a sus padres de lo que los recuerda ahora, podría haber hablado de las veces en las que jugaban en el jardín, o eso creía que hacían, o cuando su padre tocaba el piano y Minho bailaba con su madre en la sala, estaba seguro que eso hacían, pero siempre habló de lo que hacía con Charlotte.

Minho amaba a sus padres, los amaría toda su vida y los extrañaría siempre, seguiría preguntándose lo que hubiera sido si ellos no hubieran abordado el avión que nunca regresó. Pero, cuando miraba a los ojos a la mujer que tenía frente a él y sentía que el hielo en ellos se derretía y lo miraba con tanto amor, sabía que Charlotte era su madre tanto como lo fue Lee Mina.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre—susurró Charlotte, alzando una mano y acariciando la mejilla de Minho con manos frías—Sólo te falta sus pecas—pasó el pulgar por el pómulo de Minho—Ellos están orgullosos de ti, cariño, lo sé porque yo lo estoy.

Minho parpadeó violentamente, negándose a llorar y correr su maquillaje. Atinó a sonreír nerviosamente, sintiendo su corazón revolotear de felicidad ante la idea de sus padres sintiéndose orgullosos de él, apreciando el esfuerzo que hacía para llegar a donde estaba.

—Te tengo tu regalo—aclaró Charlotte, mostrándole el alhajero en su mano libre, dejando de acariciarle el rostro para extendérselo como quien ofrece un pedazo de su corazón—El plan era dártelo cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad pero una parte de mí dijo que aún no era tiempo.

—Felix va a enojarse porque haces trampa—respondió con una sonrisa—Gracias.

—Pero ábrelo, _Malaya_ , no sólo es algo bonito, anda.

Charlotte se llevó las manos a los labios, nerviosa, sonriendo con un entusiasmo un tanto contagioso mientras Minho se reía entre dientes, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad.

Levantar la tapa no tuvo el éxito que esperaba así que se encontró girando el alhajero en todos los ángulos, esperando encontrar un seguro o algo que destrabara la puerta, tampoco había ranura que le decía que necesitaba llave, sólo flores talladas en la porcelana pintadas de un ligero tono rosado realmente suave, había pequeñas hojas pintadas de verde trébol lo que sólo hacía que la ornamentación sobresaliera contra la porcelana blanca del resto del alhajero.

Incluso le pareció ver la simulación de craquelado con pintura dorada, o algo de color dorado sobre la tapa. Era una de las cosas más bonitas que Minho había visto en su vida, un trabajo tan bien hecho que sólo quería ir y felicitar al artista, decidiendo que las personas que creaban éste tipo de cosas la mayoría de las veces no tenían demasiado crédito.

Acariciando una de las flores ésta se hundió, al igual que si hubiera oprimido un botón, y la tapadera se levantó de golpe mostrando la pequeña figurilla de porcelana de una bailarina que giraba sobre su propio eje mientras una suave melodía le acompañaba inundando de sonido la habitación de Minho.

Éste parpadeó, sorprendido, sintiendo que el atuendo de la figurita parecía familiar en los borrosos recuerdos que tiene de antes. El cabello de la bailarina estaba pintado de café claro en un moño sobre su cabeza, no usaba tutú sino el vestido de práctica que solían usar sus compañeras, ése con el leotardo negro y la falda lisa. Estaba labrada en _plié_ para siempre con una expresión serena de paz que confirmaba que a ella no le dolían los pies aún si bailaba toda la eternidad.

—La melodía…—susurró Minho, sintiéndola tan familiar que causaba malestar.

—Tu padre la tocaba en el piano cuando tenías un mal día—asintió Charlotte, mirándolo con una sonrisa—La hizo para ti, era tu canción de cuna. Cuando murieron, me pedías que la tocara pero yo no soy buena con los instrumentos así que la tarareaba hasta que te dormías—Minho la miró con ojos brillantes—No es un regalo mío del todo, cariño, es un regalo de ellos.

— ¿Qué?

—Me pidieron que las mandara a hacer en Rusia, una para ti y una para Felix, querían dárselas en navidad para que tuvieran algo que se los recordaran si salían de viaje—Minho sintió su labio inferior temblar mientas se permitía derramar una lágrima entre su parpadeo—Oh, cariño.

Charlotte envolvió en un apretado abrazo a Minho y él suspiró, apretando los dientes para no llorar, deseando que dejara de doler, que los pensamientos de lo que pudo haber sido desaparecieran de su cabeza porque nunca los tendría. El _hubiera_ ya no era una posibilidad para él, eran castillos de arena construidos en las orillas de la playa sabiendo que las olas los demolerían en cualquier instante.

Sus padres no iban a volver, Minho lo sabía desde que tiene cinco años, lo sabía con la misma certeza que sabe su nombre, con la misma certeza que declara que el 14 de julio del 2003 fue el día en que su vida cambió.

— ¿Crees que ellos estarían felices con lo que he hecho?—se atrevió a preguntar, apartándose de Charlotte y mirando fijamente la bailarina girar.

—Minho, tus padres están felices por todo lo que has logrado—Charlotte volvió a acariciarle la mejilla—Ellos los amaban más que nada en el mundo, nunca dudes de eso—Minho asintió, descartando ciertos pensamientos antes de que tomaran forma.

— ¡Mamá, Hyunjin ya nos espera!—escucharon el grito de Felix desde las escaleras.

Los gatos maullaron, _Soonie_ y _Dori_ desde la ventana como si intentaran decirle que no gritara mientras _Doongie_ estaba junto a Minho, mirando con brillantes ojos el alhajero en sus manos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza lleno de curiosidad, encantado con la melodía y la pequeña figura que daba vueltas y vueltas.

La mirada brillante fue suficiente para decirle a Minho que, de momento, guardara el alhajero en uno de sus cajones si no quería que _Doongie_ , impulsado por su curiosidad, terminara por romperlo en su intento de jugar con él…que ya había hecho eso con las cosas de Felix.

—Bueno, será mejor ir saliendo—asintió Charlotte, limpiándole la única lágrima que Minho se atrevió a derramar antes de girar hacia la puerta—Primera vez que Hyunjin está listo a tiempo, no debemos desperdiciar eso.

—A veces le pides demasiado al pobre—murmuró el chico, cerrando el alhajero y guardándolo en un cajón de su tocador para irse a despedir de sus gatos—Adiós, bebés, pórtense bien, no nos demoramos. _Soonie_ , ¡por Dios! Las cortinas no son para tus garras, ¡tienes un poste para eso!

 _Soonie_ maulló, seguramente una defensa sobre por qué usaba la cortina de Minho para limar sus garras y no el poste, pero el adulto no abría juicio, regañándola sin descanso sobre que eso no se hacía y estaba mal que le enseñara esas cosas a _Dori_ , quien ya se apresuraba a imitar al mayor.

Charlotte lo miró con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza antes de apresurarlo, advirtiéndole que si perdían la reservación no habría pastel.

…

El tiempo pasa realmente rápido para quién lo está disfrutando, le sucedía a Minho en sus cumpleaños todo el tiempo, odiando que el día sólo tuviera 24hrs porque no parecía suficiente. Un momento estaba levantándose y al siguiente salía del teatro con los dientes castañeando por la friolenta ventisca que les azotó apenas pusieron un pie en la acera.

La cena había sido agradable, la comida no parecía abundante pero era buena, especialmente cuando no pagabas por ella, como se había atrevido a pensar Hyunjin, y Minho había conseguido un pequeño pastel mientras su pequeño grupo le entonaba de forma un poco desafinada la canción de cumpleaños feliz, incluso sonrió cuando Felix comenzó a jugar con su voz volviéndola demasiado aguda hasta sonar como un dibujo animado.

El ballet ruso fue una gran experiencia, no era la primera vez que veía un acto así pero Minho siempre terminaba por fascinarse, encontrándolo interesante cada vez que lo volvía a ver, soñando con el día en que mirara en primera fila a _Natalia Osipova_ bailando por todo el escenario, si se atrevía a soñar un poco más quizá podría compartir escenario con ella algún día.

Pero, como se dijo antes, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando disfrutas de la compañía así que pronto se encontraron parados en la acera esperando a que el _valet parking_ apareciera con su auto, mirando las calles de Seúl iluminarse en colores neón con los autos yendo y viniendo, todo pareciendo un borrón de imágenes mientras Minho contempla al margen.

¿Era eso a lo que se refería Hyunjin? ¿A sólo ver la vida pasar sin vivirla? Parecía surrealista en ese momento, con Minho envuelto en su abrigo mirando las calles; las personas ir y venir, los edificios tan llenos de vida mientras él sólo está ahí esperando, mirando, sin dar un paso al frente y formar parte de aquel paisaje porque tiene cosas más importantes qué atender, porque hay reglas, porque descuidarse podría hacerlo perder a Felix.

— ¿Tienen planes ustedes?—preguntó Charlotte cuando divisó el auto de Minho acercándose por la calle—Ya saben, para celebrar.

Charlotte tenía un brazo enlazado al de Minho, mirando con ojo de halcón a Felix, que sostenía una mano de Hyunjin mientras éste jugueteaba sobre las líneas del pavimento intentando no chocar con las personas que iban por la calle.

Minho abrió la boca para aclararle que no habían planeado nada, que quizá sería lo mismo de siempre y Hyunjin se quedaría a dormir con Felix después de hacer un maratón de películas, pero, antes de decir algo, el rubio alto se le adelantó, dejando su juego de lado y saltando hacia Charlotte para ponerse a su lado.

—Sí, recogeremos a un amigo en el dormitorio y saldremos a un bar—asintió con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de Minho y una sorprendida de Charlotte.

— ¿En serio?—cuestionó incrédula— ¿Alguien además de ustedes?

—En realidad es el _roomie_ de Hyunjin—aclaró Felix, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su hermano—Si tú estás bien con nosotros saliendo…

— ¡Es maravilloso!—asintió Charlotte con una sonrisa que hizo aparecer arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos—Me alegra que hagan algo más que encerrarse a ver películas, sólo no beban demasiado, hay clases mañana. Pueden llegar a la una—tranquilizó la mujer, palmeando el brazo de Minho en el momento que el auto se estacionaba frente a ellos—Me alegra que salgan más pero tampoco se excedan, saben las reglas.

 _Las reglas, las estúpidas reglas,_ pensó Hyunjin para sus adentros mientras ingresaba al asiento trasero del auto, deseando el día en que Felix y Minho accedieran a ir más allá del jardín. Quizá la aventura de su vida estaba del otro lado de las reglas.

…

Kim Seungmin no sólo era el chico de sudaderas holgadas o suéteres de punto, lo que resultaba en un Kim Seungmin más guapo de lo normal.

El chico había sido retraído en cuánto se subió al bonito auto negro que lo recogió en el dormitorio y Hyunjin lo presentó al resto, sonriendo débilmente a Felix y sintiéndose intimidado cuando Minho lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, como si lo evaluara; había tomado en serio la advertencia de Hyunjin sobre vestirse lo mejor posible, usando un par de pantalones de mezclilla oscura, un suéter de cuello alto verde olivo y una chaqueta de cuero que le terminó pidiendo a Jeongin (al menor le había quedado demasiado holgada por lo que era perfecta para Seungmin).

Minho pareció aprobar la vestimenta haciendo que Seungmin se sintiera agradecido por poner cuidado a su aspecto, especialmente si iba a pasar tiempo con los tres chicos que parecían venir de una alfombra roja. Quizá así era el teatro, no lo sabía, nunca había ido a ver una obra de teatro más allá del auditorio escolar así que no podía saberlo con exactitud pero a veces se sorprendía de ver a las personas en sus mejores galas saliendo del teatro de Seúl cada fin de semana.

Al principio fue incómodo, especialmente con Minho luciendo de malas mientras _Siri_ le decía hacia donde conducir en búsqueda de un bar. Seungmin no esperaba menos que incomodidad, ellos eran amigos de lo que bien podría ser años (la forma en la que Hyunjin hablaba de Felix delataba que había una larga historia detrás de su amistad) así que los tres tenían que adaptarse a un nuevo miembro, aunque fuera temporalmente, y no esperaba que fuera fácil.

A Seungmin ya le costaba hacer amigos por su propia cuenta, Hyunjin ni siquiera era amigo suyo y ahí estaba, siendo invitado a un grupo que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus miembros sin saber cómo reaccionar con el agente externo, aún debatiendo si era amigo o enemigo.

—Escuché que es tu cumpleaños, Minho—habló Seungmin cuando el silencio fue demasiado asfixiante y comenzaba a incomodarse con sólo escuchar la voz de _Siri_ —Me temo que con tan poca antelación no pude conseguir un regalo pero puedo invitarte un trago.

— ¿También sufriste una emboscada?—preguntó Minho mirando fijamente a la calle, apenas registrando las palabras de Seungmin o decidiendo que no importaban, era difícil saberlo.

—Arrinconado en el ring, diría, pero es más fácil acceder a Hwang antes de escucharlo lloriquear.

— ¡Oye!—exclamó Hyunjin, terriblemente ofendido—Yo no lloriqueo para conseguir las cosas.

—Sí lo haces—habló Felix desde el asiento de enfrente, mirando la ventanilla—Muy seguido, en realidad. Pones ojos de cordero, haces pucheros y luego lloras.

— ¿Entonces es así siempre?—preguntó Seungmin, mirando con sorpresa la nuca de Felix—Pensé que era diferente fuera del dormitorio.

Felix se giró en el asiento, mirando a Seungmin con una brillante sonrisa que convirtió sus ojos en medias lunas, arrugando su nariz de manera adorable, haciendo que el pelinegro se preguntara por qué tuvo tanto miedo de acercarse a ellos cuando el chico lucía de esa manera, haciéndolo sentir cómodo y cálido, olvidando por un momento que Seungmin era el extraño en ese lugar, la equis en la ecuación que debían despejar.

Pero Felix sonrió y se sintió como si el sol aún estuviera brillando sobre sus cabezas, desapareciendo toda la incomodidad que había hecho sudar las manos de Seungmin, haciendo que la ansiedad social que le impedía llamar a las personas sus amigos se quedara en el olvido, decretando que Lee Felix tenía que ser un amigo.

—Si quieres ver a Hyunjin callado, sólo siéntalo con Minho Hyung.

— ¿Y me culpas?—gruñó Hyunjin, inclinándose al frente—La última vez que me dejaste solo con él terminé con papel higiénico en la boca.

A pesar de todo, Seungmin tampoco tenía voluntad de hierro así que no pudo impedir la risa que floreció de sus labios para sorpresa del rubio a su lado.

—Realmente necesito el contexto—pidió, siendo coreado por las risitas de Felix, sonando demasiados agudas a pesar de su timbre de voz.

—No estás teniendo ningún tipo de contexto—Hyunjin fue lanzado hacia él por un giro cerrado que dio Minho, empujando a Seungmin al respaldo del asiento—Puedes imaginar lo que quieras pero no estamos mencionando esto de nuevo.

—Pero si tú lo mencionaste—se quejó Felix, gruñéndole a Minho—Vuelves a girar así y no volverás a bailar otra semana.

—Entonces dejen de comportarse como niños.

Seungmin pudo haberse preocupado por el gruñido de Minho, temiendo haberlo molestado, pero fue rápido para captar la pequeña sonrisa que florecía en la comisura de sus labios, apenas una mueca ladeada que podría confundirse con un tic.

Extraño, Seungmin hacía lo mismo cuando intentaba no sonreír ante las idioteces de Hyunjin.

—Pero, Hyung, todos aquí somos niños—exclamó Hyunjin, apoyando el mentón junto a la cabecera del asiento del conductor— ¿No ves que todos somos del 2000?

— ¿Tú también, Seungmin?—preguntó Felix.

—Sí, del 22 de septiembre.

— ¡En serio! ¡Genial, mi cumpleaños es el 15!—la sonrisa de Felix volvió a la carga—Es como si fuéramos hermanos de cumpleaños.

—Bueno, tengo un amigo que su cumpleaños es el 14—murmuró Seungmin, pensativo—También es del 2000, así que…

—Oh, quizá luego podamos conocerlo, ¿qué opinas, Hyung?—preguntó el menor a su hermano, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Minho estacionaba el auto—Podré tener un hermano de cumpleaños.

—Tú ya tienes un hermano, Felix—recordó Minho, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—Un hermano que está cumpliendo años hoy, por si lo olvidaste.

—Sí, y te di un regalo, pero tú no me dejas soplar las velas del pastel contigo.

Minho reprimió el bufido que intentó salir ante la mención del regalo; como era bien sabido, Minho abrió sus regalos en el restaurante porque él amaba los obsequios aunque no lo decía, le gustaba ver lo que las personas habían comprado pensando en él y así teniendo una vista más amplia de cómo lo miraba el mundo y si lo conocían tan bien.

No decía que había odiado el regalo de Felix, realmente se había enamorado de las zapatillas que le obsequió negándose a usarlas en un futuro próximo por temor a arruinarlas; el problema fue el otro regalo, el cómodo y esponjoso suéter azul cobalto similar al blanco que había terminado por tirar la semana pasada.

Sí, el suéter era bonito y cálido y algo que Minho usaría después de las prácticas o incluso para bailar en casa, ¡era un gran regalo! Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser azul? Especialmente ése tipo de azul. Lo habría soportado si fuera _azul claro, celeste, lapislázuli, bondi_ , ¡incluso un jodido _azul grisáceo_! Pero no, Felix había comprado un suéter azul cobalto para sustituir el suéter blanco que, precisamente, fue arruinado por un chico de cabellera azul cobalto.

—Bueno, espero que tu hermano de cumpleaños te preste un suspensorio cuando lo necesites—gruñó, quitando los seguros de las puertas.

— ¡Oh, ya supéralo!

Seungmin miró entretenido el intercambio, saliendo del auto, encontrando interesante las peleas de hermanos; él tenía una hermana mayor, tan mayor que ya estaba casada y vivía en Canadá, pero no recordaba pelear con Noona de esa manera, al menos no diciendo que Seungmin tomaría a alguien más como su hermana.

Suponía que era cosa de dos hermanos, hombres, y no como lo eran Seungmin y su hermana. Además, cada grupo de hermanos era diferente.

— ¿No avistaste que yo vendría?—gruñó, deteniendo a Hyunjin antes de que entrara al bar.

—Le avisé a Felix—intentó defenderse el rubio, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de apartarse el par de mechones que enmarcaban su rostro—Sabía que si le decía a Minho iba a negarse y estoy harto de que arrastre a Felix a eso.

—No puedes obligar a alguien a hacer cosas cuando no quieren, Hwang—le regañó el pelinegro, poniendo una mano en su cadera—No sólo se trata en relaciones físicas, presionar a las personas a salir cuando no se sienten seguras tampoco es bueno.

—Escucha, sé que estuvo mal—Hyunjin comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, mirando hacia donde Minho y Felix entraban al lugar y luego al chico frente a él—Pero ellos son…no los conoces, cuando platiques con ellos entenderás. Sólo quiero salir a divertirme con mi mejor amigo—hizo un mohín.

Seungmin apretó el tabique de su nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, cerrando los ojos, contando hasta cinco, decidiendo que no estaría en esa situación si administración lo hubiera puesto en cualquier otra habitación que no fuera la que estaba junto al cuarto de limpieza.

Tuvo que recordarse a su propio amigo, Jisung, al que conoció desde primer año porque se vio arrollado por él apenas salía de la biblioteca. Recordó cómo, tristemente, duró meses sin querer salir de la casa, apenas arrastrándose fuera de la cama por una recaída en su ansiedad, pasando el año sólo porque se le dio un permiso especial y Changbin le conseguía las tareas.

Recordó la desesperación que sintió al no poder hacerlo salir del apartamento, lo mal que se ponía ante la idea de cambiarse y al menos ir a la tienda, cómo incluso duraba semanas enteras sin ir a la ducha, sin cambiarse, sin cepillarse los dientes.

Jisung era de sus amigos más cercanos, casi uno de sus mejores amigos, y haberlo visto retraído en sí mismo negándose a tener las mismas vivencias que cualquiera de su edad pudo con Seungmin, incluso llegando a minimizar sus propios problemas en las relaciones sociales decidiendo que no eran la gran cosa comparados con los de Jisung, siendo regañado por Doyeon (que en aquel entonces era su amiga), porque uno nunca debe comparar sus problemas con los del resto, porque, a pesar de no ser lo mismo, no significa que no nos cueste lidiar con ellos.

Pero era diferente con el asunto de Hyunjin, ¿no? Jisung había tenido a sus amigos para ayudarlo. Tuvo a Changbin, al hermano de éste y su novio, incluso tuvo a Jeongin declarando que lo extrañaba en la cafetería.

Hyunjin estaba solo, intentando sacar a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Ya vas a lloriquear—gruñó, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados— ¿Ves cómo siempre lloriqueas para conseguir algo?

El alto sonrió, tomando de la muñeca a Seungmin y llevándolo a rastras al bar.

—Lo tomaré como que estás a bordo. Al menos ya tengo algo de apoyo.

Ya habíamos establecido que Hyunjin amaba demasiado a Felix, declarándolo el hermano que siempre deseó tener, así que haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso ser imprudente. ¿Iba incluido desafiar a Charlotte y todo lo que los Lee conocían? Sí…bueno, la respuesta podría variar en el momento, pero al menos lo intentaría porque estaba harto de sentir que estaban perdiéndose de mucho.

Todo era perfección, disciplina, reglas, ¿qué había de la diversión? Era primordial, especialmente cuando hacías lo que amabas. Hyunjin se divertía bailando, ¿lo hacían Felix y Minho?

Se relegaron a una mesa en la parte de arriba; el bar no era la gran cosa, un lugar con aspecto rústico, pantallas planas localizadas en distintos puntos donde cada una transmitía un deporte diferente con música sonando en los altavoces a la que Minho le hizo una mueca; había varias personas a pesar de ya casi ser las 10pm, les ofrecieron un menú de bebidas y algunas botanas para que pasaran el rato.

En realidad no era tan malo, el ambiente era cómodo en la parte de arriba manteniendo todo el ruido en el piso inferior, los hermanos sintiendo que estaban más como en una especie de ático, donde podían ver los autos pasar desde el otro lado de las ventanas ya que no era tan alto y un edificio al otro lado de la calle era lo único que veían. Fueron colocados en un asiento corrido de todo el rincón, con Minho y Felix de un lado y Seungmin y Hyunjin del otro.

Fiel a su palabra, Seungmin le invitó la primera cerveza a Minho (y quizá la última ya que él tenía qué conducir de vuelta) mientras que los dos rubios hicieron un par de rabietas para conseguir botanas, Felix dejándose llevar por Hyunjin para romper la dieta, arrastrando a Minho en el proceso.

Los cuatro buscaban un tema para charlar, deseando que el ambiente no volviera a ser tan incómodo como en el auto, pero sin encontrar nada. O eso era hasta que Minho miró fijamente a Seungmin, encontrándolo jugueteando con las mangas de su chaqueta.

— ¿Te han dicho que pareces un cachorro?—habló Minho sin dejar de mirar a Seungmin.

El interpelado alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, contemplando los oscuros ojos del mayor, resultando más que felinos por el maquillaje, una sonrisa ladeada curvando sus labios y un reto silencioso que se sintió familiar para el pelinegro. Era como verse en un reflejo.

—Oh, ¡es cierto, Minnie!—exclamó Hyunjin, sacudiendo el brazo más cercano de Seungmin con violencia— ¡Eres como un Golden Retriever! ¿Por qué no lo noté antes?

Seungmin entrecerró los ojos hacia Minho, odiándolo en silencio por darle material a Hyunjin para molestarlo en el dormitorio, ignorando que el rubio había vuelto a llamarlo Minnie cuando sólo Doyeon tenía permitido llamarlo así.

Pareciera que Minho disfruto de su frustración, sonriendo más abiertamente, ganándose un codazo de parte de su hermano.

— ¿Te han dicho que pareces un gato?—fue su astuta respuesta ante los ojos felinos de Minho y Felix—Ambos, como los siameses de _La Dama y el Vagabundo._

—Bueno, me gustan los gatos—Minho se encogió de hombros.

—Genial, y a mí los perros, así que podré tomarlo como un cumplido.

Minho rió entre dientes, sobresaltando a Felix.

—Me caes bien—decidió Minho, aclarándose la garganta—Además, duermes con Hyunjin, mil respetos por eso.

—Hombre, haces que suene tan mal—se quejó Hyunjin.

—No puedo culparlo, Seungmin es agradable—Felix volvió a sonreír arrugando su nariz, ganándose una sonrisa abierta del pelinegro.

—Sólo una pregunta—pidió Minho, inclinándose hacia el frente— ¿ _Harry Potter, El señor de los Anillos_ o _Crepúsculo_?

Seungmin parpadeó, confundido, antes de fruncir el ceño sin tener que pensar demasiado la respuesta, después de todo no era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo semejante.

— ¿Por qué tengo que elegir uno? Uno habla de magia y amistad, el otro de magia y aventura y el último es una novela romántica de vampiros.

—Si dices que los vampiros brillan te vas del dormitorio, Kim Seungmin—advirtió Hyunjin severamente—Es en serio, no podré soportar una más de tus rarezas.

—Los vampiros no brillan, Hwang Hyunjin, porque los vampiros no existen.

—Espera, tienes un punto válido ahí—intercedió Felix.

Y, sin darse cuenta, los cuatro encontraron un tema de conversación en el que podían participar activamente. Seungmin olvidó su dificultad para considerar a las personas sus amigos mientras que Minho y Felix se sintieron terriblemente cómodos con la presencia de alguien más en su vida social además de Hyunjin.

Pero apenas serían las 10pm, aún había tiempo para empujar los límites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya quedado decente, realmente esperaba terminar el cumpleaños de Minho con éste pero aún falta algo más que podrá dar inicio a la verdadera aventura (al fin después de 15 caps) pero sigo sin querer apresurarme, siento que aún falta ;-; fracaso como escritora, I know
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, Minho y Felix al fin conocieron a Seungmin y tal parece que éste y el mayor se llevaron bien, quizá Chloe no sólo sea su Hyunjin, nunca se sabe. Dejen su hate y su love, actualizar en la madrugada es mi pasión uwu
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER, los tqm, tomen awita! ♡


	16. Break The Rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambié de idea así que lo que sea que haya pasado en el cumpleaños de Minho se mantendrá como un misterio para todos que se irá soltando de a poco, muajaja
> 
> Espero que hayan tenido un buen San Valentín! l(n.n)l

> _"No quiero ir a la escuela, sólo quiero romper las reglas."_ - **Charli XCX.**

...

Ya habíamos establecido que Felix era distinto de su hermano en muchas cosas pero, a pesar de todo, siempre se quedaba a su lado porque lo amaba como sólo se aman los hermanos, con exasperación y sentenciando que estaban hartos del otro antes de declararse abiertamente que eran adoptados.

De los dos, Felix se atrevía a empujar un poco más los límites y lo hacía sólo porque sabía que tendría el respaldo de Minho; el mayor se enojaría con él, desde luego, quizá le daría un sermón sobre lo irresponsable que era, pero al final se quedaría e intentaría divertirse con él.

Eran las razones por las que ahora estaban los dos practicando a las seis de la mañana después de dormir tres horas y con posible resaca.

Felix tenía francés a las 9am y Minho tenía Técnica Graham Intermedia II a las 10 pero siempre se iba con una hora de antelación para dejar a su hermano a tiempo; las razones por las que estaban siendo castigados, y por las que parecía ser el peor lunes de todos, era por empujar los límites, por hacer caso a Hyunjin a su nuevo posible amigo (que en realidad ya no sería amigo de Minho por hacerle pasar aquello) Seungmin y celebrar su cumpleaños.

Llegaron a casa a las 2:30am a pesar de que Charlotte les dijo que tenían que volver a la 1am y, no conformes, llegaron un poco ebrios. Lo suficiente para que en ese momento, mientras intentaban ponerse en _plié_ , se tambalearan peligrosamente sin el equilibrio suficiente para mantenerse sobre las puntas.

Charlotte los miraba con ojos agudos, fríos como el hielo, desde un rincón del estudio. De brazos cruzados, labios apretados en una tensa línea que delataba lo furiosa que estaba a pesar de vestir una bata de dormir atada a su pequeña cintura.

Felix luchaba por mantenerse de puntas sin sostenerse de la barra de apoyo, pero apenas lo hacía todo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia un lado haciéndolo ponerse firme sobre la planta de los pies, no queriendo matarse en el intento; sentía alquitrán en el paladar, su cabeza martillaba como si tuviera un pájaro carpintero en el parietal y el lóbulo frontal; las luces del pequeño estudio del sótano (porque Charlotte se negó a abrir el del ático por obvias razones de iluminación) hacían que sus ojos dolieran y ardieran al rojo vivo, empeorando el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas.

— _Ballonné Pas_ —ordenó Charlotte desde su lugar—Rápido, sin dudar.

Felix iba terminar matándose si ella pensaba que tenía el equilibrio requerido para andar brincando hacia atrás a esas horas de la mañana luego de haber dormido, si acaso, dos o tres horas, todavía lo suficiente borracho como para sentir el cerebro pastoso.

No debió escuchar a Hyunjin y Seungmin, ¿cómo es que se llevaban tan mal cuando eran tan similares? Eran como las dos cabezas de un cuerpo.

Se alejó lo que pudo de Minho, intentando acomodarse pero casi cayéndose cuando sus pies se enredaron, empeorando el humor de Charlotte. Parecía tan blanca como la cal que Felix temía que le diera un derrame en cualquier momento.

Se atrevió a mirar a Minho, sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía al ver a su hermano apretando los dientes, haciendo lo que Charlotte pedía a pesar de que sus piernas no iban en la dirección que se supone que tendrían que ir, luciendo tan confundido y desorientado, con la frente cubierta de sudor y el rostro un poco amarillento. Se tambaleaba tanto como Felix, desde luego, pero parecía tener más fuerza de voluntad como para seguir intentándolo.

Felix admiraba a Minho, lo tenía en lo alto y deseaba ser un poco más como él; hace mucho se preguntó si realmente amaba bailar o sólo lo siguió haciendo porque ya era costumbre, se preguntó si podía tener la determinación de su hermano para dedicarse a la danza de manera profesional sin sentir que sacrificaba gran parte de su vida.

Veía a su hermano en el reflejo del espejo de práctica y se veía a sí mismo a su lado, tan diferentes pero tan iguales, preguntándose si él también buscaba un propósito para bailar, si también tenía las dudas de Felix cuando comenzaba a hacer los ejercicios solicitados, ¿él también sentía que no había un propósito para bailar? ¿También creía que sólo ejecutaban pasos memorizados sin sentir lo que intentaban expresar? Se veía tan confiado, tan determinado, que pensar en expresarle sus inseguridades sólo hacía que Felix temblara.

O quizá no era él en ese momento, sino su cerebro alcoholizado intentando coordinar el resto de su cuerpo para que ejecutara los pasos que se sabía de memoria.

Felix ya quería que la semana terminara a pesar de ser lunes.

…

Cada determinado tiempo, cuando los planetas se alinean y el frío del otoño parece menguar durante un momento, donde la noche anterior hubo luna nueva y se susurraba que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, Han Jisung se levantaba antes de que sonara la alarma.

Había días en los que Jisung se levantaba antes que su despertador sonara, lo desactivaba y volvía a dormir, provocando que llegara tarde a cualquier parte; pero estaban esos días donde de verdad se levantaba, tomaba una ducha y dedicaba tiempo a arreglarse. Sucedía muy pocas veces, en el último par de años fácilmente podrían contar 4 sucesos, y cuenta la leyenda que tienes que pedir un deseo si te encuentras con el Jisung mañanero.

Es claro que sus amigos lo hacían para burlarse de él, especialmente Changbin, pero Jisung sólo tenía días donde decidía que bien podría comenzar a sufrir desde temprano para poder dormir pronto en la noche.

Así que ahí estaba, un lunes por la mañana, sintiéndose mejor luego de haber expresado hace unos días que iría a reunirse con Mamá Coco si su nariz no dejaba de gotear, sabiendo que ya no habría excusas para quedarse en cama, siendo el niño grande que era y poniéndose solo los pantalones para ir a enfrentar el mundo. Bueno, de momento sólo iba a intentar peinarse, poner algo de esfuerzo en su apariencia ya que siempre anda a las carreras y nunca pone cuidado en lo que usa o como se ve.

Changbin se despertó poco después; su mejor amigo tiene la mayoría de sus clases en la tarde lo que va de maravilla para su medio turno en _Lotus_ , donde entra a las 8 y sale a las 12pm, llevándose el auto con él condenando a Jisung a ir caminando la mitad de los días hacia la escuela.

— ¿Ya es ése día de pedir deseos?—se burló Changbin mientras veía a Jisung acomodar su cabello.

—No se los concedo a los niños fastidiosos—murmuró, distraído, haciendo un mohín—Creo que me falta un retoque.

—Te compraré el tinte más tarde—prometió el mayor, palmeándole la espalda— ¿Vas a querer que te lleve? ¿A qué hora tienes clase?

—A las 10 pero tengo que revisar unas cosas para el taller de rítmica.

—Bueno, asegúrate de tener todo en la mochila, no olvides ponerte una mascarilla, aún podemos contagiar.

Jisung asintió, viéndolo partir hacia el baño, agradeciendo que le tocara una ducha caliente antes de que Chan también se levantara; siempre que el mayor se bañaba primero parecía convertir todo su pequeño baño en un jodido sauna, Jisung ni siquiera podía lavarse los dientes sin empezar a sudar a no ser que dejara la puerta abierta para que circulara el aire. Changbin decía que Chan venía del infierno y por eso se bañaba con agua ardiendo.

En realidad no parecía muy difícil de creer.

La habitación de Changbin y Jisung era realmente pequeña, apenas había suficiente espacio para dos camas gemelas y un escritorio. No tenían armario tal cual sino una cajonera de seis cajones donde tres eran de Changbin y otros tres de Jisung, ésta se encontraba a los pies de la cama de Jisung, cerca de la ventana, y en la cima había lo que parecían cientos de desodorantes, algo de maquillaje, los cepillos y un pequeño espejo que les servía para peinarse.

El escritorio compartido estaba justo a su lado, cercano a la puerta, con varias partituras y papeles regados, la impresora de segunda mano que les había comprado Chan a principios de año se encontraba en el suelo, junto al cesto de basura.

Jisung, al tener la ventana en un costado de su cama, no tenía tantos estantes como Changbin pero se defendía con un par repletos de _CDs_ y películas en _DVD_ que se negaba a tirar sólo porque ya estaban todas en línea.

Si lo veías a simple vista, era un auténtico desastre con calcetines, calzoncillos y pantalones regados en el suelo, ropa en el cesto que seguían usando bajo la excusa de que aguantaba otra puesta mientras se pusieran desodorante; Conan siempre los hacía hacer la colada los domingos para que tuvieran ropa limpia el resto de la semana, sólo que Jisung era demasiado perezoso para limpiar y Changbin no tenía tiempo para hacerlo en la mañana.

Pero hoy era un lunes diferente, claro que sí, lo que significaba que Jisung tendió su cama con esmero, recogió la ropa sucia y la colocó en el cesto, incluso cambió la bolsa de basura del bote para que no hubiera más mocos por ahí.

Sentía que iba a ser un buen día a pesar de levantarse tan temprano.

…

Una de las desventajas de tener resaca y hacer enojar a tu madre era que no podías conducir tu propio auto ya que seguías un poco borracho y no quería ni escuchar cómo te las arreglaste para regresar a casa.

¿A dónde llegábamos con esto? A que Minho y Felix iban envueltos en un tenso silencio en el auto de Charlotte, quién no les había dirigido la palabra desde que les hizo terminar la práctica a las 8 de la mañana, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y desayunar al menos un plato de cereal antes de irse a clases.

Lo que significaba que también tendrían que quedarse en el campus hasta que Charlotte terminara su turno para volver a casa, no importaba que sus clases del día acabaran a las 2pm y Charlotte salía a las 9pm.

Minho estaba en el asiento del copiloto, odiando ya todo lo que le rodeaba, con los lentes de aviador que había comprado en verano mientras Felix usaba los _RayBan_ negros que le robó a Hyunjin. Ambos sintiendo demasiado brillante el día gris del otoño y los ruidos del tráfico ensordecedores. Vaya, que ni siquiera soportaban el trino de los pájaros.

¿Y saben qué? Charlotte decidió que era día de escuchar a _Mozart_ a todo volumen camino al trabajo.

—Pediré uno de los salones de práctica para que estén ahí en cuanto terminen sus clases—murmuró una vez que el campus fue visible entre los árboles—Los quiero practicando hasta las 4pm.

Felix estuvo a punto de quejarse, sintiendo que vomitaría ante la idea de andar dando vueltas y alzándose sobre la punta de los pies, pero sabía que, de hablar, las cosas sólo empeorarían así que se quedó callado, enfurruñado en el asiento de atrás, viendo el mundo polarizado por los lentes, suplicando por una aspirina y otras dos horas de sueño.

Como nadie sabía que ellos vivían con la profesora Plisetsky, Charlotte se estacionó a unos metros de la entrada donde no había estudiantes cerca, dejando que los chicos bajaran del auto, lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia antes de alejarse en dirección al estacionamiento, haciendo que Minho odiara la sola idea de ir a clase y Felix quisiera arrancarse la cabeza al tener que soportar una hora entera a su profesora hablando en francés.

Ambos empezaron a andar por la acera, pasando la credencial por el escáner para hacer funcionar los torniquetes, haciendo muecas ante el menor de los ruidos, aún sintiendo que sus bocas tenían combustible y algo peor, odiando a Seungmin y Hyunjin por convencerlos de hacer algo que no harían en su sano juicio.

_—Entonces, ¿cumpliste 23 y nunca te has puesto tan borracho en celebración?_

_—No te ves del tipo fiestero. Y me divierto en mis cumpleaños._

_—Hombre, hasta yo sé que embriagarse es una experiencia, no algo que no se debe hacer, ¿cómo sabrás que el vodka es tu enemigo si no intentas hacerte su amigo?_

_—Quizá sólo tenemos que presentártelo._

Los hermanos habían decidido que el vodka definitivamente era enemigo, o amigo como Hyunjin, aún tenían que precisar detalles.

—Si muero en francés, ¿puedes decirle a _Dori_ que es mi favorita?—pidió el menor, poniéndose una mascarilla que había sacado de la sudadera—Olvidé cubrir mis pecas y no tengo el maquillaje.

—Conseguiré algo para el dolor de cabeza—lo consoló Minho, besando su frente antes de que se alejara—Intenta no matarte.

Si fuera cualquier otro lunes donde Minho tenía que estar temprano en la escuela sólo por haber llevado a Felix, habría ido a la biblioteca a revisar sus tareas por vigésima vez o se habría quedado encerrado en su auto, escuchando música y poniéndose al corriente con el libro que leía en su tiempo libre. Pero, como aquel lunes no estaba siendo como cualquier otro, Minho sólo estaba buscando un lugar para dormir.

Había salones de estudio en la biblioteca que podías pedir prestados para hacer tarea en privacidad o, como Minho sabía, dormir la mona hasta que fuera hora de ir a clases. A veces se encontraba envidiando a la gente de los dormitorios ya que ellos sí podían escaparse a dormir al menos un rato en su cama antes de volver a clase, él tendría que conformarse con una silla incómoda o el pasto.

Sintiendo que acababa de tener la mejor idea de todas, miró con interés el pasto detrás de sus gafas de aviador, escondiendo sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados que imploraban descanso, sabiendo que quizá tendría ojeras horribles que no hizo el intento de ocultar con maquillaje, especialmente porque no había tiempo.

Hacía frío pero Minho tenía calor, ignoraba si era el dolor de cabeza o el alcohol que aún se rehusaba dejar su sistema, así que no vio problema en dirigirse a uno de los árboles que aún le quedaba poca hojarasca, colocando el portafolio antes de acostarse con la cabeza en él, poniéndose la capucha de la sudadera hasta que sumió aún más su rostro en oscuridad, sacó los auriculares y se los puso sin encender la música, suspirando con satisfacción.

La universidad significaba estudiantes dormidos en cada superficie del campus en su tiempo libre para recuperar las horas de desvelos, ya sean por fiestas o tareas. Minho no era el único que dormitaba en la jardinera, había algunos acostados en las bancas, otros en las mesas de los jardines con una mejor conexión a internet; a pesar de ser un lunes en la mañana, muchos ya se habían rendido de hacer algo productivo, sentenciando que habían hecho demasiado el fin de semana que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de descansar.

Era la primera vez que Minho holgazaneaba libremente, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, ahogando los sonidos del campus con los auriculares, sintiendo la fresca brisa de otoño acariciarle las mejillas de forma suave, delicada, apenas un toque que hizo suspirar a Minho. Los rayos del sol era débiles pero, para Minho, habrían sido incandescentes, a menos que sólo estuvieran acariciando su piel expuesta en un calorcillo similar al de abrazar la taza de café.

Tranquilidad, disminuyendo el horrible martilleo de su cabeza, reduciendo el dolor detrás de sus parpados. Permitiéndole la primera respiración profunda en la mañana.

Hasta que comenzaron a caer piedras del cielo.

Gruñó, ladeándose ligeramente para cubrir el dolor de su abdomen cuando un enorme meteorito le cayó del cielo, escuchando un siseo lejano que fue amortiguado por los auriculares. Miró hacia donde había sido el impacto, quitándose uno de los auriculares para escuchar mejor, encontrándose con unos enormes ojos castaños enmarcados con un buen delineador y largos mechones de cabello azul cayendo sobre ellos.

Ambos se miraron, Minho contemplando al tipo detrás de las gafas y éste mirando su reflejo en ellas; las rodillas de Han Jisung aún estaban presionando en el abdomen de Minho, ambos medio torcidos en su intento de ver la causa del impacto, Jisung comenzando a temblar al volver a encontrarse en esas circunstancias con Lee Minho y éste sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza incrementaba.

—Voy a conseguir una orden de restricción si sigues atacando así—gruñó el castaño, sintiendo su garganta rasposa después de vomitar hasta las tripas hace horas.

—Podríamos compartir la culpa en está ocasión, para variar—sugirió Jisung, alejando las piernas de Minho y colocándose de rodillas a su lado—Tú estás tirado en la jardinera y yo no miraba por donde caminaba.

Minho entrecerró los ojos de forma molesta, maldiciendo la acción en cuanto su cabeza comenzó a doler, retrayendo el labio superior como si fuera un perro mostrando los colmillos en señal de amenaza.

—Te pasa a menudo, ¿no es así?—gruñó, incorporándose un poco hasta que su espalda estuvo completamente recargada en el árbol— ¿No vas corriendo a ningún lado?

Jisung se apoyó en sus rodillas, ignorando por completo sus intenciones de irse a tirar afuera del Taller de Rítmica en lo que empezaba la clase, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza al contemplar a Minho recostado contra el árbol, luciendo tan…normal que ya ni siquiera parecía fuera de liga. Incluso Jisung alcanzó a ver mechones de cabello pegados a su frente por el sudor y el rostro sin maquillaje.

—En realidad tengo la hora libre—aclaró, frunciendo el ceño, tosiendo detrás de su mascarilla— ¿Estás bien? Luces terrible.

—Y hay que ver quien lo dice—gruñó Minho, poniendo los ojos en blanco detrás de las gafas y odiándose por eso.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, masajeando con el pulgar y el anular sus sienes, intentando reducir la migraña que no parecía menguar, sintiendo una de sus venas latir dolorosamente contra el costado de su cabeza. Era como si su cerebro, con sus neuronas nadando en alcohol mientras seguían la fiesta, estuviera a punto de explotar dentro de su cráneo.

Ni siquiera sabía si era por la presencia del Chico Azul o haber bailado dos horas seguidas con resaca después de dormir tres horas, o incluso el regaño monumental con el que los recibió Charlotte en la madrugada coreado por la preocupación de que Minho condujo ebrio, y no sólo directamente a casa sino que todavía hizo una parada en los dormitorios para dejar a Seungmin y Hyunjin igual de ebrios que ellos, por las calles de Seúl y el camino entre la arboleada.

Sería un milagro que recuperara el auto para diciembre.

—Tengo resaca—admitió en un gruñido, sintiéndose agotado por la idea de discutir con el tipo.

—No creo que sea inteligente beber así en domingo—a pesar de la mascarilla que usaba, Minho supo que Azul estaba sonriendo, burlándose de él.

—Bueno, tampoco es inteligente intentar hacerte amigo del vodka—se quejó, doblando las rodillas y enterrando la cabeza en ellas, esperando que la migraña menguara.

—Hombre, vodka no es amigo de nadie, sólo novio de tequila—el chico rió y Minho lo odio por sonar tan agudo— ¿No tienes tu remedio para la resaca?

Desde el momento en que se despertó antes de que sonara la alarma, Jisung supo que iba a ser un día diferente. Esperaba que diferente en el buen sentido, como que él llegará a tiempo a sus clases, no olvidara su tarea y participará activamente en los seminarios para obtener puntos que beneficiarían su calificación final.

En cambio, estaba sentado en una de las jardineras conversando con un resacoso Lee Minho después de que sus últimos encuentros hubieran sido calamidades al azar; después de que fueran sus palabras los que hicieron que Jisung se hiciera un ovillo en su cama por tres días corridos. Comenzaba a entender por qué sus amigos decían que eran como un cliché.

Minho tenía el rostro enterrado en las rodillas, masajeándose con ambas manos las sienes, delatando el dolor de cabeza que seguramente le atormentaba, gruñendo una respuesta que sonó a “no he tenido resaca antes” pero Jisung no podía estar seguro, las palabras sonaban extrañas dichas entre dientes con el rostro pegado a la ropa.

El mayor ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Jisung; las gafas se deslizaron hasta descansar de forma perezosa sobre la punta de su nariz, permitiendo que Jisung mirara sus ojos sin las barreras polarizadas, pellizcándose los muslos cuando los encontró entrecerrados, como adormilados, con enormes bolsas bajo ellos y un poco enrojecidos.

Minho parpadeó de forma automática, mirando a detalle al chico Azul sin el tinte polarizado de los lentes, encontrando los colores vibrantes y molestos.

—Tu cabello no es cobalto—fue lo primero que dijo, sobresaltando al chico—Es grisáceo, ¿por qué?

Jisung miró hacia los mechones cuidadosamente peinados que caían sobre su frente, encontrando el azul deslavado de su tinte que se moría por retocar, odiando la idea de las raíces oscuras debido al par de centímetros que había crecido su cabello; se verían bien si el tono fuera del azul vibrante que era cuando lo tiñó, no ahora que parecía más gris que azul.

—El color se deslava—murmuró, como si no fuera obvio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Sigues ebrio?

Minho suspiró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quizá, no estaría hablando contigo si no lo estuviera, me caíste encima.

—Habíamos decidido que era culpa de ambos—gruñó, exasperado de siempre ser el juzgado.

—Tú lo decidiste—corrigió Minho, subiéndose los lentes y ocultando sus ojos de Jisung—Ni siquiera te disculpaste.

— ¡Pero si estás tirado en medio de una jardinera!—gritó el más joven, señalándolo acusadoramente.

— ¡No grites!—gruñó el mayor, tirando de la capucha de su sudadera en un intento de aislar el sonido—Dios, eres tan escandaloso.

Jisung no estaba ofendido por eso, era como decirle que su cabello era azul. Sabía que era escandaloso, lo suficiente ruidoso como para llenar el mundo de sonido; su madre dice que Jisung era así de ruidoso porque desaparecía el horrible silencio que atormentaba a las personas; como esa canción que no sale de tu cabeza, que te molesta porque no puedes tararear otra cosa pero que disfrutas.

Pero Minho era amante del silencio, de la tranquilidad. Era fiel creyente que el silencio no era un enemigo, que la soledad pacífica se disfrutaba de una forma realmente placentera que nadie más entendía, donde en realidad no había silencio sino pequeños ruidos de tu entorno que te hacían sentir que formabas parte de eso.

Jisung era tan ruidoso que no dejaba que Minho fuera parte del entorno.

—Y tú tan amargado—se defendió Jisung, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que Minho arrugara la nariz—En serio, ¿te cuesta tanto ser amigable?

—Disculpa, pero realmente soy amigable—se defendió Minho, sin atreverse a salir del pequeño capullo en el que se había convertido—Quizá tú no me caes bien.

— ¿Por qué tengo el cabello azul?—cuestionó Jisung, enarcando una ceja.

Minho lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, encontrándolo aún más fastidioso que antes de hablar con él. Al menos ahora habían sostenido una conversación mediamente civilizada sin que uno saliera corriendo o termine con Minho enfurecido. Quizá sólo era que estaba un poco borracho y se convertía muy manso en ese estado.

No estaba haciéndose amigo de Kim Seungmin, definitivamente no.

—Ni siquiera es azul ahora—tuvo la decencia de señalar, soltando un bufido—El color se ve sucio, como si fueras sucio—Jisung gruñó.

— ¿Siempre eres tan brutalmente honesto o sólo es porque te caigo mal?

—Siempre soy honesto, no eres tan especial—masculló mostrándole los colmillos, volviendo a enterrar el rostro en sus rodillas.

Podría matar a ese chico por una aspirina.

—Te he caído encima más veces de lo normal, ¿ni siquiera tengo un lugar especial en tu vida?—el peli-azul se estaba burlando de él, definitivamente estaba haciéndolo—Me hieres.

—Claro que tienes un lugar especial—asintió Minho, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo entre las sombras de sus lentes—Ahora odio el color azul.

Podía culpar a su cerebro ebrio, al desvelo y al dolor de cabeza por no haber corrido al tipo en el momento en que se detuvo a conversar. Estaba tan cansado, ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de mantener una conversación con él más allá de gruñidos y quejidos.

Sus pies dolían si intentaba concentrarse en algo más que su cabeza a punto de reventar; se había caído en la práctica que les hizo hacer Charlotte antes de salir a la escuela, más veces de las que se cayó en toda una vida, estaba seguro que tendría moretones en los muslos y rodillas en unas cuantas horas. Sus ojos ardían al rojo vivo, una sensación similar a cuando pasar horas sentado frente a la computadora esperando terminar la tarea.

Quería dormir sus ocho horas, o al menos cinco, quería hacerse un capullo en sus mantas, abrazar a sus gatos y dormir durante todo un día. El vodka no es tu amigo, Kim Seungmin era el vodka y seguramente Hyunjin era su amigo el tequila.

Por una vez en toda su vida, Lee Minho no quería entrar a clases. No debería haber grandes consecuencias, Charlotte ni siquiera debería enterarse que no entró a su clase de Graham Básico porque ella no salía del pequeño estudio en el que daba clases, ¿verdad? Y Minho lleva estudiando desde que tiene cinco años, ¿no puede faltar al menos una vez en toda su vida?

Ni siquiera quería asistir a la universidad esa mañana, ¿qué tan mal podría irle si rompía las reglas un poco? Ya no tenía el auto, ya le habían dado la regañada de su vida ayer (que, si era honesto, apenas la recordaba), pudo haberse matado al conducir ebrio anoche, ¿por qué no seguir haciendo lo que no debe otro día más antes de rendir cuentas?

_—No estoy diciendo que los límites sean malos—se apresuró a aclarar Seungmin cuando Minho se negó a beber el trago que le pidió—Existen por algo, desde luego, pero si te frenas nunca vas a saber cuál es tu potencial._

_—No, no aplica para los estudios—interrumpió Hyunjin antes de que Felix hablara—Llevo toda mi vida intentando que vayas más allá de la cerca, Felix, ¿por qué siempre haces lo que te dicen sin cuestionarlo?_

_—Porque son reglas, órdenes—gruñó Minho, manteniendo los brazos cruzados—Porque tenemos la disciplina de obedecer lo que se indica. Podemos vivir cuando tengamos todo resuelto._

_—Error, se vive ahora, ya tendrás la vida entera para trabajar—corrigió Seungmin, volviendo a ofreceré el trago—Anda, ¿no quieres saber si el vodka es tu amigo?_

— ¿Te has quedado dormido?—escuchó la vocecita de su acompañante antes de que suspirara—Al menos deberías tomar algo para la resaca antes de dormirte.

— ¿Qué sugieres?—preguntó.

El repentino sonido de su voz hizo que Jisung se sobresaltara, cayendo de sentón, lastimándose las rodillas en el proceso y soltando un breve quejido. Se subió la mascarilla para que no expusiera su nariz, tosiendo un poco antes de sentarse cómodamente en el pasto, mirando el pequeño ovillo de sudadera verde que era Lee Minho contra el árbol.

— ¿Una bebida energética?—sugirió, sonando más como pregunta, lo que provocó que Minho lo volviera a mirar por encima de los lentes—Hombre, no sé, cuando tengo resaca sólo me compro una bebida deportiva y una aspirina.

—No creo que eso sea una combinación recetada por doctores—murmuró, pensativo, volviendo a esconder la cabeza haciendo que Jisung lo comparara con una tortuga.

—Bueno, un desayuno realmente grasiento podría ayudar—se encogió de hombros, comenzando a buscar en su repertorio de borracheras todas las recetas contra la resaca que se sabía—Como tocino, panqueques, jugo de naranja y un par de huevos fritos.

A pesar de que había desayunado realmente bien y sin ir a las carreras, Jisung comenzaba a sentirse con hambre. Culpaba a su estómago, seguramente estaba tan dormido en la mañana que ni siquiera registró el alimento ingerido.

Minho, por el contrario, se puso verde ante la idea de comer algo, cualquier cosa, amenazando con vomitar su pobre desayuno de más temprano.

—Comer no creo que sea una opción—masculló, luchando contra las nauseas.

— ¿Realmente estás tan mal?—el chico sonaba tan preocupado que Minho se sintió un poco culpable, ¡sólo un poco!, de haber sido cortante con él— ¿Tienes una clase o te harás la pinta?

Oh, esa idea era tan atractiva en esos momentos. Saltarse la clase, al menos una o todas, ya lo decidiría después, poniéndose al corriente mañana con el resto de sus compañeros a escondidas de Charlotte para que no vuelva a molestarse con él. Odiaba decepcionarla, odiaba que se enojara con él, quería que Charlotte estuviera orgullosa de todo lo que hacía.

—Tengo dos horas de Graham Básico—aclaró con un quejido—Y le siguen dos horas de Estructuras Elementales de la Coreografía—sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que su cerebro rebotaba por todos lados como una pelota anti-estrés—Me meteré en problemas si no asisto.

—Tampoco es que vayas a servir de mucho si sigues ebrio—Azul se burló, Minho había olvidado su nombre así que era fácil llamarlo así—Y en el aula no te permitirán usar los lentes y las luces son realmente brillantes—Minho volvió a quejarse—Andando, vamos a quitarte la resaca.

Minho alzó la cabeza, tan bruscamente que todo su cerebro gritó por el movimiento, golpeando las paredes de su cráneo para advertirle que tuviera más cuidado si no quería que explotara su cabeza. Miró al torpe chico con el que conversaba tambalearse para incorporarse, luciendo tan ebrio como Minho se sentía, sacudiendo sus pantalones antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

— ¿Qué?—fue lo único que pudo decir inteligentemente.

—Te he caído encima demasiadas veces como para considerarte un personaje desbloqueado—aclaró el chico, apartándose un mechón de cabello azul/gris sucio de la frente—No has sido el chico más amable de todos pero tienes una cara bonita así que vamos a quitarte la resaca y dormir un rato en los salones de estudio de la biblioteca.

Minho parpadeó, sintiendo que aquello era demasiado para procesar en su estado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy los planetas se alinearon y estoy cumpliendo deseos de la gente—aquello lo dijo con tanta normalidad que Minho se preguntó si no tendría alguna enfermedad mental, no le veía la pulsera que lo identificara—Vamos, romperé mi regla sobre ayudar a niños molestos sólo para que veas que ya te tengo en un lugar especial.

Minho lo pensó un momento antes de levantarse con lentitud, usando el árbol de apoyo, dándose un momento para que su cabeza no fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo y se alejara rodando por la jardinera.

—Deberías tenerme en un lugar especial, me arrojaste una malteada encima—gruñó, acomodándose la capucha de la sudadera.

—Sigue hablando y no cumpliré tu deseo.

Aquel lunes era distinto a los otros, los planetas se habían alineado, las cosas se salieron de control, catástrofes comenzaron a suceder. Han Jisung se levantó antes de que sonara la alarma y Lee Minho rompió las reglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Al fin? ¿Están felices por la interacción Minsung? La verdad la trama del capítulo se me ocurrió en el baño así que tuve que volver a empezar lo que ya había escrito jsjs 
> 
> El que sigue será con algo de Felix y Seungjin (sin duda ese par son el Vodka y el Tequila) no sé de que irá, voy improvisando conforme la marcha, pero espero que les haya gustado, que les divirtiera si tuvieron un mal día o que al menos les distrajera, pueden dejarme cualquier comentario (nunca los pido porque me hace sentir incómoda pero realmente los amo cuando llegan :3) 
> 
> De verdad, gracias por leer!! Los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	17. Cry Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amix, he cambiado de idea respecto a Doyeon y su relación con Minnie así que la verán un poco más involucrada PERO no será del todo un triángulo amoroso, por eso ya agregué la etiqueta de Seungmin con una novia (perdón :c pero sí habrá seunjin, lo prometo)
> 
> Espero que no les moleste, repito que las chicas no son las enemigas aquí, nadie realmente lo es, así que sólo tengan paciencia a ésta pobre escritora que hace lo que puede con lo que tiene ;-;

> _"Sé que me enamoraré de ti, cariño, y eso no es algo que quiera hacer."_ - **The Neighbourhood.**

...

El timbre de un teléfono fue lo que trajo a Hyunjin del país de los sueños, tan sólo atinando a cubrirse la cabeza con la manta en un intento de ahogar el sonido en espera de volver a dormir, especialmente si sentía todo un circo en su cabeza con elefantes pisoteando su cerebro hasta convertirlo en papilla que saldría de sus orejas.

No quería moverse, no quería saber nada del mundo, quería dormir largo y tendido durante todo un mes mientras permanecía en oscuridad, acobijado en su mullida manta con su peluche dándole calor. Incluso iba a ignorar que sentía alquitrán en su paladar, que su garganta ardía y que su espalda estaba matándole.

El sonido que importunaba su sueño cesó, haciéndolo suspirar, pero una suave voz a su lado comenzó lo reemplazó.

— ¿Diga?—escuchó a Seungmin, sonando tan mal como Hyunjin se sentía—Hola, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?...Oh, no escuché la alarma—sintió cómo las mantas que lo envolvían se agitaban y, lo que había creído era su peluche, se incorporaba—No, estoy bien…lo sé, lo sé, lo lamento…Agradable la idea, pero creo que puedo llegar a Democracia…

Hyunjin, reuniendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ese instante, se atrevió a sacar la cabeza de las mantas sólo para gruñir cuando el brillo del sol le dio de lleno, apresurándose a girar y volver a esconderse, deseando escapar del astro rey como un auténtico vampiro. Sin duda éstos no podían brillar bajo el sol, era estúpido, el sol quemaba de forma horrible, ¿Hyunjin sería un vampiro ahora?

Volvió a mirar hacia su costado, por unas rendijas entre la manta y su cabello, encontrando a Seungmin con la misma ropa de ayer, el cabello por sin ningún lado, incluso había marcas de las costuras de la manta en su mejilla; usaba la sábana para cubrirse del sol, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y una auténtica expresión de dolor al hablar por teléfono.

Le tomó bastante tiempo procesar toda la imagen frente a él, sintiendo que sus pocas neuronas funcionales aún se encontraban ebrias, cantando desentonadamente canciones que Hyunjin no sabía, abrazándose unas otras, demasiado ocupadas en la celebración como para formar un pensamiento coherente más allá de la necesidad de huir del sol.

—Lo lamento, realmente debí quedarme muy dormido—habló Seungmin, tan bajo que apenas era un ronco murmullo, tanto que Hyunjin pensó que se lo decía a él—No tienes que hacer eso, amor, sólo estoy medio ebrio…—después de eso hizo una mueca de dolor—Doyeon, me gusta tu risa pero no lo hagas ahora, por favor…No, no lo hagas, saldré en seguida…Sí, está bien…Un café podría ser la solución, desde luego…De acuerdo, te veo ahí…yo también, te veo enseguida.

Después de eso, Hyunjin lo vio lanzar el teléfono hacia un costado, volviendo a cubrirse la cabeza con la manta y frotándose los ojos con los puños. Fue entonces que notó que ambos estaban acostados en el suelo, habiendo improvisado una cama con sus sábanas y almohadas, seguramente demasiado ebrios para intentar subirse a sus literas. 

Hyunjin suponía que también tendría que ir a clases pero no podía encontrar la fuerza suficiente para levantarse en ese momento, especialmente si su cabeza iba a doler de esa manera y su garganta se sentiría igual que si hubiera tragado una lija. Hombre, se había puesto mal anteriormente, tan mal que la mitad de las fiestas a las que había asistido no las recordaba del todo. Una borrachera no era algo con lo que no hubiera lidiado.

Se había hecho amigo del tequila, del whiskey, tenía una relación amor-odio con el vodka, incluso había combinado otras cosas con refrescos, bebidas a las que apenas podía recordarles el nombre. Había llegado lo que seguía de ebrio a su dormitorio desde segundo año, a veces ni siquiera había llegado, y se había divertido.

Pero, en ese instante, no quería oír nada del tema; sabía lo que necesitaba para la resaca, claro que sí, pero la idea de levantarse y conseguirlo era insoportable. Podría vivir tirado en el suelo por toda la semana, muchas gracias. Faltar a clases no iba a quitarle el sueño.

— ¿Estás despierto o sólo pretendes no existir?—cuestionó Seungmin, volviendo a caer de espaldas sobre la almohada junto a la de Hyunjin, mirándolo.

—En realidad, espero que mi ángel de la guarda se apiade de mí y me cure la resaca o me mate de una vez, lo que suceda primero—gruñó con la voz ronca, sintiendo la lengua tan seca que podría pegarse a su paladar— ¿Quién irrumpió nuestro sueño?

—Doyeon—ambos hablaban en voz baja para que sus cabezas no dolieran—Me perdí dos clases, estoy a tiempo de ir a Democracia.

Hyunjin soltó un quejido, convirtiéndose en un enorme capullo de mantas al que Seungmin ya estaba acostumbrado. Ignoraba si se había perdido sus clases o no, ni siquiera se había bañado y seguramente tenía todo el maquillaje corrido por su rostro haciéndolo parecer adicto al crack, ciertamente así lucía Seungmin en ése momento, así que pensar en ir a clases era algo que no se atrevía a tomar en serio.

Ni siquiera sabía la hora, sólo que se sentía que no había dormido suficiente. Una parte de él, una pequeñísima parte sobria de su cerebro, le decía que tenía que levantarse e ir con Felix, que seguramente tenía más problemas que él por haber llegado ebrio a casa, tenía que asegurarse que Charlotte no se hubiera puesto muy molesta con ellos, pero Felix estaba tan lejos, demasiado, que Hyunjin quería llorar de pesar en tener que ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?—preguntó, asomado la nariz de su capullo para mirar a Seungmin.

El pelinegro gruñó, acostándose sobre su costado para mirar fijamente al rubio, encontrando su rostro amarillento y con mechones de cabello pegados a su frente por el sudor; la sombra marrón que había usado anoche ahora manchaba sus párpados y parte de sus mejillas, seguramente por culpa del llanto durante los vómitos, el delineador manchaba bajo sus ojos como si de ojeras se trataran y el brillo de labios había desaparecido en algún punto.

Y aún así se veía lindo, un auténtico desastre que no le quitaba lo atractivo, aún si su aliento apestaba a combustible y los rastros de lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas, incluso le parecía ver algo de baba seca en la comisura de sus labios. Pero seguía viéndose lindo, Seungmin seguro lucía como una persona adicta a punto de morir de sobredosis, seguro parecía un zombie o un espectro.

—Creí que Felix era tu mejor amigo—murmuró, asegurándose de impedir el paso a los rayos del sol con la manta.

—Felix me va a matar en cuanto me vea—aclaró, arrugando la nariz—Y hay varios tipos de mejores amigos. Están los amigos que ves como tus hermanos, los mejores amigos con los que cuentas en las buenas y en las malas, que siempre están ahí. Y luego está El mejor amigo, el supremo, ése que está por encima de todos—Seungmin parpadeó.

—Sigues ebrio, ¿verdad?

Muy a su pesar ambos se soltaron riendo, divertidos, una risita que hizo que su cabeza punzara de forma dolorosa en su cráneo, amenazando con volarlo en mil pedazos como en las caricaturas. Y quizá las circunstancias habrían sido igual de divertidas si, en ese momento, no sintieran que reír fuera un castigo sacado del mismísimo infierno. Si había un Dios, seguro se mofaba de todos los fiesteros al día siguiente.

Ambos suspiraron, permitiéndose unos minutos más ahí acostados en el suelo, Seungmin sintiendo que todos los muros que había construido a su alrededor para que Hyunjin no fuera algo más que su simple compañero de cuarto yacían en escombros a sus pies. No es que el chico no le agradara, era divertido casi todo el tiempo, pero eran tan distintos que no había forma de que aquella amistad durara.

Pero anoche había bajado la guardia, ya fuera por el alcohol o por lo fácil que le había resultado relacionarse con los tres bailarines, no lo sabía, pero era tarde para arrepentirse. Aún no se atrevía a llamar su amigo a Hyunjin, (y después de anoche estaba seguro que no lo haría en un futuro próximo), pero tampoco era un conocido amigable, no del todo al menos.

Estaba en una línea imaginaria entre _ser un amigo de verdad_ y _una persona con la cual pasar el rato_. Tampoco es que Seungmin fuera a explicárselo.

—Creo que sí podría estar un poco ebrio—asintió el rubio, suspirando mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la almohada—Fue divertido anoche.

—Sí, lo fue—asintió Seungmin, suspirando—Tengo que tomar una ducha, huelo a destilería y tengo una hora para ir a clases.

—Entonces te deseo suerte, me las saltaré por hoy—sentenció.

No tenía ninguna clase importante aquel día; Fisiología y Kinesiología de la Danza no había dejado tarea y no habían estado viendo nada nuevo desde hace una semana, Repertorio Coreográfico I ya había pasado, seguramente, así que ya ni siquiera tenía caso pensar en ello, si Hyunjin miraba la hora, seguro tendría que ir corriendo a Taller del Origen de la Danza, pero eso no estaba sucediendo bajo ningún concepto.

Sólo tendría que esperar para inglés hasta las 8pm, así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para dormir, quizá ya estaba lo suficiente sobrio para subir a su cama.

Seungmin se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose de forma muy graciosa, quejándose ante la débil luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas, mascullando algo sobre encontrar su gorra de beisbol antes de declarar que se la había quedado Doyeon.

— ¿Qué quería Doyeon hace un rato?—preguntó Hyunjin desde el suelo, negándose a levantarse de momento.

Seungmin, que estaba acomodando sus cosas de baño para irse a las duchas en el sótano, lo miró sobre el hombro con los ojos entrecerrados, como si aún le costara trabajo procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo, sintiéndose tan lento como un perezoso.

Era fastidioso cómo se decía que era la última vez que bebía de esa forma para después caer en la borrachera cuando menos pensaba.

—Oh, anoche le dije que iba a salir y al no verme en clases se preocupó—aclaró, pasándose una mano por el rostro mientras se echaba la toalla al hombro y tomaba su neceser—Intentó convencerme de que faltara pero no estoy enfermo—sonrió, un poco—Al menos me tendrá un café. Te veo en ingles.

Sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a un solitario Hyunjin hecho bola en el suelo, envuelto en sus mantas y siendo su cabeza a punto de estallar, imaginándose lo agradable que sería importarle tanto a alguien como para que se preocupara si no te veía en clases.

Tenía a Felix, desde luego, y se preocupaba a su manera por él como si ya había hecho la tarea para que no se desvelara después, que comiera sanamente y recordándole constantemente que debía beber abundante agua, pero no era lo mismo que Seungmin tenía con Doyeon, no podía considerarse igual si al final eran novio y novia y no sólo mejores amigos.

Hyunjin sabía que no era él en sí el que ansiaba una novia sino el momentáneo sentimiento de soltería que le revolvía el estómago. O peor, la envidia, ése maldito gusano envidioso que se metía en su cerebro y opacaba en gran medida lo que tenía, empequeñeciéndolo al compararlo con lo que otros poseían, como una jodida relación.

Las novias de Hyunjin nunca se preocuparon por él, no así. Ellas se enojaban si Hyunjin no mandaba un mensaje en todo el día, se ponían celosas si lo veían hablando con cualquier otra chica en el campus; si él tenía un mal día y sólo esperaba hablar de ello, la gran mayoría lo minimizó, diciéndole que era bonito y que triste se veía muy feo, y luego procedían a contarle sus días.

Era estúpido sentirse de esa forma sólo porque Seungmin tenía una novia que se preocupaba por él, que estaba dispuesta a decirle que faltara si aún se sentía mal, que iba a tenerle un café para la resaca y le llevaría su gorra de beisbol para que el sol no le lastimara los ojos. Seungmin era su amigo ahora, Hyunjin no tenía derecho a sentirse así, especialmente cuando ni siquiera conocía del todo el fondo de su relación.

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más quería una novia.

Las chicas no deberían de ser sólo el consuelo de la momentánea soledad que sentía, no debería empezar una relación si sólo lo hacía con el fin de dejar de sentirse solo, nadie se merecía eso, pero, secretamente, mantenía la esperanza de que encontraría a la chica que le quisiera de la manera en que buscaba, la chica que no sólo lo exhibiera como un bolso de diseñador en las fiestas y que realmente se preocupara por él.

Cuando le dijo que Felix que Doyeon le había gustado se refería a que era guapa, que le gustaba de la misma manera en que vez un rostro bonito en la multitud y dices que te gusta sólo por ser bonito. No la conocía de absolutamente nada, Seungmin realmente no hablaba de ella, así que no podía gustarle lo suficiente para decidir que quería quitarle la novia a su _roomie_.

Sólo lo hacía desear tener una novia.

Suspiró, levantándose del suelo y envolviéndose con la manta al igual que un _dementor_ , decidiendo que fácilmente podría ser uno ya que anoche había vomitado hasta el alma y no podía sentir la felicidad, arrebatándosela a las personas si se le acercaban lo suficiente.

Recogió su celular del suelo, descubriendo que tenía un par de llamadas pérdidas de Felix y varios mensajes de texto, seguramente diciéndole que ya no serían amigos por lo que habían hecho ayer y debía pasarle el recado a Seungmin; Okay, quizá no decía eso, pero sabía que estaría molesto si fue regañado, después de todo Minho había conducido ebrio anoche.

Ahora que lo recuerda, el Minho ebrio le caía mejor, era muy divertido y se reía de forma escandalosa. Esperaba volver a verlo pronto.

Abrió los mensajes de Felix, ignorando abiertamente los que sólo hablaban sobre cómo iba a matarlo una vez que lo viera y que Charlotte le había quitado el auto a Minho, arrugó la nariz al leer que Felix sí había asistido a clases con resaca.

**Pequitas** **♡** **:  
** _Si no llegas a las 2pm al estudio K-12  
no volveré a hablarte._

**Pequitas** **♡** **:**   
_Mamá nos hará practicar dos horas,  
si yo caigo, tú también, Hwang (-_-)_

Hyunjin soltó un quejido, odiando la idea de salir al exterior con toda esa luz y esos sonidos que podrían hacer que se arrancara los tímpanos, pero la idea de que Felix dejara de hablarle era incluso más terrorífica que salir.

Sin embargo, ya que él no tenía una novia a la cuál impresionar y seguramente Felix lo había visto en su peor momento como para importarle su apariencia, no se molestó en tomar una ducha, sólo se limpiaría el maquillaje y se pondría ropa para practicar. Y unos lentes oscuros, ¿dónde había dejado los suyos?

…

Decir que Felix había asistido responsablemente a todas sus clases era mentir de forma brutal pero eso, claro, no es algo de lo que fuera a hablar con Charlotte o el responsable de su hermano si, después de todo, ellos volverían a regañarlo por atreverse a faltar.

Después de Francés fue a su clase de Fisiología y Kinesiología de la Danza, descubriendo la ausencia de Hyunjin, llamándolo y siendo mandando a buzón, odiándolo en silencio al tener la audacia de quedarse dormido mientras Felix estaba funcionando desde las seis de la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacerle llorar.

Se había excusado con el uso de las gafas oscuras en el salón de clases alegando una migraña terrible, su profesora de Kinesiología, la señora Bae, le había permitido usarlos ya que era Felix y él era un buen estudiante que podía permitirle un pequeño favor, aún si Felix no estaba anotando nada sobre los movimientos del sistema óseo al ejecutar algunos pasos de baile.

Su clase había terminado a las 11:30am y, después de eso, Felix decidió que no podía soportar ni un minuto más, escapándose del campus en búsqueda de un café realmente bueno, teniendo en mente la idea del _Starbucks_ ya que era el más cercano y caminar más de una cuadra parecía terrorífico.

No, Felix no asistiría al resto de sus clases, no si al menos quería seguir manteniendo su cabeza unida a su cuerpo.

Había olvidado cubrir sus pecas aquella mañana, un hecho desafortunado que Charlotte mencionó con un gruñido una vez que estuvieron en el auto, y no pudo volver por maquillaje, tampoco podía pedirle prestado a Hyunjin porque no eran del mismo tono lo que lo condenaba a andar con la mascarilla puesta.

Felix no se avergonzaba de sus pecas, no del todo, ya que Charlotte le dijo que su madre las tenía pero que la vida de la danza era injusta para ellas y por eso tenía que cubrirlas, sino su talento iba a desperdiciarse y Felix había trabajado demasiado duro como para que alguien lo desacreditara por el simple hecho de tener pecas. Le hubiese gustado tener un rostro tan perfecto como el de Minho, que apenas si sufrió de acné en la pubertad, sin embargo sufría en silencio con su tipo de rostro, sabiendo que era lindo pero no perfecto.

 _Starbucks_ había sido la opción número uno de Felix porque; en primera, estaba cerca del campus así que no debía caminar mucho; en segunda, el interior tenía colores cálidos sin resultar demasiado brillantes, lo que mantenía al mínimo la molestia de su migraña; y, en tercera, los ruidos parecían aislarse, tan sólo dando un ambiente de comodidad donde música suave salía de los altavoces y no había demasiadas charlas.

¿Había mucha gente? Sí, había cuatro personas antes que Felix en la fila, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo si con eso conseguía un café cargado, luces tenues y ruidos bajos para no morir de migraña, ¿acaso eso era posible? Hombre, pensar demasiado en las cosas incluso requería esfuerzo, no estaba yendo por la divagación en ese momento, claro que no.

Comenzó a removerse en su lugar, tranquilo, manteniéndose cubierto con su sudadera, sintiéndose un espía encubierto o algo así, mirando a su alrededor, decidiendo que bien podría beber su café en aquel lugar antes de volver al campus.

Y ahí lo encontró, sentado al fondo, en penumbras que difícilmente podría ser identificado. También usaba una mascarilla que bajaba de vez en cuando para beber de su vaso pero Felix sabía que era él por la sudadera, siendo la misma que había comprado en _Zara_ la semana pasada mientras Felix compraba el regalo de Minho, haciéndolo sonreír detrás de la mascarilla y haciendo pequeños sus ojos hasta casi desaparecerlos.

Estaba concentrado en lo que sea que mirara en la computadora para después pasar su atención a las hojas regadas en la mesa, siendo la representación gráfica de un estudiante universitario promedio

Sonreír sólo por verlo habría sido demasiado para cualquiera pero Felix era así cuando veía un rostro amigable, además que nadie podría saber que estaba sonriendo con la mascarilla ni podían notar sus ojos haciéndose pequeños por los lentes, y la capucha de su sudadera escondía sus orejas rojas.

No es que ocultar aquello fuera importante, pero, por si sólo estaba siendo ridículo, al menos estaba a salvo.

—Siguiente—pidió la bonita cajera.

Felix miró al frente, apresurándose a llegar a la caja, sorprendido de que los demás fueran atendidos tan rápido, quizá debería de dejar de subestimar la atención al cliente de _Starbucks_ y así ya no tendría que caminar hasta _Lotus_.

—Buenos días, ¿me das un americano grande con dos de expreso, por favor?—pidió, apresurándose a sacar la billetera de sus pantalones.

—Claro, ¿gusta que lo llame cuando esté listo?

—Sí, por favor.

— ¿Su nombre?—preguntó la chica tomando un vaso.

—Felix.

Felix miró la pantalla que tenía en frente, suspirando al ver el precio, agradecido de que, al menos, Charlotte no les hubiera quitado la tarjeta de crédito a ninguno, permitiendo desprenderse de otro poco de su dinero por un café.

El regaño de Charlotte, pensar en él hacía temblar a Felix y querer echarse a llorar porque sabía que había sido malo, ella realmente había estado furiosa, pero Felix había estado tan ido que no podía recordarlo con propiedad.

Odiaba nunca estar a la altura de lo que Charlotte esperaba; para Felix, no había recuerdos de nadie que no fuera ella, considerándola su madre de formas diferentes a las que Minho podría hacerlo ya que fue Charlotte quien lo enseñó a caminar, a hablar con propiedad, a usar solo el baño. Ella era todo para Felix, la amaba como sólo un niño puede amar a su madre y odiaba nunca estar a la altura a pesar de que ella jamás lo reprochaba.

Era más desordenado que Minho, se dejaba influenciar muy fácilmente por Hyunjin, no bailaba lo suficiente, debería aspirar a _Juilliard_ también. Tiene esas malditas pecas en su rostro que delatan lo imperfecto que es a pesar de que Charlotte insiste que es perfecto; Felix nunca se sentía suficiente y por eso intentaba ceñirse a las reglas, por eso le insistía a Hyunjin que detuviera sus intentos de sacarlo de su zona de confort. Si salía de esa zona segura perdería a Minho, decepcionaría a Charlotte, se quedaría solo.

Una vez que pagó su café se alejó hacia donde había visto a su compañero de clase, preguntándose si ya sabría que eran compañeros para el trabajo integrador de Antropología del Arte, no recordaba haberlo notado en la clase del viernes pero, si era honesto, Felix ni siquiera sabía que también era su compañero en Artes Escénicas así que no le sorprendía.

— ¿También te convertirás en el fantasma de _Starbucks_?—preguntó una vez que se detuvo junto a él.

El chico, que había estado demasiado concentrado en los papeles que tenía en frente, se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su voz, demasiado inmiscuido en su tarea que ni siquiera había notado la presencia física a su lado, dando un ligero rebote en su lugar antes de alzar la cabeza bruscamente, mirando a Felix con ojos que lucían aún más oscuros detrás de los lentes polarizados.

Pareció confundido, haciendo que Felix se sintiera incómodo antes de recordar que tenía todo el rostro cubierto, reduciendo las posibilidades de reconocimiento. Se rió entre dientes quitándose la capucha de la sudadera y alzarse un poco los lentes, sonriendo y haciéndolos apenas unas rendijas que hicieron asentir a Changbin.

—Oh, Yongbok, amigo, casi saco mi cartera—se rió haciendo que Felix lo imitara, atreviéndose a sentarse frente a él.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, volviendo a ponerse la capucha ya que, de alguna manera, reducía aún más el ruido que martilleaba su cabeza— ¿Qué haces confraternizando con el enemigo? ¿El café en _Lotus_ no es suficiente?

Changbin se rió, o eso pareció ya que sacudió sus hombros y sus ojos se achinaron; Felix se encontró sonriendo por eso pero reprimió la mueca cuando su cabeza volvió a martillear, advirtiéndole que se anduviera con cuidado, que aún podía estar ligeramente alcoholizado y no iba a descansar en un buen rato ya que tenía práctica en unas horas.

También su cerebro le recordó que debía ir en camino hacia Taller del Origen de la Danza si no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba, pero encontró la suficiente rebeldía para faltar. Además, Hyunjin también faltó, ¿por qué Felix tenía que ser el que soportara la perorata de un profesor en un salón con luces intensas mientras su cuerpo entero suplicaba por descanso? Ambos se habían ido de fiesta, es más ¡fue Hyunjin el que los convenció y seguía dormido!

¿Por eso le advirtió que fuera a la práctica penitenciaria que tendrían en la tarde? Sí, definitivamente fue por eso. Hyunjin fue el que arrastró a la locura de emborracharse a Felix así que también debía de sufrir las consecuencias. Arrastraría a Seungmin si pudiera también, pero ya idearía una manera de castigarlo.

—En realidad, me escondo—admitió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros—Le dije a mi jefe que era posible que estuviera enfermándome de nuevo así que me dejó salir temprano pero en realidad sólo quería terminar la tarea.

Antes de que Felix preguntara de qué iba su tarea, interesado por las hojas con dos círculos de azul oscuro llenos de puntos y el cuaderno de notas realmente ilegible, lo llamaron desde el mostrador anunciando que su café estaba listo. Aquello se sintió como una pequeña victoria después de tan largo día que estaba sufriendo a pesar de que apenas serían las 12pm.

—Mi café, sólo tomará un momento—aclaró, dejando el maletín en el asiento de al lado.

—Yo espero—asintió Changbin con un guiño para, después, de sumergirse de nuevo a su computadora.

Felix anduvo con pasos pesados hasta el mostrador, bostezando detrás de la mascarilla, haciendo una mueca cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando otro cliente. Tomó su pedido y un puñado de sobrecitos de azúcar, decidiendo que si ya estaba en un agujero bien podría cavarlo más profundo.

Regresó a donde estaba Changbin, encontrándolo metido en sus papeles, tan concentrado que Felix se sintió un poco culpable por interrumpir lo que claramente era un intento de hacer tarea arrastrada. También se encontró arrugando la nariz con un poco de desagrado.

¿Por qué no hizo su tarea en el fin de semana? ¿Qué tan irresponsable podría ser para estar haciendo la tarea el día que se entregaba? Era tan desagradable, claro que esa irresponsabilidad no molestaba a Felix de la misma que a Minho, (por Dios, era amigo de Hyunjin, eso debería significar algo), pero le exasperaba que, teniendo todo un fin de semana, las personas no hicieran su tarea completa.

Se volvió a sentar frente a Changbin en silencio, mirando con interés las hojas regadas en toda la mesa, apenas dejándole el espacio suficiente para colocar su café y poder echarle el azúcar que necesitaba para hacer funcionar su cuerpo; incluso dentro de él todo su cerebro parecía vibrar ante la idea de un buen café, anhelando la cafeína después de haber nadando en alcohol durante horas.

— ¿De qué es tu tarea?—se atrevió a preguntar, curioso por los dos círculos azules llenos de puntos.

— ¿Qué?—Changbin lo miró confundido antes de contemplar las hojas que tenía regadas—Oh, es mi tarea de Astronomía. No tuve tiempo de hacerla así que ahora tengo que terminarla para la clase.

Felix tarareó en respuesta, bajándose brevemente la mascarilla para darle un tentativo trago a su café antes de volver a colocársela en su lugar, sintiendo su lengua escocer por lo caliente del líquido.

Changbin parecía demasiado distraído como para notar las pecas de Felix, sin registrar que éstas imitaban mucho la posición de algunos puntos en el mapa que miraba con tanta desesperación.

—Pensé que habías dicho que estudiabas música—murmuró el rubio, intentando encontrar una forma en la que la Astronomía se relacionara con la música.

—Lo hago, es más una clase optativa—aclaró el pelinegro, bajándose la mascarilla para beber lo que parecía un _frappé_ —La uso más como un medio de inspiración para otras cosas, ¿sabes? Mucha gente escribe canciones sobre cómo las estrellas brillan, como el amor es viajar a la luna y cosas así, nadie se toma un momento para mencionar cosas más precisas como las constelaciones—Changbin parecía demasiado metido en su tema que Felix sólo lo miró con genuino interés.

“—Pero es muy difícil—gruñó, tomando la hoja de los dos círculos y mostrándosela a Felix—Mira, se supone que tengo que encontrar _Borealis_ y _Australis_ , también tengo que buscar el gran asterismo del _Triángulo del Verano_ , pero es un poco difícil—suspiró—Se supone que debí hacerlo la noche del sábado, donde las estrellas serían demasiado visibles, pero estaba enfermo así que ahora tengo que conformarme con una foto de cómo se veían las estrellas ésa noche.

Felix no dijo nada durante un momento, sintiendo su estómago revolverse y no precisamente por la resaca; en realidad, el zumbido en su cabeza había pasado a segundo plano a pesar de que la voz de Changbin podría resultar molesta en gran parte, sintiendo que se maravillaba por el conocimiento que poseía sobre algo que parecía tan simple como las estrellas.

A pesar de todo, a Felix le gustaba aprender de cualquier cosa, encontrando interesante las charlas de las personas cuando trataban un tema desconocido para él, como escuchar a Hyunjin hablar horas y horas de lo que era su drama del momento favorito o toda la franquicia de _X-Men Comics_ ; Felix encontraba interesante la pasión de las personas por hablar de algo que les gustaba, preguntándose si sus ojos brillaban de esa manera cuando hablaba de la danza, suplicando que así fuera.

Pero, en ese momento, él no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a Changbin, buscado en su pastoso cerebro algo relacionado con la astronomía sin llegar a mucho.

—Tal vez debas pedirle ayuda a _Urania_ —habló de pronto, sobresaltándose por la idea que se encendió en su cabeza y que hizo que Changbin lo mirara confundido—La musa de la astronomía.

— ¿Llevas mitología para danza?—preguntó Changbin, confundido por el nuevo dato innecesario que sabía.

—Oh no, eso venía en la lectura para el miércoles de Antropología del Arte; tal parece que el profesor Sam nos hablará de las musas.

Sí, bueno, Felix necesitaba saber que Changbin no había leído la lectura para miércoles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó un poco el capítulo, especialmente porque vimos un poco las inseguridades de Lix sobre todo lo que hacía y ya vimos la verdadera razón por la que Hyunjin envidia a Seungmin.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado! El siguiente cap ya lo medio empecé jeje (mi propia Musa incorpórea me agarró fuerte) así que espero tenerlo listo pronto. Ya casi llegamos al cap 20 y recuerden que, después de eso, las actualizaciones ya no serán tan seguidas, de momento les agradezco por leer.
> 
> Dejen su hate y su love, de verdad GRACIAS POR LEER!
> 
> Los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	18. Monster.

> _"¿Y si me tropiezo? ¿Qué pasa si me caigo? ¿Entonces sería el monstruo? Sólo házmelo saber."_ **-Shawn Mendes ft Justin Bieber.**

...

 _Las musas,_ leía Jisung con atención desde la pequeña pantalla de su celular, _son las nueve hijas de Zeus y Mnemosine, una de las titánicas; éstas fueron engendradas, según el mito, en nueve noches consecutivas, lo que las hace nietas de Urano (el universo) y Gea (la tierra)._

Un pequeño bufido lo sacó de su concentración, haciéndolo apartar la mirada de las pequeñas letras de su lectura para mirar a su compañero de estudio, sonriendo detrás de la mascarilla al notar a Lee Minho profundamente dormido sobre la mesa en el salón de estudio de la biblioteca, babeando la manga de su sudadera.

Jisung, cumpliendo su promesa, había conseguido un jugo de naranja y algo de comida para el mayor en un intento de aliviarle la resaca; en vista de que éste seguía una “dieta estricta”, según sus palabras cuando Jisung sugirió conseguir café y pollo frito, se había conformado con el jugo de naranja, unas galletas de avena y paquetes de fruta seca.

No es que eso fuera a ayudar en gran medida, ciertamente no habría ayudado a Jisung, pero pareció ser suficiente para Minho, que se había comido casi todo y en seguida se acomodó sobre la mesa del salón de estudio quedándose dormido al instante. Jisung ni siquiera había notado cuando se había quedado dormido ya que había estado balbuceando respuestas a las preguntas del más joven hasta que sólo dejó de hacerlo y lo único que soltó fue un débil suspiro.

El peli-azul imitó la posición del mayor, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y acomodando la mejilla sobre ellos, mirando el rostro dormido con él, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía por la imagen y sus ojos brillaban en apreciación de la belleza que poseía Minho; ahí dormido sólo lucía más irreal, como un tipo de estatua tallada en mármol en el descanso eterno, con largas pestañas que proyectaban sombras en sus pómulos y leves ojeras bajo los ojos. Incluso tenía un lunar en la nariz que Jisung no había notado antes.

La primera vez que vio a Minho fue en una presentación durante su primer año; había sido obligatoria la asistencia para una de sus clases de introducción, alegando que obtendría puntos extras si iba, así que Jisung arrastró a Changbin a esa presentación para tener algo de compañía, aún sintiéndose intimidado por la vida universitaria.

Fue como si alguna estatua de _Miguel Ángel_ hubiera cobrado vida, danzando en el escenario con fluidos movimientos que cautivaban a cualquiera, volviendo borroso su alrededor, provocando que con cada giro que daba el bailarín, Jisung se sintiera en una centrífuga.

Decir que era el amor de su vida no parecía tan loco en ese momento, especialmente cuando Minho hizo una reverencia al final y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jisung entre la multitud, sonriendo de manera ladeada, recibiendo la oleada de aplausos con un brillo en sus ojos que dejaba sin aliento al mundo, haciéndolo lucir aún más etéreo.

Después su enamoramiento empeoró, queriendo ver a Minho siempre ya que, según Jisung, había sido amor a primera vista; buscando una forma de acercarse a él para conversar, viéndose frustrado al no conseguir ni siquiera una clase de introducción con él por no ser de la misma carrera y, desgraciadamente, del mismo curso. Volviéndose casi desesperado, lloriqueando y suspirando por él, diciéndole a Chan y Conan que no podrían casarse si no hablaban.

Duró así todo primer año sin éxito alguno; durante el verano planeó una estrategia para acercarse a Lee Minho, ignorando lo que el mundo decía de él y su hermano, y así poder casarse con él y declararle que era el amor de su vida, pero después de empezar segundo tuvo la…lo llamarían recaída, donde duró cinco meses sin salir del apartamento, donde apenas se bañaba y cambiaba de ropa, donde no comía bien y se ponía terrible ante la idea de salir.

Fue en esa época donde terminó superando a Lee Minho, clasificando su enamoramiento como lo mismo que Changbin sentía por _Timothée Chalamet_ ; ese tipo de amor que profesas pero en realidad sabes que es imposible, a veces sólo guiándote por el físico de la persona sin tomarte un momento para conocerlo.

Minho se convirtió en un rostro bonito para Jisung.

Pero la belleza que antes contempló en él no parecía nada con lo que Jisung miraba en ese instante en un pequeño cubículo de la biblioteca, dónde ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó compartiendo con Minho, suspirando débilmente a la par que el chico dormido murmuraba algo, restregando la mejilla contra la manga de su sudadera sin despertarse.

Se quedó contemplándolo durante un rato más, preguntándose por qué lo odiaba si no lo conocía. Vale, que le había caído encima más veces de lo normal, pero así solía ser la tarjeta de presentación de Jisung, al menos así conoció a Seungmin y era uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo, no es que Jisung tuviera muchos amigos pero tampoco no daría detalles de sus nulas habilidades sociales.

¿Acaso todo lo que escuchó en primer año sobre los hermanos Lee era en serio? Siempre pensó que sólo eran comentarios envidiosos o algo por el estilo, del tipo que siempre busca desacreditar a personas geniales, ¿y si no lo fueran?

Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que se concentrara en la lectura para el miércoles que aún no leía ya que, en consecuencia, no tenía el ensayo/reporte/lo que sea que el maestro pedía todos los días, correspondiente a ésa lectura.

Volvió a encender su celular, quedándose en su posición paralela a la de Minho, alternando su mirada entre el chico dormido y la lectura en inglés que aguardaba; había descubierto que el profesor Sam tenía dos opciones en el _Drive_ de PDF que tenían para la clase. Tenía la lectura original en inglés y la traducción que el mismo profesor hacía al coreano, dándoles la oportunidad de escoger la que quisieran en caso de hablar inglés fluido.

Ahí agradecía las clases intensivas de inglés que tomó cuando quiso ir con Changbin a Australia hace unos años.

_Según el historiador griego del siglo II, Pausanias, al principio las musas fueron tres: Andea (el canto), Meletea (la meditación) y Mnemea (la memoria)._

Jisung volvió a distraerse mirando a Minho dormir, decidiendo que se veía demasiado lindo, no con esa belleza fría que lo caracterizaba sino con una más cálida, casi infantil. Los dedos de Jisung picaban por extenderse y apartarle el flequillo del rostro, sólo para asegurarse que su cabello fuera tan suave como se veía.

_Es Platón en el año 401 a.C. (aprox.) y, posteriormente, los neoplatónicos, el que hace nueve musas, **las mediadoras entre el dios y el poeta o cualquier creador intelectual.**_

Jisung suspiró, lo suficiente distraído como para encontrar interesante la lectura que en otro momento le habría enganchado desde que vio el título, incluso se puso a tararear las canciones de _Hércules_ porque las interpretaban las musas y de eso leía ¿no es así? ¿De verdad eran nueve? Parecían tantas, ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenía el hecho de llamar algo una musa. Suponía que, de leer la lectura completa, lo entendería pero no había forma de concentrarse en ese momento, no con Minho en la habitación.

Cerró la pestaña del PDF y abrió la aplicación de notas, distraído, tecleando las primeras palabras que aparecían en su cabeza mientras su cerebro reproducía por completo la película animada de _Hércules_ ; no es que Jisung no haya visto las demás películas, como la más nueva con _The Rock_ o la de _Kellan Lutz_ , pero sólo la de _Disney_ tenía canciones, muy buenas la verdad, su favorita era la de _De Cero a Héroe._

Miró a Minho una vez más, asegurándose de que estuviera ahí, preguntándose si eran así como se veían las musas; con una belleza pacífica, con un aura de creatividad que hacía latir tu corazón en arte, en poesía. La sola presencia de Minho, ahí dormido, parecía algo sacado de un cuento fantasioso, incluso con la baba que salía de sus labios y los suspiros que soltaba de vez en cuando.

—Azul—balbuceó el mayor, estaba dormido pero sonaba tan claro que Jisung pensó que había despertado—Maldito azul.

Se atrevió a soltar un par de risitas, ¿quién diría que el intimidante Lee Minho hablaba dormido?

…

Fue el timbre de su celular lo que lo despertó, maldiciendo a quien estuviera al otro lado de la llamada por sacarlo del sueño que tenía, un agradable sueño donde sus gatos hablaban con él y le decían formas de molestar a Hyunjin.

Abrió los ojos con temor, esperando el golpe de la migraña recibiéndolo con un ladrillo en la cara, pero el dolor se había ido, tan sólo siendo una pequeña molestia que podría aliviar con una pastilla una vez que llegara a casa. Parpadeó, sintiendo los ojos pesados, lagañosos, tan desenfocados que le tomó un momento asimilar su entorno antes de incorporarse con lentitud y tallarse el rostro con algo de brusquedad.

Llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su sudadera, sacando el celular y respondiendo sin echarle una ojeada al identificador de llamadas, deseando desperezarse lo suficiente.

—Mande.

 _—Quiero saber dónde estás—_ escuchó a Felix del otro lado del teléfono haciéndolo fruncir el ceño— _Son las 2:15pm y no has llegado al maldito estudio, Hyung. Le dije a mamá que tu clase se había alargado._

— ¿Cuál estudio?—preguntó Minho, mirando a su alrededor en espera de algo que le confirmara la hora—Hoy no tengo práctica, no traigo cambio.

_— ¿Sigues ebrio?_

Minho parpadeó, llevando su mano libre hacia su cabello, quitándose la capucha de la sudadera, decidiendo que ya estaba mucho mejor que aquella mañana, mirando la mesa en espera de algo, recordando lejanamente que se supone que alguien debería estar ahí con él.

Pero no había rastro de ese azul deslavado, casi grisáceo, que le había estado molestando aquella mañana.

—No, sólo distraído—murmuró, suspirando—Lo siento, mi clase definitivamente se alargó—mintió, levantándose del pequeño asiento en el que estaba y recogiendo su portafolio del suelo— ¿Conseguiste zapatillas o algo?

 _—Mamá trajo nuestras bolsas de práctica—_ escuchó a Felix suspirar antes de que su voz se alejara del auricular— _¡Te dije a las 2, Hwang Hyunjin! ¡Ni se te ocurra salir, que estoy molesto contigo!—_ Minho, a punto de salir, se detuvo al notar un chocolate en la mesa— _Hyung, si no llegas ahora voy a matar a Hyunjin._

—Valiente de tu parte asumir que evitaría algo así—se burló Minho con un gruñido—Llego en un momento, no tardo.

Ni siquiera dijo una despedida, rara vez se despedía al teléfono, así que cortó la llamada y miró fijamente el pequeño chocolate en la mesa con un pedazo de papel a su lado.

Era conocimiento general que Minho no era el mayor fanático de los dulces por sí solos; podía disfrutarlos de vez en cuando, como cualquier persona normal, reduciendo el consumo de azúcar a una vez por semana en forma de helado. Su nutrióloga le decía que, cuando tuviera el antojo de azúcar, comiera alguna fruta, ya sea seca o fresca, para sustituir la comida chatarra y así se desharía de las grasas que éstas tenían.

Y el chocolate era un nuevo enemigo, especialmente cuando arruinó su suéter favorito y ahora Minho tenía un sustituto de color azul (que no reprocharía nada porque era un regalo de Felix y los regalos de su hermano eran importantes). Sólo podía comer chocolate en casos especiales como en el helado de menta, en algún pastel de cumpleaños o en la leche, no más.

Tomó el pedazo de papel que estaba junto al chocolate, encontrando una letra bonita pero un poco desordenada.

**Tenía clase a la que no podía faltar, espero te sientas mejor.  
Te dejé un chocolate c:**

Y la letra estaba escrita con tinta azul, pero no de la académica sino de un azul celeste, casi brillante, incluso parecía que la había rellenado para hacer más notorio el color.

 _Ése maldito idiota_ , pensó para sus adentros, tomando el chocolate y echándoselo al bolsillo de su sudadera, siempre podía dárselo a Hyunjin.

…

La gran mayoría de las personas solían creer que la danza no requería de mucha ciencia, que el ballet sólo era para chicas y que los hombres que lo practicaban, lo hacían porque no eran lo suficiente buenos en cualquiera de los “deportes de hombres.”

Minho siempre fue insultado por practicar el ballet de forma abierta, sin sentir que tenía que esconderlo como si se tratara de fumar marihuana o algo por el estilo; escuchó a sus compañeros en la secundaria gritarle que se rompería las uñas cuando jugaban basquetbol, que mejor se fuera con las chicas; le dijeron que se rompería las piernas si intentaba jugar futbol con el resto y que las princesas debían quedarse en la banca.

Gritaron que se escondía detrás de su “novio” por ser mariscal de campo y que Minho debía ponerse el uniforme de las porristas para animarlo.

Pero él soportó, apenas registrando sus insultos, ignorándolos como Charlotte le había enseñado, teniendo la suficiente confianza en sí mismo para saber que nada de lo que le decían era verdad, a veces haciéndolos enojar al tomarlo como cumplidos porque Minho tenía uñas bonitas, porque las princesas eran hermosas, porque el uniforme de las porristas era de su color favorito.

Lo soportó en silencio hasta que simplemente ya no pudo.

No hablaban de ese tema en específico, sabían que Minho se pondría furioso si lo sacaban a relucir, así que Felix y Hyunjin mantenían silencio, siendo ellos y Charlotte los que sabían que Minho se rompió cuando importó el _quién_ y no solo el _qué_ , gritando de vuelta, defendiéndose, molestándose porque Minho se partía la espalda bailando como para que un grupo de idiotas sentenciara que hacía ballet porque no podía con cualquier otro deporte.

Minho podía apostar que ninguno de los idiotas que le gritaron que se rompería las uñas soportaría el calentamiento de un bailarín, Hyunjin apenas si lo hacía.

Así que ahí estaban los tres, con un Minho aún un poco resentido por haber sido sonsacado a emborracharse en domingo y, como era una buena persona, evitando que Felix asesinara al mejor amigo que extrañaría cinco minutos después de enterrar el cuerpo.

Cada estudio de danza en la universidad tenía el material necesario para el calentamiento de los bailarines, desde tapetes hasta ligas de estiramiento, así que no había necesidad de que cada bailarín trajera su propio equipo (que si alguien traía el propio estaba bien, tampoco era obligatorio no traerlo); Charlotte podría poner sus cabezas en la entrada del campus si se enteraba que no habían calentado como debían, sabiéndose que los tres tenían que alcanzar un rango de pulso entre los 100-120 antes de comenzar a bailar.

Hyunjin odiaba los balones llenos de arena que usaban en ese momento, haciendo entrecruces de abdominales mientras rotaban el balón hacia los lados, manteniendo las piernas alzadas y la espalda inclinada, odiando cada segundo que tardaba en el minuto, sabiendo que era el menos indicado para quejarse después de que ambos hermanos se le hubieran lanzado a la yugular apenas lo vieron.

—Listo—habló Minho, incorporándose con lentitud de su posición hasta quedar sentado—Estiramos con las ligas y comenzamos a bailar.

—Voy a vomitar—balbuceó Hyunjin, corriendo hacia el cesto de basura en la entrada.

— ¿Comiste pesado antes de venir?—preguntó Lix, recibiendo como respuesta una arcada que le hizo arrugar la nariz—Te lo mereces por hacernos beber anoche.

Minho miró al rubio sujeto del cesto de basura como si su vida dependiera de ello, vomitando hasta el alma, arrugando la nariz debido a eso, yendo hacia donde tenían las botellas de agua y acercándose a él para consolarlo de alguna manera; siempre decía que no soportaba a Hyunjin, no se quedaba callado con eso, pero Minho era el mayor y Hyunjin ha estado ahí desde lo que parece siempre, siendo un hermano más.

Quisiera o no aceptarlo, se preocupaba por él a su manera. Así que se quedó mientras sujetaba su cabello, le daba el agua y esperaba a que las nauseas terminaran.

Felix comenzó a estirar con las ligas por su propia cuenta, colocando la punta del pie en ésta y tomando con ambas manos el extremo opuesto, inclinándose hacia el frente mientras alzaba el pie hacia atrás, manteniendo la pierna tan recta como podía en aquella posición antes de bajarla hasta casi tocar el suelo para volver a alzarla. Treinta segundos en un lado y treinta en otro.

Usualmente es Felix el que corre hacia Hyunjin cuando éste se encuentra mal, pero en ese momento sigue molesto y con algo de dolor de cabeza, no había dormido lo que se sentía nada y apenas si tenía algo de fruta seca que sacó de una máquina expendedora en el estómago. A pesar de quererlo mucho, Hwang Hyunjin no era su persona favorita en ese momento.

—Siéntate al fondo y bebe agua de a poco—ordenó Minho cuando Hyunjin terminó de volcar su estómago sobre el cesto, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera y extrajo el chocolate, incluso era de envoltura azul, _ugh_ —Ten, cómelo con pequeñas mordidas.

—Minho Hyung se preocupa por mí—lloriqueó el rubio, incorporándose y tomando las cosas que Minho le extendía—Hoy es un buen día.

—Planeo freírte una vez que terminemos aquí—advirtió el mayor con ojos entrecerrados—Tienes suerte de que tía Charlotte no te haya arrastrado a esto.

—Pero te va a costar—advirtió Felix, cambiando de pierna con cuidado de no golpearse con la liga—Como seis horas de sueño, y no te daré galletas de _Lotus_ en un mes.

—Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar las galletas de _Lotus_ si eso significa que no voy a bailar hoy—asintió Hyunjin, mirando a los hermanos seguir con un poco de calentamiento—Hombre, deberían demandar a tía Charlotte a servicios infantiles por hacerlos bailar después de ir de parranda.

—No creo que entremos en el rango de edad que abarca la palabra Infantil—murmuró Felix, mirando a su amigo por el reflejo.

—Entonces ¿por sobre-explotación?

Hyunjin bromeaba, todos en la habitación lo sabían, por lo que Felix se atrevió a sonreír en una mueca ladeada mientras Minho bufaba una risa ante las ridículas ideas de su amigo, que disfrutaba de aligerar la tensión que emanaba entre ellos.

No es que los señores Hwang no hubieran sido estrictos con su hijo, que Hyunjin pasó castigado gran parte de su adolescencia, pero tampoco fueron tan drásticos como lo era Charlotte con los hermanos, especialmente porque su madre solía decir que ella también había sido joven así que no tenía cara para regañar a Hyunjin por cosas que ella hizo también (que esperaba que no fuera cierto, porque Hyunjin vaya que hacía cosas).

Era obvio que los adultos que los amaban sólo querían mantenerlos a salvo, aún si ellos ya eran adultos jóvenes en una universidad, con un pie en la vida adulta y otro en la juventud sin responsabilidades, para ellos seguían siendo niños.

Hyunjin no veía el mundo como sus padres, él era joven y sólo quería conquistarlo, pero sabía que sólo se preocupaban por él. Charlotte sólo se preocupaba por Minho y Felix, algo dentro de Hyunjin lo sabía, pero parecía ridículo castigarlos de esa manera sólo porque se divirtieron.

Ver a Minho y Felix tan estresados por eso hacía que se preguntara cómo habría sido si sus padres siguieran vivos.

—Hyung, ¿le preguntaste a tía Charlotte si puedes hacer _La Muerte del Cisne_?—preguntó Lix una vez que terminaron los ejercicios con las ligas.

—Dijo que no me vería tan suave por los músculos—aclaró Minho, apartándose el cabello del rostro antes de comenzar a hacer _plié_ —Pero que técnicamente nada dice que no podría hacerlo.

—Con un poco de suerte podrías grabarlo para tu audición a _Juilliard_ —masculló Hyunjin desde su lugar con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Llegar a este punto de mi vida se requirió más que suerte—gruñó Minho, mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo.

Y nadie iba a contradecirlo; Minho había luchado para ser un buen bailarín, para lograr aspirar a _Juilliard_ , para ser tan perfecto como era. Había llorado, claro, y se había frustrado, pero se aferró a la disciplina que implicaba la danza y se negó a rendirse sólo porque algo no salía como había planeado.

Pero ¿a cambio de qué? Quizá era por el alcohol consumido la noche anterior, o porque no había dormido lo suficiente, quizá era porque estaba de malas pero a su cabeza venía el momento en el que se dijo que estaba harto de los comentarios inútiles de los demás, sólo estaba ese momento en donde se dijo que no podía seguir soportándolo, que ya estaba cansado.

O quizá era porque mintió. No había soñado con sus gatos molestando a Hyunjin sino con el azul, un azul que parecía tan profundo antes de aclararse conforme Minho lo miraba mientras volvía a recordar ese día donde se rindió a seguir soportando los insultos de las personas sólo por practicar ballet.

Quizá Jisung no lo sabría nunca, pero azul había sido el color favorito de Minho antes de conocerlo.

…

—No se vayan a sus habitaciones, quiero hablar con ustedes.

Minho y Felix hicieron una mueca apenas Charlotte terminó de hablar, deteniéndose a media zancada en dirección a las escaleras antes de volver a arrastrarse hacia la sala.

Los dos se preguntaban si, de alguna manera, Charlotte ya sabía que habían faltado a clases. Felix había ido a un par y Minho había ignorado abiertamente todas sus clases del día, tampoco es algo que le hayan dicho al otro pero Charlotte tenía una habilidad tremenda para oler los secretos perjudiciales.

Usualmente era el sentido materno, pero los jóvenes lo consideraban pacto con el diablo.

Se dejaron caer en el sofá, _Dori_ apareció en escena y exigió mimos subiéndose al regazo de Minho de un salto, haciendo que el mayor se aferrara a la pequeña bola de pelos como un escudo ante la charla que realmente no quería enfrentar, deseando decirle que ya los había regañado anoche (agradecido con el cielo por no recordar mucho de eso) como para lanzarles otro sermón sobre lo irresponsables que eran.

Que ellos ya lo habían notado por su propia cuenta como para que Charlotte se los viniera a decir de nuevo, muchas gracias. Felix llevaba retorciéndose en el auto desprecio y las palabras de Hyunjin sobre cómo su madre estaba “teniendo una reacción exagerada por algo realmente normal”, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza no menguara.

Nunca escuchaba lo que Hyunjin decía porque eran tonterías, la gran mayoría de las veces; Felix estaba feliz con la vida que tenía, amaba a Charlotte y a su hermano, intentaba mantenerlos con él por temor a perderlos si se descuidaba. Claro que él no había sufrido la ausencia de sus padres de la misma manera que Minho, era un bebé cuando sucedió, pero fue consciente del vacío, especialmente en los festivales de la escuela cuando todos iban con sus padres de la mano y él sólo tenía a Minho y Charlotte.

 _Ver más allá del jardín,_ le sugería Hyunjin sin parar una y otra vez, empujando un poco. No había saltado la cerca pero si se había inclinado lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba más allá de los límites. Le interesaba tanto como le aterraba, una parte de él negándose a decepcionar a Charlotte y la otra molesta por verse privado de tanto.

Quería hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre, claro que sí, pero odiaba que por un tropiezo enteramente normal, todo lo que Felix había logrado significara nada. ¿Por qué todos podían ser felices siendo imperfectos y Felix tenía que torturarse con eso?

—El nivel de decepción que tengo en este momento es indescriptible—habló Charlotte apareciendo en la sala, con los brazos artísticamente cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Tienen idea de lo mal que la pasé? ¿Siquiera pensaron en lo preocupada que estaría?

—Si nos dejaras hacerlo más seguido, estarías acostumbrada—murmuró Felix, mirando fijamente sus manos.

Minho dio un sobresalto, encendiendo todas las alarmas de su cerebro una vez que su hermano había terminado de hablar, casi empujando a _Dori_ hacia él si con eso hacía que se callara para que no los metiera en más problemas.

¿Recuerdan el detalle de que Felix no era tan perfecto como Minho? Bueno, en sus imperfecciones también estaba ese pequeño toque de rebeldía donde a veces, muy pocas veces, se atrevía a contradecir a Charlotte después de que ella cerraba el caso a discusión.

Esas veces, casi nulas, Minho se ponía entre ambos para que Felix no recibiera el regaño del todo, gruñéndole que se callara porque estaba empeorándolo y suplicando que Charlotte no lo tomara en serio. Felix a veces escuchaba las locuras de Hyunjin, a veces realmente deseaba ir al otro lado del jardín con su mejor amigo.

A veces también se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto.

— ¿Es mi culpa, entonces?—murmuró Charlotte, enarcando una ceja de esa forma que Minho ya sabía terminaría en discusión— ¿Ahora yo soy la responsable de las decisiones que ustedes toman?

—Antes no se te dificultaba tomarlas por nosotros—gruñó Felix, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sigue ebrio—se apresuró a interceder Minho al ver las orejas de Charlotte enrojecer—No ha dormido bien y…

—No estoy ebrio—Felix se incorporó del sofá, aún era mucho más bajito que Charlotte pero eso era lo de menos—Todo esto lo digo sobrio. Siempre nos dices que somos libres de tomar nuestras decisiones, de elegir nuestro camino, pero pones tantas reglas que terminas reduciendo las opciones hasta ser lo que tú quieres.

“—Y Hyung y yo no hicimos nada malo.

— ¿No hicieron nada malo?—repitió la mujer, sonando incrédula, resaltando aún más su acento— _Smeshno, Feliks 3_, estás siendo ridículo.

Escucharla hablar en ruso era tan terrorífico, que Minho sólo era capaz de mirar el intercambio sin saber cómo interceder.

— ¿Por qué es ridículo?—preguntó el rubio con un mohín—Nos emborrachamos, ¿y? miles de adultos jóvenes lo hacen, ¿o es que no tenemos permitido ser como los demás? ¿No podemos ser humanos como el resto del planeta tierra?

Charlotte parpadeó, aturdida, como si no comprendiera del todo el punto de Felix hasta ese momento, retrocediendo al igual que si hubiera recibido un golpe, aligerando su expresión y haciendo que ambos hermanos notaran el hielo de sus ojos derretirse.

Se congelaron al ver la expresión mortificada y dolorosa que reinó en el rostro pétreo de Charlotte; ella rara vez parecía expresar emociones en su rostro más allá de una pequeña sonrisa o de lo orgullosa que estaba de sus chicos, la comparaban con un fuerte pilar de mármol como los que todavía estaban de pie en las zonas arqueológicas. Un árbol que no se dobla bajo ninguna tormenta.

Charlotte era fuerte, era la mujer más poderosa que conocían, y en ese momento sólo pudieron ver los auténticos vestigios de la edad en su rostro cuando el dolor lo reinó, haciéndola ver como la mujer de 60 años que era.

— ¿Ustedes creen que reaccioné así porque llegaron borrachos?—preguntó con la voz entrecortada, llevándose una mano a la garganta.

Minho y Felix se miraron, luciendo tan desconcertados al notar el repentino cambio de Charlotte como para que les hiciera esa pregunta.

— ¿No fue así?—preguntó Minho, acomodando a _Dori_ en sus brazos.

— _Bozhet, net 4_—negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su coleta de un lado a otro antes de que los largos mechones cayeran por su hombro—No estoy molesta porque llegaran ebrios, una parte de mí lo esperaba, ni siquiera estoy molesta porque llegaran después de la una—se rió de forma temblorosa.

“—Estaba tan asustada cuando vi el auto llegar y a ustedes salir ebrios de él—habló, mirando al par de chicos confundidos frente a ella— ¡¿Por qué se subieron al _proklyataya 5_ auto si estaban tan mal?—exclamó.

La tristeza desapareció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la furia mezclada por la preocupación hacia mella en su genio.

Los dos chicos frente a ella retrocedieron, Felix cayó de sentón en el sofá y _Dori_ huyó de la escena, sabiendo que habría un regaño seguro y ella no quería ser parte de eso.

Minho y Felix no sabían a donde mirar, siendo atrapados por los relucientes ojos de Charlotte como conejos ante las fauces de una serpiente, encontrándola tan molesta, tanto como la vez que Felix llegó llorando de la escuela sólo porque unos chicos le habían teñido el uniforme de rosa.

— ¡¿Tienen idea de lo irresponsables que fueron?!—Gritó enfurecida, mirándolos desesperada— ¿Qué hubieran hecho si los detenían? ¿O si chocaban? ¿Tienen una idea de lo que pudo haber sido? ¡Podían llamar y mandaría un auto por ustedes!—notaron el temblor de sus manos y labios, las lágrimas que luchaba por retener.

“— ¡No me interesa que hubieran bebido! Por Dios, ya son adultos, ¡pueden beber las veces que quieran! ¡Estaba preocupada! Pudieron estrellarse en un árbol, en un semáforo, volcarse en el camino, ¿no se dan cuenta que p-pude perderlos?

Se sitió como si la temperatura de la habitación disminuyera hasta ser compatible con el frío del exterior, casi como si no hubiera paredes que los protegieran de los cambios climáticos.

Los ojos de Felix se llenaron de lágrimas, su estómago retorciéndose en remordimiento por las palabras y las acusaciones que salieron de su boca; Minho permaneció en su lugar sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, parpadeando en automático, sintiendo el vacío trepar desde la planta de sus pies.

—Pudieron tener un accidente, pudieron resultar heridos—murmuró Charlotte, intentando respirar para calmarse—Estoy furiosa porque me asustaron. No están castigados por beber, no los hice bailar por llegar después de la hora acordada. Están castigados y bailaron en la madrugada porque casi hicieron que los perdiera—los señaló acusadoramente.

“—Sigo molesta con ustedes, así que no quiero oír nada del tema, ¿escucharon? Van a callarse y acatar lo que se les diga hasta que decida que han tenido suficiente.

Y ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla, ni siquiera Felix, que ya debería saber que no siempre tiene que escuchar lo que Hyunjin le dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3) Rídiculo, Felix.  
> 4) Dios, no.  
> 5) Maldito, como de la oración "al maldito auto".
> 
> La información sobre las musas la saqué de diversas páginas de internet c:
> 
> Lamento si se ve que divague, mis pensamientos saltaban de un lado a otro en un intento de abarcarlo todo y lo hice lo mejor que pude ;-; escoger una canción que pudiera representar el cap fue muy difícil, namamen.
> 
> Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Tuvimos algo de Hannie, de Minho y Felix, incluso un poco de Charlotte a pesar de que estaba enojada, así que no sé que vayan a creer con la información adquirida en el cap (el suceso de Minho se abordará, pero para eso falta jeje)
> 
> Dejen su jeit y su lob por aquí y por allá, de verdad gracias por seguir leyendo, si quieren dejar un comentario lo recibo con los brazos abiertos, sino pues gracias de antemano por tomarte el tiempo de leer uwu
> 
> Los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	19. The King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo académico abordado en el capítulo son sólo divagaciones mías relacionadas con lo que investigué así que no vayan a tomárselo muy enserio.

> _"Mi crush siempre me hace sentir como si no tuviera nada que ofrecerle."_ **-Conan Gray.**

...

—Entonces, si tuviéramos que elegir entre un postre como el dios supremo, ¿creen que la tarta de queso clasifique?

La pregunta de Hyunjin hizo que tanto Minho como Felix lo miraran con interés, pensando a detalle la respuesta de la absurda cuestión.

Era miércoles, los tres tenían algo de tiempo antes de ir a la clase de Antropología del Arte así que habían ido a la cafetería del campus a buscar algo para comer; Hyunjin consiguió una rebanada de tarta de queso mientras Minho y Felix una ensalada, haciendo que ambos (quisieran aceptarlo o no) miraran con anhelo el postre en el plato del rubio.

El día era un poco más frío de lo acostumbrado, alertándoles que el invierno sería aún peor, provocando que los tres vinieran abrigados de pies a cabeza, Minho incluso se rindió y usaba el suéter azul que Felix le había regalado bajo su abrigo más largo. La cafetería no era el mejor lugar para refugiarte de las bajas temperaturas, especialmente cuando era tan grande y ventilada que alguna corriente de aire se colaba de algún maldito lado que aún no descubrían.

La calefacción funcionaba, en gran parte, pero no sabías si la mesa que escogiste sería impactada por esa terrible corriente de aire; ciertamente, la mesa que había escogido aquel trío estaba entre una zona caliente y una zona fría, siendo Minho y Felix los que recibían la corriente helada mientras Hyunjin mantenía la espalda caliente.

Pero eso no era lo importante, claro que no.

—Siempre dices que el chocolate es supremo—murmuró Felix, encajando su tenedor en la lechuga de su ensalada, señalando a Hyunjin con ella—Así que supongo que ganaría una tarta de chocolate.

— ¿Pero gana la tarta o el pastel?—preguntó Minho, apuñalando con su cubierto un pequeño tomate Cherry— ¿Son dos cosas diferentes?

—La tarta de chocolate luce más como un pay—asintió Hyunjin, cortando un pedazo de su postre y extendiéndoselo a Felix—El pastel de chocolate es más…alto, pero supongamos que el Chocolate está buscado quién tome su lugar, ¿quién ganaría?

—El pay de limón es bueno también—asintió Felix, inclinándose para tomar el pequeño trozo de postre que Hyunjin le ofrecía—Espera, ¿la tarta de fresa y la de queso es lo mismo?

Los tres miraron el postre en el plato de Hyunjin, Minho consiguiendo una de las fresas que lo decoraban, mientras comparaban los diferentes postres en su cabeza con el que tenían en frente; no es que Minho y Felix tuvieran una gran experiencia con las cosas dulces pero algo podían hacer, especialmente cuando, en primavera, a Charlotte le daba por hornear.

—La tarta de queso sólo está cubierta con lo que parece mermelada, la de fresa no tiene la mezcla de queso—respondieron por ellos.

El recién llegado colocó un paquete de galletas de avena y un yogurt junto a Hyunjin, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado sin invitación alguna, haciendo que el grupo de amigos lo miraran y se encontraran con la expresión aburrida de Kim Seungmin.

A pesar de sus quejas iníciales sobre no estarse haciendo amigo del pelinegro, al final no llegaron a un acuerdo. No convivían mucho con Seungmin en el campus, tenían clases en extremos opuestos y tal parecía que sus horas de almuerzo sólo podrían coincidir los temibles miércoles, llamarlo su nuevo amigo parecía incluso algo inútil si no tenían tiempo libre para convivir con el otro.

Especialmente desde que Minho y Felix seguían castigados hasta lo que bien podría ser año nuevo.

—No te estás sentado con nosotros—discutió Hyunjin, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al recién llegado—Iba en serio lo que dije, no vamos a ser amigos.

—Estás siendo un poco ridículo, Hwang—murmuró Seungmin con aburrimiento, teniendo un toque condescendiente similar al de Minho.

— ¿Ya te dio el aviso que romperemos nuestra amistad por lo del domingo?—preguntó Minho, mirando a Seungmin con la ceja enarcada.

—No, ha roto nuestra posible amistad por una tontería—aclaró el pelinegro, abriendo su paquete de galletas.

— ¿Una tontería?—exclamó Hyunjin, luciendo tan indignado que se veía gracioso por lo que Felix ocultó su pequeña risita llevándose otro bocado de su ensalada—Escuchen, encendimos la radio en la mañana mientras nos arreglábamos y sonó una canción de _Got7_ , ya saben.

No, los hermanos realmente no lo sabían. Los hermanos Lee no escuchaban la música que el resto de su edad haciendo que los clasificaran como pretenciosos niños de florero que sólo se jactan de ir a escuchar orquestas y tocar el piano, (que si Felix lo hacía no era asunto de nadie); Hyunjin había intentado ilustrarlos en el arte de la música moderna, pero supongo que no fue buena idea que lo primero que les pusiera fuera _Bad Romance_ de _Lady Gaga._

Sin embargo, aunque no escuchaban la misma música, sabían sobre todos los artistas que Hyunjin escuchaba, especialmente Felix, a quien le tocaban todos los chismes sobre posibles colaboraciones, discusiones en _Twitter_ e indignación cuando no alcanzaban el número uno en _billboard_.

Así que sabían sobre el ligero fanatismo que Hyunjin tenía hacia _Got7_ , así como hacia otros cientos de artistas. Que estuviera involucrado en la cotidiana discusión mañanera con Seungmin ya les advertía que en realidad si había exagerado.

— ¿Por qué siento que se viene algo ridículo?—preguntó Felix, llevándose a la boca lo que parecía ser un trozo de pepino.

—No es ridículo—gruñó Hyunjin, inclinándose hacia el frente—Quitó la canción de _Got7_ para poner _DAY6_ , ¿pueden creerlo? Es una blasfemia horrible—sacudió la cabeza, agitando varios mechones de su cabello, mientras Seungmin lo miraba tranquilamente comiendo galletas de avena—Es como decir que _Dua Lipa_ es mejor que _Halsey_.

— ¿Y no es así?—preguntó Minho, interesado.

—Exacto, _Dua Lipa_ es suprema—asintió Seungmin.

En realidad, a Seungmin le gustaban ambas artistas, pero se divertía molestándolo.

Hyunjin jadeó, escandalizado, mirando con ojos desorbitados hacia el chico a su lado, ignorando lo adorable que se veía con la sudadera azul cielo y sus lentes de montura redonda.

Una parte de él quería preguntarle por qué se había sentado con ellos cuando nunca lo había hecho antes, especialmente porque le decía que almorzaba con su novia en su tiempo libre, pero tampoco quiso meterse en cosas que no le importaban, ¿habrían peleado?

—Estás blasfemando de nuevo—negó Hyunjin, golpeando levemente su brazo—Además, no puedes esperar que la opinión de ellos cuente, ni siquiera las han escuchado.

Seungmin enarcó las cejas, mirándolos con interés y confusión, haciendo que Felix sin duda aceptara compararlo con un cachorro, ¿cómo Hyunjin podría considerar insoportable a alguien tan adorable? Lix tenía el impulso de adoptarlo de la misma manera en que Minho había hecho con sus gatos.

—Estás bromeando—balbuceó el pelinegro, mirando a Hyunjin, quién negaba con la cabeza, sentenciando que los hermanos no tenían remedio— ¿Viven bajo una piedra o algo así? El nuevo álbum de _Dua Lipa_ ha sonado por todos lados, _¡Halsey_ tuvo un éxito con _Without Me!_ ¿Cómo no las han escuchado?

Minho y Felix se miraron, pensando que quizá Seungmin había reaccionado de forma exagerada. No sentían nada de malo con la música que escuchaban, era hermosa a pesar de lo que todos decían, evocaban sentimientos incluso un poco más puros.

No necesitaban las letras que te decían al pie de la letra el cómo te sentías; la música que Felix y Minho escuchaban era capaz de provocar el sentimiento de anhelo, amor o tristeza de una manera más única, sin explicarlo tal cual, tan sólo mezclando los sonidos de los instrumentos hasta que sonaban como tu sentir. El piano podía hacerte bailar, el violín podía hacerte llorar a mares, el arpa te provocaba ensoñación.

¿Acaso no habían escuchado _Lacrimosa_ de _Mozart_?

—Hyung y yo escuchamos otras cosas—fue la sencilla respuesta de Felix, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, ¿prefieren a _Ariana Grande_ y _Doja Cat_?—preguntó el chico, ganándose una negativa—Supongo que a alguien más.

—Sí, como _Vivaldi_ y _Mozart_ , quizá _Debussy_ , ya sabes. Ésas cosas—Hyunjin suspiró.

Seungmin no habló, se dedicó a mirar al par de chicos frente a ellos, tan parecidos como diferentes, sintiendo que era demasiado fácil relacionar su apariencia con el tipo de música que escuchaban.

El pelinegro amaba la música, vivía de ella a pesar de no poseer ningún talento artístico; tampoco es que lo haya buscado, en realidad prefería concentrarse en las canciones, en lo que otros artistas hacían, que en buscar expresarse de esa forma. Seungmin era bueno con las palabras, pero a veces resultaba cómodo canalizar todo a través de canciones, especialmente cuando era difícil poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

Siempre creyó que no podías conocer a profundidad a alguien hasta que veías su _playlist_ , dándote una imagen más amplia de su personalidad. La música que escuchamos habla por nosotros, es personal hasta que la compartes con alguien; tú artista favorito, tu canción favorita, vaya que incluso tu banda favorita dice algo de ti, de tu personalidad, así que Seungmin consideraba importante la música para conocer a alguien.

No debería sorprenderse de que los hermanos Lee sólo escucharan música clásica, sus apariencias lo gritaban, pero tampoco sabía cómo leerlos a través de simples melodías, sin letras que fueran más directas, ¿ _Beethoven_ tenía canciones para los corazones rotos? ¿ _Chopin_ tenía canciones para cuando estabas enamorado? ¿Y que hay de _Bach_? ¿Él poseía alguna para cuando estabas deprimido?

— ¿Y no intentaron con algo más?—preguntó Seungmin, haciendo que Minho reconociera el verdadero interés—Ya saben, _Muse_ , _Shawn Mendes_ , ¿ni siquiera a _Britney Spears_?

—Hyunjin intentó enseñarnos a _Lady Gaga_ —murmuró Minho, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo—Parecía un poco escandaloso y la letra, ¿por qué querrías un mal amor? No es sano.

Seungmin miró a Hyunjin acusadoramente.

—Habiendo tantas canciones, ¿tenías que enseñarles _Bad Romance_?

— ¿Cuál hubieras sugerido tú, genio?—discutió el rubio, apuñalando su tarta de queso.

—Algo suave, para empezar. En primer lugar, debiste comenzar con alguien que no fuera _Gaga_ , ¿siquiera piensas a detalle lo que ella expresa? Muy pronto para sus pobres cabezas, ¿por qué no empezaste con _Miley Cyrus_?

— ¿Antes o después de _Wrecking Ball_?

El grupo de amigos ignoró la principal discusión sobre si la tarta de queso podría reemplazar al chocolate como un Dios supremo, pero en realidad no les importó. A veces, las charlas más estúpidas podían llevar a algo interesante, formando un lazo que no podrías romper una vez que ha comenzado.

Porque las mejores amistades son así, donde puedes hablar de temas tan serios como la tarea o la situación social en el mundo y después pasar a discutir sobre si las quesadillas llevan o no queso; amistades donde podrías tratar temas sentimentales, abriendo tu corazón y mostrándote cual eres sin temor a que fueran a juzgarte, para después discutir los pros y contras de gastar innecesariamente el dinero en cosas con dinosaurios.

Eran esas amistades donde podías mirar alrededor y decidir que quieres recordar ésa estúpida y ridícula conversación sobre los pros y contras de escuchar a _Lady Gaga_ cuando estés viejo, mirando hacia atrás y riendo de lo estúpido que fuiste, deseando volver a ese momento para volver a disfrutarlo.

Ese sentimiento era algo que Minho no había sentido antes de ése día, donde el otoño amenazaba con convertirse en invierno, usando un suéter de ese horrible color azul, donde había comenzado a discutir sobre la tarta de queso hasta dar paso a la carrera musical de artistas que no conocía.

Minho quería recordar ése momento cuando fuera viejo y mirara a su alrededor, deseando cerrar los ojos y volver a vivirlo, aún si con eso tenía que aguantar los chillidos de Hyunjin y las risitas de su hermano, donde se atrevió a llamar a Seungmin su amigo.

…

—Las musas, como leyeron en la lectura, comenzaron siendo tres, que el historiador _Pausanias_ dividió en _El Canto, La Meditación y La Memoria._

El profesor Sam escribía con entusiasmo en la pizarra, dividiendo las tres musas que explicaba en tres círculos, intentando hacer un diagrama de explicación que Minho no podía entender mientras lo transcribía en su cuaderno, escuchando el sonido de las teclas del resto de sus compañeros que usaban la computadora, como Hyunjin en esa ocasión.

—Pero, en el año 401 a.C., _Platón_ nombra las nueve musas, ¿todo bien hasta aquí?

El profesor, haciendo nueve círculos relacionados con el nombre de _Platón_ , miró por encima del hombro en dirección a su alumnado, sonriendo al ver una mano alzada.

— ¿Si, Hyunjin?

— ¿Cómo sacó _Platón_ nueve musas de tres que tenía _Pausanias_?—preguntó el rubio con interés—No entiendo eso.

Hyunjin rara vez se interesaba por la teoría ya que, al igual que Minho, era más práctico, pero la mitología griega tenía ese algo que terminaba atrayéndote, como si leyeras una de las mejores novelas históricas del planeta olvidando, por un momento, que tienes que analizarlo para la tarea. Eran esos temas que te hacen disfrutar de hacer la tarea, de investigar, de leer, porque no suena nada técnico, porque suena a cuento de hadas y olvidas que debes hacer un ensayo de cuatro cuartillas en formato _APA_ sobre la lectura.

—En realidad, no hay una razón en sí—explicó el profesor, terminando de escribir los nombres de las nueve musas en los círculos correspondientes—Recordemos que eran filósofos, iban más allá de la lógica y los hechos que puedes comprobar. Como antropólogos del arte, lo que más nos puede interesar del tema de las musas es como éstas influyeron en las expresiones artísticas de antaño.

“—Platón decía que las musas eran un intermediario entre los dioses y el artista, lo que nos lleva a creer que, en realidad, no eran diosas ni semidiosas, como los hijos de los primeros, sino más una fuente de inspiración. _Apolo_ , el dios de las artes, las consideraba sus acompañantes pero, como bien sabemos, las artes van más allá del canto y la danza, es por eso que son nueve, incluso una de ellas era de las ciencias exactas.

“—Una musa…—se volvió de nuevo a la pizarra, pero está vez escribiendo apresuradamente en un pequeño espacio—Es aquello que inspira al artista y estimula la creación de obras de arte. Las musas era la forma en la que _Apolo_ llegaba a los artistas, personificándolas y haciendo brotar las ideas.

— ¿Es por eso que un artista dice que ha encontrado a su musa?—preguntó Hyunjin, haciendo que Felix lo mirara con interés— ¿Qué? Puedo poner atención cuando quiero—se defendió en voz baja, haciendo sonreír al pecoso.

—Exacto, señor Hwang—asintió el profesor, sonriendo y dejando de escribir—Ya que las musas alentaban la creatividad de los artistas, con el tiempo, cuando los mitos se convirtieron en eso, comenzaron a llamar así a cualquier persona que impulsara el lado creativo de dicho artista, incluso llegando a considerarla una personificación de la autentica musa.

“—Creían que, al estar en contacto con _Apolo_ , éstas personas que pudieran servir como móvil para las musas eran difíciles de encontrar. Es por eso que varios artistas, a lo largo de los años, no siempre encontraron a la auténtica musa que inspiraría sus obras, sino leves momentos de inspiración que los alentaron a seguir creando.

— ¿Cómo sabrían los artistas que estaban ante la auténtica musa y no sólo un poco de inspiración?—preguntaron desde el fondo del aula.

Minho, interesado por esa pregunta, miró hacia atrás encontrando una mata de cabello del mismo color que el suéter que usaba, haciendo contacto visual con un par de ojos oscuros que parecieron brillar en reconocimiento, incluso sus labios estuvieron a punto de estirarse en una sonrisa antes de que Minho se volteara bruscamente, sintiendo la punta de sus orejas calentarse, convenciéndose que era porque el aire helado de afuera se colaba de alguna parte.

No había hablado con nadie sobre el hecho de que Chico Azul le había aliviado la resaca el lunes, ni siquiera quería pensar en la nota de letras azules que seguramente estaba en la sudadera verde de hace dos días, ni de lo cómodo que se sintió con él en la biblioteca. A decir verdad, para Minho no importaba nada de ese día, ya ni siquiera podía recordar de qué hablaron además del indudable hecho de que se encontraba borracho.

Consideraba que no era lo suficiente relevante si, a fin de cuentas, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre.

—Ésa es una buena pregunta, Jisung—felicitó el profesor, dejando de escribir para apoyarse en su escritorio—Y permíteme responderte con otra. Tú ¿qué rama de las artes estás estudiando?

—Ham…música—balbuceó el chico, haciendo que Minho pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Ya debería haber sospechado que el tipo era alguien que se iba por la música con lo ruidoso que era, y no precisamente la clásica.

—Bien, perfecto. ¿Escribes canciones?—al no recibir una respuesta verbal, Minho supuso que el chico respondió con la cabeza— ¿Y qué usas para inspirarte en las letras?

A mayoría de sus compañeros, si no es que todos, miraban hacia el chico de cabello azul en la parte de atrás haciendo estremecer a Felix; odiaba cuando las personas te miraban fijamente sin la necesidad de estar en un escenario, ¿por qué debían de mirarte cuando sólo dices tu opinión? Se trata de escuchar, no de contemplar, podían hacerlo perfectamente con los ojos al frente.

Sentía pena por el pobre chico, de las veces que se ha estrellado con Minho lucía como alguien muy nervioso.

—Ham…situaciones de la vida, sentimientos—balbuceó el tipo de cabello azul, haciendo que Minho luchara contra el impulso de pedirle que hablara más claro porque no le entendía nada—Cosas personales.

—Esa es la inspiración que fomenta a seguir creando—asintió el profesor, sonriendo—Una musa es cuando sólo puedes crear en torno a ella, que la necesitas para que tu arte siga. Muchos artistas llegaron a enamorarse de esa musa, otros a obsesionarse. Podemos usar de ejemplo a _Dante Alighieri_ y el amor que sintió por _Beatriz_ , siendo ésta su musa para su poesía de tal manera que atravesó infierno y purgatorio para llegar a ella en el cielo.

“—Bien, ahora que…

El profesor Sam se silenció en el momento en que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, para descontento de los hermanos Lee.

Consideraban una terrible falta de respeto que en clases nadie tuviera sus teléfonos en silencio, era muy molesto estar atendiendo la materia y que el trino de una melodía interrumpiera la clase, a veces incluso sonando en examen para molestia de todos. Felix se enfurruñaba con eso; si era obligado a silenciar su celular antes de ingresar al aula, ¿por qué los profesores no podían hacer eso?

—Lo siento—murmuró el profesor, frunciendo el ceño—No tomará mucho.

Se llevó el teléfono al oído y salió del aula, respondiendo de inmediato la llamada y dejando a la clase en medio de una explicación de un tema que seguramente les pediría para su trabajo integrador.

—Debería de ponernos a ver _Hércules_ —sentenció Hyunjin, comenzando a teclear en su computadora, esperando que el internet del edificio le permita cargar _Netflix_ —Las musas hacen un excelente trabajo ahí.

Felix sabía de la existencia de _Hércules_ porque Hyunjin los hizo verla cuando eran más pequeños en una pijamada en su casa; en realidad, el conocimiento sobre películas animadas de _Disney_ que poseía se debía, más que nada, a todas las pijamadas que hizo de niño en casa de Hyunjin y a las que Minho se vio arrastrado.

Claro que en la película había varios errores históricos que fueron compensados con la versión adulta (qué fue la que vieron con Charlotte cuando eran mayores) pero no podían negarse a un buen musical.

—Y decía yo que realmente te estabas aplicando a la tarea—murmuró Minho, pero se inclinó hacia Felix para tener acceso a la pantalla de Hyunjin por si ponía la película—Además, ellas son cinco, ¿no? Se supone que tienen que ser nueve.

—No se necesitan tantas para cantar de _Cero a Héroe_ —murmuró el rubio, mirando el reflejo de la pantalla antes de sonreír—Hyung, tu nuevo mejor amigo no deja de mirarte.

— ¿Dónde?—preguntó Felix, mirando hacia atrás.

Se encontró con Changbin en el fondo del aula, mirando con aburrimiento su cuaderno mientras el chico a su lado, el mismo tipo que le había caído incontables de veces a su hermano, balbuceaba algo con entusiasmo, o eso parecía ya que sonreía mirando la espalda de Minho.

El cabello de colores fantasía era algo que le gustaba a Felix, admiraba a las personas que podían teñírselo del color que quisieran cuando él estaba condenado a permanecer neutral, ya era suficiente con tener las pecas en su rostro como para condenarse con el cabello rosado. Así que, quizá, no encontraba tan molesto el cabello azul del chico, quizá lo molesto era que todo lo incorrecto en su vida parecía representar al tipo en cuestión. Ciertamente, no culpaba a Hyung por tenerlo en su lista negra tan rápido.

— ¿Ya decidiste cómo harán el trabajo integrador?—preguntó Felix, mirando de vuelta a su hermano, que ya había colocado la cabeza en su hombro.

—Ni siquiera me voy a preocupar—masculló Minho, mirando la pantalla de la computadora cargar lentamente la plataforma—Seguramente terminaré haciéndolo solo, así que no diré nada.

—Mi compañera es una chica, Sana Noona—aclaró Hyunjin, tarareando alegremente—Es agradable, ella estudia música, nos encontramos ayer para intercambiar números.

—Yo aún no he hablado con Changbin al respecto—murmuró Felix.

Antes de que Minho comenzara a quejarse de ser el único en odiar su pareja, el profesor Sam entró como bólido al aula, luciendo aún más torpe de lo que normalmente era debido a su enorme estatura, comenzado a guardar sus papeles sobre el escritorio en su portafolio y agrupar las carpetas de los ensayos en una torre.

—Lo siento, muchachos, surgió una emergencia, me veo en la necesidad de suspender la clase—informó sin siquiera darse un momento para mirarlos—Los que no han visto la lista de parejas para el proyecto integrador, es su última oportunidad para cerciorarse. El viernes comenzaremos a trabajar en él, ¿bien? Nos vemos, chicos.

Y se fue sin decir nada más, haciendo que Minho se quejara en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente ya que Hyunjin logró hacer que _Netflix_ cargara, comenzando a buscar la película de _Hércules_ entre su catálogo.

Ignoraron al resto de sus compañeros que comenzaba a salir del aula, entusiasmados por tener algo de tiempo extra; el trío de bailarines ya había comido antes de ir a clase, no tenían tareas pendientes (bueno, tal vez Hyunjin pero las ignoraba abiertamente) y no tenían clase hasta más al rato, práctica en el edificio de arte hasta el otro extremo, que el edificio de Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades donde tomaban antropología estaba bastante alejado.

Fácilmente podían trasladarse a algún _civer-jardín_ del campus para mejor conexión, pero afuera hacía tanto frío, incluso las hojas de los árboles eran barridas por la ventisca casi invernal que impactaba en las ventanas, que la sola idea de salir les aterrorizaba, prefiriendo quedarse en un apretujado grupo para mantener el calor.

—Minnie me ayudó con la tarea—murmuró Hyunjin una vez que encontró la película—No lograba hacer que mi ensayo sonara como uno y no un cuento, al parecer les piden pocos en Derecho.

—Debo admitir que el chico parece más de psicología que de leyes—comentó Minho, ahorrándose un bostezo.

Desde el frente escucharon un chillido realmente agudo que hizo estremecer al mayor de los Lee, frunciendo el ceño con molestia, ¿acaso nadie sabía controlar sus propias emociones cuando estaba en público? Era exasperante, él también ha querido saltar de emoción pero es primordial mantener la compostura.

Atraídos por la curiosidad, como a todos los seres humanos les pasaba, miraron al frente para encontrar un pequeño grupo de estudiantes en torno a la lista que el profesor había colocado la semana pasada, incluso ellos miraban hacia un alumno en específico, ese de sudadera negra y cabello azul terriblemente desordenado.

Era bajito y, a su lado sólo, había otro chico aún más bajo, pero sabían que el chillido lo soltó el Chico Azul porque ahora se cubría el rostro con las manos y se hacía un ovillo, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, tiñendo sus orejas de rojo escarlata mientras el desconocido junto a él le palmeaba la cabeza en un intento de consolarlo.

— ¡Changbin!—exclamó Felix, agitando una mano para atraer la atención del tipo bajito—Somos compañeros, ¿no es genial?

La sonrisa de Felix volvió cálido el día helado que hacía, provocando varios suspiros entre las estudiantes que aún permanecían en el aula, la risita de Hyunjin y la sonrisa ladina de Minho, maravillados con la facilidad que tenía aquel chico para mejorar las cosas.

Si el corazón de Changbin se detenía ante esa sonrisa y odiaba al chico dorado aún más que la última vez que lo vio no era algo que fuera a decir en un futuro próximo. Es más, moriría con ese secreto, claro que sí.

— ¡Es genial, Yongbok!—asintió el pelinegro, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te dice Yongbok?—preguntó Minho en voz baja, sonando un poco molesto y contrariado—Odias ese nombre.

—Dijo que se le hacía complicado llamarme Felix—aclaró el rubio menor con un encogimiento de hombros—Le sugerí llamarme por el nombre coreano.

—Felix sólo tiene cinco letras, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser eso?—exclamó Minho, incrédulo, mirando con nueva molestia al amigo de su hermano—No creo que él me agrade.

—Suerte que soy yo el que trabajará con él—murmuró Felix, borrando su brillante sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos—Es por eso que te tocó con Calamidad.

—Su nombre es Jisung—murmuró Hyunjin, mirando a las musas entonar las primeras canciones para poner el contexto de la historia—Parece grosero no llamarlo por su nombre si van a quejarse de él.

Minho bufó, cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, pasando sus ojos de la pantalla con la película animada hacia el frente, donde el chico aún estaba hecho un ovillo y los últimos estudiantes que miraban la lista desaparecían.

No es que fuera gran fan de hacer el trabajo con un chico como aquel, incluso intentó evitarlo, pero consideraba que el chico debería estar feliz y aliviado de hacer el trabajo con Minho si, a fin de cuentas, era uno de los mejores estudiantes en su licenciatura, lo que le aseguraba un 100% de su trabajo integrador.

Suspiró, sintiéndose tan molesto pero decidido a librarse del problema a su manera si el profesor Samuel no iba a hacerlo; le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, ideando algo para no tener que soportar al chico demasiado ruidoso que era un peligro para la sociedad.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer el trabajo solo y poner tu nombre al final sin pedir nada a cambio—habló Minho, haciendo que el chico de cabello azul, _Jisung_ , lo mirara con enormes ojos asustados—No estoy trabajando contigo bajo ningún concepto, y el profesor Sam dijo que no hay cambios, así que te ofrezco mi alternativa.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer todo un trabajo integrador solo y regalarme la calificación nada más para no trabajar conmigo?—balbuceó, su rostro pintándose de carmesí, levantándose con lentitud de su posición— ¿Por qué?

Minho suspiró, poniendo una cara de aburrimiento total que hizo que Hyunjin y Felix cerraran los ojos, sabiendo que se venía algo al estilo Lee Minho.

—No te ofendas, pero no estoy arriesgando mi calificación dejándote participar en un trabajo integrador.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—la voz de Jisung sonó tensa, incluso el color de su rostro desapareció mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

—Lo que creas que signifique—fue la respuesta de Minho, cruzándose de brazos.

—Asumes que soy un incompetente para la clase—eso no sonó a pregunta.

—Tus palabras.

—Bueno, entonces deberías sacar la cabeza del trasero y notar que soy bastante bueno y mis calificaciones están por encima del promedio.

—Mis calificaciones son de excelencia, ¿y quieres que me conforme con el promedio? Eso no está sucediendo, así que lo mejor…

— ¡No!—gruñó Jisung, convirtiendo sus manos en puños—No seré el mejor estudiante, pero hago las cosas para aprender, así que haré ese jodido trabajo contigo, participando activamente en él si no quieres que vaya y le diga al profesor Sam que me negaste la participación—sus orejas se pintaron de rojo al igual que las de Minho—Ya sabes dónde trabajo, así que búscame para discutir detalles.

El diminuto chico salió airado del aula, balbuceando sobre cómo los chicos de caras bonitas eran unos auténticos idiotas, azotando la puerta a su espalda estremeciendo al resto del grupo, haciendo que Felix y Hyunjin miraran a un solitario Changbin frente a ellos que no sabía cómo proceder con la situación, una parte de él queriendo golpear a Minho por ser así con Jisung y la otra queriendo ir tras su amigo.

Compartió una mirada con Felix, preguntando a quién escuchara cómo era posible que fuera hermano de alguien tan idiota como Minho.

—Te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo—susurró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Seguro.

Hyunjin lo dejó pasar, _Hércules_ era mil veces más interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien no conozco nada de otros grupos de Kpop, tengo vagas ideas por el resto de mis conocidos de internet así que no estoy taaan perdida, o eso quiero creer.
> 
> Anyway, espero que les haya gustado, estoy distraída en gran parte, así que puede que divagué mucho, pero espero haber hecho un capítulo presentable ;-; las charlas estúpidas son parte de mi día a día con mis amix jsjs y al fin empieza el cliché de Jisung, osi osi uwu
> 
> Gracias por leer!! Los tqm ♡ 
> 
> Tengo entendido que mañana ¿? es la primer presentación de Kingdom de los chicos, así que hagan las votaciones tal y como se debe (que yo aún ando medio perdida porque es la primera vez que soy fan de un grupo de kpop y no tengo quien me explique éstas cosas) ¡Demosle a los chicos una victoria digna de ellos!
> 
> Ya es todo, bai.


	20. Crush Culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra canción de Conan porque no tengo imaginación ;-; 
> 
> siento que éste cap no parece del todo importante pero no estoy del todo segura :c

> _"La cultura de los crush me hace querer derramar mis tripas."_ **-Conan Gray.**

...

El turno estaba siendo bastante aburrido, Jeongin comenzaba a ver las ventajas de trabajar en el turno vespertino de una cafetería.

 _Lotus_ nunca había estado a rebosar de gente como _Starbucks_ , en realidad la fila más larga que habían tenido en el turno vespertino era de tres personas y, usualmente, venían juntas. Lo ajetreado era en la mañana, con trabajadores y estudiantes por igual, intentando despertar y comenzar su día.

Por la tarde casi nadie iba a la cafetería, algunas pequeñas citas de estudios que ya estaban acostumbrados a _Lotus_ , señores de la tercera edad que sólo se sentaban a leer con un café a un lado hasta la puesta del sol, nada realmente ostentoso y, por regla general, todos los pedidos eran para llevar.

Por eso nadie veía extraño que el turno vespertino sólo tuviera dos trabajadores que se la pasaban haciendo sus tareas escolares una vez que se aseguraban que tenían todo en su lugar.

Jeongin, en esa ocasión, estaba en el suelo detrás del mostrador con todos sus libros y cuadernos regados; una calculadora científica en su mano y la computadora encendida mostrando otro sinfín de planos mientras en su regazo se encontraba su block de hojas milimétricas, detrás de su oreja un lápiz y en su boca una regla. Jisung se había adueñado del mostrador con su propia computadora y otro tanto de papeles así que el menor no tuvo dificultad en sentarse en el suelo a hacer la tarea.

No hablaban, a veces sus turnos eran terriblemente silenciosos, especialmente en épocas de evaluaciones donde Jisung se ponía al corriente con las tareas atrasadas y Jeongin se quemaba hasta las pestañas estudiando para sus semestrales.

Apenas eran las seis de la tarde, tenían otras tres horas antes de cerrar turno y tanta tarea que no querían llevar a casa, aunque era claro que sólo se estaban engañando; la tarea nunca terminaba, era como estar subiendo una montaña a la cual no puedes verle la cima por más que escalas, pensando que has terminado cuando en realidad sólo es un pequeño descanso antes de descubrir que todavía te faltaban unos buenos kilómetros para la autentica cima.

A veces, Jeongin pensaba que estudiar era como venderle tu alma al diablo a cambio de un futuro prospero, pero tenía media beca y si no quería perderla debía mantener sus calificaciones por encima del promedio.

Le gustaban las matemáticas, claro, algo en toda la lógica y los números mezclados con letras le parecía familiar, pero eso no significaba que fuera bueno. No era un genio ni prodigio de las matemáticas, en realidad se le dificultaban hasta que las ha estudiado minuciosamente; tenía facilidad para aprenderlas pero no era bueno en ellas.

Era por eso que su cerebro comenzaba a sentirse un poco pastoso al ver tantas fórmulas, signos de puntuación, letras y números mezclados entre sí. Incluso anoche soñó que un enorme 8 lo perseguía mientras una X abrazaba a una Z y el 6 lloraba.

Oh, y a él le tocaba cerrar caja al finalizar turno.

La campanilla de la puerta los sobresaltó a los dos, Jisung saliendo del extenso ensayo en inglés que tenía que analizar para su clase de _Romántico e Impresionista_ , y Jeongin alzando la cabeza de los planos cartesianos y ecuaciones para intentar ver por encima del mostrador.

—Seungmin, Doyeon, ¡hola!

Ante el saludo eufórico de Jisung, Jeongin amontonó todas sus cosas en una pila para poder incorporarse, llevando la computadora con él en caso de que Jisung hiciera una de las suyas y derramara café en el suelo, (que ya pasó pero fue la computadora de Jisung la que obtuvo la cafeína extra), encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de uno de sus mejores amigos, que venía de la mano con su bonita novia, que los saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Conoció a Seungmin por Jisung, presentándolos cuando el primero llegó a la cafetería un día y haciendo clic de inmediato a pesar del extraño sentido del humor que poseía el mayor; tenían una forma de pensar muy similar a pesar de todo, Seungmin era racional dentro de lo que cabía, estudiaba Leyes o algo relacionado a eso por lo que no compartían clases bajo ningún concepto.

Jeongin tomaba todas, absolutamente todas sus clases en el edificio J de Ciencias Exactas y Seungmin estaba en el E de Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades, a dos edificios de distancia del de Jeongin, por lo que ni siquiera se cruzaban en el Túnel. Ni siquiera porque Jeongin estudiaba inglés ya que iba en las clases matutinas. En resumen, tenían muy poco tiempo para pasarlo como auténticos amigos, dependiendo más de los fines de semana donde no estaban estudiando o las noches de película en el apartamento de Changbin y Jisung.

Pero eran cercanos, los tres, lo demasiado como para que Jisung y Jeongin conocieran personalmente a Doyeon.

La pareja se sentó en los lugares de la barra, sonriendo de la misma manera hasta desaparecer sus ojos, pareciendo encajar perfectamente el uno con el otro; Jeongin siempre ha pensado que Seungmin y Doyeon son del tipo de pareja perfecta que ves en televisión o lees en los libros, donde son dos chicos atractivos que se aman, del tipo que ya planea su boda para cuando terminen la escuela.

Que en realidad no era el caso de aquella pareja, pero su apariencia daba ésa vibra.

—No los veíamos por aquí desde que comenzó el mes—se quejó Jeongin, colocándose junto a Jisung para conversar con la pareja— ¿A qué se debe que nos estén honrando con su presencia?

— ¿No podemos venir a visitar nuestra cafetería favorita sin más?—cuestionó Doyeon, apoyando el codo en la encimera y acunando su barbilla en la palma de su mano— ¿Por qué creen que tenemos motivos ocultos?

—Uno ya no puede venir por un café sin que sospechen nada—asintió Seungmin, ganándose la risita de Doyeon y el bufido de Jisung.

—Ahora sé por qué están juntos, ¿qué quieren?

—Dos americanos y una buena conexión a internet—aclaró Seungmin, sacando su billetera mientras Doyeon sacaba su computadora de la mochila—El internet de la biblioteca está fallando por el viento, las compañeras de Doyeon están en su habitación y en la mía no es buena la señal.

—Siempre pueden ir a un civer-jardín—se mofó el menor, yendo a preparar las bebidas mientras Jisung las cobraba—Si el viento hizo fallar la conexión en la biblioteca, ¿significa que los dormitorios estarán igual?

—Espero que no—se quejó la chica, encendiendo su computadora mientras Seungmin se apresuraba a imitarla—Pago una buena cantidad en mi matricula todos los años como para no tener internet en mi dormitorio.

Seungmin miró a Doyeon mientras reía entre dientes, dándole la razón, a lo que la chica movió su nariz igual que un conejo en dirección al pelinegro provocando que Jisung canturreara sobre lo bonitos que eran mientras Jeongin fingía arcadas.

En realidad a Jeongin le hacía feliz ver a Seungmin tan contento con su novia después de todo; como se dijo antes, ellos eran unidos a pesar del poco tiempo que convivían, lo que significaba que Jeongin sabe casi todo de Seungmin y viceversa, así que el menor es plenamente consciente de lo extraño de su relación.

Sí, había dicho que eran perfectos, que se veían bien juntos y encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas, pero si veían a detalle podrían notar que la mitad del tiempo no eran novios, o al menos no actuaban como novios. Jeongin los compraba con Chan y Conan, deseando que Chan tuviera con el chico lo que Seungmin tenía con Doyeon porque entonces sería más fácil, habría más oportunidad para él.

¿Era una mala persona? Sí, tal vez, pero sólo bastaba preguntarse _¿qué habría hecho Hitler?_ Para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, consolándose con que había personas peores.

—Aquí tienen—anunció el menor, colocando dos tazas cargadas frente a la pareja—Oiga, ¿ya supieron que Jisung estará trabajando con el amor de su vida?

— ¡Eh!—gritó el peli-azul, lanzándose a la espalda del chico en un intento de hacerlo callar—No andes ventilando mis desgracias, ¿qué pasó con la confidencialidad del paciente?

— ¡No soy tu psicólogo!—Jeongin intentó quitárselo de encima.

—Ya lo notamos, ¡apestas en tu trabajo!—Jisung intentó morderlo, ganándose un chillido que hizo reír a Doyeon—Respétame como tu Hyung.

Seungmin se desconecto por completo de su discusión, intentando recordar quién era el amor de su vida de Jisung; lo conocía desde primer año. A pesar de lo ruidoso y desordenado que era el chico de cabello azul, ambos habían congeniado bien, siendo Jisung el extrovertido de los dos como para arrastrar a Seungmin a una vida social un poco más activa de la que tenía antes de conocer a Doyeon.

Jisung era bisexual, Seungmin le conoció algunos chicos y algunas chicas pero nada lo suficiente serio como para considerarlo un amor, ¿cuándo se enamoró?

—Espera, ¿Lee Minho?—exclamó, aturdido.

Las conversaciones se silenciaron, Jisung con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jeongin mientras éste tiraba de su cabello, se congelaron a la mitad de su movimiento y Doyeon ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para dar a entender que lo estaba escuchando a pesar de mirar fijamente su pantalla.

Exactamente, toda persona viviente que conocía a Jisung sabía de su etapa por Minho, hasta sus padres sabían algo al respecto, y no parecían olvidarlo a pesar de haber transcurrido ya casi dos años. Jisung como que deseaba esas plumas de _Hombres de Negro_ que hacía que las personas olvidaran lo que habían visto.

— ¿El bailarín de último curso?—preguntó Doyeon sin apartar la mirada de su computadora— ¿No saliste con él el domingo, Minnie?

Seungmin golpeó con su rodilla la de Doyeon, intentando que cerrara la boca a tiempo antes de que las cosas empeoraran, pero la chica recibió tarde el mensaje, apartando bruscamente la mirada del artículo que leía para su clase de _Ciencia Penitenciaria_ para contemplar a su novio, que parecía molesto por su intervención.

Fue hasta que Jisung soltó un chillido, dejando ir a Jeongin, que le soltó un ligero codazo en las costillas antes de ponerse a pasar un trapo de forma distraída por la encimera, que comprendió que quizá habría sido mejor cerrar la boca.

— ¡Estás confraternizando con el enemigo!—el peli-azul lo señaló acusadoramente haciendo que Seungmin bufara—Traición, ¡ni Judas se animó a tanto!

—Sólo está exagerando, en realidad no ha hablado de otra cosa—aclaró Jeongin, cruzando los brazos sobre el mostrador y colocando el mentón en ellos—Desde la semana antepasada no deja de quejarse sobre como Lee Minho es un idiota, ¡oh, y debiste escucharlo el lunes! ¡No había forma de callarlo!

—Salimos el domingo—aclaró Seungmin, recibiendo la mirada fulminante de Jisung— ¡No me veas así! Realmente olvidé que habías tenido tu flechazo de primer año con él, es hermano del mejor amigo de mi _roomie_ , me invitó a salir con ellos por el cumpleaños de Minho…

—Oh, chicos, debieron haberlo visto el lunes—se mofó Doyeon, sonriendo y mirando a Jeongin—Era medio día y seguía ebrio. Fue lindo.

—Lo dices porque a ti no te explotaba la cabeza—gruñó Seungmin, abriendo el documento PDF que debe estar leyendo.

—No, lo digo porque estabas todo mimoso, como un cachorrito—Doyeon besó su mejilla de manera distraída—Minnie bebé.

— ¡No están aquí para la cosa cursi!—se quejó Jisung, comenzando a saltar en su lugar—Saliste con Minho, desde ahora ya no podemos ser amigos—sentenció cruzándose de brazos a lo que Seungmin bufó.

—Te daré cinco minutos.

Jeongin puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que era la respuesta sintetizada de Seungmin para recordarles que tenían tarea y estaban trabajando así que el menor volvió a su lugar en el suelo, agradeciendo el espacio del otro lado del mostrador.

Fácilmente podría colocarse en la parte de arriba pero era un poco desordenado haciendo tarea; requería varios cuadernos con apuntes, las hojas milimétricas, los libros con formulas necesarias y, cuando no entendía, explicaciones en internet. Está de más decir que Jeongin siempre se extendía más allá del espacio predeterminado, sus compañeros de dormitorio solían despejarle todo el suelo cuando anunciaba que haría tarea.

Estaba luchando por comprobar sus resultados para que las coordenadas en el plano cartesiano no estuvieran erróneas antes de plasmarlas cuando Jisung volvió hablar, sonando más inseguro que hace unos instantes, casi como si temiera la respuesta.

— ¿Fue agradable contigo?—preguntó a la nada, deteniendo en el acto el tecleado coordinado de la pareja en la encimera—Ya sabes, ¿te trató bien?

Seungmin miró a su amigo, contemplando cómo movía su bolígrafo de manera perezosa, pretendiendo estar desinteresado, manteniendo un ceño fruncido en su intento de concentrarse en la tarea pero queriendo sacarse la duda.

El lunes se sintió como un paso adelante, Minho fue casi agradable con él, al menos no le grito ni lo trató de idiota pero sí se quejó mucho. Se sintió como si pudieran ser amigos hasta que hoy lo arruinó todo, diciéndole que era un impertinente que podría arruinar su calificación, considerando a Jisung un idiota sin darle la oportunidad de mostrar lo contrario.

Claro que Seungmin no sabía esto, los roces que han tenido aquel par escapan de su conocimiento ya que no ha visto a Jisung desde hace un tiempo; para él, Minho fue un poco ermitaño, como un perro que no está acostumbrado a convivir con personas más allá de las que viven con él, gruñéndole a los desconocidos que intentaban darle una palmadita en la cabeza, manteniéndose celosamente a su alrededor.

No decía que fue desagradable, en realidad Seungmin se sintió cómodo con él y Hyunjin se quejó sobre cómo eran tan parecidos que causaba migraña. Durante su almuerzo, Seungmin fue a sentarse con ellos en vista de que la clase de Doyeon se había alargado y no iba a alcanzar a comer con él, encontrando consuelo en su compañía, comodidad, la clase de amigos que no necesitan decir muchas palabras para recibirte en su círculo social, como si Seungmin hubiera pasado una prueba antes de poder sentarse con ellos.

—Se queja mucho—admitió Seungmin encogiéndose de hombros—Y es un poco aburrido en cuestión de celebración, pero fue agradable.

—También cuando lo atiendo es agradable—exclamó Jeongin desde el suelo, alzando una mano con un pulgar hacia arriba para que Seungmin lo viera—Creo que el término correcto es educado, no es amistoso pero tampoco te trata mal.

—Supongo que es eso—asintió el pelinegro, mirando a Jisung— ¿Te ha tratado mal?

Jeongin se quejó desde el suelo, alegando que no abriera la caja de Pandora, mientras los ojos de Jisung brillaban en reconocimiento, comenzando a relatar sus aventuras en relación con Lee Minho desde que le cayó encima.

Seungmin casi olvidó que Doyeon estaba a su lado.

…

—Señor Lee, no puede no participar en la clase—la profesora Hong lo miraba con las manos en las caderas cuando Felix se negó a hacer la actividad—Perderá cinco puntos de su calificación final si no entrega la actividad.

Seguían con la molesta improvisación y Felix se negaba a hacer las actividades, especialmente cuando su pareja era un chico que parecía divertirse con el hecho de que era estudiante de danza y se iba a especializar en el ballet, como si la opinión de Felix fuera menos sólo por la danza que practicaba.

No estaba trabajando bajo ninguna circunstancia en aquel ambiente, odiando con cada fibra de su ser a las personas que lo hacían menos por practicar ballet, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su compañero que mantenía la sonrisilla burlesca mientras Felix era el regañado, ¿es que cuántos años tenía? ¿Ocho? ¿No podía comportarse como un adulto funcional?

Si los dos estudiaban algo relacionado con las artes, ¿por qué juzgar a Felix? ¿Qué sentiría si Felix se metía con su especialidad? Además, ¿qué necesidad en hacer menos otras especialidades? Ninguna era sencilla, ninguna carrera era mejor que otra porque todas costaban trabajo, todas hacían que sus estudiantes se quemaran las pestañas estudiando y había materias difíciles, ¿por qué Felix era el desacreditado por hacer ballet?

—Entonces me estoy arriesgando a perder cinco puntos, profesora Hong—gruñó, convirtiendo las manos en puños y sintiendo sus orejas rojas—No estoy haciendo la actividad con mi compañero.

—Señor Lee, no voy a cambiarlo de compañero, debe de aprender a relacionarse con otros—la profesora lo miró con sus pequeños ojos agudos—No se irá hasta que haya hecho la actividad, ¿estamos claros? Ya está en la universidad, sea un adulto, no me haga llamar a la profesora Plisetsky—aquello lo dijo en un tono aún más bajo.

Charlotte seguía sentida con ellos como para que les llegaran malas noticias de Felix y ya no quería discutir con su madre, especialmente por cosas que podía evitar.

Apretó los labios, convirtiéndolos en una tensa línea, ahogándose con las palabras que querían salir de su garganta, negándose a asentir pero tampoco diciendo que no. La profesora Hong se dio por satisfecha, yendo hacia otra pareja de estudiantes, dejando a Felix con su molesto compañero que parecía deseoso de seguir metiéndose con él.

Suspiró, mirando la hora en su teléfono, ignorando abiertamente la mirada expectante de su compañero, que comenzaba a balbucear cosas sobre cómo también se requería más de verse bonito para la danza con Felix luchado para no darle una patada para callarlo.

…

 **Feliks:  
** La profesora Hong quiere que haga algo que no quiero,  
y no me dejará ir hasta que lo haga.  
¿Puedo salirme de la clase?

...

Okay, no planeaba meterse en más problemas con Charlotte desde que el lunes había explotado hacia ellos, haciendo que el ambiente en casa aún se sintiera un poco tenso, pero Felix estaba dispuesto a jugar aquella carta si Hong iba a hacerlo trabajar de esa manera. No era un juego limpio, cualquiera con tres dedos de frente podría verlo, pero Felix no iba a disculparse.

Estaba comenzando a planear dar de baja la materia en noviembre antes de que fuera perjudicial para su calificación; debió haber escuchado a Minho cuando le dijo que ésa materia era mejor tomarla en segundo año, pero Lix decidió que podía prescindir de ella otro poco antes de tomarla en serio. Quizá terminará metiéndola en el último año.

—El ballet también requiere actuación, ¿no?—cuestionó su compañero, fastidiado de que Felix lo ignorara— ¿Acaso sólo haces lo que te dicen sin improvisar un poco?

—Que las personas no tengan la capacidad de memorizar sus papeles es su problema—gruñó Felix, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono—Yo sí tengo disciplina para eso.

—Ya decía yo que tú y tu hermano son unos idiotas—gruñó.

Felix apretó los dientes, suplicando a los cielos que Charlotte le respondiera pronto porque iba a golpear a ése chico conforme siguiera hablando, claro que sí.

Las palomitas de recibido del mensaje se tiñeron de azul, aparecieron tres puntos en la burbuja advirtiendo que estaba escribiendo, Felix se permitió relajarse, odiando haber usado a Charlotte para salirse con la suya pero no demasiado como para arrepentirse.

—Siempre tiene que hacerse como ustedes quieren, ¿no?—volvió a hablar su compañero, Felix apretando con fuerza su celular— ¿Son demasiado para ser tratados como el resto?

—Okay, ¿cuál es tu jodido problema?—preguntó Felix con la voz un poco alta, atrayendo la atención de varios de sus compañeros—Soy bailarín de ballet, ¿y? ¿Afecta tu masculinidad que yo pueda tocar la punta de mis pies con mis dedos?

—Cuidado cómo me hablas, amigo—advirtió el chico.

Era más alto que Felix, mucho más alto, pero desgarbado y con cabello castaño. Si no lo supiera mejor, Felix diría que también era bailarín dada su complexión, tan esbelta y fornida sin exagerar en los músculos. Tenía ojos almendrados y labios carnosos, era uno de esos tipos guapos que pueden ser agradables si estás en su lado bueno.

Así como Felix podía ser agradable como un cálido abrazo en la mañana en su lado bueno, pero ese chico no estaba conociendo el lado bueno del menor de los Lee bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—No, tú ten cuidado con lo que dices—respondió Felix, dando un paso al frente sin intimidarse por la diferencia de estaturas—No sé cuál sea tu problema, pero no te metas conmigo o con mi hermano si sabes lo que te conviene.

—Tú y el idiota de tu hermano deberían de dejar de ser tan pretenciosos entonces.

La forma en la que se refirió a Minho hizo que Felix hiciera clic, adivinando que el chico sí era bailarín y seguramente estaba en el curso de su hermano, por lo que no era una sorpresa que estuviera tan molesto por eso; los Lee tendían causar una reacción negativa en la mayoría de sus compañeros, no en todos, en donde siempre buscaban encontrarles un defecto para meterlos en problemas.

Solían referirse a ellos como los huevos de oro de los profesores, haciendo que la gran mayoría pusiera el listón tan alto que sólo los Lee, y a veces Hyunjin, alcanzaban; la mayoría de sus compañeros (masculinos) siempre intentaban desacreditarlos, mirando con furia como nunca se equivocaban, nunca eran corregidos, siempre hacían bien las cosas sin importar que sea la primera vez que los enseñan.

Felix odiaba vivir de esa manera; no podía tener amigos en el colegio porque se reían que practicara ballet y no podía tener amigos en danza porque se enfurecían que siempre se llevara el premio mayor. No encajaba en un lado, no encajaba en el otro. Se sentía como una _sangre sucia_ que era repudiado en la comunidad de los _magos_ y con los _muggles_ era un fenómeno.

—Quizá debas pasar más tiempo practicando y menos tiempo encontrándole defectos a mi hermano—gruñó Felix, entrecerrando los ojos—Así podrías dejar de tropezar con tus pies.

El tipo hizo la finta de empujar a Felix, pasando rápidamente a lo físico en lugar de seguir defendiéndose de manera verbal, pero fue frustrado cuando un chico bajito de sudadera rosa se interpuso entre ellos, mirándolo con ojos tan oscuros como el carbón, luciendo del tipo matón de secundaria.

Habían provocado que varios de sus compañeros dejaran de hacer la actividad por prestarles atención, la profesora Hong, distraída como era, apenas notaba el desorden en su aula, apresurándose a llegar a los involucrados.

—Lo tocas y habrá problemas—advirtió Changbin.

Su voz, que usualmente sonaba un poco chillona en presencia de Felix, era dura y cortante, tan afilada que fácilmente podría causar heridas, luciendo más acorde con la apariencia que tenía a pesar de estar usando rosa.

Felix parpadeó, mirando la nuca de Changbin, confundido de que interviniera; por regla general, eran Hyunjin y Minho los que se metían en las discusiones de Felix, Hyunjin para calmar al pecoso y Minho para discutir con el agresor, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien más intercediera por él. Realmente no sentía necesitarlo, él era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo, pero era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba lo suficiente por ti como para meterse en una pelea de ser necesario.

— ¿Felix?—hablaron desde la entrada del anfiteatro.

Hong, que ya había llegado hacia la pareja del problema, se congeló en el acto al escuchar la frívola voz de Charlotte Plisetsky a su espalda, estremeciéndose ligeramente, haciendo que cualquiera pensara que la calefacción del lugar había dejado de funcionar.

Todos miraron hacía la entrada, iluminada por la luz fluorescente de las escaleras, luciendo tan alta que empequeñecía a cualquiera, y tan elegante que todos los estudiantes se sintieron indignos de estar en su presencia; miraba la multitud con fríos ojos azules, sus labios se mantenían en una tensa línea y su nariz se arrugaba con desagrado de la misma manera que hacía Minho cuando algo no le gustaba.

Changbin nunca había visto en persona a la profesora Plisetsky; escuchaba a varios conocidos de la clase de danza quejarse de ella al ser una profesora estricta, sabía que el siguiente año tendría clase con ella para _Historia de la Ópera_ pero nunca había tratado con ella. En ese momento, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su parte, Changbin sintió que su sangre se convertía en hielo y que nadie en el mundo podría con ella.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, profesora Plisetsky?—la profesora Hong habló, manteniendo una sonrisa amable mientras miraba a la recién llegada.

Los estudiantes contemplaron el espacio entre ellas, siendo conscientes de la lucha de titanes que podría darse ante sus ojos; ambas eran jefas de la dirección teatral, Charlotte inclinándose a la danza mientras Hong trataba las artes visuales y el teatro, dejando al profesor Kim con la directiva de música, haciendo que las dos profesoras estuvieran en constante contacto pero con disputas terribles cuando había festivales culturales.

Eran dos extremos opuestos, negadas a ceder a los deseos de la otra, manteniéndose firmes en su posición y alegando que eran capaces de hacer dos festivales si con eso se salían con la suya. Charlotte era la menos infantil en el tema, yendo con el director de la universidad por una segunda opinión, aceptando si se hacía algo que ella no quería sin quejarse, apretando los dientes y alentando a sus alumnos a hacerlo perfecto.

Nunca, por nada del mundo, quieres perderte un enfrentamiento entre Plisetsky y Hong; Minho y Hyunjin habían visto algunos en vivo, Felix sólo un par, y eran divertidos como fascinantes.

—Me temo que tengo algo que tratar con el señor Lee, profesora—habló Charlotte sonando mortalmente aburrida, mirando agudamente al pequeño trío que estaba en disputa—Lamento la interrupción.

—Lo lamento, profesora, pero el señor Lee no puede irse hasta que haya entregado la actividad, en eso quedamos.

Charlotte enarcó una ceja; cualquiera que mirara con atención habría reconocido el gesto como una mueca constante de Minho, pero las personas sólo ven lo que quieren ver así que nadie notó el parecido, sólo se estremecieron.

Felix miró a Charlotte, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, sacudiendo firmemente la cabeza para darle a entender que eso no estaba sucediendo bajo ningún concepto.

—Pero, profesora, ¿no son sus alumnos los que ya estaban discutiendo?—Charlotte exclamó, sonando tan inocente que sólo provocó que la profesora Hong se estremeciera—Señor Lee, ¿puede decirnos que ha pasado? Usted no suele discutir con sus compañeros.

Felix miró a Changbin, que se había movido hasta estar a su costado, manteniendo sus ojos en su compañero para advertirle que no se acercara; el pobre chico ahora se sentía aterrado. Era obvia la sutil preferencia que la profesora Plisetsky tenía por los hermanos Lee aunque no muy obvia, sólo lo notabas cuando intentabas sobresalir más, siendo elogiado pero al final siendo opacado por alguno de los Lee.

—Mi compañero estaba metiéndose conmigo por practicar ballet—aclaró Felix, chasqueando la lengua—Y por sentirme incómodo con la improvisación.

— ¿Ambos?—preguntó Charlotte, mirando a Changbin.

—Oh, no, Changbin sólo intentaba defenderme—Felix se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascando con nerviosismo.

—Pero, señor Lang, ¿no está usted en mi clase de ballet avanzado?—preguntó Charlotte, ganándose murmullos de sus compañeros—Debería dejar de meterse con sus compañeros y comenzar a concentrarse más en usted mismo.

—Es mi estudiante en éste instante, Charlotte—interrumpió la profesora Hong, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza—Me temo que está fuera de tu alcance proporcionar un regaño.

—Pero tú sabes que no lo digo como su profesora, Yon—advirtió Charlotte, ganándose más murmullos—Ahora, necesito al señor Lee por un asunto de importancia, ¿le permitiría que se retirara?

Felix sintió como Changbin tiraba de su sudadera, haciendo que le mirara con interés para encontrar una mirada de alarma, como si temiera que Felix se metiera en problemas, a lo que el rubio rodeó su brazo con su mano libre, apretando su bíceps y sonriendo al sentirlo tan duro como una pared.

—Felix, puedes retirarte.

Felix sonrió con entusiasmo, ignorando los murmullos que se levantaban a su espalda, apresurándose a tomar sus cosas para salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, apenas dándole una despedida a Changbin; no iba a pensar en las consecuencias de mañana, definitivamente no, iba a conformarse con dejar esa maldita clase que le estaba volviendo loco y decirle a Minho que uno de sus compañeros se metió con él.

A veces, ser el menor tenía sus ventajas.

—No quiero tener que volver a interceder por ti sólo porque uno de tus compañeros es un idiota—le gruñó Charlotte una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance de la clase—No puedo meterme siempre por ti, Felix.

—No estoy volviendo a Arte Escénicas, tía Charlotte, así que no te preocupes—Felix sacudió la cabeza—Voy a dar de baja esa materia.

—No, vas a enfrentarla y demostrar que eres el mejor—Charlotte enlazó su brazo con el de Felix y lo miró de una manera más cariñosa—Mis chicos no huyen de los idiotas.

Felix pareció pensarlo durante un momento antes de restregar la mejilla contra el brazo de Charlotte, agradeciendo que le salvara de eso, preguntándose por qué Hyunjin tenía tanto conflicto con Charlotte cuando era capaz de sacarlo de clase sin siquiera preguntar.

Tan feliz por salirse con la suya que no registró la vibración de su teléfono que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Un mensaje de Changbin:

**Sólo dilo y le escupiré en su café si llega a Lotus.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisé mi otro fic de SPN y en realidad tiene 21 caps así que todavía puedo escribir otro capítulo aquí antes de coordinar las dos historias para actualizaciones, yeey.
> 
> Díganme qué les pareció, agradezco sus comentarios, me pone feliz cuando me dicen que les gustó uwu ya tienen un lugar en mi corazón asies De todas formas, pueden dejar su jeit y su lob por aquí y por allá, la fila para defender a Felix empieza aquí, tome una ficha y una pala, gracias.
> 
> Los tqm, GRACIAS POR LEER! Tomen awita ♡


	21. Taking Over Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que fue una semana muy larga para STAY pero espero que esto ayude a distraernos de todo el dsmadre ;-;

> _"Pero, ¿quién puede decidir qué soñar? Te sueño a ti."_ **-Evanescence.**

...

— ¿Ustedes creen que esté pagando los pecados de otra vida?—cuestionó Minho, recibiendo como respuesta tres maullidos distintos.

Estaba encerrado en su habitación el viernes por la tarde después de clase; no había querido quedarse en la escuela después de que el profesor Sam les explicara de qué iría el trabajo integrador así que había convencido a Charlotte que lo llevara a casa antes de que ella volviera al campus.

Esconderse de los problemas no era algo que solía hacer Minho pero había llegado a un punto en su vida académica que, para mantener la cordura, debía tomarse un tiempo analizando su entorno antes de actuar y, precisamente, Han Jisung era un tipo de entorno que lo hacía erizarse y querer esconderse.

La actividad integradora número uno, porque tal parece que serán dos, consistía en un trabajo de investigación de 40 páginas (como mínimo) más introducción y conclusión donde harían un trabajo etnográfico del arte en Seúl, lo que significaba que era trabajo de campo basado en todo lo que habían leído hasta el momento, lo que también llevaba a Minho pasando demasiado tiempo con Jisung fuera de la escuela.

El profesor Sam les sugirió que usaran uno de los tantos métodos para etnografía que habían estudiado al principio del año, alentándolos a ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros para que escogieran el que mejor se adaptara a ambos. También les pidió fotografías de evidencia en su investigación y una de los dos integrantes al final del documento que enviaran en formato PDF a su correo y que, además, tendrán que imprimir como evidencia física.

Minho estuvo a nada de clavarse el bolígrafo en el cuello si con eso se libraba de la tarea. Y no sólo se trataba del hecho que tenía que trabajar con Jisung, eso sería darle demasiado crédito al chico, sino que tenían un mes exacto para hacer el jodido trabajo, como si los estudiantes no tuvieran otras clases que también estaban evaluándolos; como la rutina que debía presentar para Charlotte, la investigación para _Historia del Ballet_ , el posible proyecto para la clase de _Técnica de Graham_ , eso sin pensar en su otra clase práctica de los jueves de _Repertorio Coreográfico II._

Todo en un maldito mes, ¿ven como a los profesores ni siquiera les importa la salud mental de sus estudiantes?

Por eso Minho se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor, retrocediendo, decidido a llenarse del amor que sus gatos tenían para brindar antes de que los semestrales se lo tragaran vivo como todos los años.

Hyunjin a veces creía que, por ir al corriente con sus tareas, los Lee no se estresaban en evaluaciones semestrales pero la verdad era que sólo eran estudiantes como el resto, odiando que los profesores dieran muy poco tiempo para las actividades integradoras, tener que dividir sus horarios con seguir yendo a clases y seguir al corriente con el resto de las tareas.

Suspiró, mirando la cajita musical que tenía frente a sus ojos mientras se encontraba recostado bocabajo en el suelo, mirando a la bailarina de porcelana girar sobre su propio eje mientras la melodía inundaba toda la casa de un alegre sonido, rememorando los recuerdos de una infancia mucho más fácil y feliz. Minho casi sentía que aquella melodía era algo que debía pertenecer a _Sueños de una Noche de Verano._

 _Doongie_ , a su lado en la misma posición, miraba con ojos brillantes la figurilla girar, alzando una de sus patas en su intento de alcanzarlo pero siendo frustrado por Minho, que lo tomaba y la volvía a su lugar antes de que hiciera una de las suyas.

— ¿O sólo estoy siendo dramático?—preguntó, mirando a _Soonie_ frente a él que estaba más entretenida lamiéndose la pata delantera— ¿Tú que dices?

 _Soonie_ maulló, moviendo su nariz, Minho casi podría jurar que puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir con lo que hacía. El humano estaba pensando que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, volviendo apartar la pata de _Doongie_ cuando intento aprovechar su distracción para hacerse con la bailarina.

 _Dori_ , que estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana moviendo juguetonamente su cola de un lado a otro, maulló con insistencia, secundando la opinión de la mayor de todos ahí. _Doongie_ seguramente diría cualquier cosa con tal de que Minho le dejara tomar a la brillante bailarina que daba vueltas y vueltas en su propio eje.

Colocó la mejilla sobre su brazo, manteniendo uno libre para apartar la curiosa pata de su gato, permitiendo que la melodía anidara en su corazón y lo relajara; era el sentimiento que te reconfortaba en las noches largas, era cerrar los ojos y permitir que te consolaran diciendo que lo malo no iba a durar para siempre, que al final el arcoíris brillaría y podría tener su calma para relajarse.

Azul, el azul era tan molesto, tan melancólico y a la vez tan pacífico. El cielo era azul, el océano era azul, pero también lo eran algunas piedras preciosas, algunos caramelos, la noche tenía ese tono azul oscuro que parecía fusionarse con el negro. Tantos sentimientos representados por un solo color, ¿y Minho sólo sentía exasperación?

Abrió los ojos en cuando la melodía dejó de sonar, mirando acusadoramente a _Doongie_ , que había logrado tirar la cajita musical hasta silenciarla de golpe, mirando con brillantes ojos a Minho y un lindo maullido que era claramente una disculpa, o quizá un comentario orgulloso para demostrar lo que había hecho, era difícil saberlo con él.

—Uno no puede sumirse en la miseria con ustedes cerca, ¿verdad?—preguntó en un gruñido, incorporándose y tomando a _Doongie_ en brazos—Si rompes eso, habrá problemas.

 _Doongie_ se restregó contra su pecho, olisqueándolo y ronroneando, intentando comprar el perdón que Minho le entregó de forma realmente fácil, derritiéndose por el gesto antes de que su reloj despertador captara su atención.

5:00pm, Felix apenas estaría entrando a su otra clase y se quedaría ahí hasta que Charlotte saliera de su turno a las 8:00pm, lo que daban tres horas completamente solo con tareas que realmente no quería empezar, con ese proyecto integrador dándole vueltas en la cabeza coloreado de azul.

Prácticamente no tenía el auto, _prácticamente,_ pero las llaves se encontraban colgadas junto a la puerta junto a las de la motocicleta de Felix; Charlotte confiaba lo suficiente en ellos sabiendo que no iban a desobedecer su castigo y por eso no tenía la necesidad de esconder las llaves de los vehículos. Prácticamente, Minho no podía agarrar el auto, ir a _Lotus_ , hablar con el tipo Han y volver antes que Charlotte.

_Prácticamente._

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, mirando el reloj y a sus gatos. _Soonie_ intentaba volver a levantar la cajita musical, curiosa por el artefacto, y _Dori_ había saltado al suelo para ir a restregarse en las perneras de los pantalones de Minho, deseosa de ser mimada al igual que _Doongie_.

— ¿Qué ejemplo les estaría dando si desobedezco?—habló, colocando a _Doongie_ en el suelo—Eso me haría un muy mal padre, ¿no?

Acarició a _Dori_ sin hacer la finta de levantarla, sabiendo que ahora que había bajado al otro gato era probable que ya no quisiera ser cargada.

—Pero también, ¿qué ejemplo les doy si huyo de mis responsabilidades?—gruñó, pasándose la mano por el rostro en un claro gesto de exasperación—Ser padre soltero no es la mejor experiencia universitaria de todas, ¿lo sabían?

Levantó la cajita musical, llevándola hasta sus ojos, acunándola con cuidado, temiendo romperlo y con eso deshacerse de lo último que tendría de sus padres; ¿qué le aconsejaría su madre en esas circunstancias? ¿Y su padre? ¿Siquiera habría tenido problemas con Jisung de estar ellos ahí? ¿A Minho le gustaría el cabello de colores? ¿Su madre le habría dicho que lo intentara? ¿Su padre lo habría regañado por ser tan arisco?

Era tan difícil saberlo, sólo teniendo esa pequeña cajita musical en un claro recordatorio que ellos existieron, estuvieron en algún punto de su vida, pero la melodía que su padre tocaba en el piano no haría que Minho tomara una decisión, la figurilla de porcelana girando en su propio eje no respondería sus preguntas.

Si tan sólo sintiera que podía hablar de estas cosas con Charlotte.

…

El cabello de Jisung era de ese vibrante azul profundo que fue cuando se lo tiñó por primera vez, resaltando contra la sudadera amarilla que llevaba bajo el delantal marrón de su trabajo, haciendo que cualquiera prestara atención ante los dos colores tan diferentes que lo distinguían.

O quizá era la vibra del viernes por la tarde, era difícil saberlo esos días, donde el flujo de personas era constante, aún un poco muerto como el resto de la semana pero con menos tiempo para ponerse a hacer tarea.

Jeongin en la caja y Jisung haciendo los pedidos, ambos coordinándose a la perfección sin incidentes de parte del mayor, condenado detrás del mostrador porque Jeongin no estaba mandándolo a entregar las bebidas de nuevo, no desde el incidente innombrable con la malteada de chocolate en Minho.

Llevaba tanta práctica haciendo de _bartender_ que ya no necesitaba tener toda su concentración en las bebidas que preparaba, trabajando más en automático mientras su mente volaba a cosas un poco más importante que un _latte_ de vainilla con leche de almendras y otro sinfín de cosas que Jisung apenas entendía.

Como el trabajo integrador de _Antropología del Arte_.

Era una autentica _jalada_ , por decirlo menos. Era una injusticia que tuviera que hacer un trabajo de investigación de, por lo menos, 40 páginas en un mes con fotografías, referencias, una jodida metodología de investigación y, por si fuera poco, con Lee Minho.

Como si Jisung no estuviera ya comiéndose la cabeza con los proyectos integradores de su clase de _La Música; Periodos Románticos e Impresionista_ , donde también era otro jodido trabajo de investigación de 15págs como mínimo; la clase de _Computación aplicada a la Música_ , que no ha podido hacer porque su laptop no soportó el programa para la tarea y debía usar la de Chan; el trabajo de _Composición III_ que no ha empezado y, para rematar, otra jodido proyecto para _Etnomusicología_.

Y todos para noviembre, ¿cómo esperaban que Jisung hiciera tantos trabajos tan diferentes en un mes? Si al menos algunos de sus profesores hubieran comenzado a especificar sus jodidos trabajos integradores desde finales de septiembre, Jisung podría haber adelantado algo (todos sabemos que estaba mintiendo y lo habría dejado a último minuto, pero le gustaba engañarse con lo contrario).

Y no sólo eran los trabajos, era tener que maniobrar con su horario escolar, su trabajo de medio tiempo y la tarea. Jisung sabía que venían tiempos oscuros, pero no esperaba el regreso de _Lord Voldemort._

Oh, y también tenía un examen para su _taller de_ _Rítmica_ , el único taller que prefería hacer examen. Y apenas iban a mitad de año, hombre que ya se quiere dar de baja de la universidad de nuevo.

¿Y si se dedicaba a tocar en las calles hasta que una poderosa agencia musical lo descubriera? Pareció funcionarle a _Ed Sheeran_. Oh, ¿y si subía videos a _YouTube_? A _Shawn Mendes_ y _Justin Bieber_ les fue de maravilla, ¿por qué a Jisung no?

— ¿Ya volviste a divagar sobre hacerte una estrella dejando la universidad?—lo regañó Jeongin mientras miraba a Jisung preparar la última bebida del momento.

—Un hombre tiene derecho a soñar—se quejó por lo bajo, poniendo la tapa de plástico al vaso desechable y se lo dio a Jeongin—No lastimo a nadie con mis sueños de mandar a la mierda la universidad.

—Sólo a ti mismo al creer una ilusión—se mofó el menor— ¡Taeyoung!—llamó en voz alta al dueño del pedido.

Una vez que terminaron de atender a los clientes del momento, ambos chicos se apoyaron en el mostrador, perezosos de hacer algo más, consumiéndose con las tareas que les aguardaban en la mochila sabiendo que iban a tener que vender su alma durante todo un mes.

—Es jodido—gruñó Jisung haciendo un mohín—Sólo somos veinteañeros, nuestros años más follables, y lo único que nos folla es la escuela—Jeongin tuvo que reírse con aquella declaración—Además, ¿por qué tenemos que ser tan jóvenes para estudiar una carrera universitaria? La mitad de nosotros no sabe ni lo que está haciendo.

—Estoy viendo venir un discurso revolucionario sólo porque estás a punto de ser ahogado con trabajos semestrales—murmuró le menor, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al chico de cabello azul—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Hyung.

—Te diré por qué—Jisung se aclaró la garganta, dando la espalda a la entrada mientras se concentraba en dar su discurso—Porque si no vas acorde al resto de tu edad, entonces es que estás perdiendo el tiempo y estás atrasado. Porque no puedes decir “¿saben?, me quiero tomar un momento para vivir mi maldita vida antes de encadenarme en una escuela” porque entonces significa que no estás preocupado por tu futuro.

“—Hombre, estoy preocupado por el futuro, sólo que también quiero vivir. Déjame hacerlo a mi tiempo, ¿qué prisa hay? La universidad seguirá ahí, robándose las almas de jóvenes soñadores así venga a estudiar a los 40.

Jeongin consideraba a Jisung una de las personas más geniales que ha conocido en todo el mundo por razones como ésta; no sólo era el chico que causaba destrozos allá a donde fuera, también era el tipo de persona que podía expresarse de forma casi poética sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Como ahora, Jisung sólo estaba buscando un movimiento revolucionario para no hacer la tarea y que sea una excusa justificada, no como la del año anterior, donde decretó que se daría de baja porque no estaba haciendo los trabajos y a Chan casi le da un infarto con semejante propuesta, manteniendo constante vigilancia en el chico hasta que hubiera entregado todas sus tareas.

No podía culparlo; si Jeongin era honesto, en más de una ocasión ha pensado en darse de baja también. La universidad era monstruosa, a veces ni siquiera sabías qué hacías ahí, con la mitad de tus compañeros sabiendo perfectamente su lugar y la otra mitad tan perdidos como tú. A veces Jeongin se sentía tan estúpido en su licenciatura que no parecía encajar con ninguno de sus compañeros a pesar de que éstos eran amigables con él, perdido y asustado, sintiéndose estúpido. No era una buena combinación.

Pero quería hacer sentir felices a sus padres, quería que tener media beca valiera la pena antes de conseguir una beca completa. Quería hacer muchas cosas y, lastimosamente, para lograrlas necesitaba de un jodido título universitario.

Jisung tenía razón, gran parte de su vida se sentía desperdiciada en el estudio para tener asegurado un futuro, donde desperdiciaría otro poco trabajando hasta llegar a viejo y jubilarse pero ya no habría vida para vivir.

Hombre, eran demasiados pensamientos tristes para un viernes por la tarde.

—Siempre podemos hacer una huelga para ignorar nuestros proyectos—sugirió el menor, mirando con una sonrisa al mayor.

—Lo haríamos, claro, si Chan no estuviera sobre nosotros en el momento en que nos vea pintando las pancartas—gruñó, frustrado.

No es que Jeongin fuera a quejarse de tener a Chan sobre él bajo cualquier circunstancia, siempre anhelando la atención del mayor, pero eso no es algo que fuera a compartir con Jisung.

—Siempre podemos usar su excusa sobre la importancia de la salud mental—decretó, dispuesto a salirse con la suya—Algo que los profesores se pasan por el culo.

Jisung jadeó ruidosamente, llevándose una mano al pecho de forma dramática.

—Yang Jeongin, ¿qué lenguaje tan soez es ése? Te he educado mejor.

—Lo hiciste, pero es horario familiar y no estoy diciendo nada de lo que me enseñaste.

—Me ofendes—Jisung se dejó caer de manera un poco dramática sobre el mostrador, convirtiendo su cabello en una pequeña cascada azul cobalto—Bien me lo dijo mi madre, cría cuervos y te comerán las tripas.

—Creo que el dicho es; cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos—lo corrigieron.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, mirando en dirección al recién llegado, incluso soltaron un chillido como un par de chiquillos que han sido descubiertos en sus movimientos revolucionarios, demasiado metidos en su propio mundo que no escucharon la campanita de bienvenida anunciando el nuevo cliente.

Jisung sonrió abiertamente al ver al recién llegado mientras el estómago de Jeongin se convertía un nudo, sintiendo que estaba ante la muestra de que un Dios existía y tenía a sus favoritos porque aquel rostro debía ser obra divina, o la bendición de la buena genética.

Conan estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos con una brillante sonrisa y ojos azules realmente risueños que brillaban en el mismo tono que el cabello de Jisung, quizá luciendo un poco más irreales, como los de los juguetes; su cabello decolorado estaba un poco revuelto, demostrando sus rizos arremolinándose hacia un costado y hoy estaba usando el aro que tenía en uno de los orificios de su nariz.

— ¡Conan!—celebró Jisung con una enorme sonrisa, alzando los brazos e intentando abrazar al recién llegado por encima del mostrador— ¡Soy muy feliz de verte! Me tienes abandonado, ¿ya no me amas?

Jeongin miró con una tensa sonrisa a los dos amigos, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía más y más ante las dulces palabras de Conan, sus sonrisas, el brillo genuino de sus ojos que sólo hacían que Jeongin se sintiera peor por estar enamorado de su novio.

Si le preguntan, está 100% seguro que las probabilidades de que alguien conozca a Conan y lo odie son nulas, por decirlo menos; no había nada en su persona que te hiciera odiarlo a pesar del extraño acento, de lo serio que podía ponerse cuando no estaba hablando, de verse injustamente más atractivo que la mitad de la población. Era científicamente imposible odiarlo porque era una buena persona, era ese tipo de gente que se detiene a acariciar a los perritos en la calle, que recicla y se preocupa por los demás.

Era la clase de persona que imaginas que estará con Chan porque, dolía aceptarlo, encajaban juntos. Chan y Conan no eran como Seungmin y Doyeon para Jeongin por más que lo hubiera deseado; con Minnie y su novia veías la pareja perfecta, sabía que estaban juntos porque todo el mundo asumió que así sería, era una relación de comodidad.

Con Chan y Conan era amor.

—Di que soy tu bebé por encima de Changbin—pidió Jisung, restregando la mejilla contra el cabello de Conan haciéndolo reír.

—Mi bebé es Jeongin—se mofó el mayor, apartando al chico de cabello azul para estirarse y revolver el cabello de Jeongin—Es mi favorito porque es tan lindo, mataría a quien lastimara a ese chico—elogió, sonriendo de tal manera que sus ojos desaparecieron.

Jeongin le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, intentando deshacerse del nudo en su garganta y del temblor de sus manos, repitiéndose que no tenía la culpa de que Jeongin fuera un idiota enamoradizo. Después de todo, cuando conoció a Chan ellos ya estaban juntos, tenían lo que parecían toda una vida juntos, ¿por qué el corazón de Jeongin decidió caer por alguien que no estaba disponible? Habiendo tantas personas en la universidad, ¡y de su edad!, ¿por qué cayó por lo que no podía tener?

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó, sonando un poco agudo para su gusto.

Jisung, a su lado, estaba recostado sobre el mostrador lloriqueando ante la traición de Conan por preferir a Jeongin, siendo consolado levemente por el mayor dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras centraba toda su atención en el castaño.

—Estaba cerca cuando Chan me mandó un mensaje diciendo que saldría temprano—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros, Jeongin siendo plenamente consciente del brillo en sus ojos cuando pronunció el nombre de su novio—Así que le sugerí reunirnos aquí, así también esperamos a Binnie y nos vamos todos juntos.

—Como una familia feliz—celebró Jisung sin incorporarse de su lugar—Llegas a tiempo, Jeongin y yo planeamos un movimiento revolucionario.

Conan soltó una risita que sonó divertida, contagiosa, cubriendo su boca con una mano mientras su nariz se arrugaba y Jeongin quiso llorar porque era tan lindo, tan elegante, todo en él parecía ser hecho a la perfección, ¿cómo en el mundo podría aspirar a tener oportunidad con Chan cuando ya tenía a Conan?

Era sofocante estar en su presencia porque Jeongin no podía culparlo, no podía odiarlo por más que lo quisiera porque se sentía mal tan solo pensarlo. Sólo podía estar frente a él, dando pequeños comentarios, correspondiendo con pequeñas sonrisas y permitiendo que lo elogiara como un hermanito mientras se dedica a contemplar todo lo que no era.

—Creo que iré al bañó—se excusó, escondiendo el temblor de sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal—Creo que Jisung es lo suficiente competente para hacerte una bebida en caso de solicitarla, Hyung—se mofó, intentando mantener la sonrisa.

—Oye, hoy no le he derramado la bebida nadie—se defendió Jisung.

—Aún, todavía tienes 3hrs de turno—recordó el menor, revoloteando hacia el baño—No espantes a los clientes, Hyung.

La risa de Conan aún resonaba en sus oídos después de que Jeongin cerrara la puerta del pequeño baño individual que tenía el establecimiento, colocando el seguro mientras se deslizaba lentamente hasta estar en cuclillas en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas e intentando controlar su respiración.

A diferencia de los demás, él no podía hablar con nadie de lo que le pasaba porque estaba avergonzado, porque se sentía estúpido de reaccionar así sólo por ver al novio de su enamorado, reprendiéndose por esconderse en el baño siempre que él iba a la cafetería para tener la crisis existencial correspondiente a un amor no correspondido.

Ya no estaba en secundaria, Jeongin debería ser más maduro respecto a estos temas, pero se sentía tan indefenso, suponía que a todo el mundo le pasaba cuando se trataba de amar algo que no puedes tener. ¿Siquiera era amor? ¿O sólo era enamoramiento? Sabía que eran dos cosas distintas pero se preguntaba si eran igual de válidas o si ambas dolían igual.

Tenía 20 años, debía ser capaz de apretar los dientes y salir adelante, superarlo, pero no podía. Se decía a sí mismo en las noches que era ridículo, que no era para tanto, pero cuando alguien mencionaba a Chan todo dentro de él se sacudía de manera violenta, haciéndolo temblar y convirtiéndolo en un quinceañero que está a punto de exponer sin haber estudiado frente a la clase. Se supone que, con el tiempo, se haría más fácil.

Jeongin llevaba casi un año enamorado de Chan y no parecía volverse fácil.

Recargó la cabeza en la puerta mirando al techo, respirando acompasadamente mientras parpadeaba violentamente en un intento de retener las lágrimas, repitiéndose que si había un culpable y alguien a quién odiar era a sí mismo, ¿quién lo manda a fijarse en alguien con pareja? ¿Quién le dijo que era bueno aferrarse a las fantasías? Siquiera Conan fuera una mala persona o diera una vibra extraña, quizá estaría justificado, pero ni eso.

O quizá si Jeongin lo hablara con alguien se haría más fácil, no tendría que sufrir solo, pero ¿a quién? ¿Jisung? No, es tan bocazas que seguro lo termina soltando por accidente; ¿Changbin? Bueno, Jeongin no se veía diciéndole que se había enamorado de su hermano, ciertamente era algo incómodo; ¿Seungmin? ¡Ja! Con la capacidad emocional de una ostra que poseía, dudaba que fuera de utilidad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que tenía novia.

Tenía más amigos, desde luego, no demasiados pero sí uno que otro, como Yedam, pero no se veía hablando de esas cosas con él porque…diablos, ¿cómo le dices a alguien que te enamoraste de una persona que prácticamente está casado con su pareja? Y no, no tienen problemas y tampoco son tóxicos ni nada que se le parezca, Chan y Conan son el epítome de las parejas perfectas y saludables.

Suspiró temblorosamente, mordisqueando su labio inferior; sentado en el piso del baño de su trabajo no iba a solucionar nada, podría compadecerse de sí mismo en su dormitorio rodeado a sus tres compañeros tan grandes e inusualmente divertidos, quizá hasta se olvidaría que estaba triste, o quizá escucharía la lista de reproducción más triste que tenía para canalizar sus sentimientos mientras se ahoga en ecuaciones y parábolas, quién sabe.

Así que fue el niño grande que alegaba que era, se sacudió los pantalones y se aseguró de limpiarse el rostro con papel, por si las lágrimas lo hubieran traicionado y derramado sin que él las notara, componiendo su mejor sonrisa antes de salir.

Y deseó haberse quedado otro poco en el baño porque sentía que iba a vomitar.

Jisung estaba sonriendo, revoloteando por todo el mostrador, resultando tan escandaloso como siempre mientras su cabello brillaba en azul profundo y la sudadera amarilla le hacía pensar en girasoles. Parecía haber mandando al olvido sus recientes quejas sobre la inmensa cantidad de trabajos integradores que tenía que hacer en el transcurso de un mes, ignorándolos de momento mientras su entera atención estaba en la pareja frente a él.

Chan había llegado mientras Jeongin se compadecía en el baño, con su cabello violeta en rizos similares a los de Conan, manteniendo un brazo en torno a sus hombros hasta hacerlo encajar a su lado como partes de un todo.

Si Conan por sí sólo brillaba, junto a Chan sólo se volvía cegador, mirándolo como si fuera quién pone las malditas estrellas en el cielo y siendo correspondido como si fuera quien hace salir el sol en las mañanas.

¿Algún día dejaría de doler?

Sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo su expresión risueña, agradeciendo que no estuviera Seungmin para que viera a través de ella y notara que algo estaba mal, lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones.

—Pero, ¿verdad que yo soy tu favorito?—insistió Jisung, mirando hacia Chan mientras le daba lo que parecía una galleta—Conan es un mentiroso, ¿cierto?

—No sé, Jeongin es más lindo.

Las palabras hicieron ruborizar al menor, que tropezó con sus propios pies al colocarse detrás del mostrador, recibiendo la brillante sonrisa de Chan que sólo empeoró los retortijones en su estómago, odiándolo por ser tan injustamente lindo cuando sonreía de esa manera, odiándolo más por sonreírle a él así cuando tenía a su novio bajo el brazo.

—Te dije que Jeongin es el bebé—celebró Conan, riendo ante los quejidos de Jisung—De todas formas, ¿no estás como que trabajando o algo así?

—Dejémoslo en algo así—murmuró Jeongin, mirando con una sonrisa a la pareja mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido—Estábamos armando la revolución, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, también comienzo a sospechar que la universidad es en realidad un portal del infierno donde las solicitudes son el trato con el diablo para vender tu alma—aclaró Jisung, sonando tan serio que parecía ridículo.

Chan suspiró, rodando los ojos con tremendo fastidio pero manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa que decía que sólo bromeaba, que en realidad disfrutaba las locuras de Jisung.

Si Jeongin lo miraba con el mismo anhelo que Conan, era algo que nadie notó.

— ¿Ya estás planeando darte de baja de nuevo?—preguntó el de cabello violeta, mirando al chico peli-azul con una ceja enarcada.

—Escucha, está vez es en serio—se defendió Jisung, alzando las manos para explicarse—Realmente estoy dándome de baja de la escuela, ya no puedo más.

—Yo quiero darme de baja de la vida—gruñó Jeongin, colocando el codo en el mostrador y acunando su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—No digas eso, Innie, el sol se apagaría sin ti—Conan lo miró con pesar, casi herido por sus palabras.

—Comparto el sentimiento de Jeongin—asintió Jisung, ganándose un gesto de exasperación de parte de Chan—No es sólo la tarea…bueno, sí es la tarea, Hyung. No puedo con tanto, además, ¿ya sabes quién es mi compañero para antropología? Definitivamente no estoy haciendo el trabajo.

Conan y Chan ya sabían quién era el famoso compañero, Jisung no había estado hablando de nada más desde el miércoles, pero había dado una imagen por completo diferente a la resignada que daba ahora.

—Según recuerdo dijiste, y cito, que ibas a demostrarle al chico que podías conseguir una calificación de excelencia para callar su estúpida boca—señaló Conan, tomando un trozo de la galleta de Chan—Y luego le dirías que ni siquiera es tan guapo.

—B-bueno, uno dice cualquier cosa cuando está enojado—se excusó Jisung antes de dejar caer la cabeza contra el mostrador—Voy a morir sin haber amado.

—Agradece que tienes que investigar cosas—gruñó Jeongin—Uno tiene que resolverlas.

—Mira, que prefiero mezclar números y letras que hacer otro maldito trabajo de investigación relacionado con la música.

Como estaba demasiado desatendido de la conversación, Jeongin escuchó con claridad la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente, mirando hacia la entrada antes de sonreír abiertamente, olvidando su mal humor, decidiendo era mejor disfrutar de la desgracia ajena que revolcarse en la propia, ya habría tiempo para eso.

— ¿Quieren ver a Jisung en todo el esplendor de su calamidad?—preguntó el menor con ojos brillantes a la pareja.

Los ojos de Conan brillaron y, con ellos, la sonrisa de Chan apareció, lastimando un poco a Jeongin pero decidido a dejarlo pasar si con eso se burlaba de Jisung al menos un poco.

Lee Minho, desde la entrada, arrugó la nariz al ver el manchón de cabello azul en el mostrador, ya arrepintiéndose de haber llegado tan lejos.

Si las cosas salían mal, siempre podía culpar al profesor Sam por ponerlo en esas circunstancias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sé que el capítulo dio toda la vibra de Heather pero aún no quise poner la canción (además que ya serían 3 canciones de Conan seguidas) pero mi lado emo salió a flore so...
> 
> Intentar describir la perfección de Troye Sivan como Conan fue casi imposible, realmente, porque lo veo y sólo quiero alabarlo así que transmitir su belleza con el dolor de un amor no correspondido por su culpa va a ser realmente difícil, sólo tenganme paciencia :c
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, ahora ya está al corriente con mi otro fic lo que me ayudará en las actualizaciones yeeey. Agradecería cualquier comentario sino sólo espero que les esté gustando la historia, poco a poco vamos avanzando, no se estresen por lo lento de la trama :c
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER! los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	22. Fancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En otras noticias, recuperé el acceso de mi cuenta en wattpad YEY l._.l así que ésta historia ya también podrán encontrarla ahí, la iré subiendo de a poco, obvio, pero les doy el aviso uwu
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/260945629-musa

> _"Yo podría dominarte como si estuviera dando lecciones de Física"_. **-Iggy Azalea ft Charli XCX**

* * *

— ¡Estás loco, Hwang! ¡No!

— ¡Por favor, Lix!

Los dos bailarines se encontraban haciendo tiempo en el campus en lo que Charlotte terminaba su turno para llevar a Felix a casa; conversaban sobre las infinitas tareas que tenían que entregar, sobre las coreografías que aún no empezaban y cosas que cualquier otro joven adulto hablaría con sus amigos…todo lo que signifique para Felix ser un joven adulto.

Quizá fue por eso que salió el tema, o quizá era que Hyunjin ya planeaba acorralar al pecoso, ¿cómo saberlo? Pero pronto se encontraron discutiendo al respecto, Hyunjin intentando salirse con la suya y Felix comenzando a cuestionarse el por qué eran amigos.

El domingo era halloween, una gan celebración que se deformó a lo largo de los años para los universitarios, cambiando la noche de pedir dulces a la noche en la que bebían hasta la inconsciencia en fiestas terriblemente ruidosas mientras vestían ridículos y atrevidos disfraces.

Una de las fraternidades siempre hacía una fiesta de halloween, la hermandad hacía la de primavera y todos eran felices; Hyunjin se veía invitado a cada una por esos amigos que no eran amigos, pero había decidido que asistiría a la de aquel año en compañía de Felix, harto de rodearse de gente que sólo lo había invitado porque seguramente se vería bonito arreglado y chicas que se indignaban cuando bailaba mejor que ellas.

Era una experiencia universitaria que Felix no había tenido y no se veía teniendo en un futuro próximo, especialmente cuando estaba tan castigado como un recluso por, precisamente, irse de fiesta un domingo en la noche.

—Has perdido el juicio, el peróxido ha llegado a tu cerebro—se quejó Felix, intentando librarse del agarre de Hyunjin—Sólo dime que ya no quieres que seamos amigos y lo entenderé, de verdad que sí.

— ¡Porque somos amigos es porque quiero que vayas a la fiesta!—Hyunjin brincó, tirando del brazo de Felix en su intento de retenerlo—Por favor, Lix, te gustan las fiestas y lo sabes.

Era difícil decirlo cuando intentaba estar enojado con Hyunjin. No es que Felix hubiera asistido a un sinfín de fiestas, ya habíamos aclarado que él y Minho no las consideraban la gran cosa como para volverse locos por ellas, pero hubo una que otra que resultaron agradables para Felix, especialmente cuando ignoraba las brutales letras de las canciones sobre vaginas y sexo y se concentraba en el instrumental.

Pero no estaba asistiendo a aquella fiesta por miles de razones; en primera, estaba castigado hasta que Charlotte decidiera lo contrario, sin el auto de Minho ni la motocicleta, incluso restringido de ir al centro comercial con Hyunjin; en segunda, el vodka le había quitado todas las ganas de celebración que pudiera haber tenido en su interior después de la golpiza que le otorgó a la mañana siguiente.

Y, en tercera, había que ser muy estúpido para emborracharse de nuevo un domingo.

Claro que todas esas razones no parecían importar para Hyunjin, que estaba decidido a convencer a Felix así fuera lo último que hiciera. Una vez que había tomado la cuerda no iba a soltarla, estaba decidido a sacar de aquella dictadura a su mejor amigo y ahora tenía a Seungmin para apoyar la causa, asintiendo en todas las alternativas que Hyunjin mencionó anoche para poder convencer a Felix de asistir a la fiesta.

De preferencia sin Minho.

El menor de los Lee era más accesible cuando su hermano no estaba involucrado; Hyunjin no sabría decir por qué si Minho, cuando quería, podía ser agradable, pero suponía que era una de esas cosas de perfección absoluta que se esmeraban en mantener, como si no pudieran ser chicos normales que van a fiestas porque era inaceptable.

—Hyunjin, estoy castigado—Felix lo miró con cansancio—Como realmente castigado, sin motocicleta ni permisos, ¿en serio esperas que vaya a una fiesta? Aún me recupero de la última a la que asistí.

—Okey, en primera, el domingo pasado no fue una fiesta, sólo una salida de celebración—corrigió el rubio alto, incorporándose pero sin soltar la mano de Felix—En segunda, hay pequeñas cosas que ayudan en éstos casos que se llaman _mentiras_ , deberías de utilizarlas.

Tal declaración hizo que Felix se soltara de manera definitiva, mirando a su mejor amigo como si le hubieran crecido cuernos y una cola, clasificándolo como un demonio. En serio que comenzaba a preguntarse cómo en el mundo llegaron tan lejos en su amistad, ¿cómo se atrevía a sugerir tal cosa? Ya debería conocer a Felix.

No es que no le hubiera mentido antes a Charlotte, que sólo era un humano y estaba en su naturaleza, pero nunca había ido a ese extremo; le mintió cuando dijo que se tiñó de rubio para un papel; le mintió cuando aseguró que le gustaban sus papas guisadas siendo que Felix intentó dárselas a _Doongie_ cuando nadie miraba; vaya, hasta la engañó aquel lunes cuando se saltó dos de sus clases antes de ir a la práctica de castigo.

Pero mentirle después de la explosión del lunes, cuando aún seguía sentida con ellos, sólo para irse a una fiesta era inaceptable.

—A estas alturas de la vida ya deberías conocerme mejor como para sugerir semejante cosa—se quejó el pecoso, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su supuesto amigo—No puedo creer que lo dijeras, ya estoy castigado por dejar que Minho condujera ebrio, ¿quieres agregar más años a mi penitencia?

—Lo que Charlotte no sabe no puede lastimarla, Felix, piénsalo—insistió el alto, mirando con ojos desamparados al menor—Por favor, se nos ocurrirá algo, no hemos ido juntos a una fiesta en años.

—Fuimos el curso pasado a la de primavera—recordó Felix, poniendo los ojos en blanco y escuchando en su cabeza la reprimenda de Minho—Y a la de San Valentín.

—Pero nunca a la de halloween—refutó el mayor, negado a rendirse—Y estamos en nuestro tercer año, el siguiente será peor al escoger las especializantes, por favor, Lix.

Felix apretó los dientes tronando las muelas, miró con ojos entrecerrados al rubio lloroso que tenía en frente decidiendo que Seungmin tenía razón sobre lloriquear para conseguir algo, ¿cuántas veces van que Hyunjin le lloriqueaba de esa manera? El domingo pasado lloriqueó al teléfono durante cinco minutos enteros en su intento de convencerlo para hacer algo además de ir al teatro e involucrar a Seungmin.

Suspiró fastidiado, mirando fijamente hacia las jardineras en su intento de huir de los suplicantes ojos de Hyunjin, mirando a todas partes menos a su amigo.

—Bien, sólo en un caso hipotético—se corrigió a sí mismo cuando Hyunjin gritó—Supongamos que estoy aceptando, ¿qué se te ocurre?

…

— ¿Quieres que deje que Felix pase parte del fin de semana contigo desde el sábado en la noche hasta el lunes en la mañana? ¿Para estudiar?—Charlotte sonaba tan incrédula que Felix ya veía a venir el desastre— ¿Y por qué no lo hacen en casa?

Hyunjin podría ser digno actor si su futuro como bailarín no prosperaba, podían dar fe de ello justo ahora que miraba en blanco a Charlotte, luciendo tan inofensivo como un pequeño ángel. Quizá su amigo era la reencarnación de Lucifer, ¿no decía en la biblia que había sido el arcángel más hermoso de todos?

—Pasamos todo el tiempo en su casa—aclaró Hyunjin, agitando la mano como si espantara una mosca—Además, mi _roomie_ dijo que pasaría el fin de semana en casa por algo de un cumpleaños—mintió tan convencido que Felix se la creyó por un momento—Lixie y yo tenemos que hacer muchos proyectos y esas cosas, especialmente para nuestra clase con el señor Park—sonrió abiertamente, esperando convencer a la mujer.

Charlotte, tan impasible como siempre, se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos y enarcó una ceja de esa manera que Felix ya se estaba arrepintiendo por dejarse convencer. Los ojos de Charlotte brillaban frívolos bajo las farolas, luciendo tan vacíos y cristalinos, mortales, como si pudiera ver a través de la mentira de Hyunjin.

Felix tenía el impulso de cancelar todo, de decirle que en realidad estaban haciendo un experimento y nada era verdad.

— ¿Y van a practicar en el dormitorio?—cuestionó Charlotte, su tono de voz haciendo que Felix notara lo estúpida que era la situación—Siempre hacen tarea en casa, ¿no eres tú el que se queja del internet del dormitorio?

—Es que no queremos ser una molestia—Hyunjin se encogió de hombros comenzando a juguetear con su sudadera—Y hace mucho que no hacemos una pijamada, ¿sabe? somos adultos y podemos divertirnos lejos de la supervisión, ¿no?

—Felix está castigado—la mujer tuvo la amabilidad de recordar.

—Lo sé, por eso nos reuniremos en mi habitación—el rubio hizo un mohín intentando comprar a Charlotte—Por favor, es una reunión de estudio, no puede castigar a Felix por eso, ¿verdad?

Charlotte suspiró, Felix no sabría decir si también se había rendido con Hyunjin o porque estaba exasperada, era difícil saberlo. La mujer se mantenía firme frente a ellos, golpeteando con sus uñas su brazo, calculadora, sopesando cada palabra que había dicho Hyunjin intentando encontrar el engaño, o quizá ya lo habría encontrado lo cual era muy probable.

Miró a Felix y éste se congelo, deseando decirle la verdad de golpe sobre ir a una fiesta de halloween en domingo. Se recordó las veces que tuvo que comer papas guisadas, o pretender que lo hizo, parpadeando en completa tranquilidad, manteniendo una expresión pacífica por fuera mientras asentía con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando convencerla.

Felix no era el maestro del engaño, no al menos comparado con Hyunjin, pero su apariencia a veces no te hacía detectar la mentira hasta mucho después, ¿no había sido él quien rompió los auriculares de Minho y le echó la culpa a _Dori_?

—Supongo que pueden tener su cita de estudio—aceptó Charlotte, suspirando en derrota mientras Felix y Hyunjin sonreían—Sólo si Minho se une también.

Bueno, tal parece que a Charlotte no se le escapaba ni una.

…

Conan era observador como un halcón, o eso le gustaba creer.

Era el menor de tres hermanos en Australia, conforme creció aprendió a observar para chantajear a sus hermanos cuando hacían cosas que no se suponía que debieran; estudiando veterinaria se entrenó para observar el comportamiento de los animales y así notar si algo estaba mal; siendo novio de Chan, tenía que observar con cuidado para que no sucumbiera a sus costumbres destructivas sobre dormir y comer poco y trabajar en exceso.

Sí, Conan era demasiado observador, así que notó como aquel hombre esculpido por los dioses arrugó la nariz con asco al ver el brazo de Chan a su alrededor, haciendo que Conan enarcara una ceja de manera ofendida y se acorrucara más en el costado de Chan, mirando con ojos agudos al recién llegado.

Era guapo, Conan no iba a negarlo, y su andar era cautivador, grácil, se movía con elegancia y ritmo, casi como si bailara, mirando con ojos oscuros hacia el frente y manteniendo una pequeña mueca de molestia. Sus ojos eran felinos, al igual que sus movimientos, y tenía un perfil que Conan mataría por tener, pero toda esa belleza palideció cuando era clara la repulsión que sentía al ver la forma en la que Conan y Chan estaban abrazados.

El australiano miró a su pareja, preguntando silenciosamente si lo había notado, a lo que Chan apretó los labios y lo apartó del camino del recién llegado para ahorrarse problemas, ¿ése tipo era el enamorado de Jisung? Hombre, sí que tenía tiro para los chicos.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó el recién llegado sin molestarse en saludar, mirando directamente a un muy mortificado Jisung—Tengo prisa.

Chan y Conan miraron con molestia al chico, ofendidos por la forma en la que estaba hablándole a Jisung y deseando responderle, sonaba como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al peli-azul al estar ahí, ¿qué clase de idiota era ése?

—No sé si lo notes, pero estoy trabajando—respondió Jisung, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—Puede esperar al final de mi turno.

— ¿Y cuándo es eso?—preguntó Lee Minho, sonando un poco desesperado.

—Cierro a las nueve.

La expresión del desconocido resultó un poco cómica haciendo que Jeongin, intentando controlarse, bufara una pequeña risa que apresuró a disfrazar con una tos a la par que Conan ocultaba el rostro en el cuello de Chan, sonriendo abiertamente y temblando en una risa silenciosa.

—No tengo hasta las nueve, tiene que ser ahora—gruñó el chico, sonando tan cortante que Conan se giró a mirarlo.

Okay, podía consentir que le miraran con repulsión, que se alejaran de él como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, e incluso que le ignoraran abiertamente, pero no iba a tolerar que un idiota de rostro bonito le hablara de esa manera a una persona como Jisung.

—Disculpa, ¿te cuesta tanto ser amable?—preguntó con un gruñido, ganándose la atención del castaño a la par que Chan se incorporaba en su lugar para lucir un poco más intimidante—Te está diciendo que está en horario laboral, no puedes disponer de su tiempo.

—Perdón, pero no te estaba hablando a ti.

Jeongin se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mirando con ojos desorbitados a Minho mientras contemplaba el bonito rostro de Conan enrojecer hasta la raíz, Jisung soltó un chillido ahogado, apresurándose a salir detrás del mostrador para evitar alguna pelea; en un acto de reacción, parecía inevitable echarte a Chan encima si alguien se metía con Conan.

Y Chan era amable, suave, amigable. Era el tipo de persona pacífica que cualquiera desea tener cerca pero, cuando se metían con las personas que amaba, se volvía irreconocible en su intento de defenderlos, luciendo tan duro y estricto, resaltando que era un líder por naturaleza al que no puedes contradecir.

—Oye, amigo, si es cosa de la escuela deberías hablarlo en la escuela—sugirió Chan, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Minho, mandando una advertencia silenciosa.

—Lamento molestar—gruñó el castaño, haciendo una breve inclinación—Pero él sugirió que lo buscara en el trabajo y realmente llevo prisa.

—Sí bueno, me tomaré cinco minutos—Jisung apareció tirando del brazo de Minho, ignorando abiertamente la mirada molesta que le lanzó—No me tardo, Jeongin, será rápido.

Dirigió a Minho a la salida, sabiendo que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a mantenerlo en el mismo lugar que la mirada incómoda de Chan y la fulminante de Conan, Jisung ya estaba lo suficiente nervioso por su propia cuenta, muchas gracias.

El proyecto para antropología del arte estaba carcomiéndolo desde que se enteró de quién era su compañero; es claro que el hecho de Minho intimidándolo no fue de ayuda para los pobres nervios de Jisung, y si a eso le agregaban el estrés escolar de todos los trabajos integradores que tenía que entregar en noviembre, y a los cuales usaría para hacer un movimiento revolucionario, charlar con Minho no era algo que quisiera en ése preciso instante, ya demasiado abrumado con todo lo que le pasaba.

Se dijo a sí mismo que, quizá, Minho no era como todos los de la carrera de artes parecían decir; que no era frívolo, no era arrogante y no trataba a los demás como inferiores porque Jisung siempre veía el lado bueno de las personas, porque no soportaba pensar que todos en el mundo eran tan malos como parecían ser.

El lunes creyó que quizá, sólo quizá, Minho y él podían ser amigos a pesar de lo diferentes que eran ya que habían sido capaces de sostener una conversación medianamente agradable. Ya no sentía ése enamoramiento que sintió en primer año, Jisung ya no era tan ingenuo, Minho sólo sería como el amigo guapo que todos alaban y que usan para conseguir tragos gratis en un bar. Al menos eso pensó el lunes, pero el miércoles se arrepintió de siquiera haberlo considerarlo.

Casi prefería al Minho ebrio.

Una vez afuera, rodeados de la ventisca otoñal que hizo que Jisung se acorrucara más en su sudadera envolviendo sus manos con las mangas de ésta, se atrevió a mirar el rostro de Minho, encontrándolo con una ligera expresión de ansiedad, mirando a su alrededor y golpeteando el suelo con el pie. Era una clara posición de que realmente llevaba prisa o quizá deseaba estar en otro lugar, a saber, pero hacía que Jisung lo encontrara más humano que otras veces, una persona tan real como él mismo.

—Escucha, mi horario es mixto—comenzó a decir el mayor, cruzándose de brazos pero jugueteando con sus dedos—Se podría decir que los días que tengo más disponibles son los jueves en la mañana, los viernes por la tarde y los fines de semana.

Jisung hizo una mueca, ya sabiendo que se vendría algo por lo que sin duda pelearían.

—Tengo clases de lunes a sábado de 10am a 3pm, mis turnos en la cafetería son, también, de lunes a sábado de 4pm a 9pm y sólo tengo disponibles los domingos.

¿No era eso el fastidio de trabajar en equipo? Especialmente cuando no conocías a tu compañero de nada; era por eso que Felix hubiera deseado que le tocara con Hyunjin ya que compartían el mismo horario en su gran mayoría y los dos se conocían tan bien que sabían cómo trabaja el otro, eran las razones por las que Minho deseo secretamente que le tocara con su hermano ya que vivían juntos y sería mucho más sencillo, vaya que estuvo dispuesto a hacer el trabajo con Hyunjin.

Odiaba los trabajos en equipo, odiaba tener que ponerse de acuerdo y no llegar a ningún lado, odiaba tener que rogarles a otras personas que hicieran su parte y terminar entregando un trabajo mediocre porque ciertas personas no hicieron las cosas de forma correcta. Odiaba no elegir a los integrantes de su equipo.

A Jisung, por lo contrario, le gustaban los trabajos en equipo, sentía que era menor la carga de hacer proyectos y así no se asfixiaba ya que no era del todo su responsabilidad entregar al 100% la actividad, sólo centrándose en su parte y dejando que los demás hicieran lo suyo. Le incomodaba un poco no elegir los integrantes de su equipo pero él era como un camaleón, una vez que superaba el nerviosismo inicial podía encajar en cualquier lado.

Dos polos tan opuestos trabajando juntos, ambos ya sabían que terminaría en varias discusiones y entonces Minho podría tener evidencia para el profesor Sam y quizá lograr terminar el proyecto solo.

—Bueno, eso será un problema—susurró el mayor, pasándose una mano por el rostro—Los jueves podemos reunirnos en la mañana, la biblioteca del campus abre a las ocho y…—Jisung hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para Minho— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tengo que madrugar?—se quejó el menor, más para sí mismo que para el mayor.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Es tu única preocupación?—gruñó el mayor, exasperado—Tenemos un mes para hacer el trabajo, un trabajo de campo, y tengo otras clases así como tú, supongo, ¿tu preocupación es tener que levantarte temprano?

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo, perdón—se disculpó Jisung, removiéndose en su lugar— ¿Los jueves en la biblioteca y los domingos en el campo?

—Mira, tienes buenas ideas—aceptó el castaño, rindiéndose—Okay, ¿nos vemos éste domingo para ir al museo de Seúl?—preguntó, sonando repentinamente amable, pero Jisung volvió a hacer otra mueca que terminó por exasperarlo— ¿Ahora qué?

—No puedo éste domingo—aclaró el peli-azul.

— ¡Pero si acabas de decir que lo tenías libre!

— ¡No dije tal cosa! Dije que los domingos son mis días libres, no que tuviera libre éste, precisamente—se defendió con un argumento realmente sólido, cruzándose de brazos—Tengo planes así que no se puede.

— ¿Más importantes que la tarea?—Minho como que iba a comenzar a tener problemas con _no_ cometer un homicidio.

—Sí, mucho más importantes que no puedo cancelar, así que te veré el jueves a las ocho en la biblioteca.

Minho iba a decir algo, seguramente una estupidez, pero el reloj en su muñeca captó su atención haciéndolo maldecir entre dientes, mirando al campus antes de mirar a Jisung como si le hubieran crecido alas y cuernos.

—Mierda, te veo en clases—se despidió de manera distraída, corriendo como un rayo hacia su auto estacionado.

Jisung apenas tuvo oportunidad de balbucear una confusa despedida, sorprendiéndose ante la velocidad con la que Minho ingresó al vehículo y salió despedido en la calle, como en las películas de _Rápidos y Furiosos_ , era fácil comenzar a imaginarse que estaba en una persecución policiaca por la forma en la que tomó una curva en U para retornar y salir disparado hacia el campus.

Parpadeó, quedándose un momento más ahí afuera de la cafetería con el viento helado golpeando sus mejillas y revolviendo su cabello, abrazándose con fuerza, asimilando la extraña charla que acababa de tener con Minho, ¿siempre iban a ser así todas sus conversaciones?

Bueno, al menos no terminó por echarle otra malteada encima.

…

—Dije que Minho iría contigo y lo hará, Felix, no olvides que sigues castigado.

Felix se cruzó de brazos en el asiento del copiloto, haciendo pucheros de fastidio que Charlotte y Minho encontraban molestos a la par que adorables.

El hecho de haber aceptado que quería ir a la fiesta era una cosa en la que no quería pensar mucho, después de todo sólo era una fiesta como miles alrededor del mundo, lo que le molestaba era que Minho tuviera que verse involucrado, sabiendo que éste se negaría en rotundo a asistir y amenazaría con decirle a Charlotte sus planes.

En el pasado, Minho le ha sonsacado demasiadas cosas a Felix, tantas que ya habían perdido la cuenta. El mayor era la póliza de seguro del menor, sabiendo que nunca se enojaría de verdad con él y lo dejaría salirse con la suya siempre que quisiera, pero la última vez que se rindió y le dio a Felix lo que quería terminaron en la situación en la que estaban.

No es que fuera del todo la culpa de Felix, a fin de cuentas él no le dijo a Minho que bebiera hasta decir basta, pero era demasiado fácil culparlo de alguna forma sin reprocharle, Minho nunca reprochaba, ni siquiera guardaba rencor, era la persona más desinteresada que Felix conocía en el mundo a pesar de su frívola apariencia.

En otras circunstancias, convencerlo de ir a una fiesta habría sido demasiado sencillo, incluso si lo hacían a escondidas de Charlotte, ¿en aquel momento? Sí, bueno, Felix no tenía tanta suerte como le gustaría.

— ¿Y qué pasa si sólo soy yo queriendo pasar tiempo con Hyunjin?—preguntó el chico, intentando sonar menos quejoso de lo que se sentía—Minho Hyung ni siquiera está en todas nuestras clases.

—Es tu hermano, Felix—murmuró Charlotte, girando hacia el camino de tierra que los llevaba a casa.

—Y nunca he negado nada de eso—Felix la miró—Sé que te preocupa pero él parece estar mejor solo, ¿no lo has pensado?

—Lo sé, _malaya_ , pero no siempre fue así—susurró la mujer con pesar.

A los 16 años, Minho cambió de forma un poco drástica haciendo que Charlotte y Felix se preocuparan; sabían qué había causado el cambio, realmente lo esperaban, pero Charlotte tuvo la esperanza que sólo fuera algo temporal.

Minho había sido un chico realmente sociable, salía demasiado con su grupo de amigos mientras no tuviera deberes y practicaba ballet cada noche, a veces salía con Felix y Hyunjin, a veces prefería pasar el tiempo con su propio grupo, incluso se habían atrevido a ir un par de fiestas antes de declarar que no eran lo suyo pero siempre podía ir si Felix quería; el Minho de antes no se comparaba en nada al de ahora.

Siempre tuvieron las reglas, desde que aprendieron a contar podían enumerar todas las reglas que tenían; con el tiempo algunas se modificaron, otras desaparecieron y unas más se agregaron pero siempre estuvieron ahí y, sorprendentemente, Minho siempre encontró la forma de divertirse sin romper esas reglas, de disfrutar pero sin perder la compostura, siendo el niño de oro de la escuela secundaria a pesar del _bullying_.

Hasta que ya no lo fue y ahora era casi un ermitaño, un anciano. Felix no podía culparlo por su comportamiento, casi lo entendía, pero también comprendía la preocupación de Charlotte sobre el aislamiento que tenía Minho respecto a relaciones sociales, sin embargo, no iba a obligar a su hermano a convivir con personas cuando él no lo quería.

—Él está bien, nos tiene a Hyunjin y a mí—susurró Felix, mirando hacia el parabrisas—Y tiene a Chloe, dijo que han hablado mucho, y ahora tiene a Seungmin también.

—Por eso irá contigo—asintió Charlotte, mirándolo de reojo, llegando al camino de entrada de su casa—Además que podría ayudarles con sus proyectos de práctica. Eres competente, pero Minho tiene más experiencia.

Felix casi le dice que en realidad planeaba ir a una fiesta a escondidas, pero sólo guardó silencio, esperando que el domingo Minho estuviera en su lado bueno y lo dejara salirse con la suya, o quizá lo dejara asesinar a Hyunjin por meterlos en éste lío, lo que suceda primero.

Charlotte apagó el auto y Felix se apresuró a salir, colgándose el portafolio al hombro, queriendo postergar sus tareas todo lo que pudiera; odiaba que los profesores no dijeran los proyectos integradores desde octubre, sólo mencionaban cosas vagas del tema que no te daba pie para comenzarlo hasta que decidían ser más específicos.

Además que, en al menos tres de sus clases, tendría que estudiar para los examenes que eran tan exhaustivos, Felix casi prefería hacer un ensayo de cada clase que tenía aún sin con eso se gastaba quinientas hojas.

Caminó frente al auto de Minho siguiendo a Charlotte hacia la casa, frunciendo el ceño y dudando en sus pasos al caminar frente al cofre, alzando la mano y colocándola sobre el auto, sintiéndolo un poco caliente, no estaba tan caliente como el de Charlotte (ya que éste se acababa de apagar) pero sí tibio al igual que si lo hubieran usado recientemente.

Enarcó las cejas, interesado, y revoloteó hacia la casa siguiendo a Charlotte, saltando y sonriendo como un niño pequeño que intenta no pisar las líneas del pavimento. Charlotte, con contrariedad, lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ingresaban, encontrando interesante el repentino cambio de humor de Felix cuando hace sólo unos instantes había estado quejándose de tener que llevar a Minho a su pijamada con Hyunjin.

Ambos se detuvieron en el armario junto a la entrada para quitarse los zapatos y sustituirlos por las pantuflas, una tradición que Charlotte encontraba innecesaria de hacer en su casa pero que era inevitable de mantener, especialmente cuando Mina y Reno se la inculcaron tanto desde que la conocieron; Felix, viendo a Charlotte dirigirse a la cocina mientras llamaba a voz de grito a Minho desde las escaleras, tomó las botas de su hermano y las alzó, encontrando hojarasca fresca en las suelas.

Sonrió como el gato de _Cheshire_ , tomando las botas con una mano y siguiendo a Charlotte antes de detenerse cerca de las escaleras, viendo a su hermano bajar con tranquilidad, dueño del mundo y sin secretos que pudieran condenarlo.

¿Recuerdan a Conan siendo observador? Bueno, Felix también lo era, muy observador, le gustaba saber todo para que nada lo tomara por sorpresa; observaba a las personas, observaba su espacio geográfico, observaba el comportamiento de su hermano recopilando evidencia que le hiciera tener ventaja sobre el mayor.

Felix no era manipulativo, claro que no, él era _Hufflepuff_ , los tejones no hacían esas cosas rastreras para salirse con la suya, sólo era observador y sabía usar las evidencias a su favor, quizá hasta podría haber sido un buen investigador privado si no estuviera estudiando danza, o quizá era que ver series de criminología con Charlotte ya le había afectado, ¿podemos culparlo con series como _Criminal Minds_ y _Bones_?

— ¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Minho, deteniéndose en el tercer escalón y apoyando los brazos en el barandal— ¿Nada interesante en el campus?

—Yo diría que muy interesante—se mofó Felix atrayendo su atención.

Minho lo miró con interés, esperando que siguiera hablando, pero sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver la enorme sonrisa de su hermano mientras balanceaba sus botas en una de sus manos al igual que si fuera un premio para uno de sus gatos.

El mayor miró hacia donde había desaparecido Charlotte y luego a su hermano, suplicante, buscando un sinfín de excusas para lo que había hecho, esperando comprar el silencio de Felix.

Después de todo, Felix iría a la fiesta de halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo más difícil de escribor los caps es elegir una pishi canción :c pero bueno, aquí está, espero que quedara decente dentro de lo que cabe, Hyunjin siempre saliéndose con la suya porque ese hombre merece todo el mundo, nadie puede decirle que no a mi bb!!
> 
> Ahora no hubo tanto desastre con el minsung conviviendo, un avance, y Conan ya parece tenerlo en su lista negra, no podemos culparlo.
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!! les recuerdo que ya podrán encontrarla en wattpad también c: los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	23. Best Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén bien!! Sé que han sido días largos pero todo se solucionará, se los aseguro, las cosas estarán bien pronto ;-;
> 
> Aquí los traigo de nuevo un humilde capítulo que, en realidad, siento que no aporta anda nuevo más que unos cuantos sentimientos y datos de la relación de los tres bailarines, pero es lo suficiente entretenido para hacerles pasar un buen rato, así que pasen a leer yeeey

> _"Incluso cada vez que estoy enojado contigo aún así enterraría ese cuerpo por ti."_ **-5 Seconds Of Summer.**

* * *

La propiedad de Charlotte no estaba demasiado lejos del campus, en realidad se encontraba en los límites; la mujer les había dicho que la casa había sido destinada para una de las fraternidades pero, como ésta se disolvió y la universidad no encontró uso para la vivienda, Charlotte la compró junto con el pequeño terreno que la conformaba.

Un camino de tierra serpenteaba entre los árboles, lo suficientemente ancho como para un auto, pero no contaba con iluminación y la gran mayoría de las veces, especialmente en otoño, estaba cubierto de hojarasca; llevaba hacia la calle principal de la universidad, tomaba como veinte minutos recorrerlo a pie, Minho y Felix suponían que había caminos más fáciles entre los árboles pero era un riesgo perderse en el bosque.

Que tuvieran el permiso de pasar el fin de semana en el dormitorio de Hyunjin no significaba que Charlotte les hubiera soltado las llaves del auto, alegando que podían irse perfectamente caminando sin ningún contratiempo si se iban con tiempo.

Así que ahí estaban los hermanos, Minho y Felix, caminando hombro con hombro por el camino de tierra, con las mochilas en la espalda y el sol colándose entre las ramas a punto de esconderse, con el cielo tiñéndose de los cálidos colores del crepúsculo en suaves tonos pastel mientras la noche se apresuraba a dar alcance.

—Me estás chantajeando—se quejó Minho por milésima vez mientras sorteaba uno de los baches del camino.

—Sí, ya habíamos aclarado eso—asintió Felix, revoloteando a su lado con su cabello agitándose con la fría ventisca.

—Puedo ir directo con tía Charlotte y decirle de la fiesta y de que conduje el auto—advirtió el mayor, sabiendo que era mentira.

—No lo harás porque ya está enojada con nosotros y sólo vas a empeorarlo.

Acorralado, era ésa la palabra que Minho había estado buscando desde que Felix lo abordó en su habitación la noche pasada. Acorralado como un ratón ante las fauces de una serpiente, sin escapatoria, tan sólo siendo empujado más y más hasta que aceptó su destino y permitió ser devorado por el enemigo.

Era difícil negarle algo a Felix pero no imposible; Minho se negó a inscribirse con él al programa de verano en Australia hace unos años; Charlotte se negó a conseguir un perro después del primer gato que trajo Minho; se negaron a comer caracoles con él cuando visitaron Paris. No, negarle algo a Felix no era imposible pero sí muy difícil, lo que hacía que el menor se viera obligado a usar artimañas.

Apenas la palabra fiesta salió de los labios de su hermano, Minho se negó rotundamente y amenazó con ir con Charlotte, sentenciando que hay que ser muy idiotas para emborracharse dos domingos seguidos, pero Felix lo detuvo en seco al advertirle que si decía una sola palabra, o se negaba a asistir, entonces le diría a tía Charlotte que había usado el auto.

No había pruebas, Minho lo sabía, pero Felix lo alentó a retarlo y, como ya dijimos demasiadas veces, ser el menor tenía demasiadas ventajas. Había menos pruebas de que Felix iba a asistir a una fiesta que Minho usando el auto sin permiso.

—Sabes que ella se va a enterar—intentó advertirle el mayor, notando el asfalto a unos metros adelante—Siempre se entera, parece tener ojos en todos lados.

—Si se entera podemos culpar a Hyunjin—sugirió el rubio, adelantándose para salir del camino de tierra—Yo haré eso y no me voy a arrepentir.

Eso parecía ser una buena solución así que Minho la tomó, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera deseando escapar del frío que golpeaba con fuerza; era un clima que anunciaba la llegada del invierno, los días iban haciéndose cada vez más grises y el sol no parecía calentar para nada, resultando tan mortecino que apenas era capaz de colorear las nubes de rosa en el amanecer y en el atardecer.

No se veía a sí mismo disfrutando de una fiesta en un clima de mierda; ¿cómo diablos se divertía la gente en fiestas con el clima tan frío? ¿Qué diversión había en congelarse? Minho odiaba pasar navidad en Rusia por algo. Le gustaba el otoño, desde luego, pero tampoco quería morir de una hipotermia.

Felix parecía como un cachorro al que le han quitado la correa, iba revoloteando al frente con una enorme sonrisa, mirando con ojos brillantes a su hermano y riendo cuando Minho volvía a quejarse de pasar toda una noche con Hyunjin. Lo hacía sólo para hacer reír a Felix, sintiendo el malhumor que lo caracterizaba deslizarse de su ser, permitiendo que su hermano brillara y Minho con él.

Dejó que Felix le tomara la mano, ambas un poco pequeñas, y tirara de él hacia el asfalto y luego hacia el campus, apurándolo, manteniendo el ánimo.

Minho no era tonto, sabía que no se supone que él estuviera invitado, pero apreciaba que su hermano quisiera involucrarlo para que no se sintiera desplazado. Si Minho tuviera amigos, podría ir a pasar la noche con ellos dejando que Felix y Hyunjin se divirtieran; si Minho tuviera amigos con los cuales quedarse, no habría problema en arruinar los planes de su hermano. Pero Minho no tenía amigos, no podía quedarse con Chloe y Seungmin no parecía ser una opción en ese momento.

A veces, demasiado seguido para su gusto, se sentía más como una carga para su hermano y Hyunjin que una persona con la que convivían.

— ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que tía Charlotte me deje usar la motocicleta el fin de semana siguiente?—cuestionó Felix mientras distinguían la entrada al campus.

Las farolas de la calle se iban encendiendo poco a poco, la noche se sentía aún más fría y algunas estrellas se atrevían a brillar todo lo que las luces de la ciudad les permitían, podrían fingir que no había nadie más en el mundo pero, conforme se acercaban al campus, distinguían algunos estudiantes que saldrían por la noche o que venían de algún lado.

—Si no se entera de mañana, yo digo que hay una posibilidad de 5/10—admitió el castaño, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello para apartarlo de su rostro— ¿Es por lo del trabajo en equipo?

—Changbin y yo hemos estado hablando y los únicos días disponibles son los fines de semana—asintió Lix, llegando a los torniquetes que permitían la entrada y sacando su credencial para pasarla por el censor—La opción A es que él me recoja pero no es fiable.

Minho hizo una mueca mientras pasaba su propia credencial por el censor; no era recomendable que sus compañeros de clase visitaran su casa, Charlotte decía que no había problema pero Minho y Felix se sentían incómodos de solo pensarlo.

Ambos eran estudiantes de danza cuya tutora era una de las profesoras de arte de la universidad, ¿eso no dice suficiente?

—No lo había pensado—murmuró el mayor, suspirando—Creo que tendré que irme en autobús durante el proyecto, realmente dudo que nos quiera levantar el castigo tan pronto.

—Una parte de mí no la culpa pero mi juventud está en protesta por el castigo.

Ambos se rieron, olvidándose por un momento de la perfección, bajando la guardia y fingiendo que eran como el resto. Podían fingir que eran como cualquier otro par de chicos en el campus mientras iban jugueteando sabiendo que Charlotte no estaría a la vuelta de la esquina para reprenderlos por ser desordenados.

Minho recordó una vida antes, donde él no tenía miedo de formar parte de algo, donde se permitía ser un chico como cualquier otro sin romper las reglas; aquella época lucía tan lejana ahora haciendo que Minho se preguntara si no la habría soñado. El miedo de salir herido seguía ahí, la molestia y rencor que sintió aún palpitaba en su corazón cuando veía grupos de amigos y él se encontraba solitario pero Felix apretó su mano.

Felix y Hyunjin fueron los que sujetaron a Minho cuando se rompió, fueron los que consolaron el llanto y los que se quedaron. Siempre se quedaban a pesar de que Minho se quejaba de eso; se quedaban cuando estaba de malas, cuando los regañaba por su falta de disciplina, se quedaban incluso si Minho amenazaba con meter papel higiénico a la boca de Hyunjin si seguía diciendo estupideces.

Quizá Minho no iba a estar solo nunca y debía de aceptar que, a pesar de todo, Hyunjin también era su amigo y no por obligación.

…

—Ya no podemos ser amigos—se quejó Hyunjin mientras terminaba de amontonar todas las almohadas y peluches que tenía en el suelo—Fuera, no dormiré bajo el mismo techo que un traidor.

—Tengo tanto derecho de este dormitorio como tú—aclaró Seungmin desde su cama, sonando tan aburrido, concentrado en lo que sea que hiciera en su computadora—Además que vuelves a ser ridículo, ¿lo notas?

—No soy ridículo, es completamente en serio—exclamó el rubio, lanzándole un peluche de un perrito a Seungmin.

El peluche impactó en su cara pero Seungmin no se inmutó, simplemente lo tomó y lo acomodó en su regazo junto a la computadora, siguiendo con su tecleo y la tarea que tenía que terminar hoy si quería ir a la fiesta mañana.

Hoy vendrían Felix y Minho a pasar la noche; Seungmin se sentía terriblemente incómodo con la idea, sintiendo que ya era demasiado compartir dormitorio con Hyunjin, a quién después de todo terminó acostumbrándose, como para permitir que dos chicos que aún eran un poco desconocidos para él llegaran. Sentía que estaban violando su privacidad, poniéndolo en ése estado taciturno cuando en realidad moría por salir huyendo y evitar el contacto social.

Podía pasar la noche en el dormitorio de Jeongin, no sería la primera vez, pero el chico estaba trabajando en _Lotus_ justo ahora y al salir se sumiría de lleno en la tarea para tener el domingo libre y asistir a la fiesta; también podía quedarse en lo de Doyeon, sus compañeras ya estaban acostumbradas a su presencia, pero Seungmin no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para salir de su habitación e ir a la residencia de su novia.

Además, se había quedado anoche en lo de ella, quedándose dormido después de que intentaran distraerse de todos los proyectos, tan dormidos los dos que ni siquiera sintieron llegar a las compañeras de la chica, no podía quedarse dos días seguidos.

Pero, justo ahora, estaba reconsiderándolo si tenía que volver a tener una discusión estúpida con Hyunjin.

—Me voy a quedar esto—advirtió el pelinegro, agitando el peluche.

—No importa, se parece a ti—murmuró Hyunjin, volviendo a lo que hacía—Pero no creas que lo dejaré pasar, ¿cómo es posible que prefieras a _Big Time Rush_ sobre _One Direction_? Es ilógico.

¿Lo ven? Discusión estúpida, todo porque Hyunjin estaba escuchando música sin auriculares y cuando sonó una canción de _1D_ y Seungmin la cantó, el rubio le preguntó si también le gustaba la banda pero el pelinegro se vio en la necesidad de aclarar que, a pesar de saberse varias de sus canciones, prefería a los americanos de _BTR_.

Eso los había llevado a la discusión de ahora, donde Seungmin estaba a punto de ser echado de su dormitorio por preferir algo que a Hyunjin no le gustaba. Primero había sido por _DAY6_ y _GOT7_ , luego por _Halsey_ y _Dua Lipa_ , ahora por dos grupos de chicos que ya ni siquiera estaban juntos.

—Lamento que Seungmin no encaje con el mundo de Hyunjin—murmuró entre dientes, bajándole el brillo a la pantalla de la laptop cuando sus ojos comenzaron a arder—Y, en segunda, no me importa lo que pienses.

Hyunjin puso los ojos en blanco, realmente molesto por aquel comportamiento pero decidido a ignorarlo. Era su deber de hoy organizar la mejor pijamada de todos los tiempos, siempre había sido así, pero desde que entraron a la universidad que ya no era el anfitrión pues Charlotte había dicho que sería una molestia que Felix pasara la noche con él cuando dormía en los dormitorios del campus pudiendo ir a casa de ellos sin problema.

Las pijamadas en lo de Hyunjin eran como una especie de tradición entre él y los hermanos; eran los únicos momentos en donde veía a sus amigos ser ellos mismos sin las presiones de permanecer disciplinados y perfectos, donde se divertían como dos chicos acorde a su edad. Sus pijamadas eran donde Hyunjin sentía que de verdad eran mejores amigos y no sólo personas que pasaban el rato.

El hecho de que se atreviera a incluir a Seungmin en eso decía mucho de sí mismo; ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacía, si fuera cualquier otra persona le habría pedido que le diera el dormitorio durante al menos una noche antes de volver, pero con Seungmin no requería sacrifico alguno, iba a permitirle quedarse con ellos y ver a Felix y Minho como nadie más los veía, que notara la razón por la que Hyunjin seguía con ellos a pesar de todos los límites.

Terminó de acomodar el nido de mantas y peluches en el suelo donde estarían sus amigos y miró al pelinegro en la litera vecina. No lo conocía mucho pero Hyunjin pudo notarlo tenso, desde su respiración hasta la forma en que tecleaba en la computadora, incluso en su rostro estoico notaba la incomodidad.

Revoloteó en su dirección, cruzando los brazos sobre su cama y colocando el mentón en ellos para mirarlo fijamente, encontrando interesante la forma en la que su cabello caía por su frente de forma desordenada, del pequeño mohín que mantenía en sus labios; pasó sus ojos por la mandíbula, su cuello tan delgado y la pequeña porción de piel que mostraba su camisa al ser dos tallas más grandes.

Si veías a Seungmin lo suficiente, si te dedicabas a contemplarlo a detalle, podías encontrar lo que Doyeon vio en él, o eso es lo que quería creer Hyunjin.

— ¿Estás molesto con Minho Hyung y Lixie viniendo?—preguntó el rubio, mirando co interés al pelinegro en la cama.

El menor despegó sus agotados ojos de la computadora, subiéndose las gafas con el dedo anular y mirando al chico que lo contemplaba de pie; parpadeó, asimilando lo que acababa de preguntarle, antes de volver a lo que hacía, apenas registrando lo desgarrador que se veía Hyunjin con el cabello desordenado y ojos brillantes.

—No molesto—confesó, suspirando—Estoy un poco incómodo, no los conozco.

—Pero si ya te los he presentado—recordó Hyunjin, estirando las manos e intentando recuperar el peluche que le había lanzado anteriormente—Y ya charlaste con ellos, sabes que no escuchan música normal, eso es decir mucho.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir—murmuró sin dejar de mirar la computadora.

—Digo que no todas las personas que los conocen llegan a saber ese detalle—aclaró el rubio, haciendo un pequeño mohín—Todo el mundo los juzga de alguna manera y ellos prefieren mantenerse al margen. No les importa lo que digan de ellos pero es...

— ¿Molesto?—intentó adivinar.

Seungmin ya no estaba prestando atención a lo que escribía así que se rindió de momento, mirando a Hyunjin, encontrándolo tan desolado que le oprimió el corazón; se veía desamparado, casi triste, incluso parecía haber olvidado su ridícula pelea sobre grupos de chicos que ya no estaban juntos.

Tuvo el impulso de estirarse y consolarlo, tomar la mano que rozaba su pierna en un intento de obtener el peluche, apretarla en consuelo y decirle que él sería su amigo, tanto de los hermanos como del propio Hyunjin. Quería borrar la mirada de pesar que tenía, similar a la de Jeongin cuando se sentía insuficiente para su carrera.

—De alguna manera siempre nos aislaron de los demás—admitió el rubio con el ceño fruncido—En secundaria fue horrible, créeme que ser guapo no es la gran cosa, sólo empeora el acoso—masculló, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos antes de sacudir la cabeza—Tú pareces encajar con ellos, al menos parecen cómodos contigo, podrías darles una oportunidad. Nunca se sabe quién será tu nuevo mejor amigo.

…

— ¿De qué se van a disfrazar?—preguntó Seungmin desde su cama.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban en el nido que Hyunjin había hecho para ellos con la infinidad de peluches y almohadas que Seungmin aún no sabe de dónde sacó; el rubio se había ido por la comida que pidió a domicilio, ésta esperando en el recibidor porque el repartidor no podía entrar al edificio, lo que dejó a Seungmin con los dos chicos en un incómodo silencio que se vio obligado a romper.

Ambos hermanos tenían lo que parecía pijamas a juego; un par de pantalones deportivos grises y una sudadera con su apellido en la espalda, la de Felix siendo purpura y la de Minho naranja, luciendo tan iguales y tan diferentes, fascinantes cuando lo miraban con sus ojos gatunos que brillaban con diferentes sentimientos.

Minho había estado revisando su teléfono y Felix la computadora de Hyunjin antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarlo por la pregunta, parpadeando al mismo tiempo y volviendo su atención a sus aparatos de forma tan sincronizada que causaba escalofríos.

—Hyunjin quería que fuéramos de ángeles pero no pudo robar las alas del salón de teatro—murmuró Minho, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque él dijo que era tomar prestado—aclaró Felix.

—Siempre dice eso—masculló el mayor con un resoplido—En fin, en vista de que no se pudo, nos vimos obligados a improvisar, y por obligados me refiero a mí, que estoy aquí por chantaje.

—No luces como alguien a quien chantajearían tan fácil—Seungmin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, poniéndose en horizontal y colocando los pies en la pared mientras su cabeza colgaba por el borde de la cama—Hwang tiende a chantajear.

—Quien lo está chantajeando soy yo—mencionó Felix con una sonrisa—Es mi trabajo como su hermano menor.

—Desobedeces una vez y el karma se encarga de cobrar el doble.

Las palabras del mayor hicieron reír a Seungmin, encontrando divertida su compañía a pesar de lo incómodo que fue al principio.

Se sentía como si Seungmin siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí, no parecía ser un extraño ni un agente que no parecía encontrar su lugar, simplemente encajaba como una pieza más del rompecabezas. Volvía a sentir la misma comodidad que sintió cuando conoció a Jisung, el molesto chico que no se callaba sin importar cuánto intentara decirle Seungmin que no estaba enojado por tirarle los libros.

Quizá podrían ser conocidos amigables ya que aún no podían ser amigos, aún faltaba algo que le permitiera darles semejante etiqueta a pesar de estar en una fiesta de pijamas.

—He llegado—anunciaron abriendo la puerta con Hyunjin cargando dos cajas de pizza y haciendo malabares con el refresco—Ya no lloren por mí.

—Mis lágrimas de felicidad por tu ausencia ahora son de tristeza por tu presencia—murmuró Minho sin dejar de ver el teléfono.

—Hombre, eso es bueno, comenzaré a usarlo—Seungmin sonrió abiertamente, contemplando el mohín de Hyunjin desde su lugar.

—Sólo por eso te daré la pizza con piña.

Tanto Seungmin como Minho arrugaron la nariz de la misma forma que Hyunjin suele hacer cuando alguien le menciona los vegetales, repudiando la idea de una pizza con fruta, ¿qué clase de ser no evolucionado podría inventarla? Era horrible, asqueroso, daba nauseas el solo pensar en comerla.

Pero la mirada sonriente y brillante de Felix hizo que Seungmin suspirara con asombro, encontrando tierna la forma en la que Hyunjin arrugaba la nariz al sonreírle al rubio en el suelo, acomodándose con cuidado de no tirar nada.

—Algún defecto debías de tener—señaló el pelinegro haciendo reír al mayor de todos ahí.

Felix le enseñó la lengua en un gesto que Minho encontraba insoportable pero lo permitió, ignoró todo lo malo y se concentró en el buen rato que estaba pasando, como si siempre fuera así de fácil, dejando el disfraz de la perfección en casa y siendo sólo Minho, el tipo de 23 años que era.

—Si no bajas de ahí no comerás nada—advirtió Hyunjin, mirando a Seungmin con severidad.

—Ir abajo requiere esfuerzo—se quejó el menor con un suspiro—Ya te he dejado salirte con la tuya demasiadas veces, ¿no merezco una compensación?

A veces también era demasiado difícil decirle que no a Seungmin, quizá él ni siquiera sabía el efecto que causaba cuando miraba con enormes ojos y una pequeña sonrisa a la gente, provocando que las rodillas de quién lo miraba temblaran y quisieran otorgarle el mundo. Tenía un impacto similar al de Felix, luciendo tan lindo y adorable que Hyunjin se encontró llevando uno de los platos desechables que le dieron con dos rebanadas de pizza, claro que siguió mirando con fastidio al pelinegro pero eso era lo de menos.

Seungmin sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa con la boca medio abierta mostrando sus blancos y parejos dientes, sus ojos desapareciendo en pequeñas ranuras y arrugando la nariz. Esa expresión que te ponía en la palma de su mano, ajeno al impacto que causaba en el corazón de Hyunjin, que tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y hacer que siguiera sonriendo de esa manera, protegerlo del mundo entero.

—Gracias—agradeció el pelinegro, colocando el plato a su lado mientras se incorporaba en su cama—Entonces, ¿de qué van a disfrazarse?

— ¡De las chicas súper poderosas!—declaró el rubio alto con una enorme sonrisa, dejándose caer con gracia junto a Felix—Yo seré _Bombón_.

—Pero yo quiero ser _Bombón_ —se quejó Minho desde el otro lado—Ella es la mayor, yo debería ser _Bombón_.

—No, tú eres _Bellota_ —se negó Hyunjin, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro provocando que varios mechones de cabello golpearan su rostro—Además que no podrías peinarte como ella, yo seré _Bombón_.

—La camisa roja es mía.

— ¡Dijiste que ibas a prestármela!

— ¡No quiero ser _Bellota_!—se quejó el mayor ganándose risas de parte de su hermano—Es injusto, Felix encaja a la perfección con _Burbuja_.

—También pareces encajar con _Bellota_ —murmuró Seungmin desde su lugar seguro en su cama, tan sólo ganándose la mirada fulminante de Minho— ¿Ves? Eres _Bellota_.

—Propongo que Seungmin sea _Bellota_ y yo el _Profesor Utonio_.

—Hyung, Seungmin no va a ir con nosotros—se quejó Hyunjin, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Deja de quejarte, soy perfecto para _Bombón_ , incluso compré tinte rosa.

—No sé, pienso que serías más como _Mojo Jojo_.

Felix y Seungmin comenzaron a carcajearse ante la mirada incrédula de Hyunjin por semejante comentario, comenzando a lloriquear sobre lo grosero que era Minho con él. La risa de Felix resonó por toda la habitación impactando a Seungmin.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos personalmente, había notado que no reían de forma desordenada, era extraño para alguien que era amigo de Jisung; la última vez que escuchó a Felix reír de esa manera fue cuando los cuatro estaban ebrios en algún lado, encontrando graciosa cada estúpida cosa que decían.

Minho, escuchando la molesta risa de su hermano, miró al menor con una pequeña sonrisa que llenó de calidez su corazón; sabía que no debían perder la postura y elegancia, que reír de esa manera era maleducado y desagradable, que tenían que cubrirse la boca si llegaban a reír. Sabía muchas reglas sobre soltar carcajadas pero Felix siempre parecía olvidarlas, sonando mucho más agudo de lo que normalmente haría pero resultando tan contagioso que Minho se encontró anhelando su risa.

No la escuchaba seguido, no de esa forma, y dolía que sólo fueran pequeños momentos como ese los que hicieran a su hermano reír de forma tan alegre. Incluso él mismo se rió un poco demasiado fuerte, olvidando que estaba mal hacerlo.

—Pienso que sería más como _Él_ —aclaró Seungmin entre risas—Ya saben, el tipo que es como un diablo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Te echaré de la habitación!—amenazó Hyunjin, sonriendo de nueva cuenta por las bromas—Y _Él_ parece tener mucho estilo así que no lo voy a tomar como un insulto.

—Minho Hyung es _Princesa_ entonces—se burló Felix haciendo que su hermano le gruñera.

 _Princesa,_ infinidad de veces que escucharon la palabra para referirse a ellos, los empujones que le siguieron, las risas que se vieron obligados a ignorar porque no había nada de malo en ser una princesa, la _Princesa Diana_ había sido maravillosa e Inglaterra no la había merecido, las princesas no eran malas.

Pero Minho no quería ser una princesa. Aunque sabía que Felix no lo estaba insultando como lo hicieron en antaño, que era un simple personaje que se llamaba así por la forma en la que era tratada, Minho no pudo evitar el regusto ácido que se plantó en su garganta mientras masticaba un trozo de pizza, sintiéndolo de pronto tan agrio que parecía difícil de tragar.

_—Eres tan princesa que comienzo a pensar que esperas que sea tu príncipe._

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, despidiéndose de esos recuerdos mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa hacia las risas de su hermano y Hyunjin, siendo coreados por Seungmin en su litera, haciendo que sus sonidos ahogaran los insultos en sus recuerdos, en esos que no debería estar pensando porque ya lo había superado, porque no volvería a equivocarse.

—Al menos tendría una corona—se defendió Minho con una sonrisa—En serio, ¿por qué Seungmin no puede ser _Bellota_? Yo quiero ir del _Profesor Utonio._

—Porque yo ya tengo mi disfraz a juego con mi novia—aclaró el interpelado.

— ¿De qué se van a disfrazar? ¿ _Harry Potter_ y _Ginny Weasley_?—preguntó Hyunjin con interés mientras miraba la caja de pizza abierta.

—Doyeon es de las que cree que _Hermione_ debió quedarse con _Harry_ —aclaró el chico arrugando la nariz con desagrado—En mi opinión, _Hermione_ era tan brillante que fácilmente podría haberse quedado sola.

—Comparto el sentimiento—masculló Minho, cubriéndose la boca para hablar mientras masticaba—Creo que es un poco estúpido que se casen terminando _Hogwarts_ , y que lo hagan con las personas que conocieron en el colegio. Les faltó vivir una vida, amigo, conocer más gente en el mundo. Casi habría preferido que se quedara con _Krum_.

—Minho Hyung creció con _Harry Potter_ —aclaró Felix al ver la mirada confundida de Seungmin—Somos más de libros que de películas así que no te sorprendas demasiado, había muchas películas que no podíamos ver así que leímos los libros.

Seungmin parpadeó, aún asimilando semejante noticia, alternando su mirada entre los desinteresados hermanos y Hyunjin; el rubio parecía mirarlo con reconocimiento, en una clara expresión de “te lo dije” que le hacía querer asentir porque, efectivamente, se lo dijo.

Felix comenzó a juguetear con las mangas de su sudadera, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago en espera de que Seungmin les dijera lo mismo que todos hacían.

Ahora era un adulto, Felix lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que el pánico cerrara su estómago ante la idea de volver a verse juzgado, de fracasar en el intento de hacer amigos más allá de Hyunjin, de formar su propio grupo donde podía ser él mismo, donde no lo miraban raro cuando hablaba de la música que escuchaba ni de las películas que no veía.

Minho le tomó la mano, dándole un ligero apretón para calmar sus nervios, consolándolo ante la idea de volver a perder otra oportunidad de formar una amistad, odiando que Hyunjin se viera arrastrado en eso cuando, de los tres, era el que más lo intentaba, el que de verdad se esmeraba por hacerlos sentir parte de un todo a pesar de permanecer en una zona de confort.

— ¿Sólo han leído los libros?—preguntó Seungmin, sonando genuinamente interesado.

Estaba sentado al borde de su cama con los pies colgando, olvidando su renuencia a sentarse con ellos en el suelo, recibiendo la mirada confundida de los hermanos Lee y la esperanzada de Hyunjin, deseando no haberse equivocado con Seungmin y que les hiciera los mismos desplantes que el resto del mundo.

Hyunjin no mentía al decir que ser guapo no siempre era bueno; las personas se les acercaban, fingían ser sus amigos, tenían interés pero, cuando ellos comenzaban a abrirse esperando formar una amistad, las personas los tachaban de aburridos, los criticaban, se metían con Felix por ser tan anticuado haciendo que Minho se enfureciera y cortara de tajo cualquier amistad; sabía que no siempre fue así pero, después del “incidente”, Minho se volvió receloso.

No hacían amigos, sólo compañeros de clases o amigables conocidos que podían saludar en la cafetería y con quien charlar de las tareas en los pasillos, no tenían con quién ver estúpidas películas, con quién hablar de lo que les afligía y de sus sueños más allá del propio Hyunjin y era lo que éste quería romper. Estaba en la universidad y veía a todos con sus grupos de amigos, a todos menos él y sus dos mejores amigos por quienes escondería un cuerpo si se lo pidieran.

Eran un pack, aún si era más apegado a Felix, eran los tres juntos siempre.

—Sí, realmente estuve muy metido en eso en cuanto aprendí a leer—asintió Minho, mirando a Seungmin— ¿Por?

—Bueno, si no han visto las películas, ¿qué esperamos para hacer maratón?—señaló el pelinegro, bajando de un salto de su cama y yendo hacia el pequeño nido de peluches—Creo que algunas estarán en _Netflix_ y otras en _Amazon_ , no tengo los _DVD_ conmigo pero podemos arreglárnoslas.

— ¿V-vas a ver las películas con nosotros?—balbuceó Felix, dejando que el pelinegro tomara la computadora de Hyunjin.

—Desde luego, no son iguales que los libros pero son bastante buenas, mi favorita es _La Orden del Fénix._

Seungmin no lo notó, ni siquiera los hermanos, pero los ojos de Hyunjin brillaron con un sentimiento sin nombre que le llenaba de calidez, agradeciendo no haberse equivocado con él.

Tal vez Seungmin aún no se daba cuenta, pero ya podía decir que ellos eran amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, me he proyectado un poco en Seungmin respecto a BTR porque aquí tienen a su pendeja esperando el regreso TT-TT pero yo realmente amo la pizza con piña (ya sé, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado! Sorpresa que Minho y Felix al menos conozcan a Las Chicas Superpoderosas (sospecho que es cosa de Hyunjin) y ya veremos cómo se las arreglan para disfrazarse. Yo creo que Harry debió quedarse con Draco, veda, pero eso no es algo que ellos vayan a comprender de momento jsjs
> 
> Pero bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, la canción la amé y no pude no ponerla porque es perfecta! Pueden dejar comentarios de jeit o lob (preferible love) y los agradecería mucho ;-; quiero saber qué piensan de la historia que ya sé que parece que me voy por las ramas pero es importante e inevitable que lo haga, llegaremos a los ships así nos tome mil capítulos! (espero que no tantos la verdad)
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!! Los tqm, tomen awita ♡

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Saben lo difícil que fue pasar de fics de Harry Potter y Supernatural a fics de SKZ? Tenganme paciencia, aún me siento nueva en el fandom así que perdón si cometo un error o algo así ;-; de verdad lo hago lo mejor que puedo así que no me odien o se desesperen conmigo, por favor, yo sólo escribo fics por diversión y ahora quiero escribir fics de SKZ así que sólo lo hago.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
